The Silver Trio
by tlc1894
Summary: When Rose and Albus meet Scorpius on the train during their First Year, they offer him a chance. A chance to break away from his family pressures, just as they strive to do. Watch as the three friends take Hogwarts and the Wizarding World by storm as they strive to be the best while proving that they are not their parents. Watch as they become The Silver Trio. (Eventual Scorose)
1. Names

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Names**

The Potter family rushed through the crowds at King's' Cross Station, making their way to Platform 9 ¾ , James was teasing Albus once more about being put into Slytherin and Albus protested as was expected. No one knew about the plan Rose and he had transpired at the beginning of the summer. Neither of them thought the idea of Slytherin to be so terrible. But, in his family it was expected that the thought of Slytherin was appalling and so Albus acted like it was. Really the only reason he was protesting so loudly to draw the attention of his father. He knew his father wouldn't care where he ended up but he wanted his father to tell him anyway.

The family went through the wall and met up with the Weasley's. It was hard to miss them, their red hair stood out through the mist. Albus hugged Rose and they shared a secret look. Albus enjoyed having a secret that was just between him and his best friend and cousin, Rose Weasley. Albus tuned back into the adults conversation, in case they said something important, and heard them discussing a muggle drivers test.

Rose turned to say goodbye to her father and mother.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Ron said, "but no pressure." Rose and Albus shared horrified looks as was to be expected as Hermione admonished Ron.

That comment was one of the reasons why Rose and Albus had hatched their plan. They didn't like people judging others just based on the simple fact of what house they were in, Rose especially hated it.

Sharing another look the cousins were brought out of their thoughts by Ron saying, "Look who it is."

Everyone turned to see a trio of people standing off to the side. The young boy resembled the older blonde man just as much as Albus resembled his father.

"So that is little Scorpius," Ron was saying. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." Hermione, again, admonished her husband for the comment but she smiled slightly while she did so. You could tell that she silently agreed with Ron in her hopes that Rose beat her old school rivals son.

Rose and Albus observed the young blonde boy from afar. Little did Scorpius know, he was crucial to their plans as well. They knew that if anyone else would understand he would, even without meeting him. He had the pressure of such a distinct family name just as much as they did. He too was surround by infamous stories of his parents past and how it was thrust upon him as well. Now that they knew what he looked like, thanks to Ron, their plan was made much easier.

James reappeared just then, he and Lilly had both inherited the Weasley hair while Albus had his father's raven black hair. He began talking about Victoire and Teddy snogging, little did he know but Rose and Albus had seen them at it earlier this summer and so it was old news to them but they acted like they didn't so as not to raise suspicion.

After a few more parting words everyone started climbing onto the train, Albus had yet to receive his father's unknowing assurance and so as he said goodbye to his father he dropped his voice and whispered, "What if I am in Slytherin?"

"Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." This was much like what Albus expected his father to say and so he pushed a little harder.

"But just say-"

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But, if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

This was not what Albus was expecting but actually even better. "Really?

"It did for me."

With that Albus went to join Rose on the train, going over this new information. He couldn't wait to tell Rose, even more assurance that their plan would work. He greeted her and watched as people started to stare at his father. Knowing the reason but playing his innocent card he asked what people were looking at. Earning Ron's joke that it was him, which wouldn't have been far off if Harry hadn't also been there.

Rose and Albus made their way down the train compartments after changing into their robes. The hallways were pretty empty at this point and so the two walked down easily, taking in the magical train that was taking them to Hogwarts while discreetly trying to find their unknowing third member. Ten minutes later they found him.

A scuffle and a shout at the end of the train drew their attention and they saw the young pale, blonde boy in the process of being roughed up by three other boys who looked in their fourth or fifth year.

"What is going on here?" Rose calls out in her most authoritative voice. Hearing the voice the boys stop but noticing Rose and Albus they just smirk.

"What do you two care? I would think you would appreciate us carrying on your parents work, taking out the Death Eaters," the boy in the middle with curly brown hair says.

"Don't assume that you know our parents, and don't assume that any student is a Death Eater simply because of what his grandfather and father did. Not only that, but he is only eleven years old against three boys like yourself who are clearly much older. That doesn't seem fair does it? You should all be ashamed of yourself."

The boys stared at her as she glared at them all in turn. When Rose wanted to be she could be incredibly convincing. Slowly the boys started walking away mumbling amongst themselves about the crazy first year.

Once they were gone Albus and Rose turned to Scorpius.

"What do you want? Don't expect me to thank you, you didn't have to do that," he sneered as he picked up his trunk and owl cage. He was already in his robes as were Rose and Albus.

"We don't expect a thank you. And yes we did have to because I won't stand for bullies," Rose responded. The boy simply glanced us over once more but said nothing. "Now, what is your name?"

The boy stared at her. "You already know who I am, so why ask that?"

"I am simply giving you a chance. I know you by a name yes, but that might not be the name you wish." The boy stared at her in confusion. "You see, you, like myself and my cousin, have a lot of pressure that goes with our names. I am offering you the chance to leave that pressure behind and join us in a friendship. So think before you answer, because depending on how you answer is how we will treat you. You can answer the way that is expected and we will treat you the way others expect, or you can tell us who you want to be and we will treat you accordingly as a friend. Now, what is your name?"

The boy stared at Rose, and then Albus, with a new look of curiosity and even a glimmer of hope. He realized what they were offering him and realized how much he wanted that. To be treated as just himself, not as the son and grandson of former Death Eaters. So after a moment, Scorpius Malfoy smiled, a true, genuine smile.

"Scorpius. Just Scorpius."

Rose and Albus grinned widely.

"Well Scorpius, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rose, just Rose."

"And I'm Albus, just Albus."

The three of them grinned at each other at this new freedom they were experiencing.

"Now, how about we find a compartment, I feel like we will have a lot to talk about," Albus said gesturing to the coincidentally empty compartment beside them. The three walked in.

Scorpius couldn't get over the fact that he may have just made his first true friends. And while Rose and Albus needed Scorpius for their plan they couldn't get over the joy of having him as a friend as well. The three sat in companionable silence, occasionally discussing Quidditch, which they all loved dearly. When the trolley lady came by they each bought a lot of sweets and as they ate their sweets, Albus decided now was the time to lead the discussion to houses and their plan.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Scorp?" Albus asked.

"Slytherin, I suppose, my whole family's been in there. Don't see why I'll be any different."

Rose and Albus exchanged another look and Albus turned back to Scorpius.

"Well, Scorp, we have a proposition to make to you."


	2. The Proposition

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **The Proposition**

Scorpius looked up from his licorice wand and looked at his new friend, his raven black hair stuck out at all ends, and his wire-rimmed glasses magnified his deep green, observant, eyes.

"What proposition would that be?" He asked cautiously. These two were different to say the least. He could tell that they were genuine but knowing they had a proposition made him question their other motives. Did they really want to be his friend, or was he just a pawn? He felt himself slowly being crushed with dread by these thoughts. His glimmer of hope was dwindling.

"Well," Rose began, her copper curls resting on her shoulders and her bright blue eyes shining mischievously. "I don't like it when people judge others, especially without knowing it. And I especially don't like the stereotype that Slytherin House has been given." This news shocked Scorpius. He hadn't been expecting that. "It angers me that people who are put in that house are considered evil, when they really aren't. They just know what they want and will do what it takes to succeed, I personally quite admire those traits." Scorpius slowly nodded. "And so, Albus and I decided at the beginning of the summer that we were going to put a stop to that stereotype...by joining Slytherin ourselves."

Scorpius was stunned. He had never heard of anyone willingly choosing to be in Slytherin.

"What? Why?"

"Well, we figured that if we were put in that house we could show people that Slytherins aren't all that bad. We would change the schools opinion. We would be nice to people, stand up to bullies, and still strive to succeed, by doing that we hope to change everyone's minds."

It was an ambitious goal Scorpius had to admit.

"And why do you think you can change that? I mean, not that I don't want it to be changed. I hate judgement myself. But what makes you think you are so special?"

"Because no one will be expecting us to go there," Albus said simply. "The whole wizarding world expects us to go to Gryffindor with the rest of our family. By going to Slytherin, the children of war heroes, well people will start to realize that if the children of war heroes can go to Slytherin it can't be that bad. And then once we get there we will start our plan to win over the school." Albus was right, Scorpius realized. No one would expect the child of a Potter or a Weasley to go to Slytherin it would definitely turn some heads.

Scorpius smiled a little. "I like it. So why do you need me?" He asked remembering that this was supposed to be a proposition to him for something.

"We want you to help us," Rose said simply. Scorpius stared at her. They wanted his help. The thought of someone needing or wanting him for anything of positive value made his stomach go warm.

"How?"

"Well, everyone has a negative perception of you already unfortunately based off of your family history," Scorpius grimaced at Roses' words but knew there was truth in them. "So, if you get into Slytherin, like you and everyone else expects, but become our friend, which you are, then you can help us show the good side of Slytherin, you can help us stand up to bullies and show people kindness. And when people see the children of school rivals being friends then they will see that not only are we completely different from our parents but that Slytherin isn't that bad of a house."

So their proposition was for him to be their friend and to clear Slytherins name by being nice. Scorpius thought to himself. He loved the idea.

"So, you want to prove that you aren't your parents while proving that Slytherins aren't evil?" He clarified.

They nodded. Waiting for his answer.

"My friends, I believe something beautiful is about to be born," Scorpius said with a smile. The other two grinned widely at him. "My only question is how can we be sure that we all get into Slytherin, especially you two? I mean this whole plan is incredibly ambitious, but Slytherins are more than just ambitious."

"Well, actually, my dad helped with that one," Albus answered.

Rose and Scorpius looked at him in confusion. Scorpius could tell that not even Rose knew what Albus was saying.

"As we were leaving the platform, I had to get my dad to give his blessing. Unknowingly of course that being in Slytherin would be alright, so that if something happens I can remind him that he said it was alright." I was impressed, this kid was smart. "Well he was telling me that the Sorting Hat actually takes your choice into account."

Rose and Scorpius stared at him in shock.

"It actually listens to you?" Rose asked in awe.

Albus nodded importantly. "Yeah, dad said that the main reason he ended up in Gryffindor is because he asked the Sorting Hat to put him there. Or else he may have very well ended up in Slytherin."

The other two in the compartment sat in silence processing this. This was news to Scorpius, the Chosen One, the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World had almost been a Slytherin. _That certainly would have changed history._

"Al, this is brilliant. All we need to do is ask, or beg, the Sorting Hat that we really do belong in Slytherin and then our plan can be set in motion!" Rose squealed excitedly. Scorpius didn't mention it but just the fact that these two were able to come up with such an ambitious plan, wrap him into their friendship, gaining his support, and convince the Chosen One to unknowingly give his support and our most powerful tool all at age eleven was incredibly impressive and definitely represented Slytherin traits.

The three settled down on their seats to continue through their stacks of candy as they talked about the plan, Quidditch, almost everything. Well, everything except their parents or their parents' pasts.

It was with this fact that Rose, Albus, and Scorpius realized their friendship would become strong. They were bonded by the fact that they didn't want to be acknowledge by their parents fame. No one else but the three of them would better understand living under such a huge shadow. And by not mentioning it they supported each other with living under that pressure.

The train finally pulled to a stop and grinning at each other the three of them brought their trunks off the train and gathered with the other First Years by Hagrid. Rose and Albus greeted Hagrid warmly, and the giant squeezed them in a hug and regarded Scorpius wearily. He said nothing though and Scorpius was glad. Piling into a rowboat with Rose and Albus they watched in awe as their first sight of Hogwarts came into sight. It was breathtaking and impressive. The three in the boat were silenced in awe. Reaching the castle, the trio couldn't help but feel the excitement building as they followed Professor Longbottom through the halls towards the Great Hall.

Stopping outside the doors, Professor Longbottom turned and faced the First Years. "Through these doors is the Great Hall. Once there, you will be sorted into one of four houses. We have Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while here your house will be like your family. Any rule breaking will lose you points and any achievements will earn you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Now any questions?" No one said anything. "Great, so follow me." The doors opened and the man led the eleven year olds into a massive room with four long tables filled with students. Everyone watched as the First Years took in the room. The ceiling was like the night sky and there were torches on the walls providing the lighting. At the end of the room was a raised platform where the professors and staff sat and in front of the staff table sat a stool. And, on the stool sat a hat that would determine the potential outcome of the rest of their lives.


	3. The Sorting

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **The Sorting**

Rose stared at the old, grey hat that sat on the stool. How could such an ugly piece of material hold such power and importance on everyone at Hogwarts' lives. She felt her stomach tightening with nerves and she avoided the glances of her family taking up the better part of the Gryffindor table. She saw Albus doing the same. What they planned on doing was big. Not just big, it was life changing. They would be separated from the rest of their family; they would could change the world just as they planned. All depending on whatever the hat on the stool said.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Rose completely missed the song that the hat had just sung. Cursing herself inwardly at being so absorbed, she focused her attention back to the present. Albus stood on one side of her and Scorpius stood on the other. She had been pleasantly surprised by how much she liked the young boy. Albus and Rose had discussed using him in their plans and how critical he could be, but had decided that if he turned out to be a total prick they would have to carry on alone. Luckily, he wasn't a prick and seemed eager to join their plan and help Slytherin House. He had even contributed many good ideas on how to change everyone's minds. Rose knew that having him, as a friend and an ally, was a very wise move indeed. He didn't seem as nervous as Rose or Albus was, but she could tell that his already pale complexion was slightly green and his silver grey eyes were darting all around the room.

Professor Longbottom stood beside the hat and unrolled a long piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will come up and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." There was a silence as he looked at the parchment. As Neville called out the names, Rose realized it wasn't alphabetical. It was a random order. But, she reasoned with herself it couldn't be completely random, there had to be some order to it. Suddenly it dawned on her that it was by birthday. She remembered her mother telling her that as soon as a child of magic was born they were automatically put on a list to be mailed a letter when they were eleven years old. The list Neville read off must be the list and so that is why it wasn't alphabetical. She knew that she was older than Albus and so would be called first but she wondered about Scorpius.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Silence echoed in the hallway. _So he's older_ , Rose thought. Assuming her theory was correct. Rose and Albus gave their blonde friend reassuring looks and he walked up to the stool. Neville placed the hat on his head and then they waited.

 _A Malfoy huh? Oh but not like other Malfoys. Oh yes, I like your head._ The hats' voice said in Scorpius' ear.

 _Thank you?_ Scorpius thought uncertainly.

 _Want to change the world's view of Slytherin, hmmm… Interesting. But not entirely your idea. No, but a willing follower. I haven't seen a Malfoy fitting of any place put Slytherin in centuries._

 _No but I have to have Slytherin._

 _Oh, why is that?_ The hat seemed to be laughing at him.

 _Because I need to change the minds of everyone else. I need to prove that I am not my parents especially while in their house. Going anywhere else would prove that I am not like them yes, but if I were in the same house. I could prove that I am not like them through my own means not just because I am wearing different colors._

 _Hmmm… Is that so? Well you certainly are an intelligent young man, knowledge comes easily to you and you crave it. Very loyal to friends you just met not but a few hours ago. Definitely qualities worthy of a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor, maybe even a Hufflepuff. But a Slytherin?_

 _Please, I have to be in Slytherin. I have to prove to everyone that I am different and that Slytherins' are not evil._

 _Yes, in order to fulfill your plan… but what happens if the masterminds of the plan do not make it into Slytherin?_

 _Then it will be up to me. I will follow it through._

 _Dedication to succeed, very ambitious… Yes I know where to put you._

Rose could tell that everyone in the hall was surprised that the hat didn't immediately shout Slytherin. After a minute, though, the hat did indeed shout

"SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius made his way off the stool and winked at Rose and Albus as he walked over to the far table. The other Slytherins greeted him as he sat.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose stiffened at the sound of her name. So Scorpius was older but not by much. Albus squeezed her hand reassuringly and she caught Scorpius' eye giving her another wink. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the stool. Silence rang in the hall as everyone leaned forward to hear the hats' decision. Rose refused to look at her family, or she might lose resolve in the plan, as the hat slid over her eyes.

 _Ah, another Weasley!_ A voice said in her mind. _But different than the others. My, my, yes very different. Incredibly intelligent such like your mother. Intelligence worthy of Rowena herself, you will give your mother a run for her money. Ah, yes bravery, recklessly defending others who are in need just like all the others of your family. But so much ambition and cunning._

 _Mr. Hat, sir, I have a plan you see. I need to show everyone that they shouldn't judge others…_

 _Yes, yes, I know of your plan. I see everything in your mind. Quite ingenious if I do say so myself. A Ravenclaw worthy plot and yet with such a cunning and mischievous influence of a Slytherin. Yes, the courage to change the minds of others is definitely Gryffindor, however the ambition to see it through and to succeed no matter the cost is most definitely Slytherin._

 _Yes, please, Slytherin. I need to be in Slytherin._

 _So yes, I think I know where to put you. I approve and good luck._

Before Rose could say another word, she heard the hats' voice but this time not in her ear but as it shouted out to the Great Hall, loud and clear.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose suppressed a grin as Neville took off her hat with a stunned expression. Rose winked at Albus who grinned mischievously as she went to join Scorpius at the Slytherin table. There had been a few seconds of pause after her announcement but slowly the hall erupted in stunned cheers from the other three Houses' tables and eager cheers from the Slytherins. Rose sat beside Scorpius who grinned widely at her as she began shaking other students' hands.

Rose was shaky with relief she had made it into Slytherin. Her plan was halfway in motion. All that was needed now was for Albus to make it too. Then the three of them would change the world. Turning back to the Sorting, she still avoided the stares from her cousins at the Gryffindor table. A few other students were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Rose only half-heartedly paid attention to the other students sorting, waiting for that one name.

"Potter, Albus."

A silence even greater and more pronounced than hers had been fell upon the Great Hall as Albus slowly walked up to the front. Rose and Scorpius threw him thumbs up for encouragement. He smiled briefly before taking his seat. The entire hall held its breath as they waited for the fate of the Chosen One's son.

 _Ah, Mr. Potter, what have we here?_

 _I don't know sir, but I really want to be in Slytherin._

 _My, my, such a change from your father you are. He practically begged not to be in Slytherin. But let us see here. Plenty of bravery, yes of course, but you aren't reckless in it like your father and brother are no you are more calculated in your usage. Incredibly intelligent and cunning mind, yes, you have an ability for emotional intelligence. Not many Ravenclaws have that…_

 _But I don't want Ravenclaw, I want Slytherin._

 _Yes, yes, patience. Very hard-working, very much like a Hufflepuff. Now, your cunning and manipulation is quite impressive, especially at such a young age. The way you received your father's' blessing and his key to the sorting without him realizing... Quite good, I doubt he will realize what happened until you bring it to his attention, which I doubt you will do until the time is right. Yes, you are keen on timing. I see you are as invested in this plan of yours as the other two, yes? Wishing to be your own person, yes, not just your father's son? Interesting… yes, I know, where to put you._

Rose held her breath and she hadn't felt Scorpius move since the hat had covered Albus' eyes. The hat finally spoke a minute and a half later again.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose let out her breath with a huge sigh of relief. Scorpius and Rose were the first to cheer loudly as silence echoed throughout the hall. Even the Slytherins hadn't started cheering yet, most likely so stunned to have gotten a Potter. Not only that but a Potter _and_ a Weasley. But Rose and Scorpius' cheers seemed to knock a sense of reality back into them and they began cheering extremely loud as Albus approached. He sat across from his cousin and new friend as the other tables did a small clap. But that didn't matter.

What mattered was that the plan was set in motion.


	4. Slytherin House

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Slytherin House**

The rest of the sorting finished quickly after Albus was sorted. Headmistress McGonagall made a few remarks, something about not going into the Forbidden Forest and not causing trouble for Filch. Albus remembered his parent's stories about Filch and couldn't believe the guy still worked here. After those remarks, food appeared at the tables and talking subsided as everyone tucked in to eat.

Albus couldn't help but exchange satisfied looks with Scorpius and Rose. The plan was in motion, now they just had to see it through. No backing out now, their courses had been set.

A few of the older Slytherins introduced themselves to the trio while they ate and they made small conversation about classes, which would be starting the day after tomorrow and Quidditch. _When in doubt, talk about Quidditch,_ Albus thought. It was the one common denominator across all houses and all wizards. Even if you weren't a fan of the sport, you knew of it and could still talk about it.

Albus couldn't help but notice the rest of his family at the Gryffindor table, he was facing them after all while Rose and Scorpius had their backs to them. James looked stunned and he barely touched his food. Fred and Roxanne just stared at their food, much like James, and didn't say much. Molly, Lucy, and Louis were talking with some of the new First Years but it was obvious by their faces that they were shocked and a little sad. Dominique and Victoire whispered quietly between themselves, casting occasional glances at the Albus and Rose but they were the only ones that were looking, even if it was only briefly.

Albus observed his family, usually so loud brought to near silence by he and Roses' decision. He almost felt bad about not letting his family know beforehand but brushed it off knowing that even if they did know they wouldn't fully understand, not like Rose and Scorpius did. The rest of them didn't shy away from their parents fame like Rose and Albus did. Scorpius, especially, shied away from his family's history. The others embraced it to varying extents and James, Dominique, and Lucy tended to use it to their favor. They would accept it with time that they wouldn't all be together at the Gryffindor table or in the Gryffindor Common Room but Albus knew they could still be together at Hogwarts and there would be parties in later years to attend. In all actuality, once Albus pointed out that by having family members in more than one house meant more parties and more school domination by the Weasley-Potters, he was sure they would come around even quicker.

After dinner, two of the Slytherin Prefects guided the new First Years down to the dungeons that would become their new home. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus walked side by side. They were in this together.

"The password changes every few weeks so just be aware. It's usually something Latin. Right now it is' _a bene placito_ '," the girl said. She had curly brown hair and her face looked flat, like she had run into a wall to many times as a child and it had ended up being permanent. The group had stopped in front of a wall with a portrait of a rather portly knight who was talking to two young maidens.

As the girl said the password the knight looked up and nodded. With that the portrait slid away revealing a door frame. Rose remembered the rest of her family saying the Fat Lady who was also a portrait guarded that Gryffindor tower but she would swing up like a door whereas this one slid on the wall like a sliding door. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius gasped at the sight on the other side.

Albus knew that the dormitory was under the Black Lake so he expected it to be somewhat dank and wet. Completely the opposite. It was dry and well lit by the green fire torches on the walls. The furniture was all green and silver with dark wood paneling on the furniture. There were some bookcases against the walls and many rugs on the floor to cover up the dungeon floor. Though it was cold there were two fires crackling on either end of the common room. It was all very posh and elegant and yet Albus felt comfortable in here and knew that it would become incredibly cozy to him. There weren't any windows because that would just reveal the murky waters of the black lake and Albus didn't want to be studying while a fish or the Giant Squid studied him. At the either side of the Common Room was two staircases.

"The boys dormitories are to the left, while the girls are on the right. Now, though girls are able to walk into the boys dormitories, boys are not allowed in the girls. I know it isn't fair but it is the way it has always been. Now, knowing that, it is still not encouraged to have members of the opposite sex in your dormitory," the boy prefect said. He had the same brown curly hair as the girl but had a nice face with kind brown eyes. He looked pointedly at each of us.

"Now I'm sure you have all heard rumors about Slytherin House and that we aren't the greatest house and we are evil or something, this is false." Rose felt like the boy looked at her and Albus a little longer as he said this. "We are not evil and now that you are a part of our family we will protect you as our own."

"Now, tomorrow is a free day so I recommend exploring the castle before class on Monday. Good night and welcome to Slytherin," the girl said.

The other First Years began making their way to their new dormitories, stifling yawns. Rose stayed back with Albus and Scorpius.

"Well, this is it guys. The plan is in motion," Rose said grinning with excitement. "So make nice with your roommates, and I'll do the same. Tomorrow we can explore the entire castle. Because while we change the world, I wouldn't mind having a bit of fun with some pranks every now and then. What about you?"

The boys exchanged mischievous looks and grinned evilly at Rose.

"Why dear, cousin, I quite like the way you think."

"Yes, we will give this school more than one reason to remember us," Scorpius grinned. "We will take over this school in more ways than one."

"Agreed. However, we have to make a pact," Rose said. "If we are to be best friends, partners in crime and school domination, we need to swear to be completely and totally honest with one another. No lies, no secrets. Deal?" The boys agreed without hesitation and the three shook on it, sealing their friendship.

"Now, we can plan and explore more tomorrow, though. For now, I need to sleep," Albus said stifling a yawn. Scorpius and Rose agreed.

Waving goodbye to the boys Rose walked towards the girls' dormitories. There was a curving staircase and at each level was an entrance to another dormitory. Out of curiosity, Rose wandered all the way to the top and saw the Seventh Year Girls dormitory. Rose smiled, one day that would be hers. For now, she walked back to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door. There were only four beds each tucked into a crevice in the wall so that the head of the bed was surrounded by the wall. At the foot of each grand four-poster, bed was a trunk with each of the girls belongings. Green and silver silk sheets covered the inviting beds, encircled by a green curtain.

The other three girls, Roses' new housemates, all looked up at her entrance. She smiled widely at them and two of them returned the smile shyly while the other rolled her eyes and continued gathering her things. The others had already claimed their spots and so Rose walked to the last bed in the back of the room. In the center of the circular room was a stove like heater. _That_ _will come in handy in the winter_ , Rose thought. Rose gathered her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out the others were finishing their unpacking.

"So how about we get to know each other a little bit?" Rose asked brightly.

The other girls looked at her. The one closest to her had long blonde hair that looked like silk and bright blue eyes like Rose. Her skin was like a mocha and she was very small and thin. She offered Rose a timid smile. Across the room from Rose was a girl who looked like she could be a Second Year she was so big and bulky with bushy brown hair, and freckles everywhere. Her glasses boxed in her hazel eyes. She looked at Rose in a calculating way but gave a small twitch of her lips to indicate she wasn't hostile. The final girl had her black wavy hair pulled into a low ponytail. Her sharp green eyes were bright and she held a look of distaste in the way her full lips were set while looking at Rose. Her skin was like porcelain.

"Why should we do that? We all already know who you are so why bother?"

Rose frowned. "That is exactly why. I am not my parents. Actually I would prefer to not even learn about your parents," this caught the girl by surprise. "I don't like being held to the pressures of my family name and though I don't know you I doubt you do either. So, this is our chance to start completely fresh. No family histories, simply whoever we want to be. Now how does that sound?" The other girls were silent as they processed this. Rose looked at the other two and then back at the black haired girl. She no longer held her mouth in disgust, it wasn't in a smile but her eyes gleamed with a new understanding of Rose. She gave a slight imperceptible nod.

Rose smiled. "Great, I'm Rose."

"Kathryn," the blonde beside me smiled with more certainty this time. Rose wondered if she was finding joy in not mentioning her surname.

"Eloise," the bulky girl across from me said. Still scrutinizing Rose with her eyes though Rose could tell it wasn't harsh.

"Scarlet," the black haired girl said.

"Well ladies, I for one and extremely glad to make your acquaintances and hope we can all be really good friends," Rose said earnestly.

"I would like that," Eloise said softly.

The four girls began talking about their interests while Rose finished putting her things away. Two hours later, they all decided to go to bed mostly because Eloise and Kathryn were barely forming comprehensible sentences they were so tired. So throwing them all a goodnight smile, Rose drew the curtains around her bed and laid down on her new bed. She gave herself a satisfied smile. She was going to like it here. Her housemates were great; she had Albus and Scorpius with her in the same house. So far, every Slytherin she had met had been extremely nice. Rose fell asleep that night with dreams of her, Albus and Scorpius ruling the school together as they got older. Little did she know but they were falling asleep to similar dreams after having a similar meeting with their three other housemates. The three of them would be the best academically, they would be the best pranksters, they would be the best Quidditch players, they would be the best students to everyone they saw, and they would be the best of friends.

Rose woke up early the next morning and peaked out of her curtains to look at her housemates. Eloise and Scarlet's curtains were still drawn and there was water running in the bathroom so Rose guessed Kathryn was in there. Rose gathered her clothes for the day as she waited for Kathryn to be done.

"Oh Rose, sorry, I didn't know you were waiting."

"Oh no problem Kat, I just got up myself." Rose said as she passed the girl on the way to the bathroom. "Want to go to breakfast together?"

"Oh yes!" Kathryn said eagerly. Rose grinned and walked into the bathroom. She tried to be fast so that Kathryn wouldn't have to wait to long. And when she entered the room again she saw the other two were also up.

"They were going to come with us, is that alright, Rose?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh yeah!" Rose cried happily. The other two smiled as they went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later the other two were ready and so the four of them walked out of the dormitory together. In the Common Room, Rose saw Al and Scorpius waiting on one of the couches. They had another boy with them as well.

"Al! Scorp!" Rose called as the girls neared. The boys got up at the sight of us.

"Morning Rosie," Albus greeted his cousin.

"Morning girls, ready for breakfast?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh yes, I'm starving," Eloise cried dramatically. The seven students all laughed as they left the Common Room.

"Oh, Al, Scorp, this is Eloise, Scarlet, and Kathryn," Rose said gesturing to each girl in turn.

"Hello. I'm Albus, this is Scorpius and this is one of our other roommates, Justin," Albus said introducing the third boy. He was fairly overweight and short with a chubby face. He had buzzed hair but Rose guessed it was a dark brown when fully grown. He had kind hazel eyes and he smiled timidly at the girls as he was introduced.

"Hello Justin, so how many other roommates do you have?" Rose asked.

"Two others, but they were still asleep when we left," Scorpius explained. The seven of them continued their walk up to the Great Hall talking amiably.

Since it was a Sunday morning, and the first day back at school the Great Hall was pretty empty this early in the morning. The seven took their seats at the Slytherin table and began to chow down. Rose helped herself to a cup of tea, she loved tea, especially in the mornings.

"Hey," a voice said from behind the group of First Years.

Rose and Albus turned and saw a small group of their cousins (Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, and Molly) standing behind them while the rest of the family took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Dominique had spoken.

"Hey," Albus responded. The rest of their friends stopped their side conversations to listen.

"Good morning," Rose said brightly. She was determined to show them how happy her and Albus were at the Slytherin table.

"Well, we didn't get a chance to talk to you two after the sorting last night and we just wanted to say congratulations on your placement," Molly said stiffly.

"Yeah, we really are proud of both of you," Roxanne added.

"Really?" Albus asked with a glance at the rest of the family.

"Yes, we are. It's just you can't blame us for being a little surprised. I mean you two ending up here and all. Well, the others are just taking a longer time to adjust to the news," Victoire explained.

"It's not like we've been sentenced to death," Rose explained taking a sip of her tea. "We are still here, we've joined you at Hogwarts. We are still family. Nothing about that has changed, we just don't share a common room or a table."

Dominique actually smiled at this. "You're right of course. We've just been overreacting, so I guess this means I have to keep an eye out for the competition on the Quidditch pitch when you two start playing." Victoire and Molly said their goodbyes at this point while Dominique and Roxanne stayed to talk about Quidditch a little more and were introduced to Rose and Albus' friends. Ten minutes later they too left for the Gryffindor table.

"I suppose we should write to our parents soon and let them know," Rose told Albus as they continued with breakfast.

"How do you think they will handle it? I mean your cousins seem to have mixed opinions," Scarlet asked.

"Dad and mum will be fine. Dad said he would be fine with whatever happens before we left. I don't think he thought it would actually happen but he can't back down on his word now," Albus said munching on some bacon.

The others looked at Rose who shrugged, "Dad threatened to disinherit me if I got in Slytherin." Eloise, Scarlet, Justin, and Kathryn all laughed until they noticed Roses' expression.

"Wait are you serious?" Kathryn asked.

Rose nodded.

"Oh no, I am so sorry," Eloise said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. Mom would never let him do it and neither would our grandparents. He is just going to have to accept the fact."

The others didn't say anything for a while.

"So you ready to go explore?" Scorpius asked as we finished breakfast.

"Sure am," Albus said.

"Same," Rose agreed.

"You guys are going exploring. Mind if I come?" Kathryn asked.

"Sure, anyone else want to join?" Scorpius asked. The others all agreed and so they all left together.

The groups' wanderings led them all over the school, trying to find the places that their parents had described to them. Since each of their parents seemed to remember different parts of the castle their search led them all over and in circles. They all laughed and joked as the staircases moved and shifted, finding all of the trick stairs. By the time dinner arrived Rose couldn't remember how to get to half of the places they had found. Nonetheless, she was still excited by everything she saw.

After dinner, Rose and Albus wrote their letters home along with the rest of their friends and together they all walked up to the Owlery as the sun was setting to send the letters off.

 _Hi Mum and Dad!_

 _Hogwarts is great! I don't know if you have heard word from James or the rest of our cousins but Rose and I were sorted into Slytherin. Yes that is right. Slytherin. But don't worry. I am really happy here, everyone is so nice, even the girls and Rose seems to be fitting in nicely with them. A group of us even spent the day exploring. It was a lot of fun and I am making a lot of friends. Rose and I met Scorpius on the train and I can tell that he will be a good friend. I know you won't like that because he is a Malfoy but he really isn't that bad. Justin, who is another roommate of mine, is also becoming really close. Classes start tomorrow and I can't wait! I will write you at the end of the week to let you know how it went._

 _Love you both!_

 _Albus_

 _Hey Mom and Daddy!_

 _I guess I should go right ahead and say this first before I continue. I don't know what our cousins have said but yes it is true. I am in Slytherin and so is Albus. Now Daddy before you freak out don't worry. I really like it here. Everyone is so nice and friendly I am making so many new friends. Albus and I met Scorpius on the train and I can tell that we are going to be really good friends. I know you warned me against him Daddy but he really isn't that bad. Nothing at all like the stories you've told about his dad. Anyway, my roommates are awesome I have three: Kathryn, Eloise, and Scarlet and I can tell we will all get along quite well. And I know Albus is getting along well with the boys too. Today we spent all day exploring the castle, it was a lot of fun and I can't wait for classes tomorrow. I will write you at the end of the week to let you know how it went._

 _Love,_

 _Rose_

Rose and Albus had compared notes as they wrote their letters so that they were similar enough that they wouldn't let any unwanted information slip.

That night the other two First Year boys joined the seven. The other two boys were Michael and Thomas. Michael had dark skin with chocolate eyes, his hair was in short dreadlocks, and he was already very tall for an eleven year old. Thomas was Latino, and mixed in Spanish phrases as he spoke. Rose was eager to learn more Spanish from him as the years went on. He was of average height and well built, he had pale blue eyes and dark brown hair.

Michael and Thomas had done exploring on their own. The group compared their findings in the Common Room all squeezed together on two couches and two chairs. After discussing their findings, the group moved onto topics like classes tomorrow and, of course, Quidditch.

Justin and Scarlet were the only two that weren't die hard fans, but they knew enough to hold a conversation. Only Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and Kathryn actually wanted to play on the team. Michael, Thomas, and Eloise were more of the over-enthusiastic spectators' type.

That night as she went to sleep, Rose couldn't help but think that there would be no closer Year than hers.


	5. Classes

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Classes**

Albus opened his eyes as he heard Scorpius' alarm sounding. Albus knew already that his new friend would be an early riser and annoying punctual. Albus didn't mind though, he knew he had to rely on someone to help wake him up for class. Albus waited in his silk, sheet bed as he heard the water starting up in the bathroom. Groaning, he pushed back the curtains and looked around his room. It was circular with five beds tucked into the walls with each boy's trunk at the foot of the bed and a heater/stove in the center of the room. Justin, Michael, and Thomas were still asleep but Albus could see Justin starting to wake up.

"Morning Justin," Albus said as the boy pushed back his curtains.

"Morning Al," the boy said tiredly.

"You alright Justin?"

"Just tired, took me a while to fall asleep you know? I was so nervous about classes today."

Albus believed him because Justin looked awful. There were large bags under his eyes and he just looked completely drained.

"Yeah I hear you, we'll try and perk you up at breakfast. And don't worry we will all be in the same classes together so we can help you stay awake."

Justin smiled gratefully but then his face turned somber once more.

"But, what if I'm awful at this?"

Albus smiled kindly. "Don't worry Justin. There are over a dozen classes in this school some we won't start taking until third year but even still, there is bound to be something that you completely excel at. And if you are struggling there are nine of us in total I'm sure one of us will understand the subject and we can help you."

"Really?"

"Really."

The two fell into silence and as Scorpius exited the bathroom, Albus went in and when he was done Justin entered and by that time Michael and Thomas began to wake up.

The five talked casually about the day ahead as they got dressed and then went to meet the girls in the Common Room.

Once down there, the five boys stretched out on some of the couches and five minutes later Rose arrived leading her three roommates. They all looked fresh, Albus noted and he could feel the nervous energy coming off Rose. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius then led their group up to the Great Hall. As they ate, they nervously chattered about what classes would be like and Rose drank her tea. Half way through their meal, the Slytherin Head of House, Professor Chester came by and handed out their schedules. He was a middle-aged man and not completely unattractive with chestnut hair in wavy locks and soft blue eyes.

"Hello all, I'd just like to say welcome to Slytherin House and I look forward to having you in my House. I will be your Charms professor here," he smiled widely at them all and some of the girls gave him nervous smiles. "No reason to be nervous, alright. Seems like you all have bonded quite nicely, which is great. Us Slytherins need to stick together, enjoy your first day." He then continued down the table handing out schedules and holding small conversations with the scattered groups.

"He seems nice," Eloise said quietly. The group nods and looks at their schedules.

"Double potions _and_ double Defense on a Friday both with Gryffindor? That is going to suck," Thomas groaned.

"History of Magic with Hufflepuff first thing on Tuesdays and Thursdays, oh man? Huh, I've heard that class is a right bore," Michael agreed. Albus couldn't help but nod in agreement. He really wasn't looking forward to that class.

"Yeah but first up is Transfiguration with Gryffindors and then double Herbology with the Ravenclaw followed up by double Charms with Gryffindor again. So at least we get our Head of House today," Kathryn said scanning the schedule.

"Oh! And we get our first flying lessons today!" Eloise said excitedly.

"Alright, well let's head out that way now. I don't fancy being late to the first class on the first day," Scorpius said standing. The rest nodded and stood as well.

"Yeah, we can't let the Gryffindors beat us," Michael scoffed as the group exited the Great Hall. It was a good thing that they left when they did because the group did get lost and ended up showing up five minutes before class started and unfortunately half of the Gryffindors were already there.

The nine Slytherins took their seats all grouped together. Albus sat between Kathryn and Rose and Scorpius sat on Roses' other side. In front of their row sat Michael, Thomas, Scarlet, Eloise, and then Justin on the end. Albus didn't recognize any of the Gryffindors as they filed in but figured that would soon change.

"Good morning students," the professor said as she entered the room. She was looked middle aged as well with pale strawberry blonde hair in a braid down her back. There were small wrinkles around her eyes and near her mouth that told Albus she laughed a lot. "I am Professor Wickett and I will be your Transfiguration Professor. As you are all First Years I feel it would be beneficial to introduce yourselves to the class." Scorpius, Rose, and Albus had a quick silent discussion through glances and then Scorpius raised his hand. "Wonderful, yes, please stand and say your name."

"Scorpius." He sat down.

"Rose."

"Al-"

"-Wait excuse me, full names please," the woman said as Albus was half way standing saying his name.

Albus and Scorpius looked to Rose as their designated spokesperson.

"Actually, Professor, if it is all the same to you we would rather not," the Professor looked beyond shocked and some of the Gryffindors mouths had fallen open. "You see, we have decided to only be known by our names, not the names of our families. For you see, it is only our names that really matter when it comes down to it, not our surnames which have no affect ourselves as people."

There was a few moments of silence before the professor allowed a small smile.

"Very well said Miss Rose. Continue."

"Albus."

"Kathryn." The names continued while Albus, Rose, and Scorpius exchanged looks of victory and Kathryn gave Rose thumbs up. None of the Slytherins said their last names, and when it got to the Gryffindors, only some of them said theirs.

"Wonderful, now Transfiguration is a wonderful subject, though it requires great skill and precision because you are altering elements and recreating objects. Now for our first lesson…." Professor Wickett began the proper instructions on the basics of Transfiguration that any wizard needed to know in order to succeed. The class ended with an assignment of writing a paper discussing why the basics were so important and examples of what could happen if someone didn't know the basics.

The First Year Slytherins entered the greenhouse for their Herbology lesson followed closely by the Ravenclaws. Again, they all took their seats in the same rows as before. They wouldn't be doing anything with the plants for the first couple of weeks. Professor Longbottom walked in a few minutes late.

"Hello everyone, my apologies for being late. We have a batch of Fungal-headed Snappers that were having a right fit. Now, welcome everyone to Herbology. Being First Years why don't you introduce yourselves before we start class. I will start first. I am Professor Longbottom, the newly appointed Head of Gryffindor House. I have been teaching in this position for the past twelve years and before that I went on a year-long expedition with some fellow herbologists hunting down the rare Eleven Petaled Yellow Foxglove that we were able to excavate and now one of the three that were found now resides in one of these greenhouses. If you make it to N.E.W.T level, you will have the honor of studying it. Now, who is first? Simply say your name and maybe an interesting fact about yourself."

Since Rose was on the end this time, she stood up before the Ravenclaws could. Rose and Albus had been nervous about Herbology since their parents were good friends with Neville and they weren't sure how he would react to their speech. But even still Rose stood and said her speech.

"I am Rose. My fact is that we, my friends and I, have decided to only be known by our names, not the names of our families. For you see, it is only our names that really matter when it comes down to it, not our surnames which have no affect ourselves as people." Rose and Albus held their breath as they waited for Neville's reaction. After a moment, he simply smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Very well."

"Kathryn and I like the Holyhead Harpies."

"Scorpius and I can hold my breath for two minutes."

"Albus and I can play the guitar."

"Justin and I am allergic to bees."

"Eloise and my favorite color is sunset yellow."

"Scarlet and I'd like to be a model."

"Michael and I can't stand kumquats."

"Thomas and I also play the guitar."

The Ravenclaws started standing and saying their names but unfortunately, unlike the Gryffindors they all said their full names and some gave the Slytherins harsh glares when Rose explained their goal. Albus refused to glare back though and instead listened with interest at what they were saying. If he glared back, it wouldn't help the Slytherin reputation. After the Ravenclaws finished, Neville began instructing them on how to distinguish deadly plants from friendly. The class was assigned two chapters worth of reading but luckily no essays.

Next was lunch, which Albus was looking forward to. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been getting until they reached the Great Hall and the smells hit him. His stomach growled and his mouth watered. Sitting down beside Kathryn and Eloise and across from Scorpius, Rose, and Justin, he began to dig in. Scarlet sat on the opposite side of Kathryn and was already rattling on about what she thought about their professors and classes. Luckily, she said nothing bad against Neville, or else Rose and Albus would have had to put her in her place. Michael and Thomas seemed to be the only ones with enough energy to carry on a conversation with her and the others were fine with just eating and occasionally adding a comment.

Arriving in the Charms classroom, the Slytherins sat in similar spots with Rose on the end again and the Gryffindors filed in just as class started. Professor Chester did a similar spiel as the other to professors.

Rose stood once again and explained that they didn't wish to be known by their last names. After a nod from the teacher, indicating that that was alright, Scorpius stood, followed by Albus and then Kathryn. Professor Chester looked incredibly pleased with what Rose had said and even more so when he saw the rest of his House following it. And like that morning half of the Gryffindors said their last name, the other half didn't. Once that was done, the professor began instructing them on the basic wand movements needed for Charms, including the Swish and Flick. The group left the class with the promise of practical usage on Wednesday and instructions to read the next chapter and write an essay on why levitation charms were important.

"Ugh, so much homework!" Eloise groaned as they left the class.

"I know, but hey. Flying is next so that will be a great distraction before we start working on it," Kathryn said brightly. And with that the First Years dropped off their things and then hurried out to the Quidditch Field where lessons were being held. The Hufflepuff First Years greeted the Slytherins as they arrived; it was the first time the two Houses had met. Unlike the other professors, Coach Long had no interest in learning names. He explained it was only because he would only be teaching them for their First Year, one day a week, and so didn't find it necessary. If they made the Quidditch teams then he would care.

Coach Long was a burly man with a baldhead and a black goatee. Most of the students had ridden brooms before and so after covering the basics with everyone, Coach Long let them have races against each other. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius were always neck in neck with these races followed closely by Kathryn and Eloise and then two Hufflepuff boys, Ernie Finch and Cedric Flint. (Unfortunately, they had introduced themselves before Rose could instruct them not to.) No one else seemed to be able to come close. After the class was over, they already walked back to the class, excited from the flying. There was still an hour before dinner and so Michael, Thomas, and Scarlet went to go relax by the lake, while Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Kathryn, Eloise, and Justin went down to the dungeons to begin their homework.

Albus may not want to have all of the pressures that came with his family name but he wasn't going to let his academics slip because of it. And he knew Rose and Scorpius felt the same. Plus, if they were going to take over the school in all areas, including academics, they couldn't afford to slack off. The five sat in comfortable silence as they all read for Herbology. Albus watched Rose highlighting key passages and taking furious notes. Scorpius also took many notes however; it wasn't in a feverish way like Rose. Kathryn wrote things occasionally in the margins of her book and read with a small frown and pursed lips that Albus took as her focused face. Justin and Eloise had their heads together as they read whispering questions back and forth when they reached something they didn't understand. Albus smiled to himself. He had a good group here. They would go far together. He focused back on his reading, occasionally highlighting something or writing in the margins but he didn't take notes like Scorpius and Rose.

It wasn't until Albus noticed the older students leaving the Common Room that Albus checked the time. Dinner had started fifteen minutes ago. He mentioned this to the others and watched as they stirred out of their studying. Rose stretched as she stood as did Kathryn and they went with Eloise to put their books away without a word. Albus did the same with Scorpius and Justin. Coming out he watched the girls arrive with arms hooked. Laughing at the sight Albus joined the link, hooking arms with Eloise and Justin hooked arms with him as Scorpius took the other side hooking arms with Kathryn.

They had to break their chain when the stairs arrived but they all laughed at the fun of it before simply walking freely. Albus felt a sense of peace overwhelm him as he sat at the table with his friends. No matter what happened with the plan, this was the right place for him. Here with the Slytherins.

Before he ate though Albus saw Hagrid enter the Great Hall and wave him over. Albus got Roses' attention and indicated the giant at the front of the Hall. She smiled and the two walked over to their friend.

"Hullo yeh two. How's yeh're first day?" The gentle giant asked looking down at them.

"Really great actually," Rose said happily.

"I'm glad to hear it. Yeh still comin to visit me Friday fer tea?"

"We can try and make it we have double Potions and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts that day. But we can come by after definitely," Albus assured him.

"No problem. Just lookin ferward to yeh're visit. Yeh can bring some of yeh're friends too if'in yeh like. I'll bake an extra batch of me rock cakes special."

"Thank you Hagrid, that sounds lovely! And we will be sure to invite them," Rose said sweetly. Albus just nodded in agreement. He had heard stories about Hagrid's rock cakes from his parents and wasn't sure if he wanted to scare off his friends just yet.

"Blimey tha's great! I'll see yeh then!" Hagrid said and waved goodbye as we walked up to the staff table. Rose and Albus reclaimed their seats and began filling their plates by this time Scarlet, Michael, and Thomas had arrived.

"Who was that?" Eloise asked.

"Oh that was Hagrid, old family friend," Rose explained.

"He is the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, and he is the Care of Magical Creatures Professor," Albus added.

"I still can't believe they let a half-giant barbarian like him in a school, let alone teach," Scarlet said bitterly.

"Don't you dare insult Hagrid like that!" Rose cried outraged through gritted teeth trying to keep her voice even. I could see her face flushing red with anger. She may not want to be like her parents but she couldn't escape the Weasley temper. "Hagrid is a dear friend of ours and would never hurt a fly. He is incredibly nice and it just so happens he was inviting Albus and I to tea with him on Friday and even asked us to invite our friends."

There was silence as Scarlet had the decency to look ashamed as she stared at her plate.

"I'd like to go to tea," Scorpius said quietly. By this time, Rose had gotten herself under control. She smiled at Scorpius.

"Me too!" Kathryn agreed. Eloise and Justin also agreed to come but Scarlet, Michael, and Thomas simply said they would go next time.

Albus felt it was wise of them not to offer to go and said nothing to encourage them out of their decision. The rest of dinner went by peacefully and the First Years went back to the dungeons. Eloise and Justin finished their Herbology reading while Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and Kathryn began work on their Transfiguration essays. They spoke their thoughts allowed, bouncing ideas, and examples off each other as they wrote and were joined by Eloise and Justin an hour later. Scarlet, Michael, and Thomas sat in the Common Room with them but didn't do their homework just yet, saying that since it wasn't due for a couple days they shouldn't rush it. The rest said nothing to this and continued their work.


	6. Tea with Hagrid

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Tea with Hagrid**

Scorpius walked with Rose, Albus, Kathryn, Eloise, and Justin away from the castle and towards Hagrid's hut. It was Friday and they had just finished with their last class of the day and week. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts which followed double Potions, Scorpius was exhausted but the thought of meeting Hagrid gave him new energy. He was finding he quite like his new friends, especially Rose and Albus. They just connected. Kathryn, Eloise, and Justin were pretty cool too. He still wasn't sure what to think about Scarlet, Michael, and Thomas, since those three didn't always hang out with the other six. But Scorpius didn't mind. The six of them worked well together.

The week had flown by really quickly, Tuesday they had had History of Magic which was taught by a ghost, a free period, lunch, double Defense Against the Dark Arts and then Muggle Studies. Ever since the Second Wizarding War had ended, Muggle Studies had become a required subject for First Years, instead of being an elective for only Third Years and up. Scorpius actually found the subject fascinating. Wednesday nights was for Astronomy and Scorpius had struggled up the countless staircases that led from the dungeons to the Astronomy Tower grouchily at midnight. It hadn't been too bad though The Slytherin First Years had helped each other stay awake in the Common Room as they waited playing games.

Rose had given her speech for Muggle Studies and DADA. The two teachers seemed in impressed like all the others and allowed the Slytherins to continue. Scorpius admired Rose for standing up to almost every professor they had and explaining that they were going to do things differently. He knew he wouldn't have had the courage. The ghost Professor Binns hadn't even bothered to check if his students were sitting before he started lecturing which turned into the most boring two and a half hours of Scorpius' life. And in Astronomy the teacher simply said that they needed to focus on the stars. As of right now, Scorpius felt confident in all of his subjects except Astronomy and History of Magic, those two would be hard to sit through.

By this time, the group had reached Hagrid's hut. Rose knocked on the door and it opened shortly after revealing the large man who grinned widely but it was lost behind the scraggly beard and hair. He ushered the six students in warmly and offered them seats in his small home. It was definitely not what Scorpius was used to. His home was so huge that sometimes he felt like there was too much space whereas here there almost wasn't enough. Hagrid had a large fireplace with a kettle hanging over it, a simple table set between three large chairs and then a small loveseat. There was a large bed tucked into a corner and on the rug in front of the fire lay a large black dog who drooled as it lifted its head to observe the newcomers. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus all sat comfortably in one armchair while Eloise, Justin, and Kathryn claimed the second armchair.

Hagrid handed them each a large white circular object that he called rock cakes and put the plate on the table. He then turned to get the kettle off the fire. While his back was turned, Justin took a tentative bite of the rock cake. As soon as his teeth clamped down on the cake, his eyes started to water. Scorpius felt sorry for the boy. Rose and Albus quickly motioned the act of putting their cakes in their robe pockets before Hagrid turned back around. He filled them each a large mug of tea before sitting down and helping himself to his rock cake creations.

"How do yeh like 'em? I experimented with this batch I did, add just a dash of nutmeg," he said proudly and looked at the six students.

"Oh yes, Hagrid I do like it with the nutmeg. It isn't too overpowering but gives it a little something extra," Rose said smoothly while the others looked stunned. Hagrid nodded in agreement.

Scorpius took a tentative sip of his tea and had to hold himself back from quickly spitting it out again. Instead, he forced himself to swallow the hot, bitter, revolting tea, and casually placed his mug on the table in front of him. And to make up for it he took another rock cake to appease Hagrid.

"Now who do we have 'ere?" Hagrid asked looking at the four new students.

"Well these are our friends and housemates: Scorpius, Kathryn, Justin, and Eloise. They all wanted to come meet you," Albus said and the student in question nodded as their name was said.

"Wonderful!" Hagrid roared. "So tell me, how's the classes?" Hagrid asked eagerly.

And that was how the next two hours passed. The six of them bounced off each other explaining all of their classes and what they looked forward to and some of their interests. Hagrid just kept a steady stream of questions and Scorpius found he quite liked the man. He was so joyful and engaged with what they were saying, as if they were the only people that mattered to him. Hagrid had introduced them to his dog Fang the Second who lay on the floor, apparently just like his predecessor. The dog seemed quite taken with Scorpius though and he soon found himself drenched with dog saliva from the dogs licking. But surprisingly, Scorpius didn't mind one bit. He liked the dog almost as much as he liked Hagrid. Unfortunately, Justin brought up the fact that they had a lot of homework that they needed to start working on which was true, but Scorpius didn't want to leave just yet. Hagrid looked a little crestfallen at the students having to leave but he nodded understanding, insisting that they all come again next Friday and to stop by anytime they wanted to talk.

They were all smiling as they left. And that was how Friday Tea at Hagrid's became a tradition that Scorpius, Rose, and Albus never missed. Eloise, Justin, and Kathryn came most weeks but not every week. Michael, Thomas, and Scarlet even came once but decided not to come back.

As they left the hut, Rose and Albus explained Hagrid's love for all dangerous animals and told some stories that their parents had told them about how he had hatched a baby dragon named Norbert and how he had raised a giant spider in the forest Aragog and had a large three-headed dog named Fluffy. Scorpius decided that even if he wasn't completely interested in magical creatures, he would be sure to take Hagrid's class in his Third Year.

"So, any response from your folks yet? How did they react?" Scorpius asked Rose and Albus as they made their way to the owlery. Kathryn, Eloise, and Justin had gone ahead to the Common Room but Rose and Albus had promised their parents' letters after the week was up. The three of them hadn't had much time alone together and so had jumped at the opportunity.

"Dad wrote back earlier this week saying he was happy that I was happy and that he knew I would do well no matter where I was. So they seem alright with it, which I knew they would be."

"Well, mom wrote back explaining that she was proud of me no matter what but dad was taking it kind of hard. She said he almost sent me a howler, but she had stopped before he sent it. She says he will be fine by the time I come home for Christmas."

"I hope so," Scorpius murmured and put his arm around her comfortingly. He didn't like that although she was the mastermind of their plan she was having the least amount of support on the home front.

"What about you? You mentioned you were going to tell your parents about us. How did they react?" Albus asked.

"Well no howler," Scorpius joked and the other two grinned. "Dad says he is fine with it and trusts in my choice of friends. I was thinking, how about this Christmas, we meet up and introduce ourselves to each other's' parents. I mean they have to get used to us being best friends and I want to be able to hang out with you to over the holidays. So they are going to meet us all eventually, why not get it over with?"

Rose grinned at this idea and Albus smiled.

"I like that idea. I'll wait a few weeks before mentioning it since it is still so early in the year. But for now we can continuously drop hints about each other in our letters so that when we ask it won't seem out of the blue," Rose said. Scorpius and Albus nodded in agreement and the three had reached the owlery. Having arrived, Scorpius decided to write a letter to his parents as well.

 _Hello father and mother,_

 _How are you? I have just completed my first week at Hogwarts and can't wait to continue. Astronomy and History of Magic seem like the only classes that will give me trouble but I'm sure I can rely on my friends to help me. Speaking of friends, I am making some really great friends. Rose and Al are becoming by best friends here and Justin, Kathryn, and Eloise are really close to me as well. We all just finished having tea with Hagrid he really is quite something. Rose, Al, and I plan to make it a weekly tradition to de-stress after the week. The rock cakes and tea are terrible but he makes up for it with genuine interest in how we are doing. Actually, the reason I am writing at this moment is that Al and Rose promised their parents they would write at the end of the week and so I thought that since I was up here I might as well. This might also become a weekly occurrence. Who knows? Anyway, it's almost time for dinner, best wishes to you both._

 _Love always,_

 _Scorpius_

 _Hi Mum and Dad!_

 _Well I promised I would write and I am. This first week has been crazy! I can't believe it is already over. I think I am going to like all of my classes, History of Magic is a complete bore, but I suppose I will have to suffer through it for a few more years anyway. Neville says hello by the way. His Herbology class is pretty interesting too, even if it is about a bunch of plants. My friends and I have gotten really close too. Rose, Scorp, Kathryn, Justin, Eloise, and I all went down to tea with Hagrid. You were right those rock cakes are awful. I think Justin almost broke his tooth before Rose and I could warn him. I think Rose, Scorp, and I will be making that a weekly tradition to relax after classes. Anyway, I had better leave for dinner. I hope you are both doing well and I will write you next week._

 _Love you both!_

 _Albus_

 _Hey Mom and Daddy!_

 _Wow, this first week has gone by so fast. I am quite sure that I will do well in all of my classes, even History of Magic and Astronomy. History of Magic is just so tragically boring but I suppose it is necessary and Astronomy would be great if it wasn't so late at night. Neville says hello by the way. But yes, I am enjoying all of my classes completely. I have gotten really close with my housemates as well. I was right in guessing that we would all be really good friends. Al, Scorp, Kathryn, Justin, Eloise, and I just finished having tea with Hagrid and those rock cakes are as terrible as you described but Hagrid is just as lovely as always. He invited us to join him again next Friday and I believe that Scorp, Al, and I will be making that a weekly tradition of ours to distract us after that long week of class. I hope you aren't still mad at me Daddy, I am still your little girl after all. I just wear green and silver instead of red and gold. Anyway, it's almost dinner and I will write you next Friday! I hope you are both doing well._

 _Love,_

 _Rose_

The three friends compared letters before sending them off to correct anything and laughed at how similar they all were. Scorpius just supposed that was just another sign at how connected they were. He had never had any really friends before and now he had two best friends and three close friends. He couldn't see how life could get any better. The trio attached the letters to their respective owls and then headed down to the castle. They walked slowly, just savoring the moment between friends. They laughed and joked together. They didn't talk about the plan. They had talked about that as much as they could now, now they just had to put it into action and let it unravel for the time being with them striving to be the top students and making friends with everyone in their year. Instead, they talked about their interests and some favorite memories from when they were children. They were laughing so hard at Scorpius' impression of his mother discovering a large beetle he had placed on the kitchen floor once when he was six that they had to stop and lean against the castle walls to catch their breath before they could continue.

After dinner, the three of them and Kathryn began tackling their homework and helping Eloise and Justin with their homework. Since they worked so diligently on all of their work in the library Saturday the group was done by that night and had Sunday completely free. So they decided to explore the castle and the grounds some more and just relax by the lake, which is more than what they could say for Scarlet, Michael and Thomas, who had slacked off all week and were now shutting themselves in the Common Room, dormitory or library all weekend to get it all done.

Scorpius settled himself into his bed Sunday night ready for the second week of school to start. He grinned to himself as he saw Albus out cold, snoring loudly, and Justin settling his blankets around him just so. Michael and Thomas had already shut their curtains and after glancing once more at his two friends, Scorpius too shut his curtains and let sleep overtake him.


	7. First Quidditch Match

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **First Quidditch Match**

"So Albus who are you cheering for at the game?" Scarlet asked as they started eating breakfast Saturday morning. It was a month and a half into a school and the first Quidditch game was this afternoon: Gryffindor versus Slytherin, always a crowd favorite.

"Slytherin of course," Albus said smiling as he buttered his toast. "Although, I won't hesitate to congratulate my family if they make a spectacular move."

Rose nodded in agreement from her place across the table. She and Scorpius were having a heated debate about whether tea or coffee was better. Albus didn't think they would ever reach an agreement. He had learned to stay out of the debates his two best friends had. He had learned long ago not to go against Rose in any argument but Scorpius seemed to hold his own in their debates. Albus thought that they secretly enjoyed the debates and had one almost daily. It annoyed Albus to no end and so he would typically tune them out. Instead, he would turn to Kathryn, Justin, or Eloise and strike up a conversation.

In all honesty, Albus couldn't wait for the Quidditch season to start. He had already talked to all the Slytherin players and was friends with some of them. They had talked strategies and from what he heard, he felt like the Slytherin team would have a chance. Albus and his friends had even watched a few practices already. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Kathryn were already dreaming of the day when they could make the team. They were lucky too because the entire team except for the beaters were Seventh Years and so that meant five open spots for next year's team. The four of them talked about practicing together over the summer to be ready. Kathryn wanted to be Seeker and Albus believed she would be good if just going off her build. She was tiny and he had seen her on a broom, she was fast. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus however wanted to be Chasers. They knew that if they wanted to make the team together they would have to practice hard together and get used to their movements. Of course, Albus hoped Gryffindor did well, but only because he had four family members on the team: James, Dominique, Roxanne, and Fred. He felt weird about cheering against them but didn't worry about it too much.

Kathryn was starting to read the Daily Prophet as she always did at breakfast, the group could always turn to her for news. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus tended to stay away from the paper because all it ever caused was grief.

"Oh Rose," Kathryn said causing Rose and Scorpius to temporarily put their debate on hold. "You've been disowned again. Apparently, this time you plan on dropping out and leaving the country. Do send me a postcard won't you?"

"Of course dear, where is it I am going this time?"

"Apparently you've decided to join your Uncle in Romania. I heard the summers are lovely there. I expect an invitation to visit."

"I wouldn't think of doing anything else," Rose said as Kathryn finally peaked over her newspaper and they shared a grin.

"Anything I need to be aware of?" Scorpius asked as he ate some bacon.

"Hmm….no still the same as last week. Father and mother still not allowing you to come home for Christmas, oh but this is new. Apparently, they plan on taking you out of school and sending you to Durmstrang. That will be a change, do bundle up, I hear the winters are dreadful."

"I'll make sure to pack extra layers," he said with a smirk.

"Oh and Albus, apparently your sister became so sick from distraught at you betraying the family that she wound up in the hospital. Please tell me this is a rumor?" Kathryn asked. The group of them had a great laugh about what the papers printed about them and Albus knew Kathryn didn't really believe what was said but since it sounded somewhat serious she was concerned.

"Only partially, Lilly is in St. Mungo's, but only because she fell out of a tree yesterday playing with Hugo and has a broken leg."

"Oh is she alright?" Eloise asked piping up for the first time.

"Oh yeah, a little fall like that won't slow Lilly down. She is really milking it Mum says, demanding all sorts of candies and sweets."

Rose laughed at the thought of Lilly trying to demand such things from her Aunt Ginny. Uncle Harry of course would supply anything his daughter asked for but not Aunt Ginny she was making sure her child wouldn't turn out spoiled by her husband.

Christmas was only a month away and Albus was looking forward to seeing his family again. He missed his parents and Lilly, he and James talked in the halls but they didn't see each other often. He hardly saw any of his cousins either, except for Rose. But he figured that was to be expected given his choice to be in Slytherin. Even still, he didn't regret the choice. He, Rose, and Scorpius were inseparable. And their plan was making progress.

After the second week, the entire school had heard about the three Slytherins who refused to use last names. This had caused mixed reviews. There were a lot of students who had congratulated them on their decision to be different and make a stand against family fame others had scoffed and said that it was a waste of time and that they couldn't change anything. They would always be the son and daughter of War Heroes or the son of a Death Eater. Some had gotten violent and attacked Scorpius in a deserted hallway, ending up in the hospital for a day. Rose had been furious. She tracked down the attackers and gave them a piece of her mind and they hadn't said anything since. The other Weasley-Potters hadn't said much about it either. Dominique and Roxanne had said that they approved of what they were doing and said that they understood why they wanted to do it. The rest of the family hadn't said much but they didn't treat them with hostility so Albus supposed that was a good sign.

Currently, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius were working their way through the First Years. They planned to make friends with them all, or at least close acquaintances. The Hufflepuffs were more than willing to make friends, but the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors seemed split in the decision. Half the house would be willing to be friends but the other half wouldn't. The approaches varied for how the disapproving Gryffindors and Ravenclaws reacted to the Slytherins, it was either completely ignoring them or glares and snide comments. Albus wasn't worried though. They still had the rest of the year, and they already had a full house and two halves of the other. So all in all technically it was really like three full Houses on their side.

After breakfast, the six friends made their way to the library to study before the game. With Christmas fast approaching, midterms were as well. And Rose, Scorpius, and Albus had to do well in order to be the top students. Albus had heard stories from his dad, mom, and Uncle Ron about how Aunt Hermione would become during exam time. All stressed out and hardly ever leaving the library, Albus didn't want to get like that but he wanted to do well. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius had discussed it, as they did everything, a month ago about how they would go about studying and had agreed not to let each other become like Hermione. They had a good study routine though. They studied one subject for roughly two hours and then took a break, usually to go to the kitchens or play a game in the Common Room and then they would move onto the next subject. They also had to help Justin and Eloise with most of the subjects but the three looked on it as extra study time. Kathryn was usually pretty good with her studying and if anything would only ask a few clarification questions.

"Come on guys! We've got to go get good seats!" Eloise said thirty minutes before the game started.

"Alright, let's go drop off our things and bundle up before we head out," Kathryn said.

Dropping off their books and donning their scarves, gloves, and warm cloaks the six walked towards the Quidditch pitch huddling close together for warmth. It hadn't started snowing yet but it would any day now. By the time they reached the stands, their cheeks and noses were already turning pink. Claiming their seats, they saved three for Scarlet, Michael, and Thomas. The Quidditch was a sea of green and red, silver and gold. The Ravenclaws were cheering for Gryffindor while the Hufflepuffs supported Slytherin. The crowd cheered as the players flew onto the field and Albus felt a surge of adrenaline just watching. The excitement was contagious as Coach Long blew his whistle and the game began.

Albus wasn't sure who was announcing but it was entertaining, the boy would say "Weasley's got the Quaffle and passes it to Weasley who dodges a Bludger that was hit by Weasley! Damn you Weasley's, why did you have to take over Quidditch!" The stands were laughing as they watched the boy try to announce the game with three people having the last name. Albus couldn't wait until he and Rose were playing against his cousins, that would make it even more confusing.

The game was good; the two teams evenly matched. Slytherin had the better Beaters and Keeper, while Gryffindor had the better Chasers. Albus felt bad slightly because Slytherin had the better Keeper, even though James was Gryffindors' Keeper. It would come down to the Seekers. Two hours later it was 230 to 200 for Slytherin.

"They've seen the Snitch! Macmillan and Crowley have spotted the Snitch!" the announcer screamed into the microphone thirty minutes later. Everyone in the stands were on their feet even Justin and Scarlet looked invested in the game. It was neck in neck. There were no fancy moves; it was simply a race. A race to to the small golden orb flying just feet in front of the Seekers outstretched hands. Rose was squeezing his and Scorpius' hands but neither of them really noticed. All eyes were on the little ball of gold. Albus was afraid to blink for fear of missing the catch.

"He's done it! He's caught the Snitch! Crowley's caught the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" There was a deafening cheer on the other side of the field as the Gryffindors cheered, Albus and his friends simply dropped to their seats in defeat. It had been such a close game. Slowly, the Slytherins made their way out of the stands.

"We aren't going to hear the end of this are we?" Rose asked quietly.

"Nope, we'll be hearing replays of it all break."

"Hey if it gets too bad you can always come hang with me, I can assure you there will be no talk of this game at my house," Scorpius offered.

"Yeah same here," Kathryn agreed.

"Speaking of break, I guess now is a good time to start hinting at the folks to let us hang out and meet the other family," Albus said.

"Yeah we can write them next Friday," Scorpius agreed.

"But hey, there is still a chance for us to win the Quidditch Cup. We could still make it to the final game," Thomas pointed out, totally oblivious to the change of topic. The group just nodded and walked back to the dungeons.

It was depressingly quiet in the Common Room that night. It wasn't just that the team lost, or even that it was such a close loss. It was that they lost to Gryffindor.


	8. Meeting the Parents

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Meeting the Parents**

The final weeks of school passed quickly and soon all of their studying was put to the test, literally. Going into midterms, Scorpius wasn't sure what to expect, he had heard some intense horror stories. He felt confident in his studies but he didn't want to be too cocky in his abilities. But turning in his final test, DADA, he felt confident that he had done well in everything, even in Astronomy and History of Magic. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius had written about getting the families together for the past three weeks but the parents had pointedly ignored any mentioning of it and Scorpius was getting frustrated. How could their parents be so childish to ignore the situation completely? Did they think that the three of them would just forget about their friendship if they never spoke about it?

It was time for Christmas Break and as the three boarded the train, they discussed their options. Kathryn, Eloise, and Justin joined in their brainstorming as well. Kathryn was adamant that her, Rose, and Eloise go Christmas shopping together. And had made everyone promise to write her over the break. Scorpius grinned at the feisty blonde. He had known Kathryn previously through their parents but he had never thought much of her. They had never spoken to each other directly before coming to Hogwarts and now he was wondering what they would do without her quick wit and demanding nature.

The group decided to have all of their parents meet at Platform 9 ¾, it seemed the only logical option. They would leave as a group and not move until their families met; also having them meet in public would force some civility onto the adults. Coming to a final decision, Scorpius settled back in his seat and observed his friends. Albus with his ever-messy hair was as observant as ever and his green eyes sparkled behind his glasses as he laughed and argued with Justin over the best candy. Albus was voting on sugar quills while Justin was insistent that it was Fizzing Whizzbees.

Justin himself had really started to come out of his shell since the first of the year. He was still incredibly shy and didn't have much of a self-esteem but he was loyal and always a willing participant. Eloise was similar in that she was more rambunctious and talkative now though still incredibly large for an eleven year old but extremely gentle. Then there was Rose, whose kindness united them all. Her intelligence knew no bounds and he loved debating with her; her blue eyes would alight with fire whenever she was truly passionate about something and she would never back down from a fight. He loved them all and would miss them over the next three weeks.

The train began to slow down and Scorpius knew it was time to meet the parents. Exchanging looks with Rose and Albus, he stood and joined them as they lead the way onto the platform. Rose, Kathryn, and Eloise had locked arms; Scorpius noticed them walking like that a lot. The boys huddled around the girls as if using their linked bodies as a shield. At first Scorpius didn't see anyone familiar, it was just a mass of bodies, trunks, and smoke. Justin and Eloise's parents found them first. Justin's' mom was a robust woman with a red face; his dad was at work in the Ministry and so couldn't make it. Eloise got her features from her father, a large burly man with a curly beard and furry eyebrows. Her mother was thin and tall, with a pointed face and a no-nonsense air. The three adults greeted the children warmly and Eloise and Justin made introductions. Eloise's parents were all too happy to let Eloise join in the girls' shopping trip. Which was great, but now they just needed the approval of Kathryn and Roses' parents.

It was ten minutes later before the rest of the families found them. Eloise and Justin's parents had stayed with them until their families got there. Scorpius had been nervous about how this would go down and his stomach clenched in knots as he saw red hair approaching from the left and blonde hair coming in from the right. It was like watching two armies charge each other in battle.

"Rose, there you are! Didn't you hear us calling?" A woman asked, Scorpius guessed it was her mother, Hermione Weasley.

"Oh no, sorry, mom. Daddy!" She cried as her father appeared and gave her a hug.

"Found them Harry!" Ron called.

Scorpius took in the sight of the two imposing figures. Hermione was slim and dressed in a professional business suit and jacket. Her curly hair in a loose bun and her brown eyes sparkled looking at her daughter. Ron's red hair stood out in the crowd, he wore jeans and a jacket, Rose had gotten his eyes and freckles.

"Scorpius there you are!" Scorpius turned as he saw his mother appear and engulf him in a hug. She was incredibly frail and her long blonde hair reached her waist, but her eyes always sparkled with laughter even if she didn't always smile. Scorpius' father joined his wife and son just as Harry and Ginny reached Albus. Ron and Hermione must have realized whom their daughter was standing with at this moment because they froze just as the other four adults did.

Scorpius could feel the tension in the air, he immediately felt guilty for putting Justin and Eloise's parents in this situation and having them witness this. The silence stretched on and no one said anything. Scorpius observed the famous dark haired wizard before him, the one he had heard so many stories about. Albus was an exact replica, the same hair, the same eyes, the same glasses even; the only thing missing was the lightning scar. Scorpius knew Ginny Potter from her posters from when she played with the Holyhead Harpies. She was very beautiful with her Weasley hair in a bob and wearing jeans and jacket like her brother and husband. The rest of the Weasley family gathered behind Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny quietly watching the encounter. Glancing at his father, Scorpius took in his pale features; he had inherited many of his father's looks: the blonde, almost white, Malfoy hair and the stormy grey eyes. His father and mother were dressed in fashionable dress robes as was standard of a Malfoy.

The tension was only broken when Kathryn's parents arrived. "Kathryn dearest there you are!" Her mother cried and stopped as she and her husband realized what they had walked into. Scorpius didn't know much about Kathryn's parents, the Notts, only that her dad and his had been friends in school. Her father had dark brown wavy locks of hair that was swept off his face with a gel of some kind. He had a large jaw and flat hazel eyes. Kathryn's mother had her daughters' wispy appearance and blue eyes with the same dark brown hair as her husband, but Scorpius couldn't see how his friend had blonde hair when neither of her parents did.

"Mom, Daddy," Rose said breaking the silence. "I'd like you to meet my friends: Kathryn, Scorpius, Justin, and Eloise." Scorpius didn't miss the slight flinch from her father when she said his name.

"Yeah, and Mother, can Rose, Eloise, and I go Christmas shopping together?" Kathryn asked her mother sweetly.

"Well, if it is alright with their parents, dearest," her mother said stiffly.

"Wonderful, because Eloise's mother said she could already. Can Rose join us Mrs. Weasley?" Kathryn asked Hermione. Hermione looked so stiff that Scorpius feared that she was frozen.

"I don't see why that can't be arranged," she said finally with a tight-lipped smile. Rose, Eloise, and Kathryn al squealed in delight.

"Yes, well, I suppose we best be getting home. I'll owl you with details for the shopping trip," Kathryn's mother said quickly dragging her daughter away. Kathryn managed to turn back and gave Rose and Eloise the thumbs up with a cheeky grin. Scorpius couldn't help but smile at the blonde's tactic. He would have approached the matter more subtly, but it had done the trick. Justin and Eloise's parents must have taken the cue and quickly excused themselves as well.

Then it was just the Potters, the Weasleys, and the Malfoys, standing in icy silence.

"Right so mother, father, you remember me mentioning how Rose and Al are my best friends? Well we were hoping to hang out this break and get started on our homework together," Scorpius said. His parents simply exchanged a glance and to Scorpius' surprise, his father smiled.

"Yes, son, I remember you've mentioned your adventures with them frequently. That is perfectly fine with us if they wish to come over," Draco Malfoy said. Scorpius scanned his father's face and saw that it was sincere if not highly amused.

"Mum? Dad? Can Scorpius come visit and can I go visit him?" Albus asked finally speaking up. He must have felt the timing was right, Albus was all about perfect timing.

"Well, I suppose we can let you and your friend visit each other," Ginny said with a small smile. "You seem like a very nice boy, Scorpius. Albus has told us all about you. We look forward to seeing you over the break."

Now it was Rose's turn.

"Daddy?" She asked, her voice dripping with "Daddy's Girl" sweetness. The three had already discussed that Ron would be the one to convince; Hermione would be the easy one. Ron was the one who they needed to approve. If he had his approval then the plan could move forward.

Ron sighed looking at his daughter's' pleading face and glancing at the other adults and his wife, and finally back at his daughter.

"Yes, alright, Scorpius can come over and you can go to his house."

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius gave a loud cheer and gave their signature triple high-five. Well maybe it wasn't signature just yet, but in time it would be. They had practiced it one Sunday afternoon when all their work was done down by the lake so that it would be perfect.

Draco Malfoy smirked at his son's' antics with the children of his school rivals. _The world certainly had an odd sense of humor_ , he thought. He had to give the children props though; they were certainly good at manipulating the situation. After their celebration, the Potters, the Weasleys, and the Malfoys claimed their children and started leading them apart before they could be coerced into any more agreements.

The other adult Weasleys and the Weasley cousins, who weren't involved, were hiding smiles as they took their children home after thinking back on the scene they had just witnessed. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus were bursting with joy at their achievement. Their plan was making progress.


	9. Christmas Shopping

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Christmas Shopping**

"Mom, come on, we're going to be late!" Rose called for her mother. She had been waiting by the fireplace for the past five minutes. Rose felt like her mother was purposely being slow just so they wouldn't have to go, but Rose would have none of it. It was her shopping trip with Kathryn and Eloise today and she wasn't missing it. School had been done for four days now and Kathryn had owled her the day after they got home with a day to meet.

Thinking back to that first day back, Rose shuddered. It hadn't been ideal.

 _The family had arrived home, Hugo had hurried up to his room sensing the tension and steering clear of it. Rose and her parents entered into the living room and Ron turned to face his daughter._

" _What was that about, putting us on the spot like that? I thought I told you not to get friendly with that boy Rosie," he shouted._

" _Daddy, come on. You are being ridiculous," Rose shouted angrily, her temper rising in accordance to her fathers. "He is just a boy, an eleven-year-old boy that has done nothing wrong except be alive according to you. He is in my house and he is in my friend, my best friend. And we put you all on the spot like that because we knew it was the only way to get you to agree. If we had asked you in private or individually you would have all acted like you never heard us. We had to have you around witnesses."_

" _Witnesses! Why would you need witnesses, you talk like you were expecting a murder. You planned that! What, you and the ferret's son?"_

" _Yes witnesses, because now you can't back out of what you said. And if we asked in public we could avoid this, all this shouting and hysteria. And yes, Scorpius, Al, and I planned how to ask you. You remember Al, right, your nephew, and my other best friend, the other one who is involved in this."_

" _I don't care about what Albus is doing! I care about what you are doing; you are my daughter and my responsibility. And I won't have you gallivanting about with the enemy!"_

" _He's not the enemy! And whether you like it or not he is my friend, and that is not going to change."_

" _So this is how it is, is it? He has already corrupted you, has he? Using his little Death Eater ways. I bet he is the one who convinced you to disown your family, to the point where you are so ashamed to even say our name."_

" _First off, he is not a Death Eater, nor does he have any intention of being one," Rose said in an eerily calm voice that silenced her father quicker than the shouting ever did. "Second, if you are about to insinuate that the fact that he is a Slytherin proves that he is one then you better think twice about that because I am also in Slytherin and so you would be calling me a Death Eater as well. Third, it wasn't his idea. It was mine! I approached him with the idea, not the other way around. Therefore, if you want to go at it like that then I'm the one who is corrupting him! Finally, in no way am I ashamed to be a Weasley. I am proud to be a Weasley. I just don't like being overshadowed and forced into an impossible role simply because of my name. And, I'm not the only child who feels that way, Albus does and so does Scorpius. That's why we are doing this. We want people to know us for us, not us as a carbon copy of our parents. We don't want people to judge us simply because of who are parents are. Because believe it or not, I am not you daddy and I'm not mom either. I am simply Rose and that's who people are going to know and remember, not Rose Weasley the child of War Heroes."_

 _Rose quickly turned on her heel and slammed her door shut after she said this, leaving her father and mother still sitting in the living room, stunned._

But Rose didn't want to think about that. She wanted to focus on the day of shopping she had planned that is if her mother ever showed up.

"I'll leave without you!" This brought Hermione into the room looking tense and worried. "Mom, relax, it's just shopping in Diagon Alley." Her mother simply nodded and grabbed some floo powder. The girls were meeting in The Leaky Cauldron. Rose stepped into the green flames and embraced the nauseating and dizzying sensation that came with it.

"Rose!" Blinking in the slightly shoddy but comfortable interior of The Leaky Cauldron, Rose turned towards the sound of her name brushing off some soot that had gotten on her robes.

"Eloise! Kathryn" Rose cried running to hug her friends, leaving her mother by the fireplace.

"Hello, Rose," Kathryn's mother said kindly, by this time Roses' mother had walked over to the group.

"Hello, Mrs.…." Rose realized that she still didn't know her friend's' last name, or any of her friends last names besides Al and Scorpius'. She grinned inwardly to herself at having this accomplishment.

"Just call me Tracey." Rose smiled; glad she didn't have to learn her friend's last name yet. She had no interest in learning it. Her friend was simply Kathryn. "Hello Hermione, it's nice to see you again."

"You too, Tracey," Hermione said politely.

"Well, I suppose we should start shopping. What do you girls think?" A chorus of 'yes's' met this. "Is there any specific time that Rose needs to be home by?"

"Oh no, just be home by dinner."

"Alright, bye, mom."

Hermione smiled softly and waved goodbye as she walked back to the fireplace.

"So where to first?" Tracey asked.

"I have no gifts in mind, so I'm fine with just wandering," Rose said. Kathryn and Eloise nodded in agreement and so the group set off.

Rose had never been anywhere in the wizarding world, or muggle world for that matter, without her parents besides Hogwarts, and she found the experience exhilarating, even if they were only in Diagon Alley with an adult chaperone with them. Diagon Alley had a fine layering of powdered snow on the streets and roofs. The rickety old shop signs swung in the wind too often for such a light coating of snow to settle. As they walked the girls talked about everything, but they didn't gossip. Rose refused to partake in any form of gossip especially of the rude variety; she detested gossiping having seen the effect on her family members when reading the gossip about them in the papers. Tracey walked a pace or so behind the girls, occasionally adding some background information or comment about what they were discussing but other than that, she stayed silent simply watching over the girls.

Finally, the girls started brainstorming what to get the boys. Since they were shopping together, they decided to go with themes for each of them. Albus would be music related; he had picked up playing guitar about three years ago and had gotten really good. Rose bought him blank sheet music with a charmed quill that would write the notes that were played, because he had mentioned wanting to write his own music. Eloise bought him a harmonica that was charmed to sound correct no matter how badly the person was playing. And Kathryn bought him the sheet music for the songs from his favorite bands so that he could learn to play his favorite songs. Justin had shown himself to be quite the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes enthusiast and so the girls bought him an arrangement of goods to restock his supplies. While there, Rose had spoken with her Uncle George and Cousins Fred and Roxanne who helped their dad in the shop during breaks. She introduced her friends and he and Tracey talked idly while the girls and Roses' cousins joked around with the products. Scorpius was the difficult one, he had so many varying interests that it was hard to pinpoint and unfortunately most of his interests were expensive. So Eloise found a book on Muggle literature and Kathryn bought him some of the books that Eloise's book mentioned. Rose didn't feel like a book would do justice, though she had to admit the book combination that Eloise and Kathryn had created would be hard to top. She was a little envious that she wouldn't be getting that gift, but she could always borrow the books when Scorpius was done. It was while they were in Amanuensis Quills that Rose found her gift: a quill with ink that changed colors depending on the writer's mood. It was ingenious, Rose thought.

Exhausted from their gift buying, the girls took a break before they simply browsed the shops. Rose felt like her arms would fall off from all of her bags. She had bought her parents, brother, and extended family all gifts. Tracey charmed her bags so that they were weightless and led them to a cozy store called Rosa Lee Teabag, and ordered a pot of tea and a plate of scones for the girls. Roses' face tingled by the sudden warmth of the store and the steam coming off of the tea felt like it was slowly thawing her face and melting her from the inside out. While they ate and drank, Tracey struck up a casual conversation with Rose and Eloise. Rose found that she quite liked Kathryn's mom, even if she was a little uptight. She had a poise and elegance about her that Rose assumed could only come from years of torture as a child. But her eyes were warm as she observed the girls argue about who had the best gift.

Finishing their tea break, the group bundled up to brave the outdoors once more to explore the shops. Eloise loved Magical Menagerie, Rose was torn between Flourish and Blotts and Obscurus Books, while Kathryn was all about Quality Quidditch Supplies. All of the Slytherin First Years loved Quidditch, well except for Justin and Scarlet, but Kathryn was borderline obsessed. While in each of the girls favorite shops, Tracey would keep said girl occupied while the other two bought the said girl a gift. The only shop Tracey didn't allow them in was Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions because they were too young for that and didn't need it anyway, we were all beautiful young girls.

It was nearing dinnertime, so Rose knew she had to get back. So the group made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron and saw her father at the bar talking with Neville and his wife, Hannah, who was the current landlady of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Daddy," Rose called surprised.

He turned and grinned easily at her, they hadn't argued since the day she got back they hadn't avoided or ignored each other but their conversations hadn't been long.

"Hey Rosie, girls," he said nodding at Roses' friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I had some errands to run for your mother and thought I would stop by and see Neville and Hannah for a bit. Have you been shopping this whole time?"

Kathryn and Eloise laughed at his cluelessness one topic of a girls' shopping day.

"Yeah, we had to make sure we got everything," Rose said casually in response, closely scrutinizing her fathers' face to see if he was being honest or if he hoped to spy on her. He seemed honest enough.

"Oh, I thought you would be home by now since it's almost dinner."

"Yeah, I was about to head home now."

"Oh, well perfect I'll head home with you. Before your mother starts wondering what's taken me so long," he chuckled and Rose found herself relaxing. She hoped her father had accepted things now. He turned to say his goodbyes to Neville and Hannah while Rose said goodbye to her friends and thanked Tracey for the lovely day. Rose promised to write Kathryn and Eloise when she got home and when her, Albus, and Scorpius got together.

Turning to her father he held out his arm and they flooed home. The smells of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes filled Roses' nose when she got home.

"Hermione, I'm home. And Rose is with me."

"Perfect, dinner is in five minutes," Hermione's voice called from the kitchen.

"I'm just going to put my bags in my room," Rose said as she headed to her room.

That night at dinner, it was as if her argument with her father never happened. Her parents asked her about how her day went and where all she and her friends went. Rose told her parents all about her day and all of the shops, even though they had been to Diagon Alley hundreds of times before and knew about all of the shops already. She told them about how Kathryn's mom wouldn't let them in Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions and the woman's reasoning behind it and to her surprise her parents both smiled.

"Well the woman is right about that, you are far too young for that store, and I doubt you will ever need to use those products," her father said.

Rose smiled as she laid on her bed that night after writing Kathryn and Eloise, and then Scorpius and Albus about the shopping trip, and allowed herself to hope that her parents would be supportive of her friends from here on out. Rose knew it would take more than just a calm day for that to become a reality, but still...it was a step in the right direction.


	10. Gifts Repeated

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Gifts Repeated**

Scorpius could hardly contain his excitement. Rose and Albus were coming over today to study, it would be the first time he had ever had friends over to his house before. People came to their house all the time to meet with his father or mother, and there were dinner parties or holiday parties where young children attended but Scorpius had never hit it off with any of those children. They were all so boring and obedient and were never interested in reading as Scorpius was.

Christmas had been five days ago. He had received his presents from Eloise, Kathryn, and Justin already and he had sent their off as well. But Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were exchanging their gifts today. Scorpius had never had to buy gifts before and he worried that his friends wouldn't like what he had gotten them. The other three had been fairly easy to buy for. Justin got joke shop toys, Eloise got a stuffed animal that could mimic the sound of any animal, and Kathryn received a Quidditch book, but Rose and Albus were different. Well, Rose more so than Albus. He had tried asking what they wanted before Christmas when they met at Albus' house but no such luck. And by that time, Rose had already said she had bought their presents already.

He continued to pace the living room floor waiting for them to show up. His parents sat easily on the elegant couches: his father reading the paper and his mother writing letters. Having seen Albus' house and his family, Scorpius couldn't help but compare his life to his friends. For one, Albus' house was much smaller, only two stories with a room for each person, a couple bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room, the basics. Scorpius lived in a manor that had been in his family for centuries with so many bedrooms that he couldn't ever imagine having enough people over to fill them. On top of all the bedrooms, there was a library, a den and office for both his parents, a grand dining room and a simple dining room, a large kitchen, handful of sitting rooms and then the living room; everything screaming of wealth.

Scorpius knew Albus' parents had money but their house seemed normal and cozy, they didn't flaunt it. It wasn't that he was envious of Albus and his family and his house, because he wasn't. He loved his parents terribly and even if they weren't as close as many families. Sure, he would prefer it if his house was smaller but it was still home. Curiosity over what Roses' house looked like was gnawing at him and although she said her parents were slowly warming up to the idea he had yet to be invited over. Harry and Ginny had treated Scorpius kindly and spoke with him over lunch but Scorpius could tell it was mostly out of politeness. James and Lilly, Albus' siblings didn't really give Scorpius a second glance which was fine with him.

After his tenth fretful sigh, Draco finally put his paper down to look at his son. "Scorpius relax. We invited them over for ten and it is only 9:50. And if their parents are anything like they were in school then we should expect to add another ten minutes to the set time. I will not have you give yourself an anxiety attack by continuing to pace the floor for another ten to twenty minutes. Now sit down, I don't see why you are so nervous. They are your friends, aren't they?"

Scorpius knew his father spoke the truth and he gently sat down on a stiff, black, leather armchair nearby. "But what if they don't like my presents?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Son, I am sure they will love your presents. And exchanging gifts between friends is really all about the thought behind it. I know you put a lot of thought into these gifts because we spent four hours shopping for them. And I'm sure they will love them because of it."

Scorpius simply nodded and tried to calm himself down. Why was he so nervous anyway? His dad was right; Albus and Rose were his best friends. There was nothing to worry about. Now that the worry had subsided, memories of Christmas with his family started to arise again.

 _His grandparents had come over and Scorpius was sure that they loved him, but they were so stiff and cold. Whenever they were at the house, his father was extremely tense, and so his grandparents didn't come around all that often. Over dinner, Lucius had brought up the topic of school for Scorpius, asking how his classes were and if he was making any friends. Scorpius nodded and began talking about his friends and his favorite classes._

" _Rose? Albus? Please tell me these are not the children I am thinking of," Lucius had said aghast._

" _I don't know which children you are thinking of grandfather," though Scorpius knew perfectly well. "But Rose and Albus are my best friends."_

" _What are their full names, dear," Narcissa had asked softly. Scorpius' parents were staring intently at the table; Draco's hands clenched so tightly around his fork that his knuckles had gone white._

 _Scorpius took a deep breath, bracing himself for the retaliation, "Rose Weasley and Albus Potter." There was silence. During the silence, Scorpius realized that this was the first time he had ever said his friends full names before. It felt odd. After the second of silence, Lucius and Narcissa had erupted in shouting and yelling, which was strange in itself. Draco and Astoria had retaliated, telling them that it was Scorpius' decision who he befriended and they would support him no matter what and if they were unhappy then they should just leave. His grandparents left soon after. That night, Scorpius felt a whole new wave of love for his parents._

Shaking himself out of the memory, Scorpius glanced at the old clock on the wall. They should be arriving any minute now. As if on cue, the fireplace erupted in green smoke and three figures stepped out. Harry Potter had arrived with Albus and Rose. Albus and Rose rushed their blonde friend before even dusting off causing Scorpius to laugh.

"Hello sir," Scorpius said nodding to the Chosen One. While his friends dusted off, they both wore jeans and the famous Weasley sweater, their first initials emblazoned on the front of their chest.

"How are you doing Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"Much better now that we've arrived," Rose giggled taking the words right out of his mouth.

"Draco, Astoria," Harry said as greeting to the other adults. They repeated the gesture and the adults were silent as they watched the children for a moment. "Well, I best be off. Work never stops you know. Just send them on home around dinner time," Harry said hurriedly heading towards the fireplace again.

"Will do," Draco said as he watched his old school rival leave his living room in a burst of green flames.

"Ok, so I say that we should swap presents first," Rose declared taking off her backpack.

"Agreed," Albus said grinning excitedly.

"You can exchange gifts here and then Scorpius can give you the tour before you start your studying," Astoria said from her place on the couch. Scorpius felt like the real reason behind this was that his parents were just as curious about his friends' reactions to the presents as he was.

The children nodded and started handing each other their gifts while discussing what they got the others. When Scorpius mentioned his gifts to the other three Rose gasped horrified and whacked his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That's what I got them!"

"Wait, seriously?" Scorpius asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I got Eloise the animal noise mimicking stuffed toy, Kathryn that new Quidditch book, and Justin stuff for his joke collection too!"

Scorpius and Albus laughed.

"To be fair I think we all got Justin joke supplies," Albus pointed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's not funny, now they are stuck with the exact same gift, and it's not like they can get rid of one of them because that would be rude and would show favoritism," Rose said sternly. This just caused Scorpius and Albus to laugh even harder and collapse on the couch. Rose glared but the ends of her mouth were twitching upward.

"Alright, alright, I'm sure they all thought it was hilarious as we did. Anyway, let's open our gifts," Albus said recovering.

Rose just gave a relenting sigh and nodded. Albus opened his gifts first and cried out with joy at the sight of Roses magical music quill and music sheets and Scorpius' books on how to write music and a guitar cleaning kit. Next, it was Rose's turn. She tore through the blue wrapping paper of Albus' gift quickly and hugged him tight, letting out a squeal, at the sight of her enchanted teapot. She only needed to say the tea brand and it would begin brewing a cup, but it could only do five types of tea, Albus warned her. Scorpius handed her his gift nervously and watched as she opened his delicately wrapped gift. However, instead of a hug or an excited squeal like the one Albus had gotten she started laughing, her bell like laughter ringing throughout the quiet manor.

"What is so funny?" Scorpius asked crossly, this reaction was not what he was expecting; he had put a lot of thought into her gift.

"Just open your gift from me," Rose said through her laughter.

Frowning Scorpius did so and as soon as he saw what was inside his anger and frustration disappeared and he joined Rose, who was now on the floor, laughing. Albus, Draco, and Astoria stared at the two in complete confusion. Frowning Albus picked up the two gifts. They were the exact same: a magical quill that changed its ink color depending on the mood of the writer. He showed the two adults and they too started smiling.

"Ok, from now on you two are doing all of your gift shopping together. You two just think too much alike," Albus declared as he collapsed on the nearby couch.

"I'm glad you got me one of my own, because I planned on stealing yours often," Rose said laughing. "Speaking of stealing...I mean borrowing….are you almost done with the books Kathryn and Eloise got you?" This caused Scorpius to laugh even harder but he nodded while rolling his eyes at his favorite redhead.

"I'll give them to you on the train."

After ten minutes, the three children had finally calmed down enough to put their new gifts away. Red in the face, sides aching, and eyes watery from laughter, Scorpius took his friends on a tour of the house. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open as they walked. Scorpius could tell how badly Rose wanted to explore the library and promised that they could hang out there for a few hours later. Finally, they reached his room. It was large with a silk covered King size bed in the corner, a large bookcase on one wall beside a desk that was covered in pieces of parchment and quills. Typically there were clothes thrown over the floor, but knowing he had company coming he had tidied up.

Once there the three collapsed on the floor and began pulling out their books to finish the homework they had started at Albus' house. They passed the time debating the topics for their essays, providing counter-arguments and evidence for and against their chosen topic. This was a typical occurrence when they wrote essays, the three brainstormed off each other by debating the topics before writing anything to be sure that they could cover as many points as possible. It seemed to be working because the trio had yet to make below an O on any of their work. It was because of these debates that Scorpius actually enjoyed doing his homework. A few hours later, Astoria appeared in the doorway letting them know lunch was ready.

Stomachs rumbling they hurried down to the kitchen where casual meals were held. They sat on the barstools and grabbed the sandwiches that had been prepared. Draco was already down there eating. Scorpius and Rose were continuing the argument they had started upstairs over whether the Softening Charm they had just started to cover could be useful in a duel. Astoria, Draco, and Albus ate their sandwiches and watched the two argue. Roses' blue eyes were sparkling with energy, as the debate got more and more intense while Scorpius silver-grey eyes grew stormier and stormier.

"Are they like this often?" Draco asked Albus quietly so as not to interrupt the debate.

"Oh yeah, they argue and debate about everything, gets annoying actually. Do not get them started on tea versus coffee," Albus said shuddering slightly at the thought as he grabbed another sandwich.

"How often does this usually last?" Astoria asked curiously.

Albus shrugged. "Depends on the topic really, sometimes they will take breaks and come back to it in a few days. The tea versus coffee debate has been stopped and resumed at least ten times already."

"So tell us, Albus, how are you enjoying school?" Draco asked turning his attention from the arguing pre-teens to the dark-haired boy. Albus talked with the adults, as Rose and Scorpius' debate fizzled out and soon they too joined in the conversation.

Rose was eager to spend time in the library and so the three brought all of their schoolwork down there and after each homework accomplishment, they spent ten minutes wandering around the immense collection of books. Draco and Astoria had joined them, content just to watch the three interact and laugh slightly at their discussions over the homework.

"You know with this much energy put into your schoolwork, it is no surprise that Scorpius is doing so well," Astoria said smiling. The three smiled up at her from their place on the floor and Scorpius rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Well not only does it make the homework more enjoyable but it is all part of the plan," Scorpius said chuckling.

"The plan?" Draco asked confused. The three froze, horrified at the slip up.

"We made a plan to become the best in the school," Albus explained slowly, evaluating the adults cautiously. "To be the best academically, the best athletically, and the best socially."

"Currently, we can only really control the academic part. While the athletics, well we have to wait until we are on the Quidditch team first. The social part is a work in progress," Rose explained, warming up now that the adults didn't appear horrified.

"What is required for the social part?" Draco asked amused.

"We are going to be friends with everyone," Albus said simply.

Astoria and Draco raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Everyone? Well that is a lofty goal. How do you plan to do that? I mean it is nearly impossible to like everyone."

"Well that is the good part of there being three of us; it is easier for us to match with a personality. And maybe friends might be too strong of a word, while we do want to be friends with as many people as possible, we recognize the fact that some will have to just be friendly acquaintances," Rose said.

"So you said a work in progress, what all have you done so far?" Draco asked.

"Well, we've got the Slytherins, obviously," Scorpius said counting off his fingers. "We got the Hufflepuffs on our side easily, they are all pretty like-able bunch so it was easy making friends. Now the problem is the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, they seem to be split between accepting us and hating us."

"Seems like you have it all planned out," Astoria said with interest.

"Well we've been planning this since the Hogwarts Express," Albus said with a shrug.

"Why?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"We want to stop people from thinking all Slytherins are evil. The only way to do that is to show that we are the best and we are nice and friendly. We are stopping the bullies and the judgement. We are showing that Slytherins are just as good as any other house," Rose said seriously. Draco and Astoria were silent as they processed this. Draco couldn't help but feel proud of his son for being working to stop the prejudice that he himself had been too cowardly to avoid.

"Wait, you've been planning this since the Hogwarts Express, you said? How is that possible, you hadn't even been sorted yet," Astoria pointed out. The three children quickly looked down at their homework, abnormally quiet. Draco and Astoria exchanged shocked looks.

"You rigged the sorting!" Draco cried out in shock not sure whether to be proud, disappointed, or impressed.

"Not exactly," Rose said quietly. "We just asked to be put in Slytherin."

Draco could not believe his ears. The children of his school rivals, the children of the Golden Trio, the famed War Heroes had willingly chosen to be put in the most hated house, their parents' rival house.

"Please don't tell our parents!" Albus said clasping his hands in front of him.

"Yes, please don't tell our parents or anyone really. We've never actually told anyone our plan," Rose admitted. Worry was clear on her young face at the thought of their secret getting out.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us," Draco assured them with a kind smile. Rose and Albus breathed sighs of relief and Scorpius too looked relieved. "You three are working to bring my old house out of its shady past, why would I want to ruin that."

The three smiled a little. Things settled down after that and the three focused on their homework once again. As he watched them work and debate, Draco couldn't help but feel amazed. His mind thought over the plan that had been laid before him. A plan thought up by eleven-year-olds. It was an incredible piece of work and he had every belief that they would see it through; they had obviously put a lot of time and detail into working everything out. His eyes drifted over the three responsible for the plan and couldn't help but feel impressed. They were already incredibly close, even closer than the Golden Trio had been. It was as if they all shared one mind, they just clicked. Draco hadn't seen his son laugh as hard as he did when they exchanged presents since he was a baby. He had missed the sound of his son's laughter. And Draco didn't really care who his friends parents might be, so long as they made his son happy. These three had found each other, despite who their parents were. It was as it was destiny. A Weasley, a Potter, and a Malfoy best friends...who would have thought? Draco wondered amused.

An hour later, it was time for Rose and Albus to head home once more. Hugging Scorpius tightly and waving goodbye to Draco and Astoria, the two disappeared into the flames with promises to write later that night. The house fell into silence once more after the two left. Draco put an arm around his son and pulled him close into a hug. He didn't usually show much affection, Draco hadn't been raised with it and felt awkward showing it. But seeing his son happy and hearing of his plans to change the prejudice of the world at just eleven, Draco was overcome with pride and affection.

Scorpius was shocked at the sudden hug from his father but gladly hugged back. He felt a lump rise in his throat when he heard his father whisper into his blonde hair, "I'm proud of you son."


	11. Birthday Bullies

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Birthday Bullies**

Albus walked through the halls of his second home pulling his cloak tighter around him, even if he was inside the cold winter air still seemed to find him. It was February now, they had been back in school for more than a month. This was one of the few moments when Albus was alone, typically he had Scorpius or Rose with him. It gave him a chance to think. Something was brewing among the First Year students Albus could feel it. The tension was thickening; he could almost cut it with a knife. It was mainly that section of hateful Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, their glares were increasing, and they were becoming verbal and ugly in their taunts. Albus knew the peak was coming; they had been trying to turn the Hufflepuffs against them too as well as the rest of the houses. The Slytherins were staying strong though and putting up a strong front.

Pushing that thought aside, Albus continued his walk. He was meeting Rose near the kitchens to grab Scorpius and Roses' birthday cake. The Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs, and the friendly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were coming to celebrate their birthday that night. It was to be a surprise and Albus had been planning it for weeks. Scorpius birthday was two days ago and Roses' was the next week, so it just made sense to celebrate them together. Albus even asked Professor Chester for use of an empty classroom to hold the festivities. The sound of yelling and arguing brought Albus out of his thoughts. Tense and alert Albus picked up his pace but stopped just before turning the corner to find out the situation before rushing in.

"Why do you care about them?" A girl's voice said. He recognized it as a Ravenclaw girl, Tiffany, one of the leaders against them.

"Seriously, you know them; those snakes are just using you. You can't trust any of them," a boy's' voice added. A Gryffindor, Tony, one of Tiffany's sidekicks. Albus didn't know who they were talking to but he guessed Hufflepuffs.

"Why are you so against them?" A new voice asked. Albus smiled to himself, it was Annabelle. She was one of the first Hufflepuffs to befriend him, Rose, and Scorpius. She was incredibly sweet, blue eyes and blonde curls.

"We are trying to save you; they are Slytherins, the children of Death Eaters, they are all traitors. We are trying to stop you from looking like an idiot when they drop you after you've fulfilled your use," Tiffany said, Albus could hear the sneer in her voice. His blood boiled, why couldn't people move on? That was why this plan was so important, to change everyone's minds.

"Rose and Albus are not the children of Death Eaters, as you very well know. As for the others, they aren't their parents. That is the whole point of them not using last names, they are trying to show everyone that they are their own person," Annabelle responded. Albus wanted to hug her.

"Then they are worse traitors than the rest of them," Tiffany scoffed.

"You honestly believe that? You Hufflepuffs are stupider than I thought," Tony said with disgust.

"Excuse me, but stupider is not a word," Albus tried to stop the smile that spread across his face as he heard Rose's' voice. He didn't know why he tried to stop it, since he was still behind the wall and no one could see him. "And they should believe it because it's true."

"Oh please, these Hufflepuffs may have bought your happy lies, Weasley but I don't. I can see right through your little righteous act," Tiffany said bitterly. "Acting like you are just like everyone else. Who are you fooling? You can't hide from who you are; I don't even know why you would want too."

"Yeah, we are doing a public service, trying to save these Hufflepuffs before it's too late," another voice said. Albus knew it was Fredrick, another Ravenclaw. _These Hufflepuffs_ meant there was more than just Annabelle, Albus wondered how many others there were.

"Looked more like bullying to me," Scorpius said in a cold, calm voice. "And you know that we don't like bullies."

"Are you threatening me, Death Eater!" Tiffany shrieked. Albus could almost picture Scorpius tensing up at the insult, his eyebrows furrowing together, his fists clenched around his wand.

"Simply stating a fact, you are the ones who are insulting us," Rose pointed out harshly. Albus knew her face was probably starting to turn slightly red from anger.

There was a moment's pause and Albus could sense that wands were being raised. It was time for him to join the fray. He stepped around the corner and quickly took in the scene. Tiffany, Tony, Fredrick, and three other Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had their backs to him and were practically pinning Annabelle and two other Hufflepuff girls to the wall. Rose and Scorpius stood side-by-side facing the two groups.

"Aside the fact of the insults, it certainly looks like bullying. Six against three pinned against a wall, does not look good," Albus tsked as he walked. Everyone turned to face him and Rose and Scorpius flashed him smiles.

"Oh perfect, Potter, arrives. Here to save the day like your daddy?" Tony sneered.

"Saving the world for bullies, must be hereditary," Albus said with a shrug. "But you admit that this scene needs saving."

Tony looked surprised at the twist in his words and without thinking of a comeback, he settled for glaring.

"Just go away, you have no business here. We are simply having a conversation with our fellow classmates," Tiffany said. She must have realized that she was starting to lose the battle and was scrambling for an escape.

"We have every business here. You are discussing us, and our house. Spreading false rumors, you dragged us into this conversation by insulting us when we weren't even present," Rose said coldly.

"Annabelle, Josefina, Sophie, did you want this conversation with your fellow classmates?" Scorpius asked turning to the three Hufflepuffs, softening his tone a little.

"No, we didn't. We were in the process of leaving actually," Annabelle said with a cold smile.

"Well that settles it then, Tiffany why don't you and your friend go on your merry little way before you do or say something that you regret," Albus suggested.

Tiffany looked furious, Tony's glare turned darker, and Fredrick simply stood with his arms crossed and eye brows scrunched together. The other three seemed thankful at Albus' suggestion and started backing away. Tiffany spun on her heel and as she, Frederick, and Tony passed Rose and Scorpius things went bad. Tony was closest and as he passed he punched Scorpius in the gut, catching him completely unawares. He doubled over as Tony continued on him. Rose screamed and Tiffany hexed her against the wall. Albus charged forward trying to get Tony off Scorpius when Frederick shoved him to the floor. Not thinking, Albus kicked at Frederick's legs causing him to collapse on the floor beside him. The two boys began scuffling on the ground. Albus was numb to everything. He had no control of his senses. All he saw was Fredrick as pain crept into his limbs from Frederick's punches. He heard shouting but it was muffled and unclear.

Albus had never been in a fight before and he knew that he didn't stand a chance with Frederick. The boy was like boulder. Knowing he couldn't win the fight, Albus took the defense. Trying to block as many of the punches that he could with hopes of eventually subduing him; his moment appeared when Frederick punched his fist towards Albus' face. Managing to dodge the blow, Frederick's fist collided with the floor below and as he howled in pain, Albus tackled him and pushed him to the ground. Settling himself on the boys back and holding on to his wrists so that he couldn't punch anything anymore, Albus scanned the hallway. Rose and Tiffany seemed to be attempting a duel with only First Year magic and so it was pretty pathetic. Annabelle disarmed Tiffany when she wasn't looking. Tiffany looked furious and turned her attention on Annabelle, screaming insults at the Hufflepuff girl.

"Don't, Annabelle, she is unarmed. It wouldn't be fair," Rose cautioned as Annabelle raised her wand at Tiffany again.

For some reason, the fair treatment infuriated Tiffany even more and so she settled for a physical fight, attempting to fight Rose and Annabelle at once. The Hufflepuff girl was a fighter that was for sure, Albus thought. The girls seemed to be holding their own and so Albus glanced over at Scorpius. Thankfully, he and Tony were evenly matched, they hadn't drawn their wands, simply using their fists. Scorpius had a busted lip and a bloody nose, and Albus felt blood dripping from his nose as well. He briefly wondered what had happened to the other two Hufflepuff girls when Frederick jolted underneath him. Albus lost his balance and grip and fell off. Frederick spun on him and pinned him into the wall with his large arm across Albus' upper chest and lower throat, slowly cutting off his air supply. Albus swung his fists but they merely glanced off the other boy hardly inflicting pain. Just as Frederick was starting to punch him, some more a loud whistle sounded throughout the corridor. Everything and everyone froze. The professors were arriving led by Josefina and Sophie. _So that's where they went_ , he thought briefly. Albus was starting to feel dizzy and black spots were starting to appear in his vision.

"What is going on here?" Headmistress McGonagall cried clutching her robes to her chest as she surveyed the scene. The seven fighting students were silent, trying to think of a way to explain. Tiffany, Rose, and Annabelle broke the silence all talking at once. "No, no. I don't want to hear any excuses. Mr. Finch-Fletchley, do let go of Mr. Potter before he passes out." At this, Frederick removed his arm as if it had been burned and Albus slid down the wall half-conscious as his lungs expanded greedily with air. "Now, all of you will follow me and you can explain what happened." The older woman turned on her heel and set a fast pace causing her robes to flare out behind her. The students followed quickly, Rose and Annabelle going to pick up Albus off the floor.

After what felt like hours of walking, when in reality only a handful of minutes, the Headmistress stopped in front of her office door. Albus remembered stories his father had told him about the previous owner of the office, Albus Dumbledore, his namesake. He felt guilty at being summoned here under such horrible circumstances. They were lead up the spiraling staircase behind the Griffin statue and halted before going through the office doors.

McGonagall turned to the students, "Now, who shall speak first?"

"We won't all be going in together?" Tiffany asked in surprise, terror creeping into her voice.

"What so you can all come up with some story? Heavens no, child, you shall all come and tell your stories individually. Miss Pritchett and Miss Connor have already told me their stories."

"I'll go first," Rose volunteered. McGonagall only gave her a nod and led the way inside. The four other professors went inside as well and Professor Chester closed the doors behind him as Roses' red hair disappeared from view. Alone once more, Albus leaned against the wall and slid down. He was still a little lightheaded from almost suffocating. Annabelle and Scorpius sat on either side of him. They didn't say anything, just sat facing the other three students. The seconds and minutes ticked by, not for the first time Albus wished he had a watch. After endless minutes of stretched silence, the doors opened once more.

"Your turn Scorp," was all she said.

"Why does he get to go next?" Tony asked.

"McGonagall felt that our injuries were more prominent and would need medical attention first. So we shall all be questioned and released to the Hospital Wing," Rose answered as Scorpius stood up and walked into the office. Rose stayed with Albus and Annabelle saying that once they were interviewed, they could all walk down together.

Scorpius didn't seem to be in the office nearly as long as Rose had been because soon the blonde boy was exiting, calling on Albus to go in next.

Albus rose stiffly. His muscles ached but he didn't show the pain as he walked through the doors. Inside Albus had to stop and stare for a moment. It was quite large, with bookshelves lining the walls filled with old books and weird knick-knacks. Pictures of all previous Headmasters and Headmistresses lined the walls that weren't covered with books. Behind the large mahogany desk sat two large pictures of the most recent headmasters. Albus swallowed hard as he stared at his two namesakes staring at him from their picture frames: Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. He kept his eyes trained on those two men for a moment. It was the first time he had seen the men before but he knew immediately who they were. Cold, dark eyes and sparkling, light blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles looked into his emerald eyes.

"Mr. Potter," The sound of his name caused him to break eye contact with the portraits and look towards the sound. Headmistress McGonagall sat at the large desk in front of the portraits and had a small smile on her face as she looked at him looking at the pictures. The other four professors had blank faces. He recognized them as the Heads of Houses: Professor Chester, Professor Longbottom, and two others that Albus didn't recognized but knew were the heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. There was a woman with a pointed face like a rat and a stern gaze, her blonde hair wrapped in a tight bun on top of her head; the other professor was a man with a round middle and a receding hairline. "Sit down Mr. Potter." Albus did as he was told, sitting in one of the two chairs that sat across the desk. "Now, please tell me your side of the story."

Albus nodded and began to retell all that had happened. How he had listened behind the wall before it was the right time to make himself known. Everything he had heard from the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. Then, what he heard when Rose and Scorpius arrived. He told about how he walked into the scene and the words exchanged. About how Tony punched Scorpius and Tiffany hexed Rose. How Albus had charged Tony to stop him for hurting Scorpius, when Frederick pushed him to the ground. He spoke of the fight. How Rose stopped Annabelle from hexing Tiffany after she had been disarmed. How he had sat on top of Frederick to restrain him. Everything. Albus knew it would be pointless to hold anything back; it wouldn't be to his advantage. As he spoke, the adults just listened, making no sign of emotion. Albus couldn't help his eyes from straying up to the two portraits. Even though he didn't know the men, he hoped they wouldn't be disappointed in the boy that had their names.

"Why were your classmates, warning against you, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked after he finished.

"They thought we were just befriending them until they had proved their use."

"And you disagree?" The woman with the rat face asked.

"Of course, I disagree," Albus exclaimed. "I don't see why people don't understand that just because we are in Slytherin means that we can't make friends without having an agenda. I like the Hufflepuffs, Annabelle is a good friend of mine. As are the others, just because Scorp, Rose, and I are in Slytherin doesn't mean we are just going to use the Hufflepuffs. We really do just want to make friends with them. We want to make friends with the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws too but they are proving a little less accepting."

"Why is that?" Neville asked with a small look of concern on his face.

"They don't like that we really are trying to be friendly, I guess," Albus said with a shrug. "They think that all Slytherins are evil and we aren't. Rose, Scorp, and I, we are trying to prove that Slytherin house is just as good as every other house."

There was silence at this and the adults seemed to think this through. The portrait Albus offered the boy Albus a knowing smile that reassured Albus a little and he offered a tentative smile back.

"Why you three? What makes you think that three eleven-year-olds can change anyone's minds?" The fat man with the receding hairline asked.

"Why not us three? I mean a Potter, a Weasley and a Malfoy? Our parents and families have hated each other for years but Rose, Scorp and I are best friends," Albus said with a smile. "And we know we can't change everyone's minds immediately but given time we hope to show people that Slytherins are just as good if not better," Albus added with a cheeky grin that caused McGonagall's lips to twitch upwards slightly.

"No matter how noble the intentions, there was still a fight that took place. A fight that you willingly admitted to taking part in," McGonagall continued turning her voice stern once again.

Albus nodded looking down at his hands, waiting for his punishment. He hoped it wouldn't be too terrible.

"However, we still need to hear from the others before we make any final decisions. You will be notified of our decision, but for now I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing and get cleaned up," McGonagall suggested. "Before you leave though, I am sure you are curious about the portraits behind me. They are your namesakes are they not?"

Albus smiled shyly as his eyes flickered back to the portraits.

"How is the Potter boy our namesake, Minerva?" The portrait of the cold, dark eyed man asked in a drawling deep voice. His nose was long and his long dark hair looked cleaner in the portrait but from the stories Albus had heard he knew that in real-life, the man's' hair had always been greasy.

"Why don't you inform the men of your name, Mr. Potter?"

Albus smiled as he turned to the portraits. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape. I'm Albus Severus Potter."

The old man with the half-moon glasses started laughing bring his hands together in mirth with his blue eyes sparkling with happiness and possibly tears, while complete surprise flickered across the other man.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter," the old man said lightly. Albus smiled proudly and nodded his head at the two men before taking his leave of the office. Once outside the office, Annabelle walked in.

After Annabelle had finished the four walked towards the Hospital Wing. Arriving, Madame Patil ushered them to beds so that she could examine their wounds. She was incredibly nice, striking up conversation with each of them. Albus knew that she went to school with his father but he didn't know much else. As they were getting treated Kathryn, Eloise, Justin, Josefina, Sophie, and a few other Hufflepuffs, and then the handful of friendly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws came to visit them. The four explained the story with many interruptions from everyone, Albus knew that Madame Patil was listening in but she kept quiet.

"I do believe you should be free to go," Madame Patil said after the examination and story had finished. "Best drink this though," she said handing them each a lavender potion. "It will help speed up recovery."

"Good because it's almost time for your party," Justin said before quickly putting a hand over his mouth and shooting apologetic glances at Albus and Rose.

"Party?" Scorpius asked surprised. Albus rolled his eyes at Justin and Rose perked up at the mention of a party.

"It's your birthday, remember," Albus said with a roll of his eyes. "We were planning on giving you a surprise party this afternoon since your birthdays are so close I decided to combine it into one celebration. I even got the House Elves to bake a cake. But I suppose it isn't much of a surprise now."

Scorpius just looked shocked but incredibly pleased. Albus knew he wasn't used to having friends, he had admitted it to him, and that meant he wasn't used to surprises or parties either. Rose and Albus had planned to change that over the next seven years at Hogwarts. Rose however looked happy but somewhat shy at the extra expense he had gone to for her.

"Well, this is everyone we had invited anyway, so why don't you all take Scorp and Rose to the party while I go grab that cake," Albus said sliding off the infirmary bed. Their First Year friends then dragged Rose and Scorpius off, while Albus hurried to the kitchens.

While in the kitchens, he greeted Kreacher. Kreacher belonged to the Potter family after Albus' father had inherited him from his godfather Sirius Black. Now, Kreacher worked at the Hogwarts kitchens most of the time but still tidied up the Black Manor and Albus' house. Kreacher had made the cake: a simple chocolate cake with strawberry icing, a combination of his two best friends' favorite flavors. Thanking him, Albus carried the cake back up to the classroom.

Arriving they placed the cake on one of the tables next to the small pile of gifts that the Slytherins had gotten Scorpius and Rose. But a few of the other students had gotten them gifts too, but Albus had stressed that it wasn't required to bring a gift. It was merely a celebration with cake.

One of the Gryffindors had managed to play music and so the First Years laughed and danced to the music. Singing Scorpius and Rose a Happy Birthday, they blew out the candles together, and everyone started eating. Albus was glad that everyone was enjoying the cake, it would mean less clean up later. Opening their presents was a happy affair, they had gotten things in pairs. Albus had been right that the others had laughed at the fact that they had received the same Christmas presents. But everyone knew that Rose and Scorpius had similar tastes and that they would end up sharing everything anyway and so had bought gifts that went together. For example, Kathryn bought Rose the collected plays of a muggle writer Shakespeare and bought Scorpius the mans' biography and his miscellaneous work. The birthday party lasted three hours but it was almost curfew and so people started departing. Scorpius and Rose hugged everyone goodbye and thanked them for the surprise. Albus smiled to himself, Rose and Albus were rubbing off on their cold friend. He was becoming a hugger.


	12. The Power of Family

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **The Power of Family**

Scorpius groaned as he got out of bed that morning. He still ached from the fight the day before, his muscles screaming at him for even moving to breathe. For some reason Madame Patil had insisted that allowing the body to heal as naturally as possible was important, Scorpius just didn't understand. Well he did, which was the problem, he wanted to not understand so that he could complain about it. Madame Patil had allowed them to drink a healing potion that would speed up the bruises fading but they would remain for public viewing for another day or so more. Pushing back the curtains that surrounded his bed, he saw Albus still asleep. His friend had bruises over his body as well, a dark bruise on his throat from Frederick's arm and a big shiner on his jawbone. The rest, Scorpius knew, covered his stomach and arms, just as his did. Making his way over to the bathroom, Scorpius glanced at himself in the mirror. He had a black eye, a busted lip, and a cut on his jaw. Taking off his shirt, he saw purple, black, and blue bruises scattered over his ribs, stomach, and arms.

Sighing, Scorpius jumped into the shower and tried to prepare himself for the day. It was Thursday, and so they still had two more days until the weekend and another day before they could have tea with Hagrid. Scorpius wouldn't admit the full extent that he enjoyed the giants company except to Rose and Albus, but even then he toned it down a few notches. Thinking of his friends brought his thoughts to the birthday party that Albus had thrown him and Rose last night. Just the thought of it made Scorpius break out into a large smile. He had been extremely touched at his best friends' efforts to throw him a party even if it had been combined with Rose. He laughed as he thought of all the gifts he and Rose had received, how most of them had come in pairs for the two to share. Ever since Christmas, when the two had gotten everyone, including themselves, the same gift, Scorpius had started noticing how similar him and Rose were. It was weird how their brains thought as if in sync with each other.

"Oi! Hurry up would you? You aren't the only who needs to shower!" Albus' voice brought Scorpius back to reality and so he quickly finished his shower and dried off.

"How are you feeling?" Justin asked, as he got dressed.

"Good as can be expected, I suppose. Just wish these bruises would fade quicker."

Justin laughed. "I imagine so. No offense though, you're too pale to have bruises work well for you."

"When do bruises ever work well for anyone?"

"Oh you know, all those bad boys that girls seem to fall all over? When they have a bruise it fits, makes them seem manlier, you know? When a scrawny, pale boy like you gets a bruise...well it just doesn't work as well."

Scorpius snorted and rolled his eyes. Why should he care what girls thought of his appearance anyway?

Like every morning, Albus, Scorpius, and Justin made their way to the common room to wait for the girls. Some of the other Slytherins in the Common Room asked how they were feeling. Scorpius remembered last night, and how as soon as the three of them had stepped inside the Common Room with bruises and cuts almost all of the Slytherins came over concerned. _They really do stick to their own,_ _just like a family,_ Scorpius had thought with a smile.

Rose, Kathryn, and Eloise appeared a few minutes later. Rose looked better than Albus or he did since her fight with Tiffany had started with wands and then Annabelle had joined her. However, even she had a few cuts on her arms, chin and one near her eye. Roses' blue eyes flickered over him and Albus taking in the damage once again. He saw anger and sadness fighting it out behind her wide eyes.

"Come on, let's go eat," Kathryn said taking Rose by the arm. The six walked up to the Great Hall. Rumors and stories had already spread about what had happened between the First Years and Scorpius felt his skin prickle as he felt eyes upon him. His injuries were proof that something had happened. He wondered what people were saying about it, he hoped in the stories he had put up a good fight.

"Hey, how's it going?" Scorpius looked up and saw Annabelle now sitting beside Rose. Her injuries were much like Roses'.

"Not too bad, yourself?" Rose responded.

"Eh, you know. Same old, same old," she said with a shrug and picking up a piece of toast off Roses' plate.

"Have you seen Tiffany, Frederick, or Tony yet?" the Hufflepuff girl asked.

"No, why, should we?" Albus asked confused.

Annabelle gave a small smile. "Apparently, words spread about what they were doing to me, Josefina, and Sophie. Everyone I talk to is siding with us in the fight, they are saying that the others were way out of line and I've never seen a more rejected looking batch." She gave a nod to indicate the three people in question. They all sat quietly, staring at their food. Everyone from their house was purposefully ignoring them when they came in to eat. Scorpius started to feel bad but then he remembered his reflection this morning covered in ugly bruises and it faded.

"People are actually siding with Slytherins in a fight? Maybe things are changing," Kathryn commented while blowing on her oatmeal. She was right, Scorpius thought. Maybe that fight had turned the tides in their favor. People saw that Slytherins had been on the defensive that they had been trying to protect people from another house, that it had actually been Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who were doing the bullying.

"I think Tony is getting it the worst though," Annabelle continued.

"Why?" Scorpius heard himself ask. Not that he was against his opponent getting the worst treatment. It just didn't make sense.

"He is a Gryffindor," Annabelle said. When the others looked at her blankly, she rolled her eyes and continued. "You do realize who makes up a large portion of Gryffindor house right?" Still nothing. "The Potters and the Weasleys." Realization dawned on Albus and Rose.

"So wait, they weren't happy with what happened?" Albus asked leaning closer.

"Why in Merlin's name do you think we would be happy about someone beating up on our family?" A voice asked. All the First Years turned to see who had spoken. The boy looked to be in his third year, he had the Weasley hair and brown eyes, however he still looked remarkably like Albus, same nose, same mouth...to similar to be a cousin. Scorpius remembered seeing the boy at Albus' house when he visited over Christmas. This was James. "Oh no, as soon as we heard what happened, well let's just say we all sat him down and had a very long talk. He won't be bothering you anymore," James continued with a satisfied smile.

"You defended us?" Albus asked quietly. Scorpius wasn't sure if it was because of surprise or love for his brother, but he guessed it was a mixture of both.

James seemed to sense this and his gaze softened as he looked at his younger brother. He sat down on the other side of Albus. Everyone else at the table looked pointedly away from the brothers' conversation but Scorpius still kept a strained ear in their direction to hear what was said.

"Of course we did, Al. You are family, even if you are in Slytherin. And when someone messes with your family, you put a stop to it," James said.

Scorpius was distracted from his eavesdropping when more Weasleys appeared.

"How you feeling, Rosie?" A girl asked, Scorpius remembered her from the beginning of the year, Dominique.

"Alright, I heard you guys gave Tony a talk," Rose said with a pleased smile.

Roxanne scoffed. "We should have done a whole lot more. Dom, James, and I were all for beating his head in, but Victoire wouldn't stand for it, said we couldn't stoop to his level or some high-and-mighty crap like that."

Scorpius immediately liked this Weasley. She was brash and straightforward. He could appreciate that, Dominique too. The one Scorpius assumed was Victoire, gave her blonde hair an annoyed toss over the shoulder. She, Roxanne, and Albus were the only Potter/Weasleys that didn't have the signature hair. Victoire had inherited the Veela blonde while Roxanne had inherited her mother's black locks, and Albus of course was a mini version of his father.

"Thank you, for doing anything though," Rose said almost as quietly as Albus had when speaking to James.

"Look Rosie, we told you at the beginning of the year that you two being put here was a hard adjustment. But you are still family, and after hearing that you got in a fight, well let's just say any hard feelings have totally evaporated," another Weasley girl said. She had also approached them at the beginning of the year, what was her name...Molly? As if on cue the rest of the Weasleys walked over to the Slytherin table as well. Soon there was a crowd of red hair and Scorpius couldn't help but smile as he saw the support that his best friend's family was giving them. Scorpius went back to listening to Albus and James.

"Look, Al, I know we haven't talked much since you got sorted here. And I am really sorry for that. And I know it is my fault, just couldn't grasp the fact that you were a snake now I guess. But when I heard that you had gotten in a fight, that you had been hurt simply because you were a snake well I realized that I should have been there. I'm your brother, I should have accepted that you were in a different house and moved on, I should have protected you...I've missed you, little brother," James said softly.

Scorpius saw the sincerity in his eyes and saw Albus give his brother a hug. Even though he had never mentioned it, Scorpius knew how much Albus had been hurting at not speaking with his brother a lot since coming to Hogwarts. The blonde knew that his friend felt like he had somehow disappointed his older brother by choosing Slytherin. Scorpius was glad that the two had made up.

"Now, speaking of being family and what not, what is this I hear about you having a birthday party and not inviting us?" A boy asked. He looked like Roxanne in terms of skin color but he had the Weasley hair too.

"Sorry, Freddie, strictly a First Years only party," Albus said with a shrug, returning to the conversation. "And it was for Rose and Scorp, and I wasn't sure if you would want to attend," he added the last bit in a quieter voice.

"Of course we'd want to come; it's a party no matter who or what it's for!" Roxanne cried with a laugh.

"I mean what is the benefit of having family in Slytherin if we can't get invited to more parties?" Dominique agreed. Everyone was smiling now, at ease among the jovial atmosphere.

"Besides, Scorpius here has already been over to our house that has to count as what like a second cousin or something doesn't it?" James joked. Scorpius tried to hide the surprise and immense joy he felt at hearing those words. A second cousin? James had given him a family relation. Sure it wasn't cousin or brother, but it was something. And seeing how close the Weasley/Potter cousins were second cousin was a pretty good deal. "But just you wait for your birthday, Al," James added with a wicked grin.

Everyone, the Weasleys, the Slytherin First Years, Annabelle, and even the older Slytherins who were sitting close enough to hear the conversation, laughed as Albus' face turned a ghostly white at the thought of his brother being involved in throwing him a birthday party. The laughter eased any underlying tension that might have been present and Rose and Albus introduced the rest of their family to their friends. Freddie, Dominique, Roxanne, and James stayed at the Slytherin table as the rest left to eat some breakfast with their friends. The four Gryffindors brought up the topic of Quidditch and that got everyone, including the nearby older Slytherins into a group debate about which Quidditch team was going to win the league title this year. No one said anything as the four Gryffindors and Annabelle ate their breakfast at the Slytherin table, and the Slytherins didn't seem to mind either. The Weasleys were an entertaining bunch; it was hard not to like them. Annabelle's feisty nature blended well with Kathryn's, and she even matched the blonde Slytherin girls' obsession with Quidditch, which was a feat that still astounded Scorpius.

Having overcome any premonitions they might have had, the Weasley/Potters started stopping by the Slytherin table at meals if only to say hello and catch up. Scorpius thought over the past two weeks since the fight. Everything seemed to be going well in terms of the plan. The Weasley/Potters were incredibly influential, so they got a lot of the older students from the Gryffindor and a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw on board with the Slytherin First Years. The whole school had heard about the fight and it had changed people's opinions, if not drastically so. Scorpius found that he could hardly walk down the hall now without passing a friendly face whether it was from an older Slytherin, one of the Potter/Weasleys, or a First Year. Since the fight, all the First Years except for Tiffany, Tony, Frederick and maybe three others had become friendly. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius made sure to respond to the friendly gestures in kind, to make sure that their new acquaintances and friends saw that they were being genuine. The friendly gestures and atmosphere amongst the First Years brought all of them even closer. The three of them made sure to buy birthday presents for all of their friends and cards for their acquaintances. By the time Albus' birthday arrived in late April, there was a lot bigger crowd in attendance. True to his word, James had thrown a huge birthday party for his younger brother, in a combination of an 'I'm Sorry' for his behavior and a chance to throw a party. Things were going perfectly. Scorpius found himself a part of multiple families: the Slytherins, the Potter/Weasleys, and the First Years. He felt included and even accepted. The power of family was truly remarkable.


	13. Summer at the Burrow

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Summer at the Burrow**

Anxiety ate at Scorpius' stomach and nerves flooded his veins. He was going to the Burrow today. The place Rose and Albus and the rest of their family spoke so fondly of. It was THE Burrow. He had gone to Albus' house over Christmas break and once more at the start of summer, but now he was going to the Burrow. The birthplace of the entire Weasley family. Scorpius knew that the Weasley cousins tolerated him and that James was making an extremely valiant effort to befriend him for Albus' sake. Now not only the cousins but also the Aunts, the Uncles, the parents, and the grandparents would surround him. Scorpius wasn't sure he had ever felt so nervous.

It was the second week of summer vacation. He, Rose, and Albus, had all made top marks in class and his parents were so proud that they had bought him a broom. It wasn't the best broom out there or even the latest model, it was a Firebolt, but still it was his. Rose had written him a few days before saying that she and Albus had gotten Firebolts as well for such a successful first year. He couldn't wait to ride it and practice with it and hopefully use it on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Quidditch practice was one of the reasons he was going to the Burrow today. He wouldn't be going alone. Kathryn, Annabelle, Justin, and Eloise would be at the Burrow too. Rose probably planned it that way to make it easier on everyone, Scorpius thought as he paced his room. She was just a kind and thoughtful person that way, knowing how tense the situation would become. The more outsiders there the more the scrutiny was dissipated. If it had been just Scorpius going he was sure the adults would stare him into the ground, but with four other friends, three of whom were Slytherins also; the stares would be evenly distributed.

Hearing his name called, Scorpius hurried down to the living room. His father stood by the front door. Draco would be escorting his son to the Burrow. Scorpius took in his father; he wore dark jeans and a dark blue silk t-shirt. It was his attempt at being casual. Scorpius rolled his eyes inwardly, he appreciated his father attempting to look casual and not pompous when visiting his old rivals, but nothing a Malfoy owned was casual. All their belongings screamed wealth. His father offered a tight smile; Scorpius knew his father was nervous as well.

Albus had written saying that he could come over at 10:30 to hang out and practice. It was currently 10:29. A Malfoy was many things and punctual was at the top of the list. Saying goodbye to his mother, Scorpius reached his father, taking hold of his arm as the two disapparated. Scorpius tried to ignore the nauseous sensation that side-along apparating always brought. Landing with a thud, knees buckling at the harsh landing, Scorpius wondered if he would ever gracefully land like his father could.

Scorpius blinked, taking in his surroundings. He had appeared at the top of a hill looking down over a grassy field, a lake off in the distance and a makeshift Quidditch pitch across from the lake on the other side of the field. In the middle of the field and at the end of a dirt road stood a building, Scorpius could only assume it was the Burrow. It was incredibly tall and looked like it would fall over at any minute. It was part of the charm, he guessed. Draco place a hand on his son's shoulder and the two began walking down the hill towards the crooked house.

They must have been spotted from the inhabitants inside the house because soon a flock of red hair began streaming out the front door. Leading the mob was a boy with raven hair, glasses sliding down his nose as he ran, and a girl with flaming red curls and sparkling blue eyes. Breaking from his father's hand, Scorpius ran to greet his friends. They hugged and gave their signature high-five as the other reached them. Scorpius saw two blonde heads amongst the red and grinned at the sight of Annabelle and Kathryn, giving them hugs as well.

Looking past his friends, he saw the cousins he had come to know. They all nodded hellos and a few patted him on the back in welcome. The adults simply stared at him and some offered kind smiles. As Scorpius tried to take in the mass of people that surrounded him, he barely noticed his father stiffly shaking hands with Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. After the brief, clipped, hellos, Draco turned to his son and gave him a hug goodbye; smiling at Rose and Albus who returned the gesture brightly. The older blonde man then turned and began walking back towards the border where he would be able to apparate. Everyone else turned back towards the crooked house. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius talked quickly filling each other in with added commentary from Kathryn and Annabelle. Before reaching the house though, there was another loud crack and Justin appeared with his mother. The five, now Second Years, rushed their other friend. Reaching him there was another crack, revealing Eloise. The seven friends hugged each other all starting to talk at once, catching each other up on the past two weeks. The adults exchanged pleasantries with the new parents before they too disapparated.

"Great, now that everyone is here we can give the tour!" Albus cried. As the rest of the family went back to whatever they were doing originally, Albus and Rose began leading there friends through the house. Scorpius had never been so amazed by a house before. It was much larger on the inside, and he guessed it was due to an enlargement charm placed on it. The furniture was worn and homey, draped with knitted blankets and plush pillows. The kitchen had outdated appliances and rusty pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. Scorpius lost count of how many floors there were. Rose and Albus indicated the bedrooms, mentioning offhand who resided in which room, and the bathrooms as they trekked up the stairs. Scorpius hated to admit it but he felt a little winded when they finally reached the top. Rose indicated that the top bedroom was her father's old room and allowed them all a peek inside. It was a faded orange color with Chudley Cannons posters peeling off the walls. It looked used though, the bed wasn't made, and there wasn't a layer of dirt that would match such a faded room.

"Dad and Mom sleep here when we visit," Rose explained. The seven headed back down stairs where Albus and Rose proceeded to show them around the grounds. Passing the lake, Rose and Albus showed them an old shed. They explained it was where their granddad played with his muggle inventions. Scorpius remembered his father mentioning that the head Weasley had somewhat of an obsession with muggle items.

Finally, the seven were lead to the homemade Quidditch pitch. There were already four people flying around when they arrived. Scorpius recognized them as James, Dominique, Freddie, and Roxanne.

"Oi, you lot!" James called as he landed. The other three hovered above the pitch close to the ground to hear. "I hear that you think you could make the Quidditch team this year. Want to put that to the test right now?" His brown eyes glittered and his smirk held a challenge.

"You bet we do," Rose answered hands on her hips, her eyes already getting a competitive gleam.

"Well go grab your brooms then!" Dominique shouted with a laugh. The seven went to the shed to grab spare brooms for Kathryn, Eloise, Annabelle, and Justin, and to pick up Rose and Albus' new brooms. When they returned Scorpius saw more Weasley cousins walking towards the pitch with brooms in their hands while the adults came out, conjuring chairs.

"Wait, they are going to watch us?" Justin squeaked. Rose had convinced him and Eloise to play beaters for their team even though the two didn't want to play Quidditch on the House Team.

"Don't worry about it," Albus said reassuring him. "We have Quidditch matches all the time; usually we don't even keep score. It's just for fun."

Justin said nothing he was still incredibly pale. At the beginning of the year, Justin had held no interest in Quidditch, but now being such close friends with so many Quidditch enthusiasts had rubbed off on him and he was starting to enjoy the sport. Though still not on par with the others. Neither him nor Eloise were confident flyers but were able to not fall off and that was all that mattered.

The seven Second Years walked over to the pitch and met with the all Weasley team. James played Seeker, Dominique Keeper, Freddie and Roxanne were beaters, and Lucy, Molly, and Teddy had been recruited as Chasers. Scorpius had never met Teddy Lupin, godson to Harry Potter and god brother of Albus and James, before but knew that they were distantly related. Currently the boy had turquoise hair and brown eyes; he had graduated Hogwarts a year ago and was in training to be an auror. Scorpius also heard from Rose and Albus that he was dating Victoire Weasley. The older boy simply nodded at the Second Years.

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were the Chasers, it was the positions that they wanted to try out for on the Slytherin team and so decided it would be best to practice that position the most. Kathryn would be the Seeker, as that was the position she coveted on the Slytherin team, and Annabelle wanted to be Keeper for Hufflepuff and so she claimed that spot. The fourteen mounted their brooms and someone whistled signaling the game. The Weasley team dominated the first game. Scorpius told himself it was because they were all more experienced at flying and competing though. During the second game, the Second Years seemed to have relaxed and started holding their own. Annabelle was actually a good Keeper and managed to block half of the attempts. Kathryn still couldn't reach the snitch before James though. As for Rose, Scorpius, and Albus, they were untouchable. They were made to be Chasers together. They worked in sync and Scorpius couldn't wait to try more complex movements with them. Justin and Eloise however were quickly realizing that they were definitely not made for playing the game. After the fourth game, the Weasley team winning three of the four, there was another whistle. The fourteen players landed and Scorpius watched as a short, plump woman with the Weasley hair walked towards them. She had wrinkles around her eyes and mouth and Scorpius guessed that this was the original Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the family.

"Excellent games, dears. I bet you're hungry. Come on in and have a spot of lunch, eh?" It wasn't until Grandma Weasley mentioned it that Scorpius realized that he was in fact starving. His stomach growled loudly as if to enhance this point and the others laughed. Glancing around, Scorpius realized that all of the adults had already gone inside to eat. "Wash up at the hose before you come in," Grandma Weasley said when they reached the house gesturing to a long green hose that was coiled up at the corner of the house.

Scorpius watched as James turned the faucet and held out the stream of water for everyone else to wash up. The cold water felt good against his hot and sweaty hands. He couldn't help but splash some on his face in hopes of cooling down. Albus snickered at his cool down attempts and Scorpius angled his hands so to squirt Albus in the face with the water. Letting out an indignant cry, Albus grabbed the hose from his brother and pointed it at Scorpius. Thoroughly doused in water, Scorpius laughed as he wrestled with Albus for control of the hose. Coming out victorious, Scorpius aimed the hose at his best friend. His laughter was cut short, when Scorpius was blasted with more water coming from behind him.

He saw Rose grinning wickedly, holding a hose of her own. Scorpius turned his hose towards her, soaking Kathryn, Annabelle, and Eloise who happened to be in the line of fire as he turned. The three girls let out offended cries before they saw James subtly pointing to the shed where more water hoses lay. Albus joined them in grabbing more hoses. Returning to the scene of the crime, the four began soaking each other with water, all while laughing uproariously. James appeared with his own hose and aimed directly for his brother. Dominique, Freddie, Teddy, and Roxanne joined in but since there were no more hoses left, they settled for wrestling the already claimed hoses out of the other person's hands.

Sides splitting from laughing so hard, it took Scorpius a minute to realize that the water had stopped. He looked at the others; their water had stopped as well. Looking for the source, Scorpius saw one of the Weasley men standing with his wand raised but instead of looking stern, his blue eyes sparkled with amusement and his lips were twitching into a smile.

"What is all of this? Starting a water fight and not inviting me!" the red-haired man cried out.

"Sorry Uncle George," Dominique said with a laugh. "Turn on the water again and we'll make sure you're fully included." She wore an evil smirk as she aimed her hose that she had taken from James at him. The other six hose holders, Scorpius, Eloise, Albus, Annabelle, Freddie, and Roxanne, copied her.

"As honored as I am," Uncle George said. "We best put that invitation on hold until after lunch. I don't think Grandma Weasley will take kindly to having you sopping lot traipsing through her house either."

"You're right about that," a voice said coming out of the house. Grandma Weasley smiled at the children. "So you'll all eat outside."

She flicked her wand and tables appeared out on the lawn and plates of sandwiches floated out the door. The water fight culprits dragged their wet selves over to the tables and sat down. Scorpius looked at the others; there wasn't a dry spot on any of them. Water dripped from the ends of their hair but everyone's eyes sparkled with joy. The twelve of them all laughed as they sat down. Scorpius received a shock when before he had even fully sat down, the Weasleys were already grabbing sandwiches and filling their plates. Scorpius glanced at the other four outsiders and they seemed just as surprised.

"When you live in such a big family as ours, you tend eat quickly before it all runs out," Teddy explained his adopted families mannerisms from his spot next to Annabelle. "Go on, dig in." The five outsiders grinned and heartily joined in. The other cousins came out to join them soon after and Teddy expanded the tables to fit them all. There was so much laughter. Scorpius scanned the long table that sat the eighteen cousins and friends, and he couldn't help but feel happy. James and Freddie told some of their favorite pranks that they had played over their three years at Hogwarts. Teddy amused the younger cousins: Lilly and Hugo, and the outsiders with changing his appearance.

Scorpius would always look back on that day with fond memories. He went to the Burrow almost twice a week for the rest of the summer. There were many more water fights and swimming in the lake. Sometimes it would just be him but Kathryn and Annabelle usually joined in to practice Quidditch. Eloise and Justin would come to but insisted on just watching after the first time. So Rose, Albus, and Scorpius had reached out to their other Second Year friends offering them the chance to play Quidditch. Ernie Finch and Cedric Flint, the two Hufflepuffs from Flying class, were quick to respond. And played the beater positions willingly when they came over. Susan and Laura, Ravenclaws who were two of the few who befriended the trio from that house came as well but they just watched with Justin and Eloise. Susan was a quiet, short, girl, with long dark hair and dark blue eyes. Laura could be incredibly obnoxious and rarely stopped talking but Scorpius knew she was well intentioned. She was a muggleborn and striving to be accepted and so the trio did so with open arms. She was tall with auburn hair that was constantly in two braids and large round glasses magnifying her brown eyes. Lucas, a Gryffindor, who had supported them from the beginning, came too. He usually played on the Weasley team since it had the rest of his housemates. He was incredibly scrawny, pale and freckled, curly brown hair and hazel eyes; however, he was a decent Chaser.

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius continued a constant stream of contact with the rest of their friends who weren't able to come play Quidditch. As September first came closer, Scorpius couldn't wait to go back to school and see everyone again. He also couldn't wait for Quidditch tryouts. He felt that he, Rose, and Albus had a good chance at making the team as Chasers. They worked so well together and they had been working on complex movements that were sure to get them noticed. The past summer was one of the best he had ever had. He always came home with entertaining stories to tell his parents and when Rose and Albus visited him on the days that he couldn't go to the Burrow, the three bounced off of each other as they told stories and sometimes acted them out.

The plan hadn't been directly mentioned between the three throughout the entire summer. It had come to a mutual, silent agreement that they knew what needed to be done and so it was pointless to continue to reiterate it. So they would only bring it up if something needed to be addressed or altered. For now though, they enjoyed their summer vacation like normal twelve-year-olds, setting aside their grand plans for the future in favor of laughter and memories that the summer brought.


	14. Quidditch Try-Outs

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

Also I am so really sorry about the long delay between posting. Life happened and also this wasn't my favorite chapter to write so I kind of drudge through it. However, I hope to pick up speed again. Please don't hate me for the long gap and keep letting me know what you think!

* * *

 **Quidditch Try-Outs**

Rose tried to calm her breathing but it wasn't working, she was too nervous. She tried reasoning with herself, there was no need to be nervous. She was only a Second Year after all, making the team at only twelve would be an incredible feat and she still have five more years to make the team. But she was only kidding herself. She wanted to make the team now. She tried not to think about the fact that Uncle Harry had made the team as only a First Year. Rose knew that she was good, and with Albus and Scorpius alongside her, she knew that they could be unstoppable. If she did make the team, she hoped and prayed that Albus and Scorpius would too. She didn't know what she would do if only one or two of them made the team, they were inseparable, they were a trio, a package deal. She knew she was being childish, reasonably Rose knew that they wouldn't remain inseparable forever and that eventually they would start branching out into their future careers. But she always hoped it would be when they were parting for jobs, when they were eighteen and graduating. Not when they were twelve. She wasn't sure what she was more nervous about, the try-outs or the possibility that the three of them might be separated.

Shaking herself, she tried to focus. Scorpius and Albus grabbed her hands reassuringly as they listened to the new Slytherin Quidditch Captain go over the rules for the try-outs. There was a lot of people who had shown up in hopes of getting one of the coveted spots. There were five open positions: Keeper, Seeker, and the three Chasers. Since the two Beaters were the only ones who hadn't graduated yet, and they were both Seventh Years, they had decided to split the Captainship. Not only were there a lot of participants but the stands were starting to fill as well, people coming out to cheer on their friends or in the case of the other houses, scope out the competition.

Rose glanced at the stands and saw Eloise, Justin, Scarlet, Michael, and Thomas all huddled together to watch and cheer on Rose, Scorpius, Albus, and Kathryn. The other Slytherin Second Years were joined by the friends Rose and her boys had made from the other houses. Annabelle, Susan, Laura, Ernie, Cedric, and Lucas sat in the bleachers surrounded by Roses' many cousins, with the new additions of Lilly and Hugo who had been sorted into Gryffindor at the start of term. The sight made her smile. So many people had come out to support her in her desire to make the team, she couldn't let them down now.

Hufflepuff was having their try-outs the next day so Rose knew that she would be out here once again to cheer on Annabelle, Ernie, and Cedric and then the day after that for Gryffindor to cheer on her family and Lucas. Her closer Ravenclaw friends had no interest in playing Quidditch, or else Rose would have been on the pitch yesterday as well.

Trying once again to reign in her thoughts, Rose stared at the co-Captains. Chasers and Keepers would be the first to try-out, followed by the Seekers. Hearing this, Kathryn went to go sit on the ground with the other potential Seekers as Rose, Albus, and Scorpius grouped together even tighter to be put as Chasers together in the try-outs. They had done a lot of practicing over the summer and knew that if they could be put together then they could show off some of their moves.

Rupert, one of the co-Captains, saw the three of them gripping each other's hands and gave them a small smile and a nod. He had seen how close they were and must have seen the desperation in their eyes and he couldn't deal with breaking them apart. Rose let out the breath she had been holding, one hurdle past. They would try-out together, the next would be the actual try-outs.

"Now, Chasers," Cory, the other captain, said "We are not looking for the people who score the most goals. We are looking for the ones that will work the best together, are the best flyers, and will be the best fit for the team. Though goal scoring will not hurt," he added with a smirk.

Rose and her boys weren't the first ones to take to the skies, they were in the second round. So as she watched the current flyers she tried to calm herself down.

"Deep breaths, Rose," Scorpius whispered in her ear. "We are going to do great." How could he look so calm? She thought sourly. But still, she tried to follow his advice.

Thirty minutes later, it was their turn. The previous flyers had not been promising and this cheered Rose. Mounting her broom, she, Albus, and Scorpius took off at the same time. Once in the air, her nerves vanished. They would make it. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. Tossing the Quaffle between them as they weaved in between the opposing Chasers, Rose allowed herself a smile. It was like they were one-mind, working on autopilot. Albus scored their first goal and Scorpius scored quickly after. So far they were the only ones to score out of everyone who tried out and Rose wanted desperately to score as well. She watched as the other Chasers fumbled the ball back and forth. Seeing an opening, she added an extra burst of speed and slipped right between them, stealing the Quaffle in mid-air. Tossing it to Scorpius to fly it to the hoops, he made to throw it, bringing the Keeper to him, but at the last second he tossed it to a ready Rose who threw it through an unprotected hoop. The try-outs went similarly the next forty-five minutes. The other Chasers managed two scores while Albus and Rose scored another each.

Landing, Rose couldn't stop smiling, her curly hair windblown and her cheeks red from the high-speeds. Scorpius and Albus looked the same, and the rosy cheeks looked odd against Scorpius' pale skin. Cory and Rupert gave the three approving looks and then went back to the other potentials. The three gave their signature high five and went to the stands after wishing Kathryn good luck when it was her turn. Joining their friends and family they were greeted by congratulations and cheers.

"That was some amazing flying," Dominique gushed.

"Aye, Rupert and Cory will be mad to not sign you up," James agreed.

"Though, part of me wishes he wouldn't if you guys play that well during tryouts, Gryffindor may actually have some competition this year," Freddie joked.

"Well, we find out Saturday if we made it-" Scorpius shrugged.

"-And then Sunday morning you guys will either see tears or smiles-" Albus joked.

"-But of course it will be smiles, because like you said, they'd be daft to not chose us," Rose finished confidently.

The Weasley/Potters looked between the three of them as they picked up and left off seamlessly at each other's sentences. The other Second Years were used to it by now and so just had amused smirks.

Sitting down, they joined the others in watching the rest of try-outs. There was only two other Chasers that seemed to be in the running against Rose and her boys and so she hoped that didn't cause them to be separated. She felt an unnecessary amount of anxiety and worry gnaw at her stomach that she knew wouldn't go away until the results were posted and then she would have to deal with whatever happened. It was out of her hands now and she hated when things were out of her control. Trying to push past her nerve-clenched stomach, Rose focused on the Seekers who were now trying out. She cheered loudly with the others as Kathryn took to the air. Roses' roommate hadn't grown much in the past year, still thin and wispy with her silky blonde hair, looking white in the sunlight, streaming behind her like a flag of surrender.

Kathryn wasn't the absolute best Seeker trying out but she was one of the top three and when she landed she looked immensely proud of herself at having done so well. Rose rushed over alongside Eloise and Annabelle and crushed her in a hug as Kathryn reached the stands. The four of girls had grown incredibly close over the summer, they were Roses' best friends aside from Albus and Scorpius.

"You did really great, Kat," Annabelle cried. The three knew how nervous Kathryn had been, maybe even more nervous than Rose. Apparently Quidditch was an incredibly large deal in her family and her parents had been putting pressure on her to make the team.

"Thanks! I felt really good too. I only caught the Snitch once but I came so close the other four times," she said proudly. This was true, Kathryn had been within inches of catching the Snitch each round only being beaten out by the other Seeker having longer arms.

"Come on, let's go eat," Rose suggested as they linked arms and joined the others. The other three laughed knowing Roses' stomach was not something to argue against.

At the Great Hall, Annabelle waved goodbye and detached herself from their arm link, and went to the Hufflepuff table to sit with Ernie and Cedric. Breakfast and Lunch were more relaxed meals and so Annabelle always sat with her Slytherin friends. Many of the other friends that Rose and her boys had made would sometimes sit with them at Slytherins table as well and at least two or three Weasley/Potters, usually James and Dominique, would join them as well.

The next day few days found Rose cheering on her family and friends during their try-outs as well. Dominique was Gryffindor Team Captain this year and Rose watched as she commanded the try-outs with authority and humor, the Veela genes helped to get people to watch and pay attention to her orders. James, Freddie, and Roxanne were the only ones remaining on the team who hadn't graduated so there was only the Chaser positions that were being tried for. Lucas did well in try-outs but Rose felt he would probably have to try again next year after he had more experience.

Saturday arrived and Rose felt her nerves on overdrive. She was surprised she wasn't vibrating by how tightly wound her nerves were and it was making her extremely jumpy. She could tell that Albus and Scorpius were anxious as well but they hid it much better than she did. Knowing everyone was tense, Annabelle had suggested they all go outside and enjoy the warm weather while it lasted. Needing a distraction, everyone agreed and soon the nine Slytherins, the three Hufflepuffs, the two Ravenclaws, and the one Gryffindor Second Years were outside. Ernie and Cedric brought what they called a soccer ball and tried to explain the rules of the muggle game but the others didn't quite understand it enough to play enjoyably. So after Laura shrunk the soccer ball it turned into a large game of catch/tag. There was no order to the game it was simply a mass of running, tossing, and friendly tackling.

The laughter was making Roses' sides hurt and her eyes blurry with tears. Any thoughts of Quidditch results had gone from her mind, the fun ended however when Lucas accidentally knocked Scarlet into the Black Lake. Coming up drenched and furious she had quickly stopped the fun and while Lucas profusely apologized Scarlet stormed up to the castle trailed by Michael and Thomas.

"Don't worry, Lucas," Rose said placing a hand on his shoulder. "She is just a spoil-sport," she glanced at Albus and Scorpius and they nodded in understanding of her next move and casually made their way over. "However, her being my roommate and all, I should probably do something about it," she grinned wickedly and in one motion her, Scorpius, and Albus had picked Lucas up and tossed him in the Black Lake. Performing their high-fiving, Rose turned to watch Lucas spluttering as he came above water. His shock at being thrown in was soon replaced by laughter and he playfully splashed the three on the shore as he walked towards them.

"Mind drying me off?" He asked arms wide and dripping.

"I suppose," Rose teased with a roll of her eyes. "Want to help? This is more than I've tried before," she asked Annabelle and Susan. Rose was the best at Charms in their year followed by Albus and Scorpius, but she felt that since Annabelle and Susan were right up there as well they would want the chance to show off their skills. The two nodded happily and joined Rose in saying the charm and slowly Lucas began to dry, when they were done his damp hair was the only indication that he had been wet.

Now that the fun was done, the nerves reappeared in tenfold. Checking the time, she realized that the listings would soon be posted anyway and so everyone departed for their own house to await the results. In the Slytherin Common Room, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and Kathryn sat close together on the couch, eyes pinned to the bulletin board that would hold the results. Eloise and Justin tried to distract them but it was pointless, so they just talked with Scarlett, Michael, and Thomas.

There was a stir by the boys' dormitory entrance and Rose watched as Rupert and Cory walked towards the bulletin board, each holding a piece of paper. Their movements were watched by every single Slytherin in the room. The two calmly pinned the papers to the board and turned to face the crowd that had assembled, making sure to keep the results covered.

"One of these papers holds the new members of the team and the reserve team. The other holds our practice schedule. Thank you to all who showed up to try-out and congratulations to those who made it," Cory said. His voice seemed to echo in the silence of the Common Room. As soon as he and Rupert moved away from the board there was a mad dash by those who had tried out for the board. The four Second Years among them. However, do to their smallness, they were knocked aside by the older years. Luckily, Scorpius and Kathryn had rather bony elbows and so after some sharp jabs and pokes, there was a small path made for them to check. Rose and Albus were stuck on the edges of the group waiting the results of their two blonde friends.

Kathryn made it out first, her eyes glittering with emotions that Rose couldn't describe but if the smile on her face was anything to go by then she had just received good news. "I'm the Reserve Seeker," she gasped out with joy.

"Congratulations Kat!" We all cried, swarming her in hugs.

"Where is Scorp though?" Rose asked glancing back at the crowd.

"Here," was a muffled response, followed by the pale hair of her best friend.

"Well?" Albus and Rose asked at the same time.

"WE MADE IT!" Scorpius shouted. His excitement and pride were bursting off of him, however that feeling was soon matched by Rose and Albus shouting for joy as well. They had made the team. Rose felt dizzy with relief and excitement, a giddy feeling swooping through her. Her face was starting to hurt from the wide smile breaking across her face. She was elated. They were the new Chasers for Slytherin.

The other houses better watch out.


	15. First Kisses

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

First mention of Scorose! But it won't become more until they get to later years.

* * *

 **First Kisses**

"It was just so perfect, you know? Well I suppose you don't know do you, since you haven't experienced it yet. But once you do you'll understand what I'm talking about, you're all just too young to understand the concept of love," Scarlett said as she lounged in an abandoned classroom where all the other Second Years typically met up. They had transformed it into their own personal common room, with pillows and what not scattered around for sitting. Albus watched his cousin roll her eyes and exchanged annoyed looks with Kathryn and Eloise. He was sure that the three of them had heard their roommates' nonstop chatter about the current subject for the past couple days and were growing tired of it.

Scarlett had just received her first kiss a few days ago and given the fact that she was thirteen now didn't help matters. She loved rubbing in the fact that she was the oldest Second Year in their group and by default the most mature apparently. She already had a boyfriend. He was some Fourth Year in Ravenclaw, Albus had seen him occasionally in the halls but if he and his fellow housemate were dating he would probably see the man more often.

"What is the big deal about a first kiss anyway?" Annabelle scoffed from her position on the floor, where she and Kathryn were flipping through an old muggle fashion magazine. Albus had found that the blonde Hufflepuff was never one to put up with another person's annoying bragging for long. As was proven when she told off the new Hufflepuff Keeper, she had been made the reserve Keeper and had grown sick of the older boys bragging. With the help of Ernie and Cedric, who had been announced as the Hufflepuff Beaters, the Fifth Year had quickly stopped his bragging.

"You just wouldn't understand," Scarlett said with a roll of her eyes, her look of distaste at Annabelle's opinion of her love life evident on her face.

"I'm with Annabelle," Lucas said from an old couch that Albus and Rose had managed to convince their cousins to transfigure for their uses. It was a ratty looking thing of an ugly puce color but it was comfy and did the trick, there was another transfigured couch that was slightly better off looking with a plaid pattern on it. Lucas, Ernie, and Thomas were currently playing chess, well Lucas and Ernie were while Thomas just watched. "People make too big of a deal about having a first kiss. It would better to go into a relationship already having had your first kiss, takes all the pressure off," he said looking up from the game.

Scarlet was not pleased with the uncaring attitudes towards an apparently sentimental moment, Albus was in agreement with Lucas and Annabelle though. It would be better to just get the first kiss over with. But as always, he watched and observed before speaking, waiting for the right moment. Currently he was perched on the arm of the plaid couch, comparing prank ideas with Justin who sat on the couch beside him.

"Well fine, if all of you think that a first kiss is so unimportant, why don't you all just go ahead and get it over with then," Scarlett huffed. This caused everyone who wasn't already apart of the conversation to look up at her, pausing their activities.

"What do you mean now?" Laura asked, she had been reading Hogwarts: A History rather intently, but she was the first to speak in the silence.

"Yeah. Right now," Scarlett responded with a victorious smile. "Unless you think it deserves to be a special moment."

"Alright fine," Kathryn said, responding to the challenge with a fire in her eyes. All eyes shifted to her. "Those who wish to get their first kiss over with form a circle, those who don't or have already kissed someone can stand and watch," she declared standing up and moving to the middle of the room.

Ernie, Lucas, Eloise, and Annabelle were the first to join her in forming a circle. Rose and Scorpius exchanged a look from where they were sitting discussing the newest book they had read and glanced at Albus for his verdict. Albus looked at his cousin and best friend, he could see their willingness in their eyes and so nodded. It would be better to get it over with. The three of them joined the circle. Laura and Susan sat, followed by Justin and Cedric. Michael and Thomas remained seating, shrugging saying they had already had their first kisses last year. This was news to Albus but he didn't say anything.

"Well fine then," Scarlett huffed, she obviously hadn't expected everyone to be so willing to get their first kiss over with. "You'll do it spin the wand style," she declared. Michael volunteered his wand for the task and placed it in the middle of the circle.

"Wait there are more girls than boys," Susan said looking around the circle.

"Then someone will just get two kisses," Scarlett shrugged unconcerned. "The first kiss might not be of the opposite gender this way. Who wants to volunteer for two?" The Second Years in the circle exchanged glances but said nothing. "Albus, you can be a dear and have two kisses," Scarlett said with a wink at him that caused him to blink in surprise and his cheeks redden slightly. _Why him? Why not Scorpius or someone,_ he thought inwardly. But he didn't say anything, just holding her gaze and nodded slowly. "Now, Kathryn, you were so eager, go ahead, you first," Scarlett said with a sickeningly sweet smile. She was finding to much joy in dictating these events, Albus thought sourly.

"First, before we start, we have to promise that there will be no awkwardness later," Rose said speaking up finally. "We are all just friends, wanting to get this experience over with." Her blue eyes gazed at everyone in the circle waiting for them to nod in agreement before things started. Once everyone had agreed, she turned and nodded at Kathryn for her to continue.

Kathryn glared at her black-haired roommate and looked back at the wand in the middle of the floor. Albus could see a flicker of nervousness in her eyes and didn't blame her for being nervous. He felt nervous for her, his stomach was starting to form knots and he wasn't even spinning. He had always had a knack for sensing and feeling other peoples emotions though and assumed he was just sensing her nerves. But the tiny blonde leaned forward and gave the wand a spin with only a slight hestitation. Albus felt the nerves mounting among everyone in the group as they waited for the wand to stop. When it finally did he gulped and ran a hand through his messy hair nervously, it was pointing at him. He glanced his emerald eyes nervously at his friend and saw her nervously glancing at him.

Well at least he knew her, he thought trying to be positive about the situation. Meeting her eyes they shared a rueful shrug. Rose sat between them so she scooted back with a wicked smirk so that they could lean forward and kiss. _Was he supposed to close his eyes?_ He wondered briefly. Thinking it for the best, he closed his eyes and glad he saw her do the same. _How was he supposed to find her lips now?_ He wondered panicky and his palms were getting sweaty. Cracking his eyes open a smidgen he found that his lips seemed to know what to do because they were heading in the right direction. His thoughts were racing, maybe it was better to just get it over with he thought. This was planned and it was already setting him on a panicky edge. Finally he felt her lips against his. It was a brief, quick brush of skin before her lips quickly withdrew from hers.

Albus locked eyes with hers and they both burst into a fit of giggles. _That was it? That was what the whole deal was about?_ Albus couldn't believe that so much effort and thought was put into such a simple act. Their laughter seemed to relax everyone else and everyone was smiling with more ease now. Kathryn scooted out of the circle as Albus pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and spun the wand. Since he had to kiss twice, he might as well get his second over with. The wand landed on Annabelle. _Did the wand think he had a thing for tiny blondes or something?_ He thought briefly. He glanced at her and she simply rolled her eyes and smirked as she leaned forward, as if she expected the whole thing. The Hufflepuff sat across from him so they both had to lean forward, their lips meeting in the middle of the circle. Just like with Kathryn, the kiss was brief and fleeting, leaving Albus to again wonder what the big deal about kissing was. Now that his two kisses were done, he and Annabelle joined Kathryn on the ugly puce couch to watch the proceedings.

Eloise spun next, landing on Cedric. Cedric appeared to be more nervous than he was letting on and they whacked noses first before Eloise just sighed and grabbed his face, laying a kiss on him quickly to get it over with. This caused laughter and teasing among the group, Cedric turned slightly red faced but was laughing as well. The two of them sat on the puce couches arms. Lucas and Laura were the next to kiss. Lucas had given the wand a quick flick of the wrist and it quickly landed on the auburn haired Ravenclaw. He gave her a wink after they had kissed and she simply scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You weren't that great at it," she responded but Albus saw a small smile tugging at her lips and knew she thought differently.

Susan spun the wand and it landed on Ernie. Their kiss was so quick that it was almost nonexistent, Albus blinked and it was already over. They were teased over this of course and some called for them to kiss again to make it real but it was brushed off with laughter.

Finally it was just Rose and Scorpius left in the circle.

"Should we give the wand a spin anyway just to keep with tradition?" Scorpius drawled with a grin on his face as he glanced at his best friend.

"I think it would only be right," Rose teased back and they both reached for the wand and after a glare from Rose, Scorpius took his hand away in a movement of surrender. Rose spun the wand and it landed directly on the blond boy.

"Oh Rosie, do you think I should mention to Uncle Ron that you're first kiss is Scorpius?" Albus asked with perfect innocence.

"I'd rather you not mate, I kind of enjoy my life, don't want to see it end," Scorpius responded with a smirk, causing the others to laugh as they watched the encounter.

"And if you call me Rosie again then you won't live to have the chance to tell him," she threatened.

Rose and Scorpius made eye contact and Albus could have sworn that something was different. They acted casually, teasing the entire time as they always did but there was something different about the moment. He wasn't sure if his two friends realized it or not but him being the observant Slytherin that he was could almost feel a draw between the two as they leaned forward. It was the weirdest feeling in the world as he watched them kiss but looking around he could tell he was the only one to feel it. It left the taste of the inevitable in his mouth but he didn't understand why and the word fate bounced in his mind briefly and there was a tug in his gut.

However their kiss was over just as quickly as everyone else's and they were giggling on the floor together as if nothing was unusual and the feeling was gone.

"How about that Scarlett, looks like we've all had our first kisses, and we haven't even turned thirteen yet," Annabelle said with a taunting smirk that looked odd on her kind features.

The dark-haired girl simply huffed and stormed out. Michael and Thomas followed after her leaving the eleven other Second Years to go back to their previous activities as though nothing had happened, though the air felt more relaxed and open. Albus wasn't sure why but he guessed it was because they had all just gone through a huge milestone together and had nothing to hide amongst friends. He was immensely glad that everyone seemed to calm about it all, it really had been for the best to get the kiss out of the way, now when they actually started dating in future years it wouldn't be so terrifying...hopefully.


	16. Detention and Kissing Rings

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

This was a weird chapter, I'll go ahead and admit it. I wanted to include the portraits once again and then this kind of happened but I felt it would make sense for adults to want to get in on school gossip. Anyway, let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Detention and Kissing Rings**

Darkness encased the castle like a glove as the silence of night rang true throughout the halls. It was abnormally still as compared to the activities that overtook it during the day. The pictures were all asleep and the ghosts floated aimlessly, not aware of a third living presence that also wandered the halls that night.

"Ouch, Scorp that was my foot," Rose hissed.

"Sorry," he muttered. The three of them were covered by a cloak that had been passed down through the generations of Potters and pranksters, giving security in not having to be detected in their after hour's wanderings.

"Both of you, quiet," Albus whispered as he looked at the map, also a treasured heirloom that had belonged to his grandfather.

Both items had fallen into the trio's possession by means of winning a bet.

 _The Slytherin versus Gryffindor game had been fast approaching and James and Freddie were enjoying taunting their Slytherin family about how the lions would trample the snakes._

" _So sure of yourself are you?" Rose asked with a smirk that would make any Slytherin proud._

" _Not a doubt in our minds, my darling Rose," Freddie replied confidently._

" _Then let's make it interesting," Albus said. The five of them were chilling by the Black Lake before dinner and no one was around or if they were, no attention was being directed at them. "A bet."_

" _I'm listening baby brother," James said, propping himself up on his elbows from his previously laid back position, his brown eyes sparkling with interest._

" _Slytherin wins, you let us have the map and cloak," Albus said._

" _Never." "Fat chance." The two older boys declared._

" _Not permanently," Rose interceded. "We would rotate it. You get it one week, us the next, it's as much Albus' as it is yours."_

" _Besides, since you two are so confident in your teams' abilities what's the harm of agreeing to a bet you are going to win anyway?" Scorpius remarked casually. He wasn't totally sure what was so special about a cloak or a map but it must be important if Rose and Albus wanted to make a bet over the ownership of the items and James and Freddie adamantly being against it._

 _James and Freddie exchanged looks, as if weighing the odds of Slytherin actually beating Gryffindor._

" _Alright," Freddie said slowly. "If Slytherin wins, you three get the cloak and map every other week."_

" _But when Gryffindor wins you three have to do whatever we say for an entire day, no matter what it is," James finished with an evil grin._

 _The three Slytherins exchanged looks._

" _Deal," Albus said, and he and his brother shook on it._

Needless to say Slytherin won and the three were now experiencing their first night of exploring. When Scorpius found out about the map and the cloak he felt as if his mind was going to explode. It all made sense now! How James and Freddie were able to carry out so many pranks without getting caught. He recalled his father complaining about how the Golden Trio always seemed to be everywhere and always seemed to know everything, well if they had this in their position it made a lot more sense. Not that he would tell his father the Potter/Weasley secret though.

Somehow the three got on the subject of hiding in the shadows.

"Really, Scorp, I would be far better at hiding and blending in then you could," Rose commented.

"Not likely Rose, I don't think your genetics allow you to blend into the darkness," Scorpius responded lightly.

"I'm the only one that has hopes of blending into the darkness," Albus retorted before the two could start another one of their debates. "Both of you have hair so bright and clashing that even a blind man could see it in the dark."

The three were making their way through the fourth floor when there was a crash that caused Scorpius to jump so high he was surprised his skin was still attached. He didn't doubt for a second that his two best friends would immediately go to investigate. They may be in Slytherin but you aren't raised by a Gryffindor family without inheriting some irrational curiosity about potentially dangerous situations.

"Anything showing up on the map?" Rose breathed. She was in the front of their little triangle under the cloak, with Albus on her right and Scorpius on her left.

"I think it is just Peeves, it's too dark to see for certain," he replied, squinting at the map, bringing it so close to his face that Scorpius wondered if there was any feasible gap between glasses and paper. They had decided against using 'lumos' under the cloak just in case the light shone through the material and so had been using the light from torches that they passed or the moonlight that found its way through the windows.

The three crept quietly along the hallway when they heard an additional voice. A voice of the Ravenclaw Head of House. Scorpius remembered the man with a round middle and a receding hairline from when he went to the Headmistress' office last year after the fight. He wasn't sure of the name but he knew the man taught one of the older elective classes he felt it might be Ancient Runes but wasn't sure. The Head of House seemed to be scolding someone, apparently Peeves, for making a mess of the hallway.

Losing interest after they found out what was the cause of the commotion, the three turned to continue their exploring. Well that was the plan, until Rose tripped, falling out from under the protection of the cloak and knocking into a suit of armor while she was at it. Scorpius and Albus exchanged a quick look before they took off the cloak as well. If Rose was to be caught then they all were; they were a packaged deal.

"Told you, you can't not draw attention to yourself," Scorpius teased as he helped her up, mostly since he knew the professor would be arriving anyway due to the loud noise and to cover up Albus' voice of clearing the map. Once the map was cleared, his raven-haired friend quickly stowed the map and cloak in the pockets of his robes.

As if on perfect timing, the Head of Ravenclaw turned the corner just as Albus was taking his hands away from his now stuffed pockets.

"What are you three doing out of bed at a time like this?" The man demanded. Scorpius noted that the man already seemed to be in a bad mood, which likely meant their punishment would be more severe as a result. Scorpius glanced at Rose, she was the trio's talker. For some reason adults seemed to believe anything she said. He guessed it had something to do with her innocent face surrounded by a mess of fiery curls and wide blue eyes. It was a face that was hard to deny, he knew he had argued against and with it for over a year now.

"Well you see sir, we were up late studying in the Common Room and were getting hungry. So we went to the Kitchens to have a quick late night snack. Well we were heading back to continue studying, when we heard a crash from above us. Naturally, we felt the need to find out what was wrong so that we would be able to better alert and notify any professors we saw. However, you seemed to have beaten us to it," she said smiling sweetly.

The man observed her critically for a moment and glanced at Albus and Scorpius as if trying to determine whether or not it was the truth. Scorpius molded his face into one of pure innocence and watched Albus do the same.

"Even if that was the case, however noble your intentions were, you were still out of bed and must see the Headmistress," he grumbled. Well, it seems he bought her excuse, so maybe the Headmistress would too, Scorpius thought hopefully as the three of them fell a few paces behind the plump man as he led them towards the Headmistress' office.

The way to the office was a silent one, he hoped the Headmistress would be understanding, she had been the last time he had been summoned there anyway. The Head of Ravenclaw stopped before the Griffin statue guarding the entrance.

"Acta non verba," the man said to the Griffin. Accepting the password, the Griffin granted access to the staircase leading up to the office.

Even though Roses' explanation had been a good one and the professor seemed to have bought it, Scorpius still felt uneasy about visiting the intimidating woman, especially this late at night. The man knocked on the door and after a moment or so it opened. He led the three into the grand office. Scorpius couldn't get over all the books and intriguing trinkets he saw lining the room, or the portraits of professors that coated the walls. It was an impressive and awe-inspiring sight to say the least. The Headmistress sat at the large desk in front of two portraits of men that Scorpius had heard a lot about, they were his best friends' namesake and legends in their own right. McGonagall gestured for the three of them to take seats in front of her desk as the man launched into his retelling of what happened. Rose sat in the middle of the three and Scorpius stared at the portrait who appeared to only have eyes for Albus. He remembered Albus telling him that last year he had informed the portraits of them being his namesake, it appeared the two former Headmasters had not forgotten.

"Is this true?" The stern voice of the Headmistress shook Scorpius back to the present. He realized he hadn't even listened to the explanation that had been given. He doubted Albus had either, given his intense staring contest with the portraits _. Had Rose?_

"Yes, Headmistress," Rose said. She didn't seem the least bit phased about being in the woman's office again. She was just taking it all in stride. "We were studying in the Common Room and realized that we were getting hungry. So we went to the kitchens for quick snack, the House Elves were sweet enough to deliver us with a treacle tart to share," she said her voice holding just the right amount of fondness to be believable. "We were making our way back to the Common Room when we heard a loud crash and went to investigate," she said looking slightly sheepish. "We are our parents' children," she joked. "We wanted to find out what had happened so that we could more accurately inform the first professor we saw. However, when we got there Professor Stocks was already there," she said respectfully inclining her head towards Ravenclaws Head of House. _Stocks? Was that his name? How did she know that?_ He wondered. "We were about to head back down to continue studying, when I accidentally bumped into a suit of armor," she finished. Scorpius glanced at the foreboding woman behind the desk to see if she believed his friend. Merlin, if he hadn't been there the entire time, he would have believed Roses' story. He was once again glad that the three of them had sworn never to lie together because he doubted he would know otherwise.

The Headmistress stared at the three of them and Scorpius felt like her eyes were piercing into his gut.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that three Second Years were up studying at this hour?" the voice of the dark-haired man in the portrait behind the desk drawled.

"Snape makes an excellent point, Minerva," Stocks said.

"Well, considering the fact that we are the top of our class in every single subject, it is actually quite believable," Albus said speaking up.

The portrait of the older man with half-moon spectacles smiled and chuckled at his friends' slightly cheeky comment, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. And Scorpius saw the corners of Snape's portrait mouth twitch upward in a smile. He must have been impressed as well. Because from the stories he heard, Scorpius knew the real Snape would never had almost smiled at a Potter. _Maybe Albus sharing his name made him more lenient?_

"That may be the case but considering this is your second infraction, you will need to have a night of detention," McGonagall explained. _Only one night wasn't so bad though,_ Scorpius thought happily. "Thank you Professor, that will be all for now," she said to Stocks who nodded and swiftly left the room. Once they were alone, she turned to the three students again. "However, I am glad that I have you with me at the moment because there is another matter I wish to discuss. What is this I hear of you three starting up kissing rings?"

Scorpius gaped at the woman. _What in Merlin's bloody name was a kissing ring?_ Albus and Rose were likely just as confused because they didn't say anything immediately.

"Um...what is a kissing ring?" Albus asked, voicing Scorpius' thoughts.

The three Headmasters seemed to find this amusing and the three Second Years exchanged confused looks.

"There have been rumors," McGonagall said clearly amused, "that the three of you have been gathering your friends together in abandoned classrooms to commence in snogging activities."

Scorpius' mouth hung open in bewilderment. He had only just shared his first kiss, he wasn't even ready for or interested in snogging yet! He glanced at Rose and Albus and they seemed just as surprise.

"No, we haven't had kissing rings," Rose said.

"Then do you have any idea how the rumor started?" the Headmistress asked curiously. Scorpius doubted this had little importance on anything just the adults trying to understand the minds of their students

"Well," he began speaking up for the first time, all eyes on him. He glanced at Rose and Albus, about to explain about their first kisses and they nodded their approval. "A few weeks ago we were all in an abandoned classroom. We've kind of converted it into our own common room for all of the others in our Year," he explained.

"Which I was hoping to talk to you about, Headmistress," Rose chimed in. "I think it would be really beneficial for Inter-House Unity if we had Common Rooms for people of all Houses together, it would give people the chance to make friends in separate houses." McGonagall seemed to seriously consider this suggestion.

"That is actually an excellent suggestion, Miss Weasley," she commented. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, please continue," she said nodding her head to him again.

"Right so we were all in there and Scarlet was bragging about her first kiss and what not and Annabelle and Lucas were saying how they didn't get why a first kiss was so important," the two portraits and the Headmistress raised their eyebrows clearly amused and interested. "So we decided that it would be best if we just went ahead and got our first kisses over with now so that when we do start dating it won't be such a big deal. So that's what we did," he finished with a shrug.

"We didn't snog or anything it was just a peck to get it over with," Albus added. The adults just stared at them.

"And it only happened the once," Rose continued. "Please don't get the others in trouble for that, it happened a few weeks ago."

After a moment, McGonagall finally nodded. "I will not punish any of your for actions that transpired so long ago so long as you assure me it hasn't happened again." The three vigorously nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what did you think of it?" Dumbledore's portrait asked cheerfully. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius exchanged looks. _This was beyond weird,_ he thought, _we are discussing our first kisses with Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall….bet no one else could say that,_ he thought ruefully.

"Personally, I don't get what the big deal is about it," Albus finally said. His namesake just laughed.

"So who was that you kissed?" Snape asked, he was clearly far more invested in the conversation than his nonchalant expression suggested.

"Well I kissed Annabelle and Kathryn, since we had an odd number," Albus began and then looked at his cousin and friend with a smirk.

"And I kissed him." "And I kissed her." Rose and Scorpius said at the same time pointing to each other.

Portrait Dumbledore was finding the whole situation incredibly hilarious because he hadn't stopped laughing, while the corners of the Headmistress' mouth was twitching upward and her eyes were dancing.

"Is that all, Professor?" Scorpius finally asked, feeling his face heat a little under the laughter and scrutiny of the Professors. He had been spending far to much time with Rose and her brethren, he found it difficult to maintain his family's cool faced demeanor that allowed them to go about with no facial expression what so ever.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, the three of you are free to go. Report to Professor Stocks, next Friday night for your detention at eight."

The three nodded and quickly scrambled out of their seats and exited the room. Once on the staircase again the trio they looked at each other and started laughing at the absurdity of the situation they were just faced with.

"Bloody hell, I never thought the night would take this turn of events," Albus laughed.

"Merlin's beard, that was one of the most awkward situations I've faced in a long time," Scorpius agreed.

"James and Freddie will never believe us," Albus chuckled.

Rose just continued laughing, her face turning as red as her hair in her merriment. "Come on, let's go get some of that Treacle Tart that we claimed to eat," she finally said as she got her laughter somewhat under control. Albus and Scorpius agreed and the three snuck down to the Kitchens under the cloak but they were still laughing so hard that the cloak really wouldn't have done much good anyway.


	17. Yoga

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

This is more of a filler chapter. I thought it would be funny and it gives you something to read while I work on the following ones.

* * *

 **Yoga**

The dull roar that typically accompanied breakfast, greeted Rose as she took her seat at the Slytherin table. Though it hadn't been spoken allowed, the group had come to a seating arrangement of sorts. On one side of the table sat Justin, Annabelle, Rose, Scorpius, and when they weren't joined by friends from another house: Michael and Thomas. While on the other side sat Eloise, Kathryn, Albus, and if one of Rose and Albus' cousins weren't in attendance, Scarlett.

Helping herself to some eggs and bacon, she took a sip of her pumpkin juice as she noticed a crowd of people gathered around a few of the Hufflepuffs.

"Annabelle, what is going on over at your table?" she asked, eyeing the scene curiously.

Looking up from coating her toast with marmalade, Annabelle glanced over. "Oh, Josie, she is planning on giving a Yoga class this weekend."

"What in Merlin's name is yoga?" Scorpius asked with his spoonful of oatmeal halfway to his lips.

"Some muggle exercise thing," the blonde Hufflepuff shrugged dismissively. "It's some supposed to be real relaxing and helps you with balance and flexibility or something," she said taking a bite of the now dripping piece of whole wheat toast. "Caroline has tried explaining it to me before but I never really caught on to it."

"Who's Caroline?" Justin asked looking up from inhaling his breakfast. Rose had tried explaining to him that it was much better to slow down and savor his food but her lectures hadn't stuck yet.

"My mum."

"You call your mum by her first name?" Kathryn asked incredulously.

"Well, technically she isn't my real mum. I was adopted and I've always called them by their first names," she explained. Annabelle seemed completely un-phased by the entire situation but it was sending Roses' mind reeling. She had no idea her good friend was adopted. She felt like a horrible friend for not knowing but assumed it was probably something that the Hufflepuff rarely brought up.

"Are they muggles?" Scorpius asked. Annabelle just nodded, her mouth too full of marmalade and toast to respond audibly.

There was a pause in the conversation as everything continued to eat and ponder this new information.

"Can anyone go to this Yoga class?" Eloise asked thoughtfully.

"Oh sure, she was asking us to spread the word about it in the Common Room this morning. She's holding it outside near the Quidditch pitch."

Rose glanced at her cousin who sat directly across from her and then glanced at Scorpius with a small smile spreading across her face.

"Who wants to try some Yoga this weekend?" she asked the others. Everyone agreed that it could be a fun way to spend the day and since the winter was fading into spring, no one objected to getting outside more without bundling up in scarves and mittens.

Rose joined her Second Year friends who had agreed to partake in this Muggle practice and they joined the small group of brave students out in the yard while the vast majority of the student population crowded around the edges to watch what would surely be entertainment. None of Roses' male cousins joined in but Lily, Dominique, Roxanne and Molly did while Lucy sat on the edge to watch with the others. Of the Second Years she was with Albus, Scorpius, Kathryn, Annabelle, Justin, Eloise, Scarlet, Laura, Ernie and Lucas, while Michael, Thomas, Susan and Cedric preferred to watch.

Turning her attention to the front of the group, Rose watched a girl who she assumed was Josie walk to the front of the crowd. She looked to be a Fifth Year but Rose wasn't positive.

"Hello everyone," she said in a voice that was far too chirpy to be considered normal. "I'm Josie, I'm so glad all of you wanted to try Yoga with me. OK, so here is a mat for each of you," she said and sent out a rectangular thin foam mat. "You'll be using it so you don't slip and fall," she explained. "OK so we are going to start our practice by getting into the Mountain position," she said walking to the front of her mat and standing tall and erect.

"She wants us to become a bloody mountain?" Justin scoffed in disbelief but followed along with everyone else to stand at the front of their mats.

"OK so now we are going to go into Childs Pose." Josie got down on her mat and demonstrated an odd position with her face on the mat and her knees to the edges of it. Rose, Kathryn and Annabelle exchanged looks but followed anyway.

Rose couldn't help but snicker at the groans and curses coming from her male companions as they went into the pose.

"Now is Downward Dog."

Rose glanced up to see the girl stand on her hands and feet with her butt in the air.

"She wants us to become dogs now?" Lucas grumbled.

"Muggles certainly have an odd obsession of becoming things they aren't," Ernie agreed.

Rose felt like a complete idiot as she went into the pose, her butt in the air for all of Hogwarts to see. She felt her face turning the classic Weasley red but hoped it could be passed off as merely blood rushing to her head.

"I feel like a bloody wanker," Scorpius muttered.

"What dog stands like this, upwards or downwards?" Albus hissed. "Muggles have lost their minds."

"I don't feel very relaxed, I thought this was supposed to be calming," Eloise groaned.

Rose couldn't hold back her giggles at her friends' comments. They made the whole embarrassing experience worth it. She couldn't agree more with their comments, yoga was an incredibly odd practice even for muggles.

"Guys you are doing so great," Josie chirped out.

"Merlin, could her voice be more annoying?" Laura grumbled. Rose shot her a look from her upside down position, since the girl was behind her. "Sorry, Rose, but it's true," she sighed. Everyone knew how much Rose detested gossip and ill-words said against people and most of the time her group of friends adhered to that philosophy but sometimes they slipped up. Though as much as Rose hated it, she agreed with Laura. Why was Josie so absurdly happy? Was it the yoga?

"Ok, now we are going to do Warrior One pose," she called out. Sighing with relief, Rose lowered herself from the awkward pose and watched the new one. It didn't seem to bad, like an odd lunge of sorts. She exchanged a look with Scorpius, this probably one of the dumbest things they had agreed to do. She was wishing that she had joined James and Freddie on the sidelines to watch the practice. They were at least enjoying themselves, their faces were red, doubled over with laughter and tears were streaming down their faces.

After another hour of embarrassing poses and weird stretches, Josie finally called out. "Ok, so for our last pose we are going to do Corpse Pose. Rose watched as the girl simply laid on her back on the mat.

"Finally, something I can do," Justin laughed. Rose grinned in agreement and laid down on her mat. This she could get used to.

"Do we just lay here?" Scorpius whispered from beside her.

"I suppose so, better than trying to be trees again," she replied chuckling. He snorted in agreement and went back to laying there.

After about five minutes she started to get fidgety.

"Oi, Rose, how long do you reckon we have to lay here?" Eloise whispered loudly.

"Beats me," she whispered back.

Their voices must have carried and been heard by their yoga teacher because shortly after, Josie called the practice.

"Blimey, that was an experience," Lucas chuckled as the group joined together once the mats had been collected.

"Can't agree with you more, mate," Scorpius said, putting his arm on Roses shoulder. "Let's not do that again, deal Rose?"

"Deal," she agreed wholeheartedly.

James and Freddie approached them, wasting no time in their torments when Dominique joined up with the young group.

"I wouldn't laugh to much, I am in the right mind to incorporate some of those moves into the Gryffindor Quidditch practice." The color drained from James and Freddie's faces and Lucas groaned.

"You wouldn't be that cruel, Dom," Freddie scoffed lightly. But at his cousin's serious expression he groaned.

"You're a right cruel Captain. I call a mutiny!" James declared. Dominique laughed at her cousin's antics and was soon joined by everyone else.

"Come on, we should probably head back to the library and start studying again," Susan said softly. "Exams are only a few months away."

"Three months away," Kathryn corrected but her smile as soft so it took any sting out of her words. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius sided with the Ravenclaw and soon the group was back in the library doing homework and preparing for exams and in the case of Rose, Albus, Scorpius doing some tutoring as well.


	18. Trains and Teenagers

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

Sorry for the long delay but school is starting up again. But I am going to try and write a chapter a weekend if not more. Almost done with the next one as it is.

* * *

 **Trains and Teenagers**

The September air was warm as Scorpius and his parents made their way through the muggles at the Kings Cross. His third year of Hogwarts had finally arrived and he knew it was going to be just as great as the previous two if not better. This year he got to go to Hogsmeade and he got to take extra classes. All of his close friends were taking Care of Magical Creatures, mostly because of Hagrid. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius had brought their entire friend group of their year to visit Hagrid at least once. Their normal lot had visited the half-giant more than once on the trio's weekly tea sessions. And it was in part due to these sessions that he and Eloise had developed an actual interest in the subject. When Scorpius mentioned this to his father, for some reason the man found it incredibly amusing.

The fact that he and his friends weren't all going to be in the same classes this year troubled him. He and Rose had the exact same schedule by taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy together. It was only required to take two extra classes but they both couldn't choose between them all and so had taken three. Albus would be taking Divination with Justin, Lucas, Eloise, Ernie, and Laura. He would also be taking music that had started a few years ago with Cedric since he played the guitar and Cedric played the piano. Annabelle, Kathryn and Susan were also taking Arithmancy. But no one of their immediate group of friends would be taking Ancient Runes with Rose and him.

"Do you see them?" he asked eagerly, scanning the crowded platform for his best friends.

"My guess is the swarm of red hair is a good direction to head in," his father said dryly gesturing to the now visible redheaded crowd. Leaving his parents he rushed over, spotted by James first who shouted a greeting. Rose and Albus heard and rushed to greet their friend as well. They met in the middle in a large hug.

"Merlin, the three of you act as though you haven't seen each other all summer. Scorpius was just over at our house four days ago," Ron muttered as he walked towards the trio followed by the rest of the Weasleys.

"Four days is a long time," Rose laughed pointing out. "Plus, we won't have the same classes this year so who knows how often we'll see each other now," she added waving a dramatic hand.

"We only have two classes difference," Albus chuckled at his cousin's dramatics. "Plus, you and Scorp have the exact same schedule because you have the exact same classes because the two of you share the exact same brain."

Rose and Scorpius exchanged a look, a shrug, and then burst out laughing. The two had been told on more than one occasion that they thought too much alike by both friends and family. Rose's father had never looked thrilled at the statement, currently he was trying to hide his uncomfortable expression by looking at the train. Scorpius could tell that although his friend was joking, there was some resentment that he alone would be separated from their trio. The two had tried reassuring him that nothing would change but Scorpius knew that Albus still worried.

Scorpius parents joined the trio and his father shook hands with his friends' parents. There was still tension but it was far less than the first year. The Malfoys had been invited over to the Burrow to watch some of the Quidditch matches that were held and Ron had allowed Scorpius over to his house this past summer. So the tension was melting and the adults even struck up idle chatter as the trio began catching up and reuniting with their other friends as they arrived. By this point it was an unspoken agreement for everyone to congregate around the Weasley clan. They were the easiest to recognize out of the crowd and it was always where Rose, Albus, and Scorpius were, who were also, unspoken, the leaders of their friends and their entire year. It was something the three were consciously aware of and were proud of not only because of their ability to achieve that ranking but also because it helped their plan work far easier. However, it wasn't a title that they called upon or utilized, pretending ignorance of their control.

"Justin! You look great mate," Albus exclaimed as their other Slytherin friend joined them. Albus was completely right, their formerly overweight friend had slimmed down over the summer, loosing all baby fat and actually looked slightly fit. Looking at his friends face, Scorpius could tell that Justin was thrilled at his weight loss achievement being recognized and his confidence had definitely grown.

"So is this why you haven't been around the Burrow recently?" Rose asked, giving him a big hug.

"Wanted it to be a surprise, and you're grandma's cooking is too good for me to resist," he joked hugging her back.

"It's a great surprise. I'm so proud and happy for you," Rose said cheerfully, breaking away.

"Yeah, mate, well done," Scorpius agreed, clapping his roommate on the back.

Hearing the train whistling, signaling departure in five minutes, the students quickly said their goodbyes and rushed for the train. Last minute reminders were shouted after them but fell on deaf ears. The teenagers were too overjoyed at returning to the castle to pay any heed to the advice. The tricky part would now be finding a compartment that was still empty. They had a large group to fit and although the rides were always crowded it was always enjoyable.

Annabelle and Kathryn, being the tiniest had gone on a head, weaving through the crowd to scout out locations. Kathryn returned slightly breathless a few minutes after the train had started to pick up speed.

"Found one. Annabelle is there now keeping it safe," the tiny blonde said. The group pushed their way through the crowded aisle as they followed the girl.

A few traincarts down, she finally stopped and opened a compartment door. "Here we are," she cried as she sat down next to Annabelle. Glancing at the two, Scorpius couldn't help but notice how similar the tiny blondes looked. Kathryn had a narrower face and a wispier frame whereas Annabelle had a joyful round face and was fitter, but everything else was alike. It was creepy sometimes, especially when you saw one from behind and called her by the wrong name.

Brushing that thought aside, Scorpius piled into the compartment along with everyone else. Soon the compartment was in an uproar as people tried to find a comfortable seat. There were twelve of them trying to cram into the small space after all. Finally squashed together with no ability to really move, the group began talking, laughing, joking, comparing summer stories, starting games of Exploding Snap and sharing sweets. Scorpius couldn't imagine traveling to Hogwarts in any other way than with the pleasantly loud chatter of his friends around him, lulling him into a content state of mind.

Everything really was going perfectly. The plan was if anything far ahead of schedule. He, Rose, and Albus, were on the Quidditch team, they were the top of their class in every subject, they had extremely close friends from all houses and were pretty much leading their year in everything. They were becoming incredibly popular with the other years as well. Scorpius was almost shocked by how easily it was becoming for him and his best friends to achieve their goal of ruling the school. Of course like all great things there were setbacks. Tony, Tiffany and Frederick were constantly blocking them at their every turn. Though there weren't physical fights anymore, the words exchanged could get heated and the three were always trying to show the three up as being frauds. Tiffany was the worst of all, she was becoming the Queen of Gossip and Rumors and loved spreading false ones around the school about the three of them and occasionally their close group of friends just because of their association. It was getting a bit ridiculous. Albus did a decent job of assuming the cool facade and rising above their level and sometimes Scorpius did too, but Rose had her Weasley temper out in full force whenever Tiffany opened her mouth. It seemed after each encounter the animosity grew, though it was never the Trio who started the arguments or subtle hexing, they were quickly dragged into it. Though it didn't hinder their image too greatly, it certainly wasn't helping and he was slightly anxious about what the other three would have up their sleeves for this coming year.

Sighing inwardly at the dilemmas that their three enemies were posing, Scorpius glanced around his friends. They were all teenagers now. Though Justin had the biggest transformation, Eloise had also adjusted with her new age. She no longer looked out of place in her year. Before she had been considered bulkier and taller than everyone else but now her body had proportioned itself out and she fit right in. Lucas had grown even taller and was still scrawny. Cedric and Ernie hadn't altered much if anything they just became fitter due to their hours of Quidditch and Beater practices. Laura and Susan were still much the same. Albus's hair had grown even messier if that was possible, he had hit a growth spurt but not as large as Scorpius's. Currently he was about two inches taller than his best friend.

Rose hadn't grown at all and was quickly becoming one of the shortest of their group. Something she was picked on constantly for. Rose had some how managed to tame her copper curls, though they were still wild they were more controlled. They were also springy, a fact Scorpius had discovered much to his amusement over this past summer. The three had been lounging in Scorpius's room and bored, she had been sitting beside him and he had been absentmindedly staring at her hair. For some reason, he had reached out a hand to give a gentle tug and the curl had sprung back to place quickly. Scorpius and Albus had been amused the rest of the day, while Rose had tried arguing against it until they shut her down by teaming up against her.

Speaking of his redheaded best friend, Rose was practically on top of him in their cramped compartment and was engaging him in another one of their friendly debates. This time in regards to a new muggle author they had both started reading, Leo Tolstoy.

"Oi! You lot," Lucas finally shouted. The silence that fell felt out of place compared the rambunctious noise that had filled the air moments ago. "Trolley is here," he said normally with a cheeky grin. Noticing the old woman pushing the trolley ladened with food, she was quickly swarmed by the hungry Third Years. Shouts of sweet demands soon filled the compartment.

"Five Chocolate Frogs here."

"Jelly Slugs for me."

"Trade you a Chocolate Frog for one of my Droobles."

"Fine. But if you get Luna Lovegood, give it here. I still haven't gotten her card yet."

"That works, I've got three of her."

"Any more Licorice Wands?"

"I still don't know how you like that, Sugar Quills are the way to go. Please tell me there are still Sugar Quills."

"You're all mad, Beartie Botts is the way too go."

"Don't fancy chewing vomit today, thanks so I'll pass."

"You're no fun. Hey mate, dare you to eat this ugly greenish one."

"Deal!"

Susan was the one to notice the rapidly changing landscape and the darkening sky, so the laughter and talking were put on pause so that everyone could get changed into their robes. The boys had been kicked out as the girls changed. When the train finally stopped, the group clammered out of their compartment. Unfortunately, they did need to get separated when it came time to riding the carriages up to the castle. Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Annabelle, Kathryn, and Lucas took the first and the other six took the second. That was the trouble with having a large group of close friends, Scorpius thought forlornly, space was always an issue. Though the fact that he had so many close friends that genuinely wanted to be near him always cheered him up and he found himself not caring too much about the lack of space.

Settling himself at the Slytherin table flanked by Rose and Michael, Scorpius couldn't keep the happy smile off his face. Not that he was complaining, he was glad he was becoming known for his cheerful grins and smiles than the signature Malfoy smirks and sneers. Though, he had been known to pull those out of his arsenal when the time called for it. Though, he was surprised that Rose, Kathryn and Annabelle could best his smirks and sneers. It was a blood chilling sight to see one of the three tiny girls give you that look and it was quick to set the offender in their places. James and Freddie even snapped to attention when Rose gave them one of her looks and they never listened to anyone.

Clapping along with the rest of the hall as the new First Years were sorted, the trio already made plans to introduce themselves to the young ones and take them under their wings. They had done that the previous year with great results. Gaining more people onto their side in the thought process involving names and not being who their parents are. As he and his friends stuffed their faces with the start of the year feast, Scorpius felt himself settling into his home once more. He loved his parents terribly but Hogwarts was his home, it was the first place he had ever been accepted without question.


	19. The First Hogsmeade Weekend

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **The First Hogsmeade Weekend**

"Al, get your arse out of bed!"

The illustrious shouting of his roommate woke Albus from his sleep. He groaned in response and pulled the silk covers higher over his messy raven-black hair. Quidditch practice had been brutal the day before and he was exhausted. Slytherin had been so close to winning the Quidditch Cup last year and it seemed the new captain was not going to take anything short of victory this year.

There was silence for a moment, knowing he hadn't heard the end of it but desperately hoping he would be left alone, Albus slowly started sinking into sleep once more. However in a blink of an eye, his sheets were yanked off of him and he was flipped onto the floor. Glaring up from his position on the freezing cold, stone floor, he watched the blurry forms of Scorpius and Justin exchanging a high five.

"You gits, what kind of wake up was that?" he huffed bitterly. "I was having a good dream too."

"Mate, forget dreams, its Hogsmeade weekend," Justin said, rolling his eyes. "This is our first time going to Hogsmeade and you can bet the girls will want to spend all day there. So unless you want to face the wrath of Rose, Kat, Annabelle, than you better get dressed."

"In all honesty, we just saved your life, mate, the least you could do is thank us," Scorpius added with a cheeky grin.

Fully awake now with eager excitement of finally visiting the infamous village on the other side of the forest, he hopped up and reached for his glasses.

"What are you two on about? I'm up," he said over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom.

Leaving his roommates laughing on their beds, he quickly showered and brushed his teeth. He ran a brush through his hair but knew it was a lost cause. His hair would never be tamed it seemed, it was the Potter curse his father told him. Though his mother had contradicted that statement saying that she found his father's messy hair sexy and Albus had then promptly left the room.

Emerald eyes sparkled back at him as he looked over his reflection in the mirror, placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he noted how his eyes seemed magnified behind the lenses. Since they were all going to Hogsmeade he could dress casually for once and disregard the school uniform. So he had pulled on some dark jeans and a vibrant emerald green silk shirt. He blamed Scorpius for his fashionable dressing, his roommates' prestigious upbringing had rubbed off on him and Albus found he quite liked dressing fashionably. He was good at it too, most of his friends and family tended to turn to him for fashion advice, something James and Lilly found highly amusing. Before he could further give himself a closer once over he heard Scorpius banging on the bathroom door telling him to hurry up.

"I swear, you're worse than a girl in the bathroom, Al," he called out.

"Not any worse than you are. You take just as much time as me but spend it on making sure your hair is to perfection," Albus retorted playfully, opening the bathroom door.

Scorpius's hand automatically went to his pale blonde hair. Though it wasn't gelled like his fathers had been at his age, he still took precise care and devoted a lot of attention to making sure it had a slight ruffled look that could make him appear casual and cool without appearing to try. Albus could only describe it as a classier, neater version of his wild mess of hair.

Joining his roommates, the three boys walked down the stairs from their dormitory to the common room. Being Third Years now, they were higher up on the staircase than when they had originally started and Albus couldn't stop the bubble of pleasure forming within him for each additional step he had to descend, even if it did mean waking up a few minutes early in the morning.

Spotting his cousin and her two roommates already waiting on the couches with Kathryn pacing eagerly, he heard Justin call out a greeting. The three girls snapped their heads up and the tiny blonde, who had been pacing, marched up to them in annoyance.

"Merlin's Beard, what took you three so long?" she cried giving them each a whack on the arm. Though Kathryn was one of the smallest in the group she was a sharp-tongued firecracker.

"Blame Al," Scorpius said raising his hands in surrender. "Took us ages to wake him and then once we had we had to pry him away from the mirror so he would stop ogling himself."

"Really, Al, all that time spent in the mirror and you still can't fix your hair?" Eloise joked joining them with Rose at her side.

"I'm here now," Albus pointed out dryly. "So, let's stop wasting time and go eat. We've got a day of exploring and we don't want to keep the others waiting," he said walking towards the common room door. His mention of Hogsmeade and breakfast was perfectly timed, as was everything he did, because his sleep and bathroom habits were quickly dropped as everyone clambered out of the entrance.

Meeting up with the others they crowded onto the Slytherin table and rapidly scarfed down a breakfast, all excitedly discussing where they wanted to visit. Albus didn't have any specific sights he wanted to see, he was just thrilled to be able to go. Breakfast finished, the twelve of them made their way to the carriages. Separating into two groups once again, they rode to the village. Kathryn and Annabelle were bouncing in their seats with excitement, infecting Rose with their energy and soon the three of them were all talking rapidly at once. Albus just rolled his eyes fondly at his cousin's antics and turned his attention to Eloise, talking with her about the most recent Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid had taught them about salamanders that fed off of fire and were born from flames.

The closer they got to the village the more the group began to plan their day. Deciding that since they all wanted to see everything, they should just start at the beginning of the path and just stop at each store they passed. It seemed the only fair way for everyone. Being the first ones to jump out of the carriage, he and Lucas helped the rest out. An action that Scorpius responded to by daintily taking his hand and gushing about what a dashing gentleman he was.

Albus didn't even bother responding, because he was already taking in the quaint village that was up for exploration. His parents had typically described it during the winter months making it sound like a postcard but currently the leaves were still in the trees but turning russet red and faded orange. It was beautiful, he wasn't sure that winter would be able to top the sight before him.

"Let's go!" Eloise cried enthusiastically.

The spell of the first sight was broken and the group of teenagers quickly began their journey into the village. The first store was Gladrags Wizardwear. The group wandered around the aisles for a few minutes but since none of them needed any new clothing they quickly left. Though Albus made a note to bring more money next time because he had seen some very stylish outfits he was interested in buying later.

Slowly the group meandered through the street, poking their heads into each store. Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop was the only one they simply looked into. None of them could really bare the overbearing pink frilliness of the place for much longer than a few minutes. So after making faces at Scarlet, who was on a date, through the windows they continued on. Rose, Scorpius, Lucas and Eloise cracking merciless jokes about it for minutes afterward.

Zonko's became Justin's' new favorite place, aside from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He ended up leaving with his arms full of jokes and prank supplies. Justin had started making a name for himself as quite the prankster, helping James and Freddie on a lot of their pranks as well. However, since the start of the Third Year and his dramatic weight change he had been coming out of his shell more than ever. Albus felt it was a great change for his roommate and was even happier that since he was the boys' friend and roommate he was spared from being the victim of a prank.

Scorpius, Rose, Laura, and Susan all wanted to stay in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and Tomes and Scrolls which were side by side all day, but after almost an hour of them gushing about the new books and quills on sale, were bribed away by the promise of HoneyDukes sweets. Albus bought handfuls of Sugar Quills, the absolute best wizarding sweet treat in his opinion, but added some Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes, while also splitting a large box of Beartie Botts with Ernie and Lucas. Arms weighed down with sweets and other purchases, Cedric began complaining of his food deprived stomach and so the group finally stopped at The Three Broomsticks.

Pushing open the doors, Albus was assaulted by the loud noises and shouts of laughter filling the air. The place was crowded with other Hogwarts Students. The air was slightly smoky but it was warm and friendly. By sheer luck, the group managed to find a recently emptied table and claimed it quickly, calling for more chairs as they did. Each ordering a round of Butterbeer from the very attractive barmaid. Lucas, Cedric and Ernie attempted to convince the girl they were of age and to let them have some Firewhiskey but the barmaid didn't buy it.

The group ended up staying in the pub for the next few hours. Losing track of time as they talked loudly over each other to be heard, cracked jokes, tried more flirting attempts, and drank their Butterbeers. Towards the end they were joined by Albus and Rose's cousins and that just added to the loud pandemonium that they were creating. It was Susan's mention of the Shrieking Shack that brought the group to the present. Realizing that they only had about an hour left of their trip they paid for their drinks and food and left for the most haunted building in Britain.

Approaching the edge of the village where the vantage point for the haunted house was the best, Ernie and Cedric began making ghost noises to scare Susan and Laura. They were the two who were easiest to scare out of the entire group. Rose joined the girls as they chased the two Hufflepuff boys in return for the scare. Though if the laughter was anything to go by, Albus doubted the repercussions would be very severe.

"Al! Scorp!"

Hearing his cousin's' voice sounding just beyond the hill, he and his best friend exchanged a glance and broke out in a run over the mound of dirt to see what the issue was. Breaching the edge, he took one look at the scene and burst into laughter, falling to the ground. Ernie and Cedric, were being dogpiled by the girls in the group and being threatened with the classic Skivving Snackboxes collection. The two boys looked terrified, which only caused more laughter from the rest of the guys. Rose stood over the process, trying to look stern but her mouth was twitching too much to be taken seriously.

"Alright. Let them be, let's go check out the house," she finally said. Obeying her orders, the girls clambered off of the Hufflepuffs and joined Rose at the edge of the road at the fence.

Albus and Scorpius approached and stood on either side of her. It was how they typically stood, he was beginning to notice. Rose always in the middle with typically Scorpius on her right and him on her left. It was weird how that was the formation they so often assumed but it just fit.

"It's so...desolate," Scorpius whispered as they gazed at the forlorn building off in the building.

"Decrepit," Rose suggested.

"Dreary," he responded.

"Deserted," she countered.

Albus sighed. The way Scorpius and Rose seemed to share a mind was unnerving. Along with being the only two who could hold a reasonable debate against the other and their shared love for muggle books, they had begun testing their vocabulary. It could go on for hours. He had never known there were so many ways to say one thing!

"Lonesome," he replied.

"Isolated."

"Solitary."

"Enough!" Kathryn cried from beside Scorpius. "No more words!"

"You two are worse than Ravenclaws," Annabelle agreed from Albus's side. Laura and Susan made admonished sounds but soon dropped it for lack of caring, even they knew the truth in that statement.

The trio exchanged a look, each knowing full well that the Sorting Hat had wanted to put them all in Ravenclaw for a moment or so. Telling each other everything they had swapped Sorting Stories as well. Scorpius and Rose merely laughed but fell silent. Staring ahead, the group took in the building for a few more minutes before determining they had gazed long enough to appreciate the haunted house for what it was….or wasn't, and turned to head back to the castle.


	20. Weasley Sweaters

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Weasley Sweaters**

The falling snow gently congregated on the window sills and covered the ground like a soft blanket. Scorpius had been staring out the window watching the snowfall for the past ten minutes waiting for his two best friends to arrive. It was four days after Christmas and his friends were arriving to exchange gifts. His mother and father were in the room, reading on the couches. Ever since the first year, he had become much calmer about waiting for his other halves to arrive, knowing that they accepted him completely, house and all, made it easier.

Another forlorn sigh drawn out from anticipated waiting was cut short by the eruption of green flames from the fireplace. Rushing towards it he collided with Rose and Albus in a group hug. After he pulled himself from his friends embrace he noticed that Harry and Ron had tagged along on the dropping off, which was odd because typically it was just Harry. All four were wearing the signature Weasley sweaters with their initials emblazoned upon the front of the material.

"Why doesn't your mom ever come to drop you off?" he whispered to Rose.

"Dunno, Dad says she just has bad memories," the redhead shrugged just as quietly.

Puzzled about why her mother would have bad memories of his house, he shrugged off the thoughts, turning his attention to the adult men who both carried gifts.

"Hello, Malfoys," Ron said cheerfully, though there was an unnervingly wicked gleam in his eye that reminded Scorpius of when James and Freddie were cooking up a prank.

Draco and Astoria simply nodded, though their faces were smooth of emotion, he could see his parents confusion as well.

"You're getting a few extra presents this year," Harry continued, handing Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius each a lumpy parcel. The three blondes exchanged looks, Scorpius one of eager excitement at getting an additional gift and his parents one of trepidation and uncertainty.

"Why thank you, but we really can't accept these. We haven't gotten you anything," Astoria said kindly, trying to hand the parcel back.

"No, you have to open it," Rose insisted, chiming in, with Albus nodding with an eager smile on his face.

"It's really great, open it," Albus added.

Scorpius needed no second bidding and began tearing into the gift. Three years ago, he would have gone about the matter of unwrapping a gift with a lot more dignity and grace, as his parents were currently exhibiting, but three years of a Weasley/Potter influence and some of that had been rubbed away.

As the wrappings fell away, an astonished gasp left his lips as he held up the gift in disbelief, looking to Rose and Albus to determine if it was real. They nodded with giddy smiles, sensing his emotions. Taking their word that it was indeed real, an incredibly bright smile spread across his pale face. The material was rougher than his typical clothing but it just made it all the better. It was dark green with a silver 'S' on the front.

Scorpius had a Weasley sweater.

This moment was ranking among his top ten, possibly five, best moments of his life. He was family now, he had the sweater to prove it. He rushed his friends in another heartfelt hug and quickly put it on. It was large and engulfed his lanky frame but he loved it. Glancing over at his parents he saw that they each had sweaters too. Though their faces were not as overjoyed as his was. He could tell that they were touched by the gesture and his mother had slightly wet eyes but their rich taste was slightly evident as they looked upon the homespun garment.

"Well go on, Draco, put it on. You're family now," Ron urged, sensing the slight distaste of the shabbiness of the sweater, his gleefully wicked grin was evident now and Harry had one to match.

"We send our greatest thanks at this gesture," Draco said, still staring at the light blue sweater with a dark blue 'D' on its chest. Astoria's was a rosy pink with a golden 'A'.

"It is really rather sweet of you to include us," she agreed, her voice slightly softer and more accepting than her husbands.

"Well put it on, need to show mum how they look," Harry said, pulling out a large camera from a bag that Scorpius hadn't noticed him carrying.

Grudgingly his parents pulled on the large sweaters, Rose and Albus stifling giggles behind their hands at the sight of the rather prestigious and dignified blonde couple swimming in large, unfashionable sweaters. Pictures were taken much to Harry and Ron's amusement and Draco and Astoria's chagrin, but after a few clicks and jokes the older men waved goodbye and departed through the flames once more.

Scorpius half expected his parents to discard the sweaters immediately, but they didn't. Instead they settled back into their seats and continued reading, sweaters and all.

"Maybe next year, you can come over to our house for actual Christmas Day," Rose said excitedly. Scorpius smiled at the thought. He loved his parents but it was rather lonely with just the three of them and he could imagine Christmas at the Burrow with all of the cousins, aunts and uncles roaming around would be quite the contrast. One that he wished he could participate in.

The day passed quickly, with the three dragging Draco and Astoria into snowball fights in the yard and competing to see who could make the best snowman, the adults or teenagers. The adults won but Scorpius suspected magic was involved. He didn't mind though, he was just thrilled to have his parents out playing with him and his friends and laughing. Currently the three were in the library, sprawled out on the floor with cups of hot cocoa beside them, thawing from their outdoor adventure, as they worked on the homework for the classes they shared. While Draco and Astoria read nearby.

The sound of the floo erupting in the living room caused all heads in the library to lift in unison and confusion.

"Are you two expecting your parents earlier than usual?" Astoria asked.

Rose and Albus shook their heads with similar confusion displayed clearly. The three teenagers trailed after the adults to determine who was accessing the Malfoy Manor floo network. Scorpius couldn't think of anyone who would be coming unannounced, it was just bad manners and his parents didn't associate with people with less than applicable manners. The only people who would feel that they had every right to enter the manor as they pleased, unannounced, would be….but no, he mentally chided himself. He hadn't seen them since the Christmas dinner two years ago.

Scorpius froze when he entered the living room, causing Rose and Albus to run into him. They got the message and stayed silent though after they glanced at his face, paler than normal and extremely taunt. His eyes were trained on his parents and the guests...his grandparents.

Just as royally dignified as he remembered them, clothes pristinely tailored and hair sleek and shiny, though the typically stone-cold expressions were twisted into utmost disgust as the elder couple looked upon the younger couple, paying no heed at all to the teenagers.

"Draco, what is that filth you are wearing?" Lucius sneered, looking as though he had just tasted something bitter. Draco, Astoria and Scorpius were all still wearing their Weasley sweaters. Albus gently grabbed Roses' arm to hold her back, it wasn't the right time yet, even though he was burning with anger as well. "Have you really sunk so low since our last visit?"

There was silence for a moment. Scorpius wasn't sure how his parents would respond, he wasn't sure if what was even happening was real life. It was like a surreal nightmare.

"Father, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Draco's voice was neutral, almost cold and slightly bored. He didn't even address the insulting comments, knowing not to sink to that level.

"We have decided that enough time has passed for your senses to have cleared and for us to hear your apology for your treatment towards us, however it is apparent that our timing is most crucial as your senses seemed to have only been clouded further," Lucius said haughtily.

Before Draco or Astoria could respond, Albus let go of Roses' arm and the teenage ginger charged forward, followed by her raven-haired cousin.

"Hey!" she shouted at the man angrily. Her voice caused all four blonde adults to jump slightly, apparently having really forgotten the teenagers' presences. As his eyes landed on Rose and Albus, the sneer on Lucius' face grew. Scorpius trailed behind his best friends, uncertain of what was about to happen but knowing he needed to show his support, standing on Roses' right-hand side, Albus taking the left.

"Rose-" Astoria said in an attempt to caution the girl but Rose talked right over it. Her blue eyes trained on the older blonde man who was staring at her as though she were the scum of the earth, though slightly bewildered.

"What is your problem? Who gave you the right to barge in here uninvited and go about insulting sweaters that weren't even made for you. No one asked your opinion about them so don't give it," she snapped, her anger flushing her cheeks. "Secondly, what makes you think you deserve an apology? From what I heard all you did was insult my best friend and his parents. It is you who should be begging for forgiveness."

"How dare you address me in such a way, you insolent girl. It is a bad enough that you are allowed to stand in this house as an equal but to think you have the right to speak to me, it is unthinkable."

"Clearly it is thinkable, as it is being done," Albus shot back, speaking up finally. His emerald eyes blazing with an anger Scorpius had never seen in his friend before. "It is you that should think twice before addressing us, we are at least welcomed here you have neither been summoned, invited nor requested."

"The matters of this family are of no concern of yours," Narcissa said speaking up for the first time before her husband could react to the accusations of being lesser than teenagers.

"The moment you turned against our best friend is the moment this became a concern of ours," Rose retorted. Scorpius felt a small smile flicker on his face, knowing that their anger was directed towards protecting him. Though the fact that he needed protection from his own grandparents was depressing. "You walked out on him simply for being our friend. He is your grandson, he is your family and yet you cut him out. So he is part of our family now. So are they," she said nodding to Draco and Astoria, who were watching Rose with odd fascination, "they are our family and we protect our own."

"Scorpius," Lucius said, addressing and glancing at his grandson for the first time since arriving, the blonde teenager jumped slightly, "please set these miscreants in their place."

All pairs of eyes shifted onto him and he paled even more. He glanced at his parents who gave him no indication of their thoughts, his gaze moved to his grandparents who stared at him in distaste and fury, and then his silver eyes moved to his best friends. Silver meeting sapphire and emerald. Heartened by their words and their unwavering support and encouragement of him, he took a deep breath, stepping forward, grabbing their hands in his.

"It is you that need to be set in place. Rose and Albus are my best friends and they are my family now. Leave now, you aren't wanted here."  
The silence grew thick as Lucius stared wide-eyed at his own flesh and blood, his mouth opening but no words coming out. It looked as though he was trying to scream in rage but was on mute. Finally, Narcissa grabbed her husband's arm and shot a glance at her son.

"It seems your choices have been made quite clear. Don't expect us to be so welcoming when you beg for forgiveness," she hissed.

Lucius simply glared at all of them, shooting scorn and hatred through his cold eyes, that cut Scorpius to the bone and he withheld the urge to shiver at the look. Finally the elder Malfoys, gave a sweeping, dramatic turn and vanished into green flames. There was a few moments of silence as the five continued staring at the fireplace, as if expecting a dreaded return. When it became apparent that the blondes were truly gone, Rose spoke.

"Alright, well let's go back and finish our homework. Our hot chocolates have probably gotten cold by now." She and Albus then turned and headed back into the library, appearing completely at ease. Scorpius stayed behind, watching his best friends walk into the room of books, they were his family, it was obvious now if nothing else before had made it so. He blinked in surprise as he felt his parents come to stand beside him.

"You've found good friends in them, Scorpius," his father said, a hand on his son's shoulder though his eyes were watching the children of his childhood enemies retreating figures. "Hold tight to them."


	21. Dating and Dares

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

Sorry about the delay. School and work suck. But I am trying to be more diligent. Hopefully things will calm down soon.

* * *

 **Dating and Dares**

The Slytherin Common Room was filled with the soft buzzing of casual conversation that was typical of the start of the school year. Everyone was catching up with their friends they might not have seen all summer. Rose entered the green and silver room, feeling completely at ease. She honestly couldn't picture herself feeling comfortable in any other common room. It only re-emphasized her belief that Slytherin really had been the best choice. She claimed a seat next to Scorpius on the couch and began pulling out a book to read, her feet propped up on his lap as he pulled a book out as well. They were on their newest muggle author obsession: Jane Austen. They had already both read _Emma_ and _Persuasion_ and now she was engrossed in _Northanger Abbey_ while he was reading _Mansfield Park_. Once they were done they would then switch books to read the others and then hold lengthy debates over the comparison of the two. It was one of Rose's favorite things to do.

Justin and Eloise were sitting in the couch near them but Rose noticed the odd giggling noise that her roommate seemed to be making whenever Justin said something. She sighed softly, the boy was completely oblivious in regards to the girls' intentions. Since he had lost all of his weight the previous year, becoming far more confident in himself, making a name for himself as quite the prankster, Justin had become a guy the girls were starting to flock too. He had taken to embracing a 'cool guy' persona and even had a leather jacket he had seen muggle bikers wear. Rose was thrilled that her friend was coming into himself and was becoming more outspoken, she just hoped he didn't lose himself too much to the sudden attention. She liked the slightly goofy, shy boy that loved sweets and when it was just their regular group he relaxed into it again.

Unfortunately Eloise wasn't the only one to get hit by the love arrow. Lucas and Susan had started dating halfway through the summer and the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were becoming insufferably cutesy together. If they weren't holding hands or snogging each other senseless, they were always off in a corner slightly away from the group talking and giggling. It was downright sickening. Kathryn and Annabelle had already called the lovebirds out on their actions quite numerously.

Luckily Rose, Albus, and Scorpius had managed to dodge the first onslaught of love arrows and had made a pact to not date anyone within their immediate circle of friends. The three of them were what held the group together and if they started dating one of the ten that made up their circle then things would get complicated, especially after a break up, and so it was better to just avoid it all together. Another deal they had made was that the only way one of them would be able to go on a Hogsmeade date was if the other two also had dates. The three didn't have to go on the dates together but they would all feel terrible if they knew that two of them had dates and one didn't and was left alone. So it was either they all had dates or none of them did.

Currently the three already had dates. Though neither of the three were really smitten with them and were just looking to have a fun time and didn't see the said dates leading to anything. Rose was almost hoping that nothing came from her date, the guy was nice but she really didn't have time for a guy or really have an interest in one always hanging around. Even still had been asked by a Sixth Year Hufflepuff, Drew Daniels, and he was so nervous she didn't have it within her to turn him down. Since she had been asked first, and true to their agreement, Scorpius and Albus had also found dates. A feat that had been easily accomplished as a lot of girls seemed to want to accompany her boys to the quaint village. Albus had asked a Fifth Year Ravenclaw and Scorpius invited a Sixth Year Slytherin.

Shaking herself of the thoughts of dates or romance, she settled into read her book. However, before she had read even a sentence her cousin was calling the room to attention. Since classes hadn't started yet, as they had arrived at the school on a weekend, everyone was relaxing in the common room for the most part. Considering the name that Rose, Scorpius, and Albus were making for themselves, becoming quite the popular trio, everyone fell silent relatively quickly. Shooting her cousin an inquisitive look, she too watched him as he stood in the center of the room. Glancing at Scorpius, she met his gaze and knew that he was unaware of any speech his best friend had planned on making. Slightly miffed at Albus for not running by what he planned on doing by either her or Scorpius, she pretended she knew exactly what was happening. They were a trio after all, anything one of them did would be indisputably supported by the other two.

Albus looked about the room to make sure all eyes were on him, and Rose assumed until he felt the time was right, before speaking. His emerald eyes were rather serious and his raven-black hair was just as messy as ever. It drove Rose crazy at the unruliness of it all but knew there was simply no hope for it. Her own mess of copper-ginger curls weren't much of a comparison either, so she couldn't really say much.

"I wanted to clear the air before anyone got any ideas. But my sister, is off limits to everyone." If she wasn't attempting to show support for her cousin, Rose would have burst into laughter right there. It seemed Scorpius felt the same way because the two of them exchanged looks. "This goes for this year and all following years." Albus gave the room a stern glance that was not typical of his character so the other Slytherin's seemed to be taking his words a little more seriously.

"Oi, Al, you know there are more people than just Slytherin who might fancy your sister," Michael pointed out from his place on the couch. Albus narrowed his eyes coolly at his dorm mate.

It was a comment between Michael and Thomas that Rose was sure had actually spurred this big brother protection.

Earlier on the train, Albus and Scorpius had been exchanging pleasantries with their other roommates in the train corridors before settling in the crowded compartment when Lily and James had walked up, asking Albus if he had seen Hugo and Louis. Albus hadn't, so Lily left to continue the search but James had stayed an extra moment or two to talk with his brother and Scorpius. Well, Michael and Thomas had started leaving and as they left they had some comments about Lily, talking quietly about how wonderfully the youngest Potter had grown up and how they wouldn't mind escorting her to Hogsmeade or a broom closet. Unbeknownst to them, Albus and James had heard the quiet conversation between the two males and it had taken Scorpius, Justin, Lucas, Cedric, and Ernie to hold them back from the rapidly retreating Slytherin's.

"Ah, yes but James is taking care of Gryffindor and well we can make sure Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw follow suit. I mean if anyone does try anything then they will have me, James, the rest of our very large family and then all of our close friends to deal with." If those words weren't enough to terrify anyone, Rose wasn't sure what would. James and all the rest of her and Albus's cousins were all incredibly well-known, well-liked and fairly popular. Each had a large group of close friends, just as she and Albus had. To invoke the wrath of almost a quarter of the school, because when added up it rounded up to almost that, well one beautiful redhead wasn't worth the effort.

Rose also couldn't deny that Albus and James had right to worry. Lily Potter was blossoming into a beautiful and wonderfully blessed young bodied woman, even at just thirteen. She knew how to use it too, Rose had been witness to her cousins' abilities, out of sight of the young gingers brothers of course. After a few moments pause of Albus shifting his emerald greens to every single Slytherin in the common room, he moved to take his seat next to Scorpius. He seemed pleased with the stifling silence, of course her cousin knew how to utilize silence and timing so much that it was almost disturbing. He was at peace with how to wield a situation with a few placed, calmly spoken words, breaking into the silence at just the right moment for a person to crumble at them. It was spooky.

As the quiet murmur returned to the snake's den, Rose leaned closer to her cousin across Scorpius. "Lily is literally going to kill you and James when she finds out. You know that right?"

"Yes, but dearest Rose, she won't find out. Hugo is currently escorting my sister to the kitchens under the pretense of needing a light snack. And if James has done his job right and I have done mine, then Lily will never know."

"Unless I tell her," Kathryn chimed in from her chair next to the couch, she wore an incredibly wicked, all powerful smile.

"You won't," Albus said confidently.

"And why not?"

"Because you will enjoy tormenting the people who possibly think of breaking the guidelines I laid out far more than spilling a secret."

The tiny blonde pouted at this when she realized he was right. Albus was too observant to not notice what made everyone tick to not know how to use that to his advantage.

"You are far too good at being a Slytherin, mate," Scorpius muttered, turning his silver gaze back to the book in his hands. Rose nodded in agreement before settling back down into the couch to read.

* * *

"Merlin, I dare the two of you to not bloody touch each other for the next three hours," Annabelle finally cried. The group was in the Fourth Year Group Commons. An initiative had been made by Headmistress McGonagall after Roses' suggestion a few years ago that the houses should have a place to connect and relax, and the result was each year having their own common room that would be theirs for the entirety of their time spent at the school. Each year got to determine where they wanted theirs to be located. Rose and her friends making up the majority of their year had obviously chosen the room without much discussion, except from their nemesis trio: Tiffany, Frederick, and Tony.

So the Common Room was now located in a Sixth Floor alcove room that had large windows on two walls overlooking the Quidditch Pitch, the lake and the forest. A wonderful view. Lucas and Susan had been at it again with the love-sickness that was their relationship. A few of the group snickered as the two turned red-faced. Lucas, being the Gryffindor he was, rose to the dare and accepted hotly, much to the disappointment of Susan, who promptly hopped off his lap and went to sit beside Laura on the couch. Smugly, Annabelle flashed them a cheeky smile before looking back at her book.

"Well Annabelle, I dare you to not talk about Quidditch for the rest of the day," Susan responded with a proud smile. The tiny Hufflepuff raised her head from her book with a quizzical look in her eyes, as if debating if that feat was actually possible.

"Alright Susan. I won't talk about it, but that is only if Kat doesn't either," she threw in with a glance to the other blonde beside her. Kathryn frowned at being dragged into this but her pride wouldn't let her refuse the dare.

"Fine. Neither of us will talk about it for the rest of the day." Subtly, well really it wasn't subtle at all, the girl glanced at her watch, as if to determine how much longer there was to the day. Cedric and Ernie exchanged a mischievous glance before moving off the couch and bookending the blonde duo.

"Hey Ced, did you catch the game last weekend? I heard that the Keeper for Holyhead was totally off her rocker when she went for the Flacon's beater."

"You know I think I did hear that Ern. Pity I couldn't see it. I was too busy keeping up with the total beating that the Canons' faced. What do you think that team needs to really pick up their game?"

The rest of the group began snickering as the Quidditch obsessed girls began turning a furious red, viciously glaring at the boys.

"Hey, Cedric, I dare you to not hit on anyone the rest of the weekend," Kathryn declared, looking victorious. The whole group knew how female obsessed the Hufflepuff was becoming. Hitting on nearly anything that moved, even the rest of the girls in the group frequently.

"And Ernie, I dare you to kiss the next person who walks in here no matter who it is," Annabelle added. Though Ernie was just as outright in his attraction to people he was typically far slower in actually making a move than Cedric was.

The two Hufflepuffs exchanged looks. "Deal," they said in unison.

"That won't stop us from talking about Quidditch though," Cedric pointed out.

"No, but it will make you share in our misery," Annabelle stated.

"Oh, Ernie, your kiss arrives," Eloise cooed, from her place on the floor. The heads of every group member spun to face the door.

Scarlet walked into the room flanked by Thomas and Michael. Ernie groaned as he pushed himself off the ground, face growing red as the chorus of snickers rose among the group.

"Go on, Ernie," Kathryn said, with a nudge to his leg.

A woeful sigh escaped his lips as he approached the dark-haired beauty. Scarlet joined the group occasionally and was sometimes a lot of fun, and always had the latest gossip, but acted too stuck up and arrogant to be much fun.

"Hey Scarlet," he muttered, shuffling his feet and shifting his feet nervously.

"What is it Ernie," the prissy fourth year sighed, her tone suggested boredom.

"Go for it Ern!" Justin shouted.

Before another words could be said, Ernie quickly and swiftly grabbed the Slytherin's head in his and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted a few seconds before he quickly pulled away and returned promptly to his seat without so much as a word or explanation for his actions to a bewildered Scarlet.

His skin was incredibly flushed, contrasting his dark curls with his red face. "Don't worry freak Scarlet," Annabelle called from her place on the ground. "I dared him to kiss the first person to walk through the doors."

Rose glanced at her roommate and the dark-haired beauty seemed mollified by this statement but her interest was obviously perked.

"So we are doing dares are we? Finally something interesting. What has been done so far?" she asked, claiming a pillow to rest herself.

The group exchanged looks, not realizing that what had started would become a full-fledged game. Rose felt unease stir within her; Scarlet had a tendency of taking things too far.

"Kathryn and Annabelle can't talk about Quidditch the rest of the day. Lucas and Susan can't touch each other for the next three hours. Cedric can't hit on anyone for the rest of the weekend, and Ernie was dared to kiss the next person to walk through the doors," Scorpius related.

"Speaking of my dare..." Ernie said, his face had cooled now, he reclined casually back on his wrists from his position on the ground. "Justin, I dare you to not pull a prank for an entire week."

"Oi! What have I done to make you hate me so, mate?" Justin cried out, pretending to be horribly wounded by the words, holding a hand to his chest.

Ernie shrugged. "Nothing, you were just the first one I saw. So think you can manage it?"

Justin glared at the Hufflepuff. "Yeah, I can do that. No pranks, one week. Deal." His hazel eyes searched for his next victim. "Laura, I dare you to not wear your hair in braids for a full week."

The auburn-haired Ravenclaw huffed and it struck Rose that she had never seen Laura with her hair in anyway but in braids. With a pointed glare, the girl set to undoing her braids and giving her hair a light shake once they were loose. From the days of constant braiding, her hair had a curled wave to it and shaped her face like a ruby curtain.

"Your hair is beautiful Laura," Rose complimented genuinely and the others all nodded in agreement. A deep blush rose in the girl's cheeks. "Why don't you wear it out of braids more often?"

"Don't know, just easier I suppose," she mumbled, the typically obnoxious talker falling silent at the appreciative stares. "Scarlet," she stated, in what Rose could only assume was an attempt for attention to be directed off of her. "I dare you to not wear makeup for an entire week."

Scarlet scowled at this. Rose didn't think she had seen her roommate without makeup on since the middle of First Year. However, the beauty was to proud to back down so she grumbled out a fine.

"Albus," Scarlet said her piercing green meeting his emerald eyes. "I dare you to sing one of your original songs in the common room tonight while you play your guitar."

Rose and Scorpius exchanged a look as they checked on Albus who shifted nervously. He had been playing guitar for many years now and was incredible at it and two summers ago, Rose and Scorpius had got him singing in his room. His voice was soft and gentle and blended well with the guitar strings. But he kept declaring his music wasn't ready and that it wasn't the right time.

However, he was a Potter and a Weasley, despite being a Slytherin, and that wasn't a good blood combination in the face of dares. There was a few moments of silence as her cousin seemed to debate this dare, hand ruffling his already messy hair as he fretted. "Fine," he finally sighed.

"No fair, we want to hear Al sing and play guitar too," Annabelle insisted with a pout.

"Well I never specified which common room," Scarlet said with a wicked smirk. Albus's head shot up indignantly. "It will be in this one, tonight."

"That's not fair, you added that after," Albus protested.

"What's wrong, Al? OK with performing in front of all the snakes in the school but not a handful of those in your own year?" Cedric mocked.

Albus seemed to realize the truth in these words that this way there would be less to witness it. So he sighed with a nod. "Alright fine. Here, tonight. Now," he continued, mind back on the game. His wire-frames moved between everyone as he debated the next target. "Rose and Scorpius. I dare you two to not have any, and I mean, any debates for the rest of the weekend." Rose felt her light blue eyes widen at this request. "That means no book debates, no class debates, no word debates, nothing," Albus said his eyes sparkling in triumph at coming up with a dare that he felt certain wouldn't be accomplished.

Rose glanced at Scorpius, his silver eyes meeting hers. Silently exchanging pros and cons with their eyes and facial expressions. The rest of the group started snickering and outright laughing as the two seemed to struggle. However, the laughter only steeled her determination. She gave a curt nod to her best friend and he returned it.

"Deal," Rose stated.

"We won't debate or argue for the rest of the weekend," Scorpius finished.

A feeling of dread settled over her. What was she supposed to do? Debating with Scorp was probably one of her favorite things and she had just agreed to not do that for an entire weekend. It was only Friday night after all. Groaning, she dropped her head back on the couch cushion. Before the whole dare fiasco, the two had actually been in a discussion over some of their Runes homework. She was rather annoyed she couldn't finish it now too. Especially since none of their other friends took the subject.

* * *

By Saturday morning Rose and Scorpius had given up and were happily going for another round of tea versus coffee over breakfast. Lucas and Susan had managed their dare but seemed to be making up for lost time. Albus performed for his friends with many shouts of encore much to his red-faced horror and delight. Annabelle and Kathryn were still going strong and by Sunday Cedric went back to hitting on girls. Scarlet went make-up less until Monday before resorting back to her covered ways.

Those who had succeeded were gifted the task of determining the punishment for those who hadn't managed to hold strong in their wills. So the lot who failed were forced to do the chicken dance in the middle of the Great Hall during Wednesday night dinner.


	22. Parties and an Overheard Conversation

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feed back, just be nice about it!

Sorry about the delay. School and work suck. This isn't my favorite chapter but I felt like you guys needed something from me. Scorose is starting in the next couple chapters. Be excited! Also, I'll probably start adding in some more curse words because they are getting older and it makes sense for them to curse.

* * *

 **Parties and an Overheard Conversation**

The cold February air was brisk and chill causing Albus to wrap his this years edition of his Weasley sweater closer around his thin, lanky frame. Despite being a Chaser for the past three years and developing a great deal of muscle, his body was still lanky and at times awkward. His mother said he would grow into it and his father had been the same but for now he had to suffer through it. He already had everything else of his fathers and it appeared he had inherited the body type too. Lily took more after Ginny's slight but sturdy frame and James had inherited the Weasley genes for height and lank but the oldest Potter boy had never looked awkwardly lanky like Al currently did. It was incredibly difficult to find clothing that looked decent and presentable on him though and that was one of his biggest frustrations. His hair was hopeless but at least he could control how he presented the rest of him and he enjoyed presenting a put together, decently clothed body.

Pushing those thoughts off though he continued his trek through the castle. It was an odd moment of solitude and he was enjoying the peace of his own thoughts. Since the new elective classes last year it was becoming a little more common for him to be separated from his two other halves, or thirds if people wanted to be technical, but Albus was beyond relieved that their friendship hadn't been affected. If anything they were closer because now they were updating each other on their classes. Being in separate classes also helped their plan. The three hadn't directly mentioned the plan in a few years but it was still at the forefront of their minds. Albus could tell it still was every time he locked eyes with either of them when someone was mentioning how things were changing and how the three were influencing it. They all shared a secret look, knowing that things were moving swiftly and on course. Albus still had the checklist in his mind of what they wanted to accomplish.

Best Athletes: joining the Quidditch team had been necessary for that and doing so in their Second Year had jump started their goal. Currently they were being raved as the best Chasers at the school, maybe even in the past decade or more, because of how in sync they were. So that was checked and accomplished. All they had to do was hold onto that title.

Best Academically: in every single class it was the three of them who held the top three spots. Nowadays it was turning into Albus holding on to the third spot while Rose and Scorpius fought between first and second. Though either way they were still the top three. In the classes they didn't hold together they remained the top student unchallenged. So...check.

Best Students: it was no lie that the trio was popular. They had their strong close group of friends, they had their family, and everyone but an odd handful seemed to enjoy striking up conversations with them. They were always asked out for Hogsmeade weekends and at parties they typically had someone on their arms. Despite that though, they also stayed true to their core values of agreements: no gossiping and always help others. People seemed to enjoy those ideals, something about the old-fashioned notion of it all, and that helped push the trio into higher esteem. With a small smirk, Albus checked that off in his mind as well.

Yes, the plan was in motion. He felt confident that given the positive reviews Hogwarts seemed to be giving that when the three graduated and went into the real world, it would only be a matter of time before they transformed the outside as well.

The happier thoughts of their progress pushed out his annoyance over his awkward body and so he was able to proceed with the night's events with a better state of mind.

Tonight was the combined birthday bash of Rose and Scorpius. Since the first year the two had held a combined celebration, though none of the following years had been able to be a surprise. And rumor had it that this year James, Freddie, and Louis were sneaking in alcohol to celebrate the fifteenth year. Not that the trio hadn't been in attendance to alcoholic parties before, they had been on the Quidditch team after all and the athletes of all four houses were known for their rowdy celebrations. It was just that they hadn't ever been deemed old enough to partake. Well apparently fifteen was the lucky number to begin underage consumption, though who thought of that age was beyond him. It was probably some rule James thought up, Albus mused with annoyance and fondness. He was not fifteen yet and so as the youngest of his group of friends, he was designated to simply stand around and watch his friends drink and have fun.

Well him and Eloise, whose birthday wasn't till March.

Slightly bitter over missing out, Albus tried to shrug it off, telling himself it would be more fun to watch his friends act like idiots than actually be an idiot himself. He was more of a watcher and observer anyway. Plus, it was a celebration for both of his best friends birthdays. They weren't just his best friends either, they were family. Well Rose was literally his cousin but Scorpius was as much of a brother as James was. He would hate to be the sourpuss that dragged down their night. So Albus was determined to have fun and make the most of it.

He really hoped the two liked his presents from him too. He had spent a lot of time thinking on what they would like, and it was lucky they were so similar because if one would like something it was a good bet the other would too. At least when it came to intellectual levels, once it breached the categories of favorites or random, useless details really, they were complete opposites. For example, Rose loved Autumn and Scorpius loved the Spring, Rose inhaled tea while Scorpius was addicted to coffee, licorice wands would always be Scorpius' go-to candy while Rose would never part with her Peppermint Toads. It was rather bizarre and amused Albus to no end.

Hearing noises down the deserted corridor he was passing, Albus ducked behind a nearby suit of armor. Something telling him it would be best if he wasn't seen. The noises turned into the voices, three distinct voices actually: Tiffany, Frederick and Tony. Albus had to hold in a groan. For some reason those three were still putting up a fight against the work that he and his best friends were doing. Though the reasoning was lost on him. Sure the two trios fought and dueled each other but it was always the other group that started it. The Silver Trio always made sure to attempt friendliness, at least at first. The attempt usually didn't last long, especially since Rose was easily infuriated by anything Tiffany did and Albus and Scorpius backed her up through all the debacles. Apparently all was not happy in opposing trio land, though. If only judging by the loudness by which Tiffany spoke.

"What has gotten into you?" she hissed. "You can't fall for that crap they are spouting. Honestly, you're supposed to be a Ravenclaw, I thought you'd be smarter."

Ravenclaw? That must mean Fredrick was facing her backlash at the moment. Wait...Albus paused was Fredrick actually starting to believe that he and his friends had good intentions?

There was a mumbled reply but he couldn't quite catch what was said because the other person, who he assumed was Frederick, wasn't shouting.

There was a grating laugh coming from who Albus assumed was Tony. It made the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

"Please, even if you did fall for what they were saying. What makes you think they would even care about what you thought? They will laugh in your face if you show weakness," Tiffany continued. "They are _Slytherin's_ , you can't trust them. This is all just an act and they have the entire school falling for it. They are playing everyone for some ulterior motive."

Well, Tiffany wasn't completely off base, Albus thought grudgingly. They did have ulterior motives but that was just to prove Slytherin's weren't evil. The statement that he and his friends would laugh angered him though. Were all their attempts just wasted on this bunch?

Despite the anger, Albus stayed put. It wasn't the right time. Not yet anyway.

"Yes, everything they do has an ulterior motive," she snapped at the mumbled defense.

Mumbled words.

"They are an embarrassment to their families, they won't even acknowledge them," Tony declared heatedly.

"Look, trust us. They are playing everyone and you'll be happy that you stayed with us instead of looking like a bigger idiot than you already are and siding with them."

Albus frowned. Those words were harsh and uncalled for. There was movement though and so he remained hidden, the three were departing. Tiffany stalked off with her head held high, face caked in makeup, walking with the certainty that the other two would follow. Tony walked like her bodyguard, standing a few feet behind and to the side, looking like a menacing piece of muscle. The boy had really grown in the past couple of years. And then Fredrick trailed behind them like a lost and beaten puppy.

His green eyes locked onto the other boys frame. The Ravenclaw was still well built and muscular, and Albus fleetingly thought of the time when he had been beaten up by those very arms. But currently they were hung limply by his sides in defeat. While the other two held their heads high defiantly, Frederick hung his low in shame.

Five minutes later and Albus was still sitting in his hiding spot, thinking over what he had seen. No, it hadn't been the right time to make his appearance known, and there probably wouldn't be the right time for a while but he tucked the scene away for a later date. And as he pushed himself off the wall and down the corridor to where he would be meeting his friends for the party, he felt the first flickerings of sympathy for Frederick.

Though what he had witnessed still clung to the back of his mind, Albus pushed it out of the forefront as he dressed for the party. Tight jeans with a silk green shirt and topped with a hat over his unruly hair. Yeah, he looked good, he thought smugly glancing over his reflection in the mirror.

Eloise and Susan wrapped their arms over his shoulders and dragged him into the Room of Requirement as he neared the seventh floor. Now that the birthday parties of the trio were becoming legendary, James had decided to upgrade from an abandoned classroom to the Room of Requirement and plus now there would be more alcohol than usual that wouldn't be easily hidden. The party was just getting into the full swing and the room was packed.

The room was dark with scattered floating lights in various colors. Music was blaring and the buffet table was over laden with food swiped from the kitchens and drinks swiped from Hogsmeade. Albus greeted the rest of his friends Cedric and Ernie were already breaching the intoxication stage as he went in search of his family and best friends. Lilly and Hugo were with a few of the younger years deemed cool enough to join in the celebrations and were keeping them from the drinks by playing games. Dancing was taking place in the middle of the room causing everyone else to skirt the edges of the makeshift dance floor. Albus smirked as he saw a tipsy James attempting to flirt with a Seventh Year Ravenclaw who he had fancied for some time now.

Finally, after almost a complete round of the party, Albus ran into his best friends. The two were debating something, as usual, by the drink stand.

"Al!" Rose cried, throwing her arms around her cousin.

"Glad you could finally make it, mate," Scorpius teased after Rose let him go.

"Well, you know me. I like to make an entrance, fashionably late and all," he joked back.

"I'm just glad that you are finally here because now we can take our first drink," Rose declared. Turning she poured two shot glasses of firewhiskey.

"Sorry to keep your alcoholic nature waiting," he replied with dry amusement.

Laughing, Rose handed a shot to Scorpius and claimed the second.

"Well, it's not like we could have our first drinks of alcohol without you, mate. Besides, we are going to be having fun tonight, we need you here to be the mother hen," Scorpius said, eyeing a cute blonde sixth year.

"Glad to know I have my uses," Albus replied with a roll of his eyes, trying to keep the envy at bay. "Now, enough talk. I'm here and your drinks are ready. On the count of three you may begin your celebrations. One, two, three."

Rose and Scorpius exchanged a giddy look before tossing back the fiery liquid. The expressions on his best friends faces made not being able to drink so worth it. Cracking up while the other two gasped, wide-eyed and coughing.

"That was-that was-" Scorpius began.

"Something," agreed Rose.

"Oh shove off, Al. Just wait till your first drink," Scorpius said giving his friend a nudged that caused the hat to be knocked off and the laughter to become somewhat maintained.

"Hey, don't take out your frustrations on me and my hat," he declared, swooping down to retrieve the hat.

"Speaking of your first drink," Rose said slyly, reaching for another shot glass and the bottle.

Albus looked incredulously at the two of them, eyebrows raised.

"Oh come on, Al. We do everything together, did you really think we were going to let our alcoholic birthday pass without you joining us?" Scorpius replied pretending to be offended.

"Just don't tell James, because you know he'll want to make a big deal about your first drink on your birthday-" Rose continued handing over the shot glass.

"Or Eloise because she still isn't old enough yet either," Scorpius finished.

Albus took the small glass and exchanged an excited look with his friends. "Here it goes," he grinned. His mates counted down for him and at three he brought the drink up, tossing back his head, allowing the liquid to pour freely.

It burned. Like really burned. The name firewhiskey was no exaggeration. Coughing slightly and staggering at the shocking taste of the liquor, he ignored his friends laughter as he allowed the sensation and feeling to settle within him. Yes it burned, but the warmth it brought was actually pleasant. The burning awakened his senses and brought a sparkle to his eye and a redness to his cheeks.

"Well, what do you think?" Scorpius asked, clapping him on the shoulder.

"It's brilliant!" he laughed. The other two shook their heads in disagreement but laughed along.

"Really, let it settle after the first shock passes. Here, why don't you just take another because now you know what to expect and then settle for whatever punch James made," he suggested, as he claimed a butterbeer off the table.

Shrugging Rose and Scorpius followed his suggestion. They didn't make as much of a fuss this time through and Scorpius and Albus exchanged a look and he knew that he had convinced his friend that the whiskey was good. However, both declared the punch was far better. Which was something Albus would have to wait a few more months for before he could verify.

The three continued laughing and joking as Albus watched his friends get progressively drunker; even declaring the firewhiskey was now tasting delicious. As the words started to slur, Scorpius declared that he was ready to make a move on the cute blonde while Rose went to join the girls on the dance floor. Content to simply watch, Albus went and claimed a sofa seat. He was always better as an observer anyway and he sucked at dancing.

Three songs later and Rose was swept up by a Hufflepuff Seventh Year and Scorpius was making headway with the Sixth Year that Albus remembered being in Ravenclaw. As his best friends separated from the crowd with their companions for darker corners, Albus shifted in his seat so he could make sure he had a clear eye on them. An hour later, he was departing himself from talking with Louis, Justin and Roxie about ranking pranks for another butterbeer. At the table though he was ambushed by a drunk redhead, who proceeded to throw herself at him. Taken aback, Albus instead held her steady so she wouldn't fall. The girl was attractive there was no denying it but she was drunk and he wasn't into encouraging her bad decision making.

Plus, he didn't even know her name.

Something in the back of his mind told him that he should take advantage of a pretty girl wanting to kiss him, because that is what his other friends would do, but nothing about the idea sounded appealing. Admittedly, he felt like her being drunk was just his excuse. Because despite how often he found himself in a broom closet with a girl, it just didn't do anything for him. He still wasn't taken in with the appeal of kissing. Sure, it felt nice and the way the girls went on he was apparently good at it, but shouldn't he feel more while he was kissing them?

Sighing, he returned his focus on the drunk girl and signaled Lilly and Hugo to help take her to the couch and give her water. Before he could think more on it though, Kathryn and Annabelle had taken hold of him and dragged him onto the dance floor. Laughing freely, he twirled the two blondes as they all danced together, Albus rather horribly which made the drunk blondes laugh even harder, a little while later Rose joined them looking decently flushed with her red curls even messier than before.

Albus took the return of his cousin as a cue to go hunt down Scorpius. He knew the 'mother hen' quip had been in jest but he also knew that if anything did happen his best friend would regret it for as long as he lived. It just wasn't the right time.

He found his best friend in an octopus-like entanglement with the girl. After a few moments of determining which limbs belonged to his mate, he subtly poked Scorpius and coughed "Mother hen here." There was a thumbs up sign given, showing the message had been received and Albus went back to the rest of the party, allowing Scorpius time to disentangle himself.

It was now 4 in the morning and guests were starting to depart, leaving the trio and their closest friends and family. Albus walked in the middle of his drunk friends, in an attempt to hold them up as they walked. Eloise had claimed Kathryn and Justin and would make a return trip for the Ravenclaws and he would make a trip back to fetch the Hufflepuffs of their group while Lucas and the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan would be tended to by Lilly and Hugo.

"So what did you guys think of your latest bash?" Albus asked as they entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Waazz great, Albie-Alb-Allie-Aahhll," Scorpius muttered incoherently, while being dropped onto a couch alongside Rose. The two fell inwards towards each other and soon Scorpius's head was resting on top of Roses' as she leaned into his shoulder.

"They look adorable don't they?" Eloise grunted from behind him and Albus snorted at the complete lack of emotion in that question.

Quickly moving out of the way, he watched his friend deposit the other two on the other couch. Kathryn was spouting off random Quidditch facts while Justin just laughed about nothing. Rose and Scorpius had digressed to simply murmuring and muttering in quiet voices that no one could hear or understand.

"Should we get them in bed first or go get the others?" Albus asked.

"Eh, leave 'em," she replied with a dismissive shrug. "It's not like they are going anywhere. Come on, we have more drunkards to deal with."

The two maneuvered their way up to the seventh floor once again as quietly as possible but luckily at this time of night the ghosts and professors were nowhere to be seen. Susan, Laura, Cedric, Ernie, and Annabelle were still in the Room of Requirement along with Louis, Fred, James, and Dominique who would be in the last round for Lilly and Hugo.

"Come on guys, up and at 'em," Eloise said moving over to Susan and Laura. The girls started giggling as she began to escort them out of the room. "Oi, keep it down you two or I'll leave you in the corridor for Peeves to find."

"Noooo, Ellie, nooo," Laura protested but stopped giggly while Susan for some reason started crying. "Why are you being so mean, 'Lo'se?" she pouted.

Albus shot Eloise a sympathetic look as he gathered his three. It was far more difficult trying to manage three people instead of two, so he ended up just carrying Annabelle as Cedric and Ernie leaned onto him. The walk to the Hufflepuff door was a lot longer than it needed to be and Albus was exhausted by the end of it. Depositing the three of them at the front entrance and giving a knock on the entrance door, he hoped a housemate would respond and bring the three inside.

Weary, cranky and exhausted, Albus trudged back to his Common Room. Seeing Scorpius and Justin all alone on the couches, he guessed that Eloise had made it back and already taken the girls. Grumbling and half tempted to leave the two there, he gathered them back up and began dragging them. Sleepy drunks were near impossible to move and work with and going upstairs was harder than going down. However finally, after a lot of curses and threats that fell on deaf ears, he barged into his dorm room. Luckily Michael and Thomas were completely knocked out, also due to the party, so they weren't awaken by the ruckus. At this point, Albus was beyond caring so dumping Scorpius and Justin onto their respective beds, he stripped down and didn't even bother putting on pajamas and climbed into bed.

The things he did for his friends, he thought slightly bitterly as he almost immediately fell asleep.


	23. Author's Note

SORRY!

I know it has been ages since I last posted. I am sorry! Life got busy and then when I was going to go back I got a rather nasty review and that kinda deterred me and then I lost my muse for the story since it was already on edge from the life busyness. Then I got a few more reviews from you wonderful people saying you wanted more and so it jump-started the muse again. I had had ideas tossing around it was just finding the words to put them down. You know? Well anyway, I have the next two chapters up and I'm going to try very very hard to get this done soon. I know how I want it to end, it's just getting there. Now, please let me know what you think, and if it is criticism please tell me I do want to hear it, just maybe not so rudely? Also, since it has been a while, the voice might be a little off, I apologize I'm trying to reclaim it again. But yes, so there you have it. The next two chapters should post soon.

Should I space them out or all in one day? Up to you!


	24. A Change in the Air

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Also, as they are in their 5th Year now, I plan on including more cursing and things like that. I just feel that by this age they would be using it more than they would at a younger one. So just a heads up. I'll try not to overload the chapters with the colorful vocabulary but it will be used, for those who need fair warning. Also, Scorose is starting! Yay!

* * *

 **A Change in the Air**

The platform was overcrowded with the scent of train smoke and cheerful farewells filled the air. It was all a blur for Scorpius though as he raced, jumped, ducked, and tripped his way through the throngs of people and luggage carts following his best friend, Albus. The raven-haired boy stopped so abruptly on the outskirts of the crowd that Scorpius crashed right into the boy and they both fell to the ground.

Breathless with laughter, Scorpius brushed himself off and stood, offering a hand to his friend. "Honestly, you boys are entering your fifth year now, try to act your age," Lucy sniffed from her place by her father. Rolling his eyes at the insufferably mature Weasley girl, he exchanged a look and smirk with Albus and decided it was better to just not respond and let his buddy do it.

"Oh please, we'll act our age when you act yours," Albus retorted instead. Lucy simply huffed and turned away. She was entering her sixth year but by the way she acted it would be more believable that she was entering her sixtieth.

Glancing around, Scorpius felt giddy at the thought of the impending new year. Fifth year was going to be great, he could already tell. Especially since he was boasting his new Prefects badge on his shirt. He planned on transferring it to his robes later but didn't want to not wear it at the station. So what if he was bragging a little? Plus, his parents had been so proud at the news.

Albus had gotten Quidditch Captain and Rose had written him saying that she was also a Prefect. It was just another step towards their ultimate plan, he thought inwardly, mentally checking it off the list.

Not only was he eager to begin the new school year as a Prefect, but he was also looking forward to seeing Rose again. Her, Kathryn, Eloise, and Annabelle had all gone to Paris for an entire month over the summer with Kathryn's parents. And she had only just gotten back two nights ago and so he had been unable to see his other best friend.

It had been odd going an entire month without seeing the frizzy ginger curls and he missed their banter about books and words. Scorpius could tell that Albus was missing his cousin as well, their trio had just felt incomplete. Of course, they had found ways to cope with the absence.

When they weren't playing Quidditch; he, Albus, James, Justin, Freddy, Ernie, Cedric, Lucas and Hugo had spent the majority of their summer hanging out in the nearby Muggle towns flirting with the Muggle girls and working on their pick-up lines. It had started out as a way to help Lucas get over his breakup with Susan but it had turned into incredible hilarity. Ernie and Freddy had even gotten real girlfriends out of the deal, though now they were working on how to keep up that relationship while going to a school the girls could never know about.

Scorpius wished them luck on that but didn't expect it to last long. Laura and Susan arrived shortly after he and Albus had, and Scorpius greeted them with hugs. The two had been working all summer and so hadn't been able to take the trip to Paris or hang out at the Burrow. Laura had exchanged her large circular glasses for smaller ones that matched her face better and had done away with the ever present pigtails to just having her hair down. And Susan had chopped her black hair into a pixie cut and was wearing a lot of dark make-up around her eyes. He wondered briefly how she had taken the break up with Lucas but before he could ask Justin, Cedric and Ernie arrived.

Before he knew it, it was almost time to board the train. Glancing around Scorpius frowned, he still hadn't seen Rose yet and Albus had disappeared while he was talking with James, Freddy, and Justin about some prank ideas. Shrugging it off, knowing he'd see them in their compartment, he went to hug his parents good-bye. After his parents, he turned to wave to the Weasley-Potter clan, who might as well be his extended family by this point.

"Al! There you are! Where did you go?" He asked, trying to mask his relief at seeing the bespectacled boy. He might be a Prefect and have many friends, but entering the Hogwarts Express without his best friends was a slightly terrifying concept to him. Not that he would ever admit to that.

"Sorry, I saw Rose and went to go see her," he explained with an easy shrug.

"Wait! You saw Rose and didn't tell me? Why didn't you let me know? I want to see her too," he exclaimed a little put out and confused as to why this information wasn't shared with him too.

"I tried but you weren't listening," he replied with a roll of his emerald eyes.

 _Fair point,_ he conceded with a mental sigh.

"Besides, here she comes now," Albus continued.

Following the head nod indication, Scorpius whirled around. His eyes happily searching out his best friend. However, he was momentarily distracted in the search by another red-head. Muscularly toned and tanned legs disappeared under a nicely short skirt. The tang top she wore clung nicely to the curves of her chest. And the red hair was a slightly darker ginger color and fell in loose ringlets. Beautiful, sexy, hot, the words raced through his mind as he felt his lips tug into his 'suave' smile that he had been perfecting all summer long.

"Well hello th-Rose!" The ending high pitched, completely unmanly and uncool, squeak punctuating his deeper suave tone that he had used to begin his statement was embarrassing on all levels. Closing his mouth and licking his lips, he blinked again as he took in his best friend.

Completely oblivious to the smirks of the adults as they began exchanging galleons and whispering bets, too busy giving himself a mental shake as his eyes took in Rose most definitely not the same Rose he remembered before she went off to Paris.

 _What the hell had happened in Paris?_ He wondered briefly. _Was there something in the water or some spell she had learned to make herself so beaut-_ Freezing mid-thought at the word that had started to form in connection to his best friend. He felt his cheeks redden slightly and he swallowed hard, trying to work some moisture back into his mouth. His mental processing of setting his thoughts on the right track was put on hold once more as Rose smiled brightly (the same smile he remembered from all the years before) and flung her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a large hug.

"Oh Scorp! I've missed you so much!" she gushed.

Barely managing to wrap his arms around her as casually as possible, he returned the hug. But the only thought now in his mind was: _Oh shit._


	25. Detention Partners

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Detention Partners**

Albus sighed as he walked through the halls. He had detention. And sadly, he had it without Scorpius and Rose or any of his other friends. Mentally grumbling to himself, he thought back to the previous night when he had received the detention. He had been out on the pitch practicing maneuvers and drills and strategizing on his own, since he was Captain this year he had to make sure everything was perfect. Rose and Scorp had been doing their Prefect rounds and so hadn't been able to join him. Well, he had lost track of time and before he knew it it was past curfew and he didn't have the cloak or the map with him. Luck hadn't been with him that night as he got caught by one of the Prefects on their rounds, that weren't his best friends or his other friends that were now in that position of power. So, he had been sentenced to detention.

Entering the Charms classroom where his detention was sentenced, Albus nodded his greeting to his Head of House, Professor Chester and took a seat at one of the desks in the front of the class. There was only one other person in the room who was only a few seats away, and one that Albus was all too familiar with. It was Frederick, the third part of the trio that was so adamantly against what he and his friends were trying to do. Though, admittedly, Frederick was not the one to worry about of the three, Albus admitted to himself as he recalled a moment last year when the boy had been threatened by his two friends.

Frederick sat hunched over in his desk, avoiding eye contact and staring at the desk top. Professor Chester gave them instructions to clean the desks without magic and then left them to it. Grabbing one of the rags from the large bucket on top of the professor's desk, Albus glanced around the room trying to decide where to start. "Want to do the front rows and I'll do the back rows?" he asked, looking over at his partner. The boy simply nodded, still avoiding eye contact, as he grabbed his rag and went to the first desk in the first row. Sighing to himself once again, Albus went to the back of the room.

The silence was thickening and Albus felt the time was nearing right to start up a conversation. Waiting about five more minutes, he decided the time was perfect and opened his mouth to speak. "So what are you in here for?" he asked casually, not looking up from his cleaning.

Frederick seemed startled by his voice and jumped slightly, finally looking up to stare at him, not saying anything for a minute or so before responding. "Didn't turn in the homework," he responded glumly. "You?" he asked politely, though he was still behaving stiffly, Albus didn't let it bother him.

"Caught out after curfew," he replied.

The two settled into silence again, before Albus tried another question. "Where are you buddies at tonight?"

If Albus didn't know better, he would have thought that the Ravenclaw had just flinched slightly at the mention of his friends. "Busy," was all he said in response. Frowning slightly, he moved to the next desk in need of cleaning.

"So -"

"Why are you doing this?" Frederick finally erupted, slamming his rag down on the table. Luckily, his shout hadn't been noticed by the professor and the two were left undisturbed.

Albus regarded him quietly for a moment. Placing his rag down on the desk, so that he could observe fully. The boy had certainly grown from when they were First Years, while the two trios had come to blows a few times over their years, Albus realized he had always directed his focus on Tiffany and Tony, never Frederick, who tended to hide in the background. The boy was still rather large, not beefy but muscular; his blonde hair was cut fairly close to his head though the tips were starting to curl upwards and Albus could only imagine that the hair was typically a swarming curly mass of blonde. His jaw was set firm and his forest green eyes were flicking between confusion and anger and uncertainty. His eyes were actually very captivating, Albus thought in surprise.

Shaking his mind of that odd thought, he considered the boy's question. "I'm asking questions, holding a conversation. I mean unless you want to work in silence," he offered calmly.

"No," he said with a frustrated shake of his head. "I mean why are you talking to me at all?"

Albus frowned even deeper. "Sorry, I don't understand. Is there a reason why I shouldn't speak to you? Are you ill or something?"

It was Frederick's turn to frown and the boys confusion grew. "No, I'm not ill," he almost spat. "You hate me. Why are you talking to me?"

"I don't hate you," Albus responded with as much genuine sincerity, hoping to convince the boy otherwise. In truth, he was rather hurt that the Ravenclaw thought him to do so.

"Sure you do. You and your friends, hate me and-and my friends," Albus noted the falter in the boys voice at the inclusion of his friends but decided it wasn't the time to dwell on that.

"My friends and family do not hate you, Tiffany and Tony," he replied, thinking it best to leave out the title of friends in regards to Tiffany and Tony. "We were actually under the impression that the three of you hated us, as you have been going out of your way since First Year to turn people against us and to pick fights with us," he pointed out.

Frederick huffed, and turned to resume cleaning his desks. Albus took this cue and did the same on his end. "I never wanted to pick those fights," the Ravenclaw muttered, almost too quietly for Albus to hear, but he did.

"And I never hated you," Albus responded just as quiet.

Frederick raised his head briefly and met his emerald green eyes and gave the briefest of smiles. The only indication that he had heard his response.

It was a week later from that detention and Albus was once again making his way to detention. He had been caught sneaking through the halls after leaving his recent snog at a broom closet, and again he hadn't been caught by one of his friends. Sighing at the thought that it hadn't even been that great of a snog to have been worth a detention that was keeping him from more Quidditch strategies, he walked into the potion's classroom.

Again it was just him and Frederick. Albus found it odd that for the second detention in a row it was just him and his no longer enemy. Was that the proper term for the boy? He mused briefly before taking a seat two seats away from the Ravenclaw.

"Hey," he said easily as he leaned back in the chair.

Frederick looked up from his desk staring and glanced at Albus. There was a moment of silence before he responded with a small tweak of a smile, "Hey."

At that moment the professor entered and instructed them to organize the supply and potions closet, and then with a sweep of his robes exited the room.

"I wonder if it's a requirement of Potion's Professors to do the whole sweeping robe thing. According to my parents and aunts and uncles, one of my namesakes was a Potion's Professor and did the very same thing everywhere he went. And Scorp's dad confirms it," he remarked chuckling.

His comment managed to draw out a smile from Frederick, before it was replaced by a frown. Albus found that smile rather endearing, maybe because it didn't happen often enough, and determined to try and draw it out more often. "I thought you didn't like your family. Why are you mentioning them?"

Albus sighed, and began to realize where some of Frederick's misplaced guidance had stemmed from all those years ago. Helping his partner begin to organize, Albus explained. "We don't not like our family. I love my family. My parents are great and my cousins and aunts and uncles are amazing. And spending time with them at the Burrow is some of my best memories. The thing was, I just don't want to be recognized merely because of my family. And neither due Rose and Scorp. People only see our names, or our features and immediately put us in a box. We didn't like that box, because let's face it. As much as I look like my Dad I'm never going to be brave enough to do half the stuff he had done by my age and while I'm pretty good at Quidditch like both my parents, it doesn't mean I want to be a professional like Mum. So really, I just want people to know me as Albus. Not as Potter, make sense?" he asked kindly after the explanation.

Frederick was silent, as though processing his explanation. "Yeah, I guess it does," was all he said in return. There was more silence between the two as they restocked the potions' closet.

"So, Albus," he said after a few minutes of silence, saying his name as though tasting like a new wine, figuring out how it felt on his tongue after so many years. And for some reason, Albus got a small rush at the sound of his name on Fredericks lips. Dismissing that odd feeling, he focused on the boy beside him. "What brings you in here tonight?"

Smirking at the repeated question he had asked at their last detention, he shrugged. "Caught after hours again. You?"

"Homework….again," was all he said, though Albus detected a hint of bitterness in the words.

"Just out of curiosity, why don't you turn in your homework on time?" he asked as gently and kindly as he could, hoping he wasn't about to step on toes.

"Have to do it before you turn it in," Frederick responded if only a tad harshly. "What about you, why can't you just get to your dorm on time?" Albus held up his hands in defense at the harshness that was swallowing his partners words. Sighing, Frederick shook his head and looked down at the vials and bottles in his hands. "Sorry. Touchy subject," he mumbled.

Albus didn't say anything for a few minutes, letting Frederick calm down and not wanting to rush the small friendship he felt like they were forming. "You're right, I should be able to check a watch a get to my dorm on time," he said first off, keeping his eyes on the vials. "But in terms of your homework, are you needing help on it?" Again he kept his eyes trained on the task at hand, not wanting to push the Ravenclaw.

Suddenly, Frederick stood up abruptly and stormed to the other side of the room. Bewildered, Albus stood as well after making sure the vials that had just been left wouldn't fall due to the quick departure. "Frederick?" he asked uncertainly.

"You're making fun of me aren't you!" he accused, whirling around. His face was red and blotchy and his eyes sparkled heatedly.

"No! No! Not at all. It was the farthest thing from my mind," Albus rushed out, in horror that that was what Frederick had thought.

"Yeah right. You're making fun of me. Don't lie. You and all the others, thinking it's funny that a Ravenclaw can't figure out the homework." Frederick had spat out the name of his house as though it was the worst form of poison imaginable.

Albus stared almost dumbstruck. Never had he heard of someone speaking so ill of their own house. "No, I didn't think it was funny and I wasn't going to make fun of you for it. I don't do that," he replied as calmly as he could, almost pleadingly to make Frederick understand that he was different from the bullies. The reasons as to why Albus needed Frederick to believe him so desperately were alluding him at the moment, but it was something to think on later. "If you were having trouble, I was going to offer to help you," he insisted.

This statement gave Frederick pause and he stared at Albus as though he had never seen him before, the redness fading from his skin and his eyes losing their heated spark. "You want to help me in school," he repeated dubiously.

"Yes," Albus said simply.

Frederick was silent for a moment, staring at Albus though not really seeing him. The Slytherin could tell in the boys eyes that his thoughts were elsewhere. "OK," he said.

"OK, you want me to help you?" Albus verified.

"Yes, I- I want you to...help….me," he responded quietly, for once not dropping his gaze to look at a desktop.

"Alright then," Albus replied with an almost to happy smile. "When do you want to start?"


	26. Remember that Pact?

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Remember that Pact?**

Walking through one of the busier corridors on her way to lunch after hanging back after class to speak with the professor about the writing assignment, Rose smile cheerfully. It had been a fairly eventful first month back at school and she was looking forward to the promises that it held. Prefect duties were going well, Quidditch practices had started up again and Al was showing himself as a great Captain, if only slightly obsessed with perfection; and she felt on top of the world. Really nothing could go wrong this year, how could it?

Despite the fact that this was to be her O.W.L. year and her mother had already sent her a study chart, color coded for her Albus and Scorpius' use as well, she was in high spirits. Her father had joked when her mother had given her the chart that Roses' fifth year wouldn't be as terrible as what their year had been. At least she and her friends would have a competent teacher and wouldn't have to form a secret club right under the Ministry's nose. So that comparison alone, let Rose feel good about her chances for her O.W.L. exams, though she knew that after Christmas her sense of security would be shattered and she would become overly stressed about the exams and hoped that Albus and Scorpius, as well as her other friends, would be able to keep her head above water.

The plan was also going exceedingly well. Almost too well, if she really wanted to think about it. But Rose just chocked that up to their excessive planning during First Year Still, there was a niggling of worry that something was bound to throw the plan out of whack, but she hoped it was just her over thinking things. Really, the plan was perfectly thought out and concocted by none other than herself. There was nothing to worry about, she told herself before the those could bring down her good mood.

Lost in thought over the impending Fifth Year Exams and the likelihood of the plan getting upset, Rose was jolted to reality when she was suddenly on the ground with her books splayed out on the stone floor after colliding with a solid mass. Blinking, she glanced up and saw a boy towering over her position on the ground.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there," the boy apologized, kneeling down to help her gather her books. "I really do need to start paying better attention," he continued. Once her books were in his hands, he held out his other free hand to help lift her up.

Accepting the hand, Rose felt herself pulled to her feet, only to then get a better look at the person who had knocked her down. She immediately started feeling a warmth tingling in her stomach as her cheeks reddened slightly as she gazed at the boy. He had dark brown shaggy hair that was hitting the tops of his overly blue eyes. He had a kind face with a strong jaw and _Merlin! Was he fit!_

He seemed to be looking at her as well and enjoying the view apparently since he added to his previous comment by saying, "And I especially need to start paying attention when those as beautiful as you are roaming the halls." He had even added a wink to the statement that caused Rose to unleash an oddly girlish giggle to in response.

"It was nothing, I wasn't watching where I was going either," she managed to say in response, luckily sounding somewhat intelligent. "I'm Rose," she said, her voice had become very soft and airy and almost sweet. Though it was of no conscious doing of hers.

"Jeremy," he replied shaking her outstretched hand. Taking him in one more time, not that she needed to be told twice, she noted that he was a Hufflepuff and since he looked a little older than herself he had to be a Sixth or Seventh Year.

"It's nice to meet you Jeremy," she said coyly, tucking a loose strand of curly red hair behind her ear trying -and hopefully not failing-at appearing alluring.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine," he responded smoothly, the look in his eyes showed that he seemed almost as captivated with her as she was with him. "Say, where is it you are headed? Mind if I walk you there? Wouldn't want anyone else running into," he grinned.

"Great Hall for lunch actually," she replied with another girlish giggle as she stepped aside to let him walk next to her. He did still have her books after all and Rose saw no need to take them back anytime soon.

"Splendid," Jeremy grinned as he walked beside her.

The two struck up idle conversation and Rose was giving herself another mental pat on the back at not responding like an idiot when they approached the Great Hall entrance and Jeremy turned to face her. "So, I know it's far in advance, but do you have any plans for Hogsmeade?" he asked nervously, biting on his bottom lip in away that Rose could only describe as cute.

Pulling herself away from gazing at his lips, she repeated his question in her head and then her eyes widened at what this was meaning. "No, I don't have any plans," she said, trying to keep the idiotically happy smile off her face. Honestly, she was trying to prove that she wasn't desperate or anything. Hopefully her reputation that she had spent the past four years creating had preceded her in his thoughts of her and he wouldn't think her a friendless loser who had no plans for Hogsmeade.

"Great, well, think you would want to go with me?" he asked, his confidence gaining at her statement that she had no plans.

"Yes!" she blurted out happily. "I mean, I would love to go with you, but I have to check with Scorp and Al first," she said backtracking, her face taking on a horribly red color at how lame her backtracking sounded.

Jeremy went from an elated smile to a puzzled frown at her sudden change in answer. "Umm...why do you need to ask them?" Of course, he didn't bother asking who Al and Scorp were, Rose thought to herself, the three were very well known for being together.

"Well, and this is going to sound cheesy, but we made a pact back in Third Year that we would only go to Hogsmeade with dates if the other two had dates too, because we didn't want one of us being left out," she explained, her face still very heated.

Jeremy was silent for a moment and Rose feared that this two year pact might actually ruin her chance with a date with this overly dreamy specimen of a man. "I can see why you made it in Third Year, but that was two years ago, surely you don't think they still expect you to ask their permission to go on a date. You aren't thirteen anymore after all," he pointed out gently.

Rose tossed his words around in her mind. What he was saying was making sense. They had made that pact two years ago when they weren't wanting relationships to tear apart their friendships and they hadn't really cared about who they were taking to the village when it all came down to it, so long as they other two were happy too. Now, she was presented with the first guy that she actually wanted to go with. Surely, Albus and Scorpius would understand that the need for the pact had come to pass, right? Still feeling slightly uneasy about the whole thing, Rose gave Jeremy a shy smile.

"Of course, I'm sure you're right, but I still want to double check with them that we are all on the same page," she said diplomatically. Peeking her head into the Great Hall she spotted the platinum blonde and raven black mops of hair already sitting down. "Actually, they are already in there, if you want to come with me and I can tell you right there and then if it's all good," she said, hoping to not send Jeremy packing with her need to verify with her best friends.

He seemed to prefer this over just leaving her standing there, and so he nodded and followed her to the Slytherin table.

"Hey guys!" Rose chimed, almost a little too cheerfully in hopes of masking her slight twinge of nerves at the thought of asking their permission to dismiss their pact to go on a date with Jeremy with Jeremy right there.

"Hey, Rose," her best friends, along with the other few Fifth Years who were already at the table eating, replied.

"So, Scorp, Al, I wanted to ask you something," she began, still not sitting down at the table yet. The two boys in question raised their heads to look at her. Kathryn and Annabelle stopped their conversation to obviously listen but they kept their heads directed away from the trio.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Albus asked in genuine concern for his cousin. Probably because he was noticing her red cheeks and the guy standing behind her with her books, and how nervous she looked despite her cheerful tone. Scorpius said nothing, but merely kept his eyes on Jeremy. There was an odd look in his eyes that Rose couldn't name and so didn't think about it. There was a more pressing matter at hand.

"Nothing, it's just. Well, remember that pact we made back in Third Year regarding Hogsmeade?" she asked as casually as she could, shifting her feet and claiming her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Yes," again it was Albus who replied, who seemed to be following where this conversation was going as he directed his eyes to Jeremy with more attention. And Scorpius did the exact opposite as he also picked up on the direction and his grey eyes were immediately upon Rose and a small frown line appeared between his eyes.

"Well, do we really still need to have it in place? I mean really, we are Fifth Years now. And guaranteed dates for all of us aren't going to be as easy to come by. So, are you guys OK with disbanding it?" she said in a rush.

Scorpius' mouth took a downward turn as he settled his now glare at Jeremy, a look missed completely by Rose but was returned with a smug smirk by Jeremy behind her back. Albus though stared at Rose thoughtfully, she held her breath as she locked eyes with him. However he broke his gaze with her to glance at Scorpius noticing the blonde's obvious distaste, but kicking him under the table to remind him to regain control of his actions before Rose noticed.

"Yes, I think we can disband the pact," he said slowly, not betraying his true thoughts by his even tone. Scorpius said nothing, only glaring at Albus's warning look, and finally giving a stiff nod of agreement.

"Great!" Rose said in obvious enthusiasm. "So, guys, this is Jeremy, and we are going to Hogsmeade together," she said, eager to get the introductions underway. "Jeremy, this is Al, Scorp, Kat and Annabelle," she said including the two blondes. They all provided smiles and nods of greeting, before Rose turned to Jeremy smiling. "Looks like everything is a go," she said happily.

"Wonderful! I can't wait to see you then. However, I'm not sure if I'll be able to wait another month, think you could join me up in the library for some studying one night this week?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Sure, how about tomorrow night?"

"We have Prefect rounds tomorrow night," Scorpius inserted into the conversation in a mono-toned voice.

"Oh damn it all. How about the night after tomorrow then?" Rose amended.

"Sounds perfect to me. I'll see you then, say after dinner?" Rose nodded her approval of the time. "Great, oh and here are your books, might need them for our library date," he chuckled, gave her a wink as he returned her books and then went to claim a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

A giddy feeling overcame her stomach as it fluttered uncontrollably at his mention of the word 'date'. Holding in a squeal, she sat down across from Kathryn and Annabelle, who immediately started questioning her about Jeremy. Rose happily obliged to their questioning and then everyone else's questioning as the rest of the group slowly joined the lunch table. Everyone congratulated her on her date with Jeremy both in the library and then for Hogsmeade. James and Fred had joined the group at the Slytherin table for lunch and began teasing their cousin about studying things other than books in the library finally, too which she had no witty comeback and could only turn a brighter red.

If she had been a better state of mind, Rose might have noticed that Albus and Scorpius weren't partaking much in the conversation and the teasing, well Albus was to some extent, but mostly he was observing Scorpius who refused to raise his eyes from his plate of food that he didn't eat but pushed around his plate grumpily.


	27. The Fight

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Sorry in advance but it had to happen. There needed to be some conflict. Don't hate me! And also, sorry if it isn't super great. Arguments are not my forte.

* * *

 **The Fight**

Scorpius was in a fowl mood. He had been in a fowl mood a lot recently, ever since that bloody Jeremy character had come around. Really, what was up with that bloke anyway? The blonde Slytherin did not like the git one bit. And Scorp was insistent that it was merely because he was concerned about Rose and not at all because he was jealous of the jerk. Something just felt off about the guy, and it unsettled him how the guy had so easily taken away his best friend. He found increasingly that he was having to excuse himself from Roses' presence when she started talking about Jeremy. And this past Hogsmeade trip had been the loneliest one on record without Rose there. It had just been him and Albus, not that Albus was wrong and the two had spent loads of time together with just the two of them. Hell Albus was his brother. It was just knowing that Rose was in that same village but with Jeremy instead of him...and Albus of course, made it hard to enjoy.

So in spite of all this, Scorpius had gotten another girl to fall all over him, planning on using her as a distraction for when Rose and Jeremy started snogging, he could just snog his girl...whatever her name was Misty? Minnie? Milly? Something like that. She was bloody annoying, but was a good snog and so proved a useful distraction when he needed it. However, now she was getting clingy and Scorpius was regretting his attempted distraction. Nonetheless he had stuck with her for the second Hogsmeade trip that had just rolled around about two weeks ago. Rose had gone with Jeremy; so the blonde planned on keeping around what's her name for the next one too if Rose and jerk-face went to the next together as well. Apparently Rose and the Hufflepuff were a pretty tight item if gossip around the school was anything to go by, people were already claiming how cute and adorable they were together and how they were sure that the two would last for all time based off how close they seemed.

It made Scorpius want to throw up.

So there he was, it was the beginning of November, and he was currently waiting at the front of the Great Hall for him and Rose to start their Prefects Rounds. She finally arrived, sprinting around the corner, five minutes late. He gave her a disapproving look, the Rose he knew was never late. She merely stuck her tongue out at him, though that was something the Rose he knew would do, he thought with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and they started walking. No words were exchanged.

A gnawing started in his gut as the silence dragged. There was rarely ever silence between them and when there was it was comfortable, not stifling like this. He just knew that as soon as he struck up a conversation, _fucking_ Jeremy would be soon mentioned and he really wasn't in the mood to keep back his scathing words in regards to the blokes character. Because honestly, he barely knew the guy. Sure the Hufflepuff had come by during the trio's study time and would make small talk but he typically ended up stealing Rose away from the group and now their study session were almost non-existent. And if there was study session, it was typically just Albus and him and maybe a few of the others. Rose was rarely there.

Scorpius was just realizing that he hadn't had an actual conversation with just Rose in almost a month, maybe more, and they hadn't had a debate about books since Jeremy had arrived.

He hated it.

If he didn't know Rose like he did, he would have thought she was avoiding him. Either way, he was losing his best friend and he didn't even know how to tell her how upset he was about it because he knew how much she liked the guy and didn't want to hurt her feelings by his negative views.

Glancing at her, he could tell that her hair was mussed and her clothes slightly disheveled, and so had no doubts whatsoever regarding who she had been with. He fought hard to keep the grimace off his face at the thought of Rose and Jeremy going at it in a broom closet. Those thoughts, now rising in his mind, he shook his head hard to banish them as a vile taste filled his mouth.

"So Scorp," Rose said breaking the silence after about thirty minutes of walking. Perking up considerably at the sound of her voice, he turned his head to face her as they kept walking. "How are you?"

Really? That was all she could say after pretty much ignoring him, he thought slightly bitter. But Rose was finally talking to him so he wasn't going to blow it. "I've been doing well. I actually just finished reading a book by Jules Vern that I think you would really like," he said steering the conversation towards books, knowing - and hoping- that that would peak her interest away from her boyfriend.

"Oh really? Which one. I've only read 80 Days Around the World," she responded, he couldn't help but grin as he noticed her eager spark return to her blue eyes. He had missed that spark.

"20,000 Leagues Under the Sea," he grinned. "I have it up in my room if you want to borrow it."

Her grin grew but then faded to a look of indifference as a thought seemed to cross her mind. "No, you know it's alright. You keep your book, I'm sure it was great. He is such an interesting writer after all. I'll just write mum and ask her to get me it for Christmas."

At this statement, Scorpius stopped in the middle of the corridor, frozen in place. Now that confirmed it. Rose was avoiding him! "What!" he spluttered in disbelief. Rose stopped a few paces ahead of him and turned back to look at him, a look of complete innocent confusion over what his problem was about the fact she would get her own book. "Since when do you turn down reading a book? Since when do you care to wait for your own? It's never stopped you reading any of my books before."

Rose avoided looking at his gaze but merely shrugged. "I just want to have my own copy. If it's as good as you claim then I'm sure I'll want to keep it, and I wouldn't want to keep your book," she replied casually.

"It never stopped you keeping any of my books before, or me keeping any of your books for that matter. Seriously, Rose, I know it has nothing to do with the politeness of taking my book. So, seriously, why don't you want to read the book. I mean you could start reading it tonight if you wanted."

"It's fine. I really don't feel like reading much right now anyway," she said, turning to continue walking.

"WHAT!" Scorpius gasped. "What the hell! Who the hell are you and what happened to Rose?" he cried. He jogged up to her, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. She met his eyes indignantly.

"I'm right here, thank you very much. And I just don't feel like reading. I have to many other things on my plate right now to focus on than reading a damn book. And I'd thank you to not insinuate that I am not myself simply because my mood does not fit something that you have always believed. People change, Scorpius," she cried hotly, her voice rising with each word.

"Obviously you've changed quite a bit. Wouldn't know, though, since you're never around anymore."

"It's not my fault my interests are no longer falling in line with something you hold to be best. You aren't my father, you don't get a say in my life, you know."

"So studying and doing homework, hanging out with your friends, reading books, _the plan_ , are no longer in line with your interests? When the hell did that happen, and why didn't you care to inform me?" His grey eyes were flashing dangerously, his anger was starting to reach a boiling point. _What had happened to Rose? Why had she decided to change? It wasn't that he was against change, just why had it happened without his inclusion? Did Albus know?_

"Don't know," she replied with a dismissive shrug, though he thought he noticed a slight wince at every item he had named. "They've just changed. I can't give you an exact date."

"Is Albus aware of these changes of interest?"

"Maybe, I don't know. He is fairly perceptive so, I guess so. it's not like I need his permission or anything though. We aren't children any more, Scorpius."

"This is all Jeremy's doing isn't it?"

"Why the hell are you dragging him into this? He has done absolutely nothing," she seethed.

"Oh come off it. I mean you really haven't been yourself at all since he came around. Look Rose, I know you care for the guy but you haven't really been with your friends much. And now you don't want to read. And these changes in interest? None of it happened until he showed up. I don't think he is a good influence."

"You don't think he is a good influence!" she spluttered in outrage. "How dare you try to weigh your opinion on my life! What do you even know? I just said people change. I've changed to the point of not wanting to read books every single second. And I will no longer listen to you trying to control my life or my decisions!"

"Oh yeah, you don't want me or Al giving our opinions, but you are doing anything Jeremy wants," he spat. "Fuck it Rose, you are his little pet right now, doing anything he wants! Have you no independence anymore?" Suddenly, his cheek was stinging from where Rose had just slapped him hard.

"Go to hell!" she screamed before spinning around and storming off towards the dungeons.

Scorpius remained frozen in place, his stomach felt like lead and his throat felt tight and his eyes pricked at the edges, an indicator of hot tears forming. Falling back against the cold stone wall, he slid down it in a numb state. _He and Rose had just fought._ And it was nothing like any of their previous debates or minor arguments. This was a full out fight and he felt terrible about it.

Despair gripped at his stomach as he rethought that very short screaming match. He had never felt so alone in that moment than in all his life. He was sure that his friendship with her was now over and he didn't know how to deal with that. She had always been there, for the past four years, she had always been by his side. These thoughts swirling in his mind, he stayed there in the corridor, leaning against the wall, hot tears leaking out and his cheek still stinging. It was in that position that the Heads found him when they did the final sweep of the castle. The two had shaken him from his frozen state and didn't reprimand him as they sent him on his way down to the dungeons.


	28. Pinky Promises and Secrets

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Also, my goal is to have this entire story wrapped up before November because that is when I go off to Basic Training and it isn't fair to leave the story hanging when I'm gone. So November 1st is my deadline for it all to be concluded. Please bear with me until then. Also, I had a lot of back and forth with this chapter. There was a lot that I wanted said but couldn't decide how and well. Here it is.

* * *

 **Pinky Promises and Secrets**

Albus dragged his feet through the corridors. It was only a couple of days before Christmas break and he wasn't sure whether to be relieved, worried, or disappointed. Things between the trio were abysmal, never before had Albus felt so disconnected with Rose and Scorpius. Ever since they had some falling out during their Prefect rounds they refused to be near each other. It was painfully obvious to the entire school that all was not well with the Silver Trio. And the worst part was, Albus felt as confused and left out as the rest of the school. Neither Scorpius nor Rose would tell him what they had fought about. It frustrated him. They were supposed to be a team! Unbreakable, sticking together throughout it all. Sure they had made that pact when they were eleven, but he didn't see why things had to change. It felt like ever since Rose had met Jeremy all of their pacts and previous traditions were changing, and if he had to guess he would stake his broomstick that that was what his friends had fought about.

Personally, Albus wasn't a great fan of the Hufflepuff boyfriend his cousin had taken a liking too. Actually, Albus usually wanted to punch the bloke in the gut whenever he was near. But he seemed to make Rose happy and that was all he could want for his dearest cousin. Though Scorpius seemed to feel the same about Jeremy, he wasn't able to hide his feelings as easily as Albus.

To make matters of the Silver Trio's spiral of demise even worse was that their Quidditch performance was struggling because of it!

He was Slytherin Captain this year and he had wanted it to be the best year yet, start of his reign with a bang. But no, because of Rose and Scorpius practices had been a nightmare and because of their inability to perform it was affecting the rest of the team. Luckily, they hadn't had a match yet. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had held the first match at the end of October and when Slytherin was supposed to face Gryffindor there had been such a terrible blizzard that for the sake of the safety of her students, Headmistress McGonagall had postponed the match. Sure the pros would have played but not students. Albus would have been more upset about the postponement if it hadn't been for the conditions of his team. In fact he was grateful that the diehard Quidditch fan that was their Headmistress was putting safety first.

Sighing and running his hand through his raven hair, Albus entered the library. His thoughts downcast and unfocused. Even the thoughts of this study session hadn't been enough to draw him from his downward spiraling thoughts. Which was strange in itself, because recently, Albus had been looking to these nights in the library as a way to get him through the drama of the day. Frederick and himself had met each other originally only two nights a week but with his friendships deteriorating and Frederick always looking to avoid his own 'friends', the two were meeting up almost nightly. And surprisingly….or really unsurprising given the lack of attention his group of friends seemed to be paying attention to anything besides themselves….no one had noticed the once former enemies becoming incredibly close friends.

Walking down the aisles of books to the farthest, secluded corner, Albus spotted the angelic, blonde curly hair. Not for the first time, Albus felt the strangest urge to run his fingers through those curls too see if they were as soft as they looked. Dismissing the thought almost immediately - as he did to all the other abnormal thoughts in regards to his Ravenclaw partner - Albus allowed the grin to tug at the corners of his lips as he sat down.

"Hey," he said quietly, pulling his books out of his bags and getting set up.

Frederick looked up and the brightest smile graced his face, it was almost blinding and the Slytherin felt his heart falter slightly. It was a miraculous change from the beginning of the year when he had barely even let the corners of his lips turn upwards. Over their time together, Albus had managed to get past Fredericks' line of aggressive and sullen defenses and now the boy seemed more relaxed in his presence and was smiling far more often which did wonders for Albus' mood. It was the one positive that had come about during the first half of Fifth Year. The Ravenclaws grades were also improving...if only slightly.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked almost immediately after taking in the rather depressed and thought absorbed look on the bespectacled boy. "It's Rose and Scorpius isn't it?" he continued after a moment. It was strange, the connection that the two seemed to share, it was almost comparable to the way Albus used to be with Rose and Scorpius before the start of the year. But he and Frederick could read each other very well and were able to know just what buttons to press. It wasn't something completely foreign to Albus as he had always been very perceptive with people, but to have someone other than the other two-thirds of the trio be able to read him so well caused unusual feelings in his stomach.

"Yeah," he sighed, placing his head in a hand and slouching with the hands' elbow on the arm of the chair.

"Still not talking, hmm?" Albus shook his head sadly. "Why don't you just try talking to them. I know it's all about timing, but sometimes there is no 'right' time for things. It looks like the two of them won't work it out on their own and they need you to help set them straight," he continued gently. It was something that Albus had noticed over their time together. Frederick was incredibly soft spoken when he wasn't being defensively aggressive. It was soothing and calming to listen too.

Allowing the words' of advice to be batted around in his mind for a few moments, he finally sighed. "You're right. I need to speak with them and soon. Not only is this spat ruining our friendship-" _and the pact,_ he added inwardly"-it's ruining everything else. Classes, our other friendships, and Quidditch!" he huffed out angrily.

It was the ruining of Quidditch that was rubbing Albus more and more the wrong way in regards to his friends. They knew how important being Captain was to him and still they refused to look past their own selves to see how their behavior was affecting his first year in charge.

Frederick smirked slightly at the mention of Quidditch. The Ravenclaw didn't fly. Hadn't since First Year lessons, it had always seemed like an embarrassing topic to the boy before and so Albus hadn't pressed, but he was dying to know why the other boy didn't want to fly. His Captains' eye showed him that the boy had a good build for a beater and when pushed was aggressive enough. Plus, Frederick was a great Quidditch strategist and enthusiast. There had been many a nights that instead of studying the two would discuss Quidditch tactics and strategies. Albus had even used some of Fredericks ideas in practice with great results - well great minus the whole Rose and Scorpius fiasco and refusal to work together.

"Speaking of Quidditch," Albus continued, trying to push the negative thoughts of the world outside their secluded corner away at least for the rest of the study session, "have you thought any more about flying?"

Frederick shrugged and looked down at his parchment where he was currently absentmindedly sketching. The Ravenclaw was always doodling or sketching during their times together but would never let Albus see the work, and it drove the Slytherin crazy with curiosity.

"Come on, please. Please, just get on a broom and try flying again, just once. I'll be there, I promise," Albus begged, wholeheartedly throwing his energy and attention into the new distraction. It was an offer he had made a couple of weeks ago and would occasionally bring it up again on nights like this when neither seemed particularly keen on starting homework yet.

Still, Frederick refused to raise his eyes, though the tips of the boys' cheeks colored slightly when Albus promised that he would be there. It went noticed but not understood by Albus and so was pushed away into a little compartment in the back of his mind made specifically for all things regarding Frederick that he didn't understand and didn't want to try and understand for fear of what the analysis might mean.

"Can you at least tell me why you refuse to fly?"

There was silence for a few moments as the tip of the quill continued scratching against the parchment creating something that Albus bet he would be prohibited from seeing. "Fine," was the response, coming out in a quiet sigh of breath. "During First Year, when we were flying. I-I couldn't get the broom to rise. And then when I was finally on it, I couldn't get it to hover or do anything the Coach wanted. It was terrible. I was terrible. I was a failure. And everyone couldn't stop laughing at me about it for months," Frederick hadn't lifted his eyes from whatever he was drawing the entire admission and the words were whispered in such a quiet voice that for someone who hadn't been trained for moments like this would not have been able to hear. But Albus was trained. He was trained to be the one that others could confide in because of how perceptive he was people felt at ease and not pressured. He was their shoulder to cry on and ear to confide in.

So, Albus had heard, he had heard every word and understood. Frederick was sensitive, though he didn't seem like it from outward appearances. He took criticism hard and personal; judging himself too harshly. Tony and Tiffany certainly hadn't helped his self-confidence over the years as they had been the main antagonizers to his psyche. A fact that though it was never said, Albus had picked up on through their limited conversations in regards to the other two.

"Well, times have changed and you have changed. I have no doubt that the broom will respond to you now. Plus, no one else will be there. It will just be you and me. We can go at night if that makes you feel more comfortable. And I swear to you that I will not laugh. But trust me, you need to give it one more chance."

Albus waited quietly after his words of persuasion, hoping he had hit all of the necessary statements that were needed. Finally, after minutes of silence had dragged on, Frederick lifted his head and locked eyes with Albus. It was green on green and Albus couldn't have looked away if he wanted to. "Promise?" he asked quietly, even holding out his pinky.

"I solemnly swear," was all Albus could breath in return, latching his own pinky onto Fredericks and sealing his words with a pinky promise.

The two settled into work after that with Albus testing and quizzing Frederick on the items that would be on the upcoming exams in the next couple of days. It was something he, Scorpius and Rose had done often and it gave him the twisting guilty sensation that he was continuing their tradition with someone other than them.

"This is hopeless! I'm never going to remember all these stupid differences between a potion!" Frederick cried out in quiet frustration after about an hour of potions reviewing.

"Yes, you will. You have already improved a great deal from when we started," Albus said encouragingly. This was a situation that happened almost every session. Frederick simply had no confidence in his intelligence and put too much pressure on himself.

"Yeah, barely," he scoffed, his fury evident in the flashing of his eyes and the scrunching up of his nose.

"But it is improvement. You just need to have more faith in yourself. You really are smart, Frederick," he insisted.

"You really are too nice for your own good, Albus. I'm pathetic at school and I'm a terrible Ravenclaw," he muttered.

"Hey enough of that," Albus said, frowning slightly. It wasn't the first time that Frederick had belittled his worthiness Ravenclaw and Albus felt it was finally time to clear the air on that subject. "Look at me," whether it was the fierceness of his words or merely surprise at the outburst, Frederick looked up. "You belong in that house if for no other reason than the Sorting Hat thought so. The hat has never been wrong in centuries. So if it saw something in you that made you belong in Ravenclaw then you belong in Ravenclaw." Frederick didn't look fully convinced but there was a small light starting to shine in his eyes that pressed Albus to continue. "And intelligence isn't just academics. Because sure, honestly, academics is not your strong suit," Frederick scoffed and rolled his eyes at this statement but before he could speak Albus continued. "But you are one of the smartest people I have ever met. The way you understand and can develop Quidditch strategies is unmatched by anyone actually on a House team. You are obviously very gifted artistically though you still refuse to let me see the evidence-" he quipped with a small smirk before continuing on his tirade "-and engineering wise you are very impressive. The models that you build during these sessions are very astounding and you could have a future being an architect if you really wanted to. Just because academics are not your strength does not mean that you can sell yourself short," Albus ended firmly.

Frederick stared at Albus for a long moment without blinking. Thoughts and emotions swirled behind the blonde boy's eyes though Albus couldn't distinguish all of them. After a few more moments of silence, he thought it was time for him to admit something as well.

"Can I tell you something, and will you promise not to breath a word of it to anyone?" he asked quietly. This statement obviously caught Frederick off-guard, and his confusion as to the change in topic was evident, but he nodded without hesitation. "I was almost put in Ravenclaw," Albus said quietly. It was a statement he had never told a single soul outside of Rose and Scorpius. The surprise was evident in Fredericks face at the confession but it was quickly dismissed.

"Yes, but you are incredibly smart so that is no surprise," he responded.

"That wasn't why I was almost put in Ravenclaw. Hell, the Sorting Hat didn't even mention academic intelligence when in my head. The reason I was almost put into Ravenclaw was in regards to my emotional intelligence."

There was silence. Albus hadn't even told Rose and Scorpius the reason for him almost being in Ravenclaw, they had just assumed academic intelligence. Frederick was silent as he processed this but still didn't say a word. There was a nervous fluttering in his gut that maybe it was too soon for him to be trusting Frederick with this kind of information, but he had never questioned his sense for timing before and so he tried desperately for this not to be the start.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly.

"To show you that Ravenclaw doesn't just signify academic intelligence. It accepts those of a wide range of intelligence. Emotional intelligence like mine and artistic, engineering, and strategic intelligence like yours. My sister's godmother was a Ravenclaw is always seems to be completely lost in her own world by talking about imaginary creatures but her insight into situations is unbeatable. Hell, she was made fun of all the time in school because of her oddities but didn't let the bullies get her down. Instead she ended up becoming a war hero!"

Frederick was silent was again, his eyes unfocused as his thoughts took him farther away. Albus waited patiently. Trying not to allow his nervous messing of his hair to overpower his will of remaining still and patient. It was the hardest test of wills he had ever had to face.

"Thank you for telling me that," the blonde finally responded quietly. "It means a lot to me that you trusted me with that information, and I won't tell anyone. But you're right, academics isn't my strength but there are other things that I am good at."

The rest of the session passed in silence as they decided to focus on finishing a few papers over quizzing each other. Albus occasionally glanced over at Frederick to see the boy either lost in thought staring at his parchment or looking his way. Whenever Albus caught Frederick looking his way he was sure to give a kind smile before turning back to his own work.

It was nearing the end of their session, mostly due to the curfew in thirty minutes, then either of them actually being a)done with homework or b)wanting to leave their secluded corner of the library.

Suddenly, Frederick paused in the gathering of his books. "Hey, Albus?" he asked hesitantly.

Glancing up from his own packing, he took in the nervous fiddling of the hands and the inability to make eye contact and straightened. "Yeah? What's wrong?" he asked, dread and anxiety already starting to swirl in his stomach.

"Will….will you….write to me over break?" he asked, his cheeks flushing red at his final statement.

At the simplicity of the question, Albus couldn't help but let out a few chuckles. "Of course I'm going to write to you! Never had to doubt it. Plus, how else am I going to send you your Christmas present?"

"You got me a present?" Frederick repeated slowly, his lips twitching up into a shy smile.

"Sure, I mean we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, friends."

For some reason that word didn't sound right coming from either other them. Not that it wasn't true, but that it didn't seem to encompass all of the right emotions. Albus wasn't sure if Frederick sensed the disconnect like Albus had though because the boy smiled and turned to finish packing.


	29. Where Did It All Go Wrong?

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Where Did It All Go Wrong?**

Rose had never felt more uncertain about her own life before. She was hiding out in the girls' dormitory claiming last minute packing before the Winter Break just to get a few moments alone. _How had things fallen apart so quickly?_ The night after the Prefect's round with Scorpius she had cried herself to sleep. As she had done most nights since. She was so confused about why things had gotten so complicated. Her dorm-mates and friends had obviously been concerned by her distraught appearance when she had returned but she hadn't been able to explain things until the next morning. And worst of all, most of the girls were in agreement with Scorpius! They all claimed that since Jeremy had come along they had hardly seen her. They missed their friend and hearing them admit this just crushed Rose further.

But she didn't want to end things with Jeremy. Over the past month she found herself drifting farther away from her friends, only now she was aware of it happening. When had it all started? Sitting on the edge of her bed, she raced through her memories of the past few months, trying to determine when everything had shifted.

Was it when she first met Jeremy and asked the others to break the Hogsmeade pact? No, it couldn't have been that early, she reasoned.

She thought back to what Scorpius had claimed, how he never saw her anymore and how he had flipped out when she claimed she didn't want to read his book. And that was it, she realized suddenly. That was when things had shifted, when she had started pulling away from her best friend.

Closing her eyes, she tried to picture the memory of how it had all started.

 _It was a couple weeks into their relationship and still there was only a week until the first Hogsmeade trip. It was late September. Rose and Jeremy were snuggled together outside under a tree watching the lake. She was telling him about the recent Quidditch practice and then the new book her and Scorpius had begun reading together._ -Even now Rose couldn't even recall what book it was. - _Jeremy had shifted and his expression grew cloudy. "Rosie?" he asked softly._

It was a name that she had insisted on never using again once she got to Hogwarts, but Jeremy hadn't seemed to care about her comment on it when they first got together and slowly Rose had stopped trying to reprimand him. He got so quiet and sullen when she asked him not to do something and she hated when he got like that.

" _What is going on between you and Malfoy anyway?"_

Again, his insistence on calling Scorpius by his last name was another thing that Rose had slowly stopped nagging about. Why had she stopped pushing? She thought suddenly, a trickle of guilt seeping into the memory. Shaking herself, she focused back on the memory.

" _Nothing, what do you mean?"_

" _Well you always talk about him, should I be worried?" he asked casually, but there was a harder glint in his eyes that blissfully content Rose had chosen to ignore._

" _Well he is my best friend," she had countered with a small smile._

" _Just your best friend?"_

" _Of course. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I don't see Scorp that way."_

 _Jeremy didn't look pacified. He was silent a few moments more. "Of course, I trust you Rosie. It's just him I don't trust. I mean, he is a guy and he isn't your family. And you two are super close. Of course I understand him gaining feelings for you. I mean you are so beautiful and smart and sweet, that any guy would be crazy to not like you," he said, grabbing her hand gently and tracing a soft pattern on her palm. The movement had felt so wonderful and Rose was still lightheaded over the fact that he was holding her hand and calling her beautiful that she was struggling to comprehend what he was saying. Scorpius fancying her? If she had been able to concentrate, the thought would have been laughable. "And well, while I trust you. It's him I don't trust. I want things to work between us, Rosie. But I'm not sure if I'd be able to compete against him. I mean you guys are so close and all."_

" _I want things to work between us to," Rose had whispered in a slight breathless desperation. No! Her first actual boyfriend and it hadn't even lasted to the first date! No, she wanted Jeremy to stay with her. He made her happy._

Didn't he make her happy? She now thought.

" _Do you really?" he asked, giving her such a sweet, innocent look almost pleading with her through his eyes._

" _Of course I do. I really like you Jeremy. What is it that I can do that will make you feel more comfortable?" she asked, placing her hands on either side of his face._

" _I really like you to, Rosie. But I don't know….I mean in relationships you are supposed to be willing to give and take to make the other happy and comfortable but I don't know if you actually do what it takes," he sighed, looking away from her. This statement had simply hardened Roses resolve to do whatever it took to keep Jeremy happy and comfortable by her side. Her heart flipping giddily at him calling what they had a relationship._

" _No! I can. I'll do anything you need to feel happy and comfortable," she promised. Her blue eyes shining fiercely, hoping he would believe her words._

" _It's just….I would feel better if you didn't spend so much time with Malfoy. I mean, I get he is in your house and your friends. But I want to spend more time with you and I feel like I'm always having to share you and coming in second to his time with you. You guys read the same books and are always together," he said in such a remorse-filled tone that Roses' heart almost broke._

" _Is that it?" she asked lightly. "If all it takes to make you happy is for me to not hang out with Scorp so much and to spend more time with you? Then I see no problem in obliging."_

 _Jeremy had looked at her then and smirked but all Rose saw was a shy smile. It was then that Jeremy had leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss but it was the first one that made Rose feel like they were in a relationship. Because relationships were all about giving and taking, and she was an adult now and really didn't need to cling to childhood friendships, right?_

Rose, blinked as she opened her eyes and looked around her dorm room. That was when things had changed. After that she had slowly started pulling away from Scorpius. The first few times that she had ditched him or rescheduled something that they had planned, she had felt guilty but Jeremy had always made her forget those thoughts by distracting her with kisses.

Of course, the first few times she had felt guilty, she had sought out advice. _But who to speak to?_ She couldn't talk to her family about this, her male cousins would just be uncomfortable giving guy relationship advice and her female cousins would tease her about how she was growing up and all of that nonsense. Her friends, though they thought Jeremy was dreamy would obviously side with Scorpius because he was their best friend too and Rose didn't want to put them in that position, plus none of them had much experience with dating. So it had been a week after the Hogsmeade trip and two weeks after Jeremy's request that Rose had found herself sitting on the edge of her bed much like she currently was when in walked her other roommate, Scarlet.

Scarlet had experience with boyfriends, and she was an impartial bystander in the friendship that was Rose and Scorpius and the relationship that was Rose and Jeremy. Scarlet would be able to give her the advice and validation that she sought.

" _Hey, Scarlet," Rose had asked hesitantly. Though the girls were roommates, and Rose always made a point to speak kindly and civilly with the dark haired beauty, the two just had next to nothing in common and so settled on the term acquaintances._

" _Yes, Rose?" the girl had asked in slight surprise, pausing on her way to her trunk._

" _Can I ask you something? It's about relationships."_

 _If Scarlet was surprised or shocked by this statement, she hid it with a pleasant smile and went to sit on Kat's bed next to Rose. "I can try to help you," is all she said. "Is it something Jeremy said? Is he wanting more physicality in the relationship?" her eyes had sparkled with a mischievous twinkle and her lips had_ _tweaked_ _into a slight smirk at her insinuation._

" _Merlin NO!" Rose had exclaimed. "No, it's not that. Plus, I know I'm not ready for that," Rose had insisted with a shudder at the thought. Hell, she was only fifteen!_

Though, Jeremy had been breaching the topic more and more over the past month since Rose and Scorpius had their fall out. He kept pushing for them to do more than make out, especially since no clothes had come off throughout the months of their relationship, just top shirts being unbuttoned. And each time Rose had claimed she wasn't ready, the more irritated and insistent Jeremy seemed to be getting…

" _Then what is it?" Scarlet asked, slightly put out by the topic not regarding sex, but still curious enough to stick around._

" _It's something Jeremy said a few weeks ago...about Scorpius," she began, shifting nervously. There was a reason her and Scarlet weren't very close and the gleam that came into the other girls' eye at this statement was enough to make Rose shiver in remembrance._

" _Oh? And what did he say about Scorpius?"_

" _He said he thinks Scorp fancies me and that he doesn't feel comfortable with me being so close to a guy that isn't my family and who has feelings for me. He's been wanting me to not hang out with Scorp any more and just spend more time with him. And, I guess what I'm wondering is….is that normal? Is that OK for me to ditch Scorp to be with Jeremy?"_

" _Oh Morgana! Of course it's alright!" Scarlet had exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as if in disbelief that Roses' worries had been so simple. "He is your boyfriend. Of course he is going to feel protective of you and jealous of the other guys who spend time with you. And I'm not surprised he sees Scorpius as a threat. Hell, Rose, if you didn't have a boyfriend already most people would have assumed that you and Scorpius were already dating. The way you two act and cuddle up on the couch reading, it's practically marriage-level!"_

 _Rose sat stunned as she digested this information. Did people really think that her and Scorpius were in a relationship? Just because of how they acted? She immediately understood why Jeremy had been so uncertain and how he had wanted her to distance herself. Because he wanted her as his girlfriend and didn't want people thinking that she was with Scorpius._

" _Honestly, if Scorpius had gotten a girlfriend first, she would have been raising the same concerns as Jeremy and would be asking for him to be around you less," Scarlet continued. "You are in a relationship now, Rose. You can't still cling to childish pacts and friendships. Grow up and decide if you want some little friendship or your boyfriend." With that statement, Scarlet had stood up and retreated back to her trunk to grab some scarf._

 _Sitting silently, Rose had digested this. Scarlet was right. Jeremy was right. She decided. Scorpius would understand once he got himself a real girlfriend, because Rose doubted the little tart he had started dragging around with him was of anything substantial._

" _Thanks Scarlet," she said finally, giving the other girl a small smile._

" _Anytime. I'm here if you need any more advice," she claimed before she promptly flounced out of the dorm and downstairs to see whoever it was that she needed a scarf for._

And Rose had held Scarlet to that statement. As her distance between her other friends began to grow, the closeness between her and Scarlet grew as well. Whenever she had a niggling of doubt or a flicker of guilt, she would seek out the girl and seek validation in her actions.

Glancing at the clock on her night stand, she sighed and stood up. It was time to leave to board the train and never before had Rose been so nervous about it. Even during her first year she hadn't been nervous because she had known she would at least have Albus to sit with. Now she couldn't even remember the last conversation she had had with him and since she and Scorpius were still at odds with each other, she doubted that she would be able to sit with all her other friends because her presence would just make things awkward. She supposed she could sit with her family but then they would try and talk to her about the Scorpius issue, as they had done since word got out about their falling out. She didn't want to face those questions. Then there was the option of sitting with Jeremy and his friends. For some reason, for the first time, Rose wasn't particularly keen on spending time with her boyfriend. Maybe the guilt, refreshed from the memories and the having been building since the fallout had become to much to handle. Rose felt that this break would do wonders for her and Jeremy, and then maybe she could talk to him about being able to hang out with her friends some more again. So leaving the dormitory, dragging her trunk at her heels, Rose began debating how to approach the subject of her friends with her boyfriend while also debating about where she would sit on the Hogwarts Express.

Just the thought of not knowing where she could sit brought on the sudden strong urge to break down in tears. _Why had things dissolved so quickly? How could years of friendships be unraveled in a few short months?_ As she left the room, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in one of Scarlet's mirrors. The sight froze Rose to her core. She almost didn't recognize herself. Sure her fiery red hair in its ringlets were present, as were her bright blue eyes. But her freckles weren't visible under the layers of foundation she had taken to wearing, after Jeremy had made a comment about how many freckles she had and how distracting they were, and her eyes seemed foreign surrounded by the overdone mascara and eyeliner. Sure, she looked stunning but she didn't look like herself.

Sighing, and feeling even more alone than before, Rose walked by herself to the train station. Once on the train, she felt her flickering of unease. _Where was she supposed to sit?_

Luckily, Albus seemed to have thought of the solution to that question.

Slowly, walking down the train hallway, she felt a harsh tug on her robes. Jolting out of her miserable thoughts, Rose spun in the direction of the tug and almost didn't have time to coherently recognize what was happening when she was then shoved into the compartment. Falling in the most ungraceful like manner onto the compartment seat. Clambering up into a seated position, Rose spun to take in her surroundings. Scorpius sat on the opposite seat, avoiding looking at her completely by staring at the floor. And Albus stood at the front of the compartment, firmly blocking the door and locking it behind him.

Rose gulped nervously. This trip seemed to be turning into the worst possible Hogwarts' Express ride imaginable. She had never seen a more furious looking Albus Potter.


	30. Train Compartment Confessions

**Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!**

 **So this was a rather difficult chapter to write and I'm still not overly thrilled with it but I doubt I will ever be which is why I'm just going ahead and posting it. It's really hard for me to write arguments and things like that. But anyway, this has taken me a while to write so my apologies but here it is. And it's quite long as well, so just a forewarning.**

* * *

 **Train Compartment Confessions**

Scorpius absently poked at his measly breakfast. He wasn't hungry, he hadn't been very hungry a lot recently. But today he felt sick at the sight of food. Today he was going back home for Winter Holidays and for only the second time in this life he had no idea where he was going to sit. Last time he had felt this way was his very first year coming to Hogwarts but then Albus and Rose had found him and had alleviated that worry. Albus might come find him but he doubted Rose would.

Having already packed up his bags the night before, Scorpius had escaped the Slytherin dorms in hopes that the Great Hall might help his mood. It didn't. If anything it worsened it. He hated eating by himself. Sure, the other people in their group still talked to him and still ate with him but it wasn't the same without Rose and even Albus wasn't always there. Of course, Scorpius always put it down to the raven-haired guy trying to eat with his cousin and his best friend equally. For a moment Scorpius felt a flicker of guilt at the way this feud must be affecting Albus, but brushed it off. Surely, Albus was fine and if he wasn't he would have said something before now.

He had royally screwed up. He hadn't meant to get so angry with Rose and he admitted some of things he had said were harsh, but she needed to know what he thought! He thought stubbornly. Stabbing a piece of sausage with his fork, he sighed and tried a bite. _Ugh_ , he thought with distaste. It tasted like ash. Dropping his fork he rubbed his hands across his face. He needed to fix things with Rose, he needed to get his best friend back. _But how?_

More downcast than ever, Scorpius left the table and just started wandering the hallways, not even bothering to see where he was going. He didn't care. It wasn't until he heard loud murmurings that he looked up and noticed he had ended up back at the Entrance Hall, and everyone was starting to gather in the Hall to leave. Quickly rushing down to his dorms once more, he grabbed his trunk and raced back up to join the crowd.

Spotting Justin and Lucas in the crowd, Scorpius worked his way over to join them. They flashed him smiles and he returned it and attempted to join in their conversation about Quidditch, on the topic of whether the sudden half-season player steal of the Falcons Keeper by the Appleby Arrows would affect the team's ranking in the long run. Still walking with his two friends, Scorpius boarded the train, and trailed behind them as they searched for a compartment.

"Scorp!" Startled at the sound of his name, the blonde turned and saw Albus pushing his way towards him. "Hey, guys we are going to catch up with you later, we have some things we need to discuss," Albus told the other two, who simply nodded and continued trudging down the train aisle.

"Al? What's wrong? What do we need to talk about? Is everything alright?" Scorpius asked in concerned confusion as his friend dragged him through the crowd.

Since when did the trio become so secretive in their talks? They never purposefully excluded people, it was one of the traits that they had all sworn to uphold. Though, given the progression of this year in regards to their previous agreements, Scorpius shouldn't be too surprised that their non-secrecy concept was now out the window too.

Snagging an empty compartment that Justin and Lucas must have missed on their search, Albus all but shoved Scorpius into the compartment.

"No, everything's not alright. And don't give me that shit, you know exactly what we need to talk about," Albus stated, his brows furrowed and glaring. Scorpius blinked in surprise, he wasn't sure he had ever really seen Albus so angry. Swallowing, he bit back a response and simply waited in silence, for that seemed the safest option, while Albus stood at the door of the compartment looking out at the crowd.

Suddenly, Albus disappeared into the crowd, only the shortly return tugging Rose behind him. Shoving her into the compartment as well, though she didn't manage to stick her landing as gracefully as he had. Seeing Rose though, so close after so many weeks apart, Scorpius couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze and so simply stared at the floor. After Rose had righted herself on the seat, Albus finally fully entered and shut and locked the door behind him.

It was at the sound of the lock that Scorpius raised his head and inkling of fear flickering through him as he looked warily at his best friend.

* * *

Albus slammed his trunk shut before yanking it off the bed and heading towards the train station. Today was the day he was going to confront Rose and Scorpius and fix things between them. After speaking with Frederick a couple nights ago, he had been planning in his mind what it was that he wanted to say and how he was going to get the two of them together. His plan was to currently lock them in a compartment and refuse to let them out until things had been settled. It wasn't a perfect plan but it was something.

Shortly after he had finished packing it was time to leave and so Albus joined the throng of students not staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. One of these years he and his friends would have to stay behind and experience the school for Christmas, he thought to himself. The thought was brief as he began trying to find his two stubborn friends. Sighing, he simply walked with other students lost in his thoughts of what he was going to say and when he got Scorpius and Rose alone.

In all honesty, he was drawing a blank on what to say. He knew this was the only time that would be right enough to approach them but even still his palms were sweating with the nerves of the impending confrontation. Entering the Hogwarts Express, Albus immediately sought out his friends and an empty compartment. He found Scorpius first. Shouting out his name and letting Lucas and Justin know to go on ahead while shooting the two an apologetic look over Scorpius' shoulder, but the two seemed to understand the urgency in his eyes and the pleading look he was giving them. They had also been aware of the tension brewing between Scorpius and Rose, so they kept walking guessing about what was needing to be discussed.

Dragging his best friend into an empty compartment that he had luckily noticed in his search, he shoved the blonde inside and spat out an angry response. Now that the moment was approaching, Albus could feel his anger start to build. He supposed that was a good thing as it meant that he would be able to hopefully fuel the emotion into something to say. Staying at the compartment entrance, he kept a lookout for the red hair and curls. Spotting his cousin, he hastily grabbed her and dragged her into the compartment as well. Admittedly he might have shoved her in a little rougher than he had intended because Rose stumbled upon entry. Brushing that aside though when he saw she was fine, he commenced locking the compartment and drawing the blinds.

Once that was completed, Albus spun around to face his best friends. This was it. This was the moment when he would confront them on their behavior and hopefully help right the wrongs done. But he was speechless. He still had no words.

So instead, he let the silence settle for a moment, allowing his anger to build while he searched for words.

"Albus…" Rose began quietly. He silenced her further words with a glare. She looked down at her fiddling hands. After a moment she seemed to have steeled her resolve because she looked up at him and tried again. "What is wrong?"

That must have been the trigger, because where there had been no words suddenly Albus didn't seem to be able to get them out fast enough.

"Fuck that shit! Don't play innocent Rose, it's not a good look. Neither is the one that you seem to be sporting recently, but we will get to that later. You bloody well know what the problem is, both of you do. But what do you do about it? Nothing! Worse than nothing, you continue to let the problem fester by not speaking. And fine, sure, you want to ruin your friendship then by all means do so. You obviously weren't that great of friends to begin with if you are willing to let one little thing ruin five years. But fine, destroy your friendship. But don't be so bloody self-centered and inconsiderate enough to ruin our friendship, or the friendships you have with everyone else, or let it ruin your grades or Quidditch. Fucking Quidditch! You know this is my first year as Captain. Maybe you two have had your heads so far up your ass that you didn't notice that I was Captain this year and that I wanted this year to be the best that Slytherin could offer. And you know, thinking that I had my two best mates on the team with me who knew how much being Captain meant to me, well I foolishly thought that they would want to help me succeed. Obviously not. Because they are too focused on themselves to notice anything else. But let's forget Quidditch for a moment, forget how your stupid feud is ruining the year for us and as a result I might not be made Captain again next year. But yeah, let's forget about that a moment. How about the fact that you two have been best friends for five damn years! That is a hell of a long time to just throw out the window after a couple months. Now, something went down between the two of you, but you refuse to say what. You refuse to tell me! Now, I thought we were a team. I thought we told each other everything. I thought we depended on each other and helped each other. Because that is what friends do. But have we done that? NO! I've tried talking to you both but you refuse. So, I've had enough. We are not leaving this bloody compartment until the two of you start talking. We are not leaving until the problem is addressed and in progression to being resolved. I don't care if we stay in here for weeks. I'll hex whoever tries to break in and bring us out because I've had it! And I know that if we leave things the way they are over break we will never be able to go back to the way things were. We will lose whatever chance at reconciliation we might still have. And if being locked in this compartment is the only way to help then so be it," Albus shouted.

He had planned on remaining calm and speaking rationally to his best friends, hoping to help them see reason in that sense. But that had gone out the window the moment he had opened his mouth. He was fuming, if it were possible to having steam streaming from his ears he would have passed that stage within the first few seconds of his tirade. His face was red and his wand was clenched tightly in his hand as he stood in front of the door, barricading any escape route and stared down Scorpius and Rose, who looked thoroughly abashed and terrified.

"Now," Albus seethed. "Who wants to speak first."

There was deadly silence. So silent that it felt like a thick blanket, slowly pressing down upon him, suffocating him in the tension. The minutes ticked by as the silence grew heavier and heavier. Albus was starting to dread that he might have just made matters worse, pushed them both over the edge and lost whatever chance of repair he had.

Frantically searching for possible words to drag them back over the edge he had most certainly pushed them over, Albus was startled when suddenly both of them started talking at once.

"I'm sorry!" They both cried out desperately.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said all of those horrible things but I had to let you know what I thought! I've missed you and I've been so worried and I couldn't stand the way things were and I let my emotions get the better of me. I am sorry. Please forgive me!"

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry for the way that I have been acting. I have been a horrible friend. A really dreadful friend. And I never should have spoken to you the way I did. I've missed you too and I'm sorry for creating so much distance. I thought that was what I was supposed to do! I was trying to make him happy. She said it was what adults do! I am sorry. Please forgive me!"

The two had spoken over each other in such a rush that Albus wasn't even sure what either had actually said. Blinking rapidly, he shook his head. He had gotten the gist that both were sorry, so that was wonderful news but he knew that this rift would take more than a couple of apologies to heal.

"Ok…." he said slowly, taking a seat though still warily guarding the door in case either tried to make a move. "Let's start from the beginning. I think, at least judging by the few things I understood, you two want to make progress and don't want to destroy your friendship anymore. So. Let's start from the beginning, let's discuss everything so that we know where things went wrong so that we know what to prevent in the future. This way we will all have the proper understanding of what everyone has been feeling and dealing with this semester. Deal?"

The other two nodded and Albus felt the knots of tension and dread that had been building in his stomach loosen ever so slightly.

"Great. So, Rose, why don't you start first?" he suggested.

After a moment's hesitation she nodded.

* * *

After Albus' outburst, Rose had been beyond stunned. She had known her cousin her entire life and never before had she ever heard him yelling or this angry. His words were like sharp knives, stabbing at her gut with each accusation and exclamation. He was right, she had been so absorbed in her own world that she had completely disregarded Albus and their other friends. And her guilt only tripled at the mention of Quidditch, she knew how much being Captain meant to Albus and here she was letting her emotions and pride and, admittedly, her relationship, ruin it for him.

Still, even though she knew that Albus was right, knew that things were teetering on the edge of a very high cliff in regards to Scorpius and the trio's friendship, she couldn't find the words of what to say immediately. It was like her tongue was glued to the top of her mouth and her mouth itself was filled with cotton balls, so filled that she couldn't even get words out.

 _What was she to say? What was she to say to make things right? How should she explain herself? Should she try defending herself?_ That thought was dismissed immediately. She had no right to defend herself for her horrible behavior and her actions. She had to own up to it. Finally, deciding that before she even started to explain she needed to apologize. Having decided to apologize first seemed to do the trick because her tongue became unglued and her mouth no longer felt overly stuffed of cotton.

So she opened her mouth and it seemed that Scorpius had come to the same conclusion. It was almost like nothing had changed, the two of them reaching the same conclusion at the same time and sharing the same thoughts. Just that comparison, made during their joint spilled apology that wasn't understood by anyone, warmed Rose's heart considerably. Just the fact that the two still shared some connection, despite the months apart delighted her considerably, filling her with a happiness that she hadn't felt in a very long time. A happiness that Jeremy had never been able to provide, even in the beginning of their relationship.

If Albus had been surprised by the sudden rush of words he made no indication, instead he took it in stride and began setting to work on making things right and working to prevent future indiscretions. The three of them were to talk. Really talk, about everything over the past few months. It was something that they had never had a problem of doing before and Rose knew that if things were to get better then she would have to be fully honest with them as she had once been. No more uncertainty. She was returning to what she knew, returning to her foundation. And that foundation was Scorpius and Albus. And that return meant telling everything.

So she did.

When Albus called on her she told them everything. Everything from Jeremy asking her to stop hanging out with Scorpius, Scarlet's advice, Jeremy's demands and his refusal to listen to her requests such as her nickname and Scorpius's last name, Scarlet's instruction, why she had turned to Scarlet in the first place, her stopping in her nagging of Jeremy to use the proper names. She talked about how uncertain she had been feeling about her life and her decisions and how she wanted to have her friends back but didn't want to upset Jeremy. How she wanted to have both but wasn't sure if she could. And how Jeremy had become more insistent about the two of them doing more than just make-out. She talked about what happened during the fight and then after the fight how all of the girls had agreed with Scorpius. Everything.

There was only one thing that she held back. And that was that both Jeremy and Scarlet thought that Scorpius fancied her.

For some reason, there was a voice in her mind that suggested she not bring that up. The three of them were trying to rebuild their friendship and throwing around ludicrous ideas such as Scorpius fancying her didn't seem like it would help their friendship rebuild. It was laughable to begin with so why mention it? If anything she would mention it later when the three of them were stable again as a joke, something that they could all joke about. But she knew that right now was not a laughing matter, that right now was entirely serious and joking thoughts like Scorpius and herself being together should not be mentioned.

When she had finally finished speaking the other two were silent for a moment, digesting the information. After a moment, Albus merely turned his head towards Scorpius. "Now, Scorp, what about you?"

Rose listened intently to her best friends words how he described how lonely and upset he had been feeling, how he hadn't liked seeing her turning into someone she wasn't but hadn't said anything because he had wanted her to be happy. How concerned he had felt when she said she didn't want to read books as much, how horrible he had felt after their argument. How he had only gotten his girlfriend in an attempt to distract him from Jeremy always being there, how he was really just using the girl but really couldn't stand her.

Her guilt was building at these words and she felt the tears that had been threatening to spill during her confession tumble forth at his words. She really had been a horrible friend.

After Scorpius was done, Albus just nodded. "Well, you two I think already know about how I feel about everything. So now that we all know what was everyone's main concerns and what was the main issues, how are we going to fix things?"

The three were silent once more, all thinking of what could be changed to make things better.

"I need to ask Jeremy if-no..I need to _tell_ Jeremy that I need to spend time with my friends too," Rose spoke first. "I mean if relationships are about giving and taking and making the other happy and comfortable then he should want me to be happy and be OK with me hanging out with you and Scorp," she finished. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of this before, but it seemed her mind was getting cleared and she beginning to think straight again.

"And if I ever have an issue or a problem with something that either of you are doing than I need to tell you about it at the start, no matter how much I feel like you don't want to hear it I should be up front about it as your friend," Scorpius added, raising his eyes to meet hers. They locked eyes for a moment and Rose gave a small smile and he returned it with a small one of his own.

It wasn't much in comparison to where they had been, but it was definitely progress made. And that was the best Christmas gift that Rose could have ever hoped for.

Glancing out the window, Albus stood and stretched. "Well, I'm glad that everything has been cleared up. Now, I'd say we have about an hour until we reach the platform. What do you two say about just staying in here and catching up on lost time? We have holiday plans to make after all," he joked.

The other two chuckled softly and nodded. Rose knew that there was still work to be done and steps to be taken and trust to be rebuilt, but she knew that the team that the three of them made was worth the effort in the end.

The train was pulling to a stop at the Platform and the three were rising and stretching from their seats. Easy grins slowly returning to their features after their time together. It felt nice, Rose thought, to simply laugh and talk with her best friends again. It was as the three were exiting the train though and before they went to join their families that Rose grabbed Scorpius's forearm to hold him back momentarily. Stopping he turned to give her a questioning look as they moved out of the way of the exiting crowd of students.

"What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly, his voice tinged with nervousness.

Licking her lips against the cold nervously, she just shrugged and gave him a smile to relax him. Honestly, why was she so nervous about what she was about to ask, it was something she had done thousands of times before, but now it just held more weight, she supposed. This was another step in piecing their friendship back together.

"Oh nothing, it's just, well….I was wondering….does your offer still stand?"

"What offer?" he asked, his brows furrowing as he searched his mind for any offer he could have ever made her.

"About the book...you said I could borrow it if I wanted to read it. And well...I do want to read it. So, think I can borrow and probably never return your copy of '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'?" she asked giggling slightly.

Her giggle was cut short though when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and spun around in Scorpius's overly enthusiastic hug.

"Of course you can steal my book from me, so long as you promise to hold a debate with me the moment you finish reading it," he laughed.

"I can do that," she grinned. "Deal."

Smiling so wide that Rose questioned whether his grin would break his face if it continued, the blonde Slytherin reached into his trunk quickly and drew out the book in question. Handing it over, Rose handled it with great care and was already planning on when she could start reading it and how quickly she could finish it so that she could start a book debate.

She felt lighter than she had in months, things were finally making sense again and it was all because Scorpius was back in her life and was her friend again.


	31. Secret Snogs

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Secret Snogs**

The snow was falling quite heavily and it would have looked beautiful if it wasn't for the blistering wind that sent icy shivers down her spine. Rose had allowed Albus to convince her to tag-a-long on his trip to Diagon Alley three days before Christmas. He claimed he needed some last minute shopping to get done and Rose had grudgingly agreed that she had been slacking off on her Christmas shopping as well.

It had been three days since the train ride home and Rose had been writing to Scorpius regularly again, as they had always done during breaks before, she was spending time with Albus again and was devouring books at an alarming rate. It had surprised her how much she had missed reading, and was scared to think of how long it had been since she had last read books for pleasure. The only damper on the start of the holidays was that Jeremy had not been responding to her letters.

She had written him as soon as she got home, overjoyed about how her friendship was being repaired and how she wanted to finalize their plans to meet up over the break and exchange gifts. She hadn't gotten anything back. So confused when her owl returned without a letter, she wrote again asking to meet up, saying how she missed him and was confused as to why he didn't respond before. Still nothing. Refusing to allow herself to sink into her anxious thoughts and her worry about what was wrong with her boyfriend, Rose had agreed to the Diagon Alley outing. It was a shame that Scorpius was unable to go but he claimed his parents were wanting to spend a few days with him before their holidays became "Weasley infested" as they claimed, since they would all be spending Christmas Day at the Burrow for the first time.

Walking alongside her cousin, Rose breathed in the frosty air deeply, because despite the cold and her worry over Jeremy, she was in high spirits. Her friendships were back, once she spoke with Jeremy again things would be fine with them, and it was Christmas after all so that always cheered her up as well, nothing could go wrong in Roses' world at that moment.

Joking with Albus and debating Quidditch techniques as they walked around Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had quite a few new ideas to offer up and Rose was impressed at the new strategies and was tempted to ask him where he had learned these new techniques but kept getting distracted by the new Quidditch supplies. After buying herself some new Chaser gloves for the coming games and Albus bought himself some more broomstick polish, the two grabbed lunch at a new cafe that had just opened up the previous summer before continuing to the Owlery and then the Apothecary.

It was nearing later in the afternoon and the two were discussing grabbing some early dinner at the Leaky when Albus suddenly spoke up saying that he had to go meet up with someone really quickly, something about a student he had started tutoring, in Flourish and Blotts and promised to meet back with her at their Uncle's shop in thirty minutes to decide on their dinner plans. Puzzled about when Albus had suddenly started tutoring someone and why she wasn't allowed to go with him into the bookstore, Rose simply shrugged and continued on on her own. She had thirty minutes to kill it seemed and was deciding where to go, casting her eyes about the nearly empty alley she settled on selecting the Magical Menagerie, hoping to play with the young creatures in there until it was time to meet up with Albus again.

Ambling along in a rather content state she almost didn't hear a muffled giggle, followed by a moan. Frowning slightly at the odd sound, she glanced around before her eyes spotted two figures tucked away in a small alcove. Rolling her eyes at the scene the young couple were starting to create, she simply smirked and continued walking. Not at all bothered by the young love, seeing them made her think of Jeremy and the times they had shared in darkened corners. Unfortunately the couple were in the alcove right next to Magical Menagerie, so Rose had to pass awfully close by. It was only then that she heard some of the passionately murmured whispers spoken when their lips weren't otherwise occupied.

Rose stopped. The voices sounded familiar.

Turning and peering closer, she spotted the dark hair of her roommate. "Scarlet!" Rose cried in delight, momentarily guilty for interrupting the obviously secret snogging session the girl was catching with who apparently seemed to be the new boyfriend. "Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to give you an update on things and wish you a Happy Christmas. Oh I am so excited to see - JEREMY!" her cheerful chattering ramble was cut off with a shriek as the boy Scarlet had been with lifted his head to turn to face her.

It was her boyfriend! It was Jeremy. Snogging Scarlet, clear as day! Scarlet on her part had the decency to look horrified and guilty and miserable at being caught. While Jeremy merely wore a smug smirk on his face at the sight of Rose's distraught and contorted features.

"What-wha-wh-What the BLOODY HELL!" Rose finally screamed.

"Thought you could get the best of me by dumping me for the blonde scarecrow first, you did. Ha! I just did you one better I think. Even better that you caught us, in my opinion," the boy chuckled maliciously.

Rose just stood there jaw dropped and feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her. "What are you talking about? I didn't want to dump you, you git!"

Finally the smug look was wiped from the Hufflepuff's face and was replaced with one of momentary doubt, that was quickly gone though and replaced with one of indifference. "No matter. I was getting rather tired of your good girl routine anyway. I mean really, do you honestly expect guys to put that much effort into getting into your knickers? This bitchy whore at least puts out after a couple snogs," he shrugged with a careless gesture to Scarlet who now looked as though she had been slapped.

"You-you told me that you broke up with Rose before the train ride…" the dark-haired beauty whispered in shock.

"Yeah, well figured it was as good as done since the slut chose to sit with blondie over me on the train ride after I explicitly forbid it," he stated with a glare at Rose as if she should be the one so thoroughly appalled at her decisions. "Plus playing the distraught dumped victim seemed an easier way of getting in your skirt then trying to date you like I tried with this one. Honestly, the damn bet I made was not worth the months of boring snogging that you put me through."

Rose stood frozen. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was as though her thoughts were trying to process things while swimming through frozen molasses. _Who was he? Who was this boy she had been dating? Did he really think so horribly about her? IT WAS ALL FOR A BET!_ That statement suddenly clicked in her mind and her anger bubbled forth. Wrenching her wand out from her sweater pocket, she drew it on him.

He didn't even flinch, he merely looked down at her in mild amusement not at all caring about how his words were affecting her. She wanted nothing more than to hex that arrogant smirk straight off his face. So in a fit of rage she didn't bother with her wand and instead landed a solid punch right in his smug face. He stumbled backwards in shock and clutched his face. Spitting profanities and more slurs at her, Rose was numb to them all as she brought her wand back in place and began firing countless hexes back to back, not even really consciously knowing what hexes she was saying. She ended it all with her Aunt Ginny's famous Bat Bogey Hex which finally sent the slimy bastard running down the Alley.

Finally alone, Rose turned to face Scarlet, who hadn't moved or uttered a word since her first whisper. The other girls' eyes were wide at what she just witnessed and she glanced at Rose nervously. But Rose couldn't feel unbridled anger towards her dormmate instead she just felt pity. Huffing out a mixture of disgust, anger, hurt and frustration, Rose turned on her heel and stormed away. Numbness was settling back into her mind as she mindlessly walked to Flourish and Blotts to leave the cashier with a note to give to her cousin saying how she had to leave and to not worry about meeting up with her, before numbly walking back out into the cold.

It was with the gust of icy wind that the numbness faded once again as all of the events were starting to catch up with her now and her anger was morphing into sadness. She couldn't stand the thought of remaining at Diagon for another moment more and so frantically she started running for the Leaky Cauldron, with thoughts of flooing away racing through her mind. Her breathing was becoming erratic and her eyes were starting to prick with hot tears but she stubbornly refused to let them fall. Not until she was home at least. Stumbling into the warm pub, shivering from the cold and her building emotional state, she thankfully didn't run into Aunt Hannah who manned the bar. She just had to side-step a few drunks as she tripped her way to the fireplace. Feeling the first sobs leave her mouth, she grabbed the powder with trembling fingers. And in a split second decision realized that home wasn't where she wanted to go before dropping the powder and calling out "Malfoy Manor".

The tears were racing down her cheeks at full power by the time she gracelessly stumbled out of the fireplace in the pristine manor that she had come to hold so many fond memories. Luckily all three Malfoys were enjoying a quiet reading session in their living area when she came out of the fireplace. The three blondes froze at the sight of the disarray that Rose could only imagine she looked like. Her face tear streaked, her nose red from crying, her eyes puffy, luckily she hadn't worn make-up that day or that would be caked down her face as well, her hair a frizzy mess with ash and snow melting in it. Then they were suddenly all up at once and coming towards her, all asking in concern what was wrong. When he got closer, Rose threw herself into Scorpius' arms and began sobbing harder into his shoulder, thoroughly soaking his nice and expensive sweater.

It took a minute before the three blondes were able to decipher the incomprehensible muttering that Rose was managing in her attempts to retell the story. So finally, after being able to decipher the words 'Jeremy' and 'bastard' and 'damn bet', Draco and Astoria left the room for the kitchen, saying they would go get some tea made. Or at least that's what Rose thought they said, she really couldn't hear much of anything from her place pressed into the Scorpius's chest and shoulder and her sobbing was drowning out any other words that could reach her ears.

It was a couple minutes after his parents had left and Rose's tears and started to subside to sniffles and hiccups that Scorpius pulled her away from him and held her at arms length. His eyes were wet and full of concern, desperate to try and comfort her in some way.

"Please tell me what happened," he pleaded. "What can I do to make you happier? Who do I need to hex?"

Her lips twitched upward slightly at the last question. "Don't worry, I already hexed him and punched him."

This statement brought forth a good natured snort from her friend before he turned serious once more. "But please, Rose, what happened."

"Well, you know Albus and I were going for some Christmas shopping. Well, we were just finishing that when he said he needed to meet someone at Flourish and Blotts and to meet him later and we would grab an early dinner," Rose began, as Scorpius guided her off the floor and onto the couch where he kept a protective arm around her.

Draco and Astoria arrived around this time and poured her a cup of tea before backing away quietly to sit on the sofa on the other side of the room. They were attempting to provide privacy but also their curiosity and their desire to help if the need arose overpowered the decency to fully leave the room.

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning that in your letters," Scorpius commented, hoping to ease her into continuing the story.

"Yeah well, I was going to go by Magical Menagerie, you know I love playing with the little animals. But umm...it was...it was when I was passing by this alcove next to the store that I saw this couple snogging. I didn't think much of it at the time," she explained her voice starting to break and grow watery. "But um...the voices sounded familiar and I recognized Scarlet so I called out to her to tell her about what happened on the train when the boy she was snogging turned and it-it-it was...it was Jeremy! She was snogging Jeremy!" At this Rose burst into tears again as Scorpius sat stunned though inwardly relieved that this meant he could finally punch the git.

"Well I confronted them. Scarlet apparently thought he had dumped me before the train ride. And he said that we might as well have been over since I chose to sit with you on the train and not him. I guess that explains why he hasn't been returning my letters. He's been too busy screwing Scarlet! And-and he-he-he even said that he played the victim to get into her skirt quicker and how-how he was planning to toss me soon anyway because he couldn't stand my good girl act. And how I shouldn't expect guys to actually wait for me this long without any-any action. And worse! He called-called me a slut and that our whole relationship was-was a-a-a BET! That it was all a lie and for a bet he made with his friends!"

Not being able to speak coherently any more as the tears came forth harder this time, Scorpius just pulled her close and let her cry as his blood boiled and he clenched his jaw in anger at the very nerve of the blasted bastard. Chancing a quick glance at his parents, he saw that their opinions were along the same as his and his father even had his wand out angrily. Nodding his head at the door, he silently pleaded with his parents to leave him and Rose alone and grudgingly they agreed to give the two privacy.

As Rose calmed down, Scorpius took the liberty of happily cursing the guys name into the ground in order to cheer her up. Which it did, considerably. After about an hour after she had arrived in a disheveled, emotional state, her tears were gone and Scorpius was able to cheer her up to the point of drawing out one or two laughs.

"I'm sorry Scorpius," she whispered after a few moments of silence. "You were right about him all this time. You were right that he was a slimy git. I should have listened to you. It's just I-I thought I loved him and I was blinded. And I really am sorry that I could have even considered tossing aside our friendship over some bloke."

It was a concept they had exchanged on the train and the apologies had already been said. But Rose felt that it needed to be said again, as she sat nestled in his arms with her head on his shoulder and his head on top of hers. It was a raw moment between them and she had to tell him how sorry she truly was that she had almost buggered things up so badly that she almost lost him.

"Promise, I won't ever let a guy come between us again. You mean more to me than any guy ever could," she promised with a small sniffle.

Frustratingly, it was at this moment that Roses' mind decided to recall what Scarlet had said all those months ago about how her and Scorpius acted together and how the git had thought that her friend fancied her. Considering their position at the moment, Rose couldn't blame a person for thinking that there was deeper feelings but she knew that Scorpius didn't think of her that way. She knew that he couldn't. And despite how warm and secure she was feeling in his arms, and her confession to him about him being more important than any other guy to her, the thought of him never having romantic feelings toward her actually stung slightly. More than stung, the thought brought a dark cloud to settle over her shoulders and she felt like crying again. Though she had no idea why because well it was Scorpius! He was her best friend, she had never thought of him as anything but her best friend. So why was she acting so upset over the thought that that relationship would never change, never progress past friendship.

No, she told herself sternly, her mind was confused, her heart was broken and her emotions turbulent. That was the only logical explanation for her confused feelings to suddenly spring up towards Scorpius. No, there was nothing for her to worry about. They were best friends, that was it. No use disrupting that with unneeded -and unreciprocated- feelings. But those thoughts in mind did nothing in motivating her to push away from her current position. Instead, Rose remained wrapped in his arms, sitting on his couch, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his steady breaths playing with her hair, enjoying the warmth and comfort that he provided her. That he had always provided her, a feeling she had never noticed before until that moment that he stirred up in her.

* * *

 **Ok. So Scorose is starting to progress. I know how I want it to end but I'm going to put it to a vote on how to start it, because I have ideas for each. So either it starts second half of 6th Year, Summer of 7th Year, or during the first half of 7th Year. Up to you guys. You guys have a few more chapters of 5th Year left to decide. Let me know!**


	32. Christmas Gifts

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Christmas Gifts**

Since the start of the winter holidays, Albus had been writing to all of his friends as usual, but new to the mix was writing to Frederick. Even though he had promised the Ravenclaw that they were friends and Albus always wrote to his friends during the breaks at least once, he had had difficulty starting the first letter to the curly haired boy. _What was he to say?_ The two had an easy friendship, talking when needed but sometimes there was silence because there were no words that the two needed to say. So how to start a letter to someone who he was now considering one of his closest friends aside from Rose and Scorpius? He had never really had this problem before, not knowing what to say in a letter to someone but Frederick was posing that problem to him now. So he started with small talk. Telling him about the intervention he held for Rose and Scorpius on the train and thanking the boy for giving him the needed push to do so.

The responding letter came the same day, and since then the writing had come easily for Albus once more. It was the third day since break and Albus had dragged Rose to Diagon with him under the pretense of doing Christmas shopping but really for the two real reasons of 1) Rose needing to get out of the house and stop worrying about Jeremy not responding, though Albus himself found it rather odd behavior, and 2) Frederick had mentioned his intentions of being in Diagon that day when Albus was planning which day to come and after learning this information, Albus requested that they meet up sometime that day and exchange gifts.

So it was the day of the gift giving, and he and Rose were having a rather relaxed good time. Things were much better after the talk on the train and Albus could only see good things on the horizon for the trio. It was as the two walked down the snow covered Alley, fighting against the biting wind that Albus glanced at a store clock and realized the time. He was supposed to meet Frederick in five minutes. So hurriedly mumbling an excuse and promising to meet back up with her, Albus departed his cousins' side and rushed to the bookstore, hoping she wouldn't follow him.

It was strange hiding something from Rose and Scorpius. It wasn't that Albus didn't want them to know that Frederick wasn't the bully they thought him to be, in fact he was desperate for them to be privy to that information, but at the same time. He knew the moment he told his best friends, his alone time with Frederick would disappear as the other two would happily join in on their tutoring sessions. And selfishly, Albus wanted to keep Frederick to himself a little while longer.

Brushing those confusing and guilty thoughts aside, Albus entered the bookstore and sighed as the warmth rushed him and filled his frozen veins with that fiery tingling sensation that always occurred during such circumstances. He brought a hand to his hair and gave it a shake to knock out the clinging snowflakes and tightened his scarf.

He had of course taken this opportunity being away from school to allow his sense of fashion to rule his wardrobe. So his tight fitting cardigan paired with his black jeans and black leather boots made him grin as he passed a random mirror on the cash clerks desk. His mom had apparently been right, his scrawny, lanky awkward looking phase would fade and it was. But not quickly enough. Pulling off his gloves and tucking them into his robe pockets, he pulled forth a delicately wrapped present, topped with a silver crafted bow.

Realizing that the two had never discussed where in the bookshop they would be meeting, Albus took a guess and meandered towards the farther corners of the store. It was there tucked in the back table that Albus spotted Frederick. Grinning to himself, Albus took in the boys appearance as he approached. Where Albus thrived in fashion, it was obvious that Frederick did not,. Sporting a hoodie that was two sizes too big (and that was saying something since Frederick wasn't exactly a toothpick, not that he was overweight he was just hefty and muscular) and some faded jeans with stains in them.

Standing up in surprise at seeing Albus walking over, as if he were surprised that the Slytherin had actually shown up at all, Frederick quickly recovered from his surprise with a grin before sitting down.

"Hey," he said as Albus sat down in the only other chair available at the table, directly across from the Ravenclaw.

"Hey," Albus replied, feeling unfathomably cheerful at being able to meet up with the boy over the break.

"So how has your break been? You said that things have been fixed between Rose and Scorpius?" Frederick began, twiddling his hoodie strings between his fingers. It was then that Albus noticed the lack of sketching and doodling and deduced that Frederick must be needing to fiddle with something to keep his hands occupied.

"Yeah! It took locking them in a compartment together and me shouting and cursing but yeah, they apologized and we actually all got to talk and joke around a bit before the train pulled into the station. And I saw Scorpius giving Rose one of his books off the train, so that can only mean good news. Those two sharing books again is like the planets regaining alignment," he joked.

"They really read a lot don't they," Frederick murmured. "Why don't you join them in their books and debates?" he questioned, knowing full well the way Rose and Scorpius had acted in the past from recounted stories from Albus.

"Don't know. It's always been more Rose and Scorpius's thing. Not that I don't like reading, but I've just never enjoyed it on the same level as they have. Sometimes if it is a good enough debate I might read the book but other than that I just let them be," he shrugged. Frederick seemed to accept this answer and so said no more. "Now, about the reason why we are here," Albus said changing the subject. "Presents."

Putting his delicately wrapped present on the table, it took all his willpower not to burst into laughter at the sight of Frederick's gift for him. Wrapped haphazardly in old Daily Prophets with spello-tape used so numerously that it was like an additional layer of wrapping, forming a shiny armored layer. There was no identifiable shape to the gift either, where Albus had placed his in a box and then wrapped the box, Frederick had seemingly tried wrapping the actual gift but kept tearing the paper and so kept going over the gift with more paper and tape.

Seeing the contrast in the presents, Frederick's cheeks and neck turned a dark red and he averted his eyes. "Sorry...I've-I've never really been great at wrapping presents. Mum usually just wraps all mine so this is the first one I've wrapped in years...and I didn't want her to wrap your present…." he mumbled quietly.

Albus just smiled kindly, touched that the blonde had wanted to wrap his gift specially. "No problem, I really don't mind. I'm usually the one who wraps my siblings gifts, mainly James', so I've had lots of practice."

After a moments silence, Albus pushed his gift closer to Frederick and gently lifted his own gift. Slightly nervous as to where to start trying to open his gift for fear of possibly breaking whatever was inside, he politely waited and watched as Frederick opened his gift. It always gave Albus a giddy feeling watching someone open up one of his gifts. Watching Fredericks face transform into one of wonder and glee though, all anxiety over whether he had selected the right gift was dismissed as a broad smile appeared on Albus's face.

"Albus this is beautiful! Thank you," he gushed in quiet astonishment. It was an intricately adorned sketchpad coupled with a new set of quills designed specifically for sketching, thicker quills for drawing darker lines and thinner quills for narrow strokes. And each quill was topped with a different colored feather for easier identification.

"Now, this present comes with a price though," Albus said, causing Frederick to jerk his head up in concern. "You have to promise that once you finish sketching in all of the pages, that you have to let me see them." Frederick was silent, eying the sketchbook and the quills. Obviously weighing how much he didn't want Albus to see the his personal sketches against really wanting a real quill sketch set.

Obviously the desire for the set won out, because the boy finally raised his head and gave a nervous nod. "I promise, that when I finish filling up the book I'll let you see them. So long as you promise, not to laugh at what I draw."

"That was never a thought to be had. I'd never laugh at something you took pride in," he insisted.

Grinning, and seemingly satisfied with that answer, Frederick nodded to his present for Albus. "Your turn."

Eager smile twitching at his lips, Albus embarked on the process of unwrapping the layer of tape and newspaper. He gasped when he opened it but then glanced at Frederick uncertain of what reaction to give. It was a simple solid box with a rather pretty pattern of different colored squares but other than that, he didn't find it extraordinary.

"Oh thanks! It's beautiful," he said with polite enthusiasm, unable to stop the slight downward slide his emotions were taking. He was sure that his friend had tried but _a box?_

To his surprise though Frederick burst into laughter. "Oh Albus, I always say you're too nice for your own good. It's not just a box," he explained. Slightly relieved and now immensely curious, Albus quirked his eyebrow to urge Frederick to explain more. "I know you really like your music and well, it's a secret box holder thing," he said, moving his hands in a way as if to explain what he was describing better.

"The different colored squares represent different music notes. You set your preferred tune and then the box only opens when that tune is played. You can keep whatever you want in there because it can shrink whatever you want to keep inside it," he explained with gaining enthusiasm.

After the explanation, Albus could only stare at the boy and the box in complete wonder. "That's incredible! Wherever did you find something like this!" he cried, already trying to determine his favorite tune to use as the lock combination and what stuff he would want to hide inside.

This is when Frederick went silent and his face flushed a deep red and he looked down at his laps. "I-I-um….I made it," he said quietly.

Flabbergasted and impressed and awestruck are only a few of the words that could describe what Albus felt at that moment. "Frederick…." he breathed. "This is amazing, this is the most incredible creation I think I've ever heard of. I told you you were brilliant," he praised before turning his gaze back to the box. "Now, do I need a wand to tap the tune or will fingers work?"

Recovering from Albus's praises, Frederick turned his sights on his creation as well. "Use your wand to set the tune but after that your fingers can work as well."

Beaming, Albus's focus was broken when the clerk from the front approached him looking slightly starstruck at the sight of him. Resisting the urge to frown at the older boy with overlarge glasses and too much acne, he presented a polite smile. "Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, well, your cousin stopped by, the redhead...well...hehhehe...I guess, most of your cousins are redheads, aren't they. Heehehe, because you know you're...well you know who you are -"

"I am aware of who I am, but what was it my cousin said?" Albus interrupted trying to be polite but desiring to get to the point of this conversation so he could return to being with Frederick and his new box.

"Oh, oh, yes of course. Hehehe, so silly of me. Yes well, she said that she has 'something that has come up and to not worry about your dinner plans, and she will see you at the Burrow for Christmas'. So the Burrow, it's actually real? It's really what you call the house all your parents grew up in? I mean, of course, everyone always mentions it, but to meet you and know that it isn't just a rumor, it's really remarkable." Having the funniest sensation that this man was about to swoon before him, Albus rose to his feet and began guiding the teetering, starstruck man away; while subtly gesturing for Frederick to gather up their things and follow him.

"Yes it is remarkable, the newspapers do get some things right every now and then," Albus joked diplomatically as he lead the man to the front, with Frederick trailing behind. "However, I really can't give away all of my family's secrets, you know with my family being in the media all the time, we like to have some things private."

"Oh yes, of course, of course. I understand completely," the man gushed.

"I'm sure you do. Now, if you don't mind, my friend and I were just about to finish our Christmas shopping, and of course you know how large my family is, lots of people to buy for. So, unfortunately, I will have to make my departure, though I do wish we could continue this conversation," he said with just enough of an apologetic tone to be believable.

Nodding profusely and pumping his hand so much that Albus feared his arm had turned into a water pump and would start spouting water. Finally breaking free of the man's grip, Albus grabbed his things from Frederick and the two walked out of Flourish and Blotts and into the freezing cold.

"Sorry about that," Albus apologized once the store doors had shut behind them. "It's usually not that bad -worse when my dad is present- but…" he trailed off, slightly embarrassed about the show the clerk had made him put on in front of Frederick.

"Don't be sorry. It actually kind of makes your whole movement against last names make more sense," the blonde replied. "You actually reminded me of a politician when you did that, albeit one of the nicer politicians. But anyway, so I guess Rose won't be making dinner with you tonight. So...do you have any other plans?" his voice trailed off with a hopeful twinge.

Albus was curious as to why Rose would cancel on him but knew she would tell him when they next saw each other, or at least write him that night. Those thoughts of concern were brushed aside though when Frederick asked him about other plans.

"No, no other plans. Though I guess I have an open seat for dinner if you...well if you're hungry that is...you could take it...and join me...you know eat with me…" Albus faltered. Why was he having so much difficulty asking Frederick to take Roses' seat at dinner. It's not like he was asking the boy on a date.

Wait. _W_ _as he? No._ He couldn't be. That would be absurd. It would mean he was attracted to Frederick. And _t_ _hat_ would mean he was…. Albus firmly stopped his thoughts before they could finish that line of thinking. _No,_ he wouldn't think like that. There was no need. _Because he wasn't!_

Shaking himself to brush those thoughts away even more firmly, Albus tried to act as casually as possible about the stuttering way he had spoken the offer he had put forth.

"Sure, I could do with some food," Frederick said, the tips of his ears turning a faint pink.

Smiling broadly, Albus began walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. It was bound to be crowded, but he doubted anyone would notice the two supposed school rivals grabbing a table in the back together for a quick meal. And if they did, then Albus would simply state the truth that he and Frederick were friends and that rivalries could always be overcome with good will, a message he and his other two thirds had been trying to promote since Day One. So really, if they were noticed it would only benefit the plans progression, and if they weren't, which Albus was secretly hoping for, then the two would simply eat and talk in peace and enjoy each others company.

Luck was with them that afternoon, the two were able to snag a table in the back and were practically ignored by all the other patrons, minus the barmaid who smiled at them both with her eyes lingering on Albus a little longer than deemed appropriate. It was then that it clicked in his mind. The girl was a recent Hogwarts grad, he couldn't remember her house, but he remembered the party that they had snogged at. Hiding his grimace he grinned back before ducking behind his menu, red faced in shame, after she left.

"What's with that reaction?" Frederick teased.

"I might have snogged the waitress at a party last year," Albus sighed, not able to bring himself to meet Frederick's eyes.

"Oh," was the only sound his companion made. "Well, is that all it is then?" the guy replied casually, attempting a laugh. But when Albus chanced a glance, Frederick's gaze was firmly planted on his own menu.

"If it makes any difference, I don't really remember it much, don't think it was really enjoyable," he added. He didn't know why he felt the need to defend himself, but he did. Albus didn't add the part where none of the snogs he had had were ever enjoyable. But he felt that it wasn't the right time for that. So he stayed silent and instead searched for something to say that would relieve the awkward tension that seemed to be building between the two.

In the end it was Frederick who saved the meal, bringing up a story he had heard about from his father. Quickly jumping on the escape route, Albus listened enthusiastically and retold a story his own father had told him.

The history between Albus and the waitress wasn't mentioned again between the two until many months had passed.


	33. Knight in Shining Armor

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Ok. So, I am going to try really hard and finish this story within this week. So be prepared for multiple chapters a day maybe. If my plan goes according to plan. My muse is hit and miss with this story. I leave Monday for basic and so will be gone for two months and then plus technical school I'm not sure if I'd be able to come back to this story if I don't finish it now. So be prepared, don't hate me for the mass of chapters that in all honesty might not be super great because of me trying to crank them out but...yeah. So here you go a little Scorose.

* * *

 **Knight in Shining Armor**

Despite the coldness of the January air, Scorpius could not have felt more warm. Ever since returning to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, he had gained an extra spring in his step. It was as if the entire previous semester had all been a horrible nightmare. The grin hadn't left his face since the night Rose had flooed herself to his manor in a mess of tears. Because it was during that night that any resentment or negative emotions that the two had held onto over the past semester and after Albus's intervention, had disappeared.

Speaking of his best redheaded friend, the blonde was on his way to meet her in the library for a long overdue study session. The first one of the new semester. Albus was supposed to be there as well and it would be just like old times. Scorpius was about to start humming with happiness, at least he felt like doing so until he turned a corner and collided into a solid mass. Stumbling and almost falling to the ground if it weren't for his Quidditch athleticism and his graceful Malfoy genetics, he managed to stay upright.

Brushing himself off and straightening his uniform, Scorpius moved to extend a hand to the person he had run into, apologies on his lips when all thoughts of kindness vanished. "You."

"Me indeed," Jeremy smirked.

Clenching his fists, Scorpius bit his tongue to not say anything. Rose had begged him not to interact with the bloke, claiming he wasn't worth it. And so, attempting to honor his word, he simply turned on his heel and made to walk away.

"What? That's it?" Jeremy called out. "I would have expected more from you Malfoy. Thought you'd want to lecture me in how you think I'm a prat. Or maybe even brag about how you think you won in the end," the Hufflepuff cackled. "Oi! I'm talking to you, you spineless son of a Death Eater!"

 _Don't do it. Just keep walking, just keep walking. Rose wouldn't want you lowering yourself to this gits' level. You're better then this. Just don't turn around._ Despite his inner mantra swirling in his mind, the last shouted statement shut down any thoughts of walking away.

Anger flaring, Scorpius spun around to face Jeremy who was smirking smugly.

"What did you just call me!"

"Called you what you are. What are you going to do about it?"

Scorpius jerked his fist, about to swing before logic over-road his emotions and he reasoned that Rose was right and the bloke wasn't worth it.

"Ha! I knew it! You are such a weak pathetic snake. Though considering who your parents are that isn't surprising. Death Eater spawn! That bitch has you on such a tight leash. Bet you think it's worth it too. But let me warn you now, that bint isn't anything special. She is just going to drag you along until someone better comes along."

Gritting his teeth, Scorpius tried to ignore Jeremy's words, sensing that the git was just trying to get a rise out of him or looking for a fight. But he was blatantly insulting not only Rose with such atrocious names but his parents as well. Now, he knew that he had promised Rose that he wouldn't do anything but he had made no such promise to his parents.

It was that thought in mind that fueled his clenched fist into a direct hit with Jeremy's face.

Scorpius had not been in a physical fight since his first year at Hogwarts, and he hadn't been overly great at it then. But at a lot had changed since then, he was athletic and fit, for one...but also he had the anger to fuel his desire of beating Jeremy into a pulp this time around.

Over all, Scorpius felt that he held his own. He had landed a few solid hits before Jeremy had tackled him into a wall, which caused the Slytherin to bang his head against the brick walls, stunning him just enough for Jeremy to get the upper hand.

Currently sitting in the Hospital Wing relating the events to the Headmistress as she stood at the foot of his pristine white cot staring down at him with a stern disapproving stare, Scorpius inwardly decided that he wouldn't have changed a thing. Though he told the Headmistress that he deeply regretted his foolhardy and rash course of actions, he tried to make himself sound justified in his course of actions.

In the end, he got off with a simple reprimand and a night of detention when he was recovered enough to leave the Hospital Wing. Which would take all night because Jeremy had given him a beating that was for sure. His ribs were bruised with one possibly cracked and his face felt stiff from the bruising there. Scorpius had come out worse in the fight but he had been able to send Jeremy to the Hospital Wing too...if only for a couple scrapes and bruises.

Almost as soon as McGonagall had swept out of the room, Rose and Albus rushed to his bedside. Rose with her flushed cheeks and curls popping out of her ponytail holder, signifying that she had most likely ran all the way from the library to see him, her blue eyes glistening with the look of a lecture on his recklessness approaching. Albus, though panting slightly but looking far more put together, despite his mess of hair, and with his green eyes glistening with a look of support and approval over Scorpius's actions.

"Scorp! What the bloody hell were you thinking! I told you to not bother with that git. You promised me you wouldn't do anything!" Rose huffed, launching into a lecture that Scorpius would bet money on she had already rehearsed in her head countless times in her head.

"I know, I'm sorry. But he insulted my parents _AND_ you. I couldn't let him get away with it."

"Well I'm sure I speak for your parents as well in saying thanks for trying to be our knight in shining armor but we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves and you shouldn't have been so rash." Despite her stern tone, Scorpius noted the smile that she fought to hold down and the sparkle in her eyes. _Merlin, she looked beautiful…._ he thought wistfully, taking in the sight of her. Of course, he fully blamed this course of thought on the potions that Madame Patil had given him.

"How about I just be your knight in shining armor?" he smirked, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could realize what he was saying. _Hell, was he trying to flirt while jumped up on pain potions?_

Rose flushed a bright red that Scorpius doubted had to do with her running and Albus snorted and promptly covered his snickering mouth with his hand.

What surprised him more than his own forwardness though was what Rose said in response.

"Well if it's my knight in shining armor that you are wanting to be...I guess you're not doing too shabby of a job. I'd say you're a squire in shining armor."

"Maybe I should start getting in fights for you more often, do you think I'd get promoted to knight that way?"

"Oh no. This princess can fight her own battles. Didn't we already go over this?"

"But if you can fight your own battles, then how am I supposed to rescue you from towers?"

"Easy. I'd never be in a tower anyway. I'm not a Gryffindor after all."

"Too true. You are my splendid serpent. Down in the dungeons with me!"

"I think the potions are starting to really take affect now," Albus chimed in when Scorpius started to proclaim his statements in a sing-song voice. "He is definitely loopy now. I think we should probably go."

Rose just nodded continuing to watch Scorpius as he fought off the sleep and the effect of the potions long enough to watch her, watch him. There was something in her eyes that made him want to be alert. Had they just been flirting? What had they been talking about? Princesses and knights? Scorpius could have screamed in frustration as his memory and thoughts eluded him.

"So...if fighting can't win...your heart….what is a knight….to...do?" The words were a mouthful and difficult to push out as the drowsiness set in.

Rose gave him a soft smile as she leaned closer to his head that was now cradled by the plush pillows.

"I'd say, the knight need only be himself to win my heart," she whispered.

Standing, Rose looked down and saw Scorpius fitfully asleep and looking incredibly peaceful, with a small, goofy smile splayed across his lips. She couldn't be sure if he had heard her last bit of advice but she thought it might be for the best if he hadn't.

 _What was she thinking anyway!_ Gnawing her lip anxiously, she continued watching him for a moment more, still in disbelief over what she had said. _And in front of Albus no less!_ Besides, he was just jumped up on potions, probably didn't even realize what he was saying much less realize he was saying them to her. And for her to respond in such a flirty way! She couldn't believe herself. What had she been thinking!

Sighing, Rose turned away from her sleeping friend. As she walked down the stairs to the Common Room, she couldn't help but think over Scorpius calling her his serpent. It made her giddy at the thought. Though, her logical brain couldn't help but squash that feeling by reminding herself that he was not in his right mind and she couldn't really believe what he was saying anyway. And no matter how much her heart might secretly wish it to be so, Rose doubted that he would even remember the exchange in the morning.

Never before had she been so disheartened at being right. The next morning when she and Albus returned to his bedside to see him being released, Scorpius gave no indication of ever even seeing his best friends the previous afternoon. Stoutly refusing to meet Albus's questioning and knowing glances; it stung Rose more than she cared to admit but she reasoned it was for the best. He was her best friend after all.


	34. Talks of Future Careers - Part One

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Talks of Future Careers - Part One**

Rose shifted uncomfortably in her straight backed chair. She had been in her Head of Houses office only a handful of times, and all of those times had been amicable. But today she sat in front of the man to discuss her future career. Her stress levels were rising just thinking about it, she had slacked off tremendously last term by spending time with Jeremy instead of rigorously studying for her O.W.L.s and so was working overtime to compensate. She had no idea what she wanted to do though.

Headmistress McGonagall had deemed it important to move the Career Advice talks to earlier in the second term to give students more time to improve their grades before taking their O.W.L.s, this is why Rose found herself missing Herbology at the end of January to talk about her future.

"Well, Miss Weasley," Professor Chester began with a grin. "How are we today?"

"I'm doing well, Professor. Glad to be out of Herbology," she attempted a joke but immediately felt bad for implying negative things about Neville's class. "Not that I don't like Herbology. It's interesting. It's just cold out in the greenhouses," she supplied, nervously.

Professor Chester merely nodded and smiled, seemingly amused at her nervousness. "Well, you know why we are here. To discuss your future career options. Now, I don't think I need to tell you that you could probably qualify for any job that you desired. Given your test scores," he remarked glancing a couple pieces of parchment that Rose could only deduced contained her entire academic record. "But have you actually given much thought on what you really want to do?" he asked glancing back up at her.

Rose felt like she was failing as he gazed at her expectantly. She was top of her class. Daughter of Hermione Granger-Weasley! She should have ideas about what she wanted from her future. But she kept drawing a blank. Gnawing her lip she let out a sigh. "No sir, I don't have any idea of what I want to do."

She waited for the look of disapproval or a small frown to appear. It didn't, instead Professor Chester merely smiled at her kindly. "No need to worry. You will have a bright future no matter the direction. Now, if I may be so bold as to suggest a few careers that I myself have thought you might do well in, just based off of your academic and extracurricular achievements."

Interest piqued, she nodded.

"Splendid. Well, I feel working in the Ministry would best suit you. I say this because I have seen you working with other students in all years. Your ability to negotiate and persuade a crowd is incredible. With this thinking in mind, I find that a career in the Department of International Cooperation. A liaison with other countries perhaps. I believe with your ability to interact with such diverse groups it would be a wonderful department for you. However, if that doesn't sound interesting, then perhaps the Department of Magical Education. You have flourished in our educational system and have already suggested changes to better it, or so I've heard from our Headmistress, perhaps you would like to put more change into action. Or the Committee of Experimental Charms, seeing as how Charms seems to be one of your best subjects. Now, whether you listen to my suggestions or not, it is up to you, as it is your life. However, I have every confidence that you will succeed and that you will make Slytherin House proud. You and your two partners," he winked conspiratorially and Rose grinned. He paused for a moment, as Rose processed the suggestions, they all sounded fascinating actually. "Now, do you have any questions?"

"Um...yes. What N.E.W.T.s would I need to take for these careers?"

"Ah yes, well, they would all require the basics really. Since they are more focused on laws and diplomacy. So I would suggest, remaining in Charms and Transfiguration, there shouldn't be a need for Potions and Defense, though you could still take it. You would mostly be a diplomat and have bodyguards and Aurors should you need them. However, adding to those classes would be some of our new courses that were just implemented not but a couple of years ago. Diplomacy and Law and if you were to pursue the International branch then I would suggest taking a few foreign languages, specifically the main group perhaps Spanish, French and maybe Russian or another Slavic language, or Chinese, as well. Now the law and language classes are not N.E.W.T.s but they would greatly improve your chances of obtaining these career paths. Another course I would recommend is Ancient Studies. Now again, not a N.E.W.T level but it would be beneficial to learn about the beginning of some cultures. And then of course, in the summer of your sixth and seventh year, an internship in the department of your choosing would be wise."

Rose was silent for a moment, committing his words to memory before finally nodding. "Thank you Professor. This has been most helpful. Thank you."

"Not at all, it is my job after all. Now, off you go and enjoy your day. If you have any further questions, merely seek me out."

Standing, Rose nodded and left the office, her mind swirling with new ideas of her possible future. She couldn't wait to see Scorpius and Albus later that day to discuss it all with them.

It was lucky that Rose had been just before him in line to see Professor Chester, or Scorpius would have probably forgotten his meeting with the man. So as soon as she returned to class and nudged his elbow, he bolted upright and scurried out the door, cursing himself for how forgetful he was. Honestly, he wasn't even a forgetful person, he had just had a lot on his mind, most in regards to the topic of the meeting. _His future. What did he want in his future?_ He had some inklings, but he couldn't narrow it down in all honesty.

He arrived at his Head of Houses door slightly breathless. Pulling himself together, he knocked quickly and entered when told to do so. Professor Chester glanced up from the papers on his desk and gestured for Scorpius to take a seat in the chair before him. There was silence as Scorpius waited for the man to address him. As he waited, he couldn't help but glance around the room, taking it all in. The dark wood paneling, the portraits of Professor Chester with renowned people and awards of merit the man had received.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, how are you?"

"I'm well, sir. How are you?"

"Doing quite well myself. Now, do you have any notions of what you would like to do in the future?"

"Well...I have ideas, but not really a full career…"

"Alright, well what ideas do you have in mind?" the Slytherin Head asked, leaning forward and placing his forearms on the desk and hands clasped together, looking incredibly focused.

"Well...I want to help others and seek justice. But I don't want to be an Auror. And I really like working with Magical Creatures, but I don't want to be a magizoologist. I'd like to effect change but I don't know how."

"Hmm….well...I have a couple of suggestions for you. My main suggestion would be pursuing a career in the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. There you would be able to effect change and help others, specifically in the lives of other creatures and you would be working closely with other creatures themselves. Or perhaps a professor, where you could help students and effect changes in young lives while working with Magical Creatures."

Scorpius blinked. Those sounded fascinating and things he could get behind and support. "Those sound like great options, sir, but how would I achieve those?"

"Excellent question!" he cried out, clapping his hands together. "Well, obviously you would need to maintain your Care of Magical Creatures class. Also, just your basics of Defense and Charms. I don't see Potions being a requirement, nor do I see Transfiguration. Defense and Charms merely because they would provide the most beneficial spells in dealing with animals that are on the rampage or are needing to be dealt with. Also, I would suggest taking two extra classes that are not N.E.W.T. level but helpful. And that would be a Diplomacy and Law class as well as a language class, focusing on Mermish and Gobbledegook. Having those two languages under your belt would be a great help. Now, my suggestion to you is this. If both of these careers seem interesting to you, I would pursue the Department job first. I only say this because currently, Hogwarts is not hiring a Professor for Care of Magical Creatures and I don't seem Professor Hagrid retiring anytime soon," he chuckled and Scorpius joined him. "Now of course, you would need to gain an internship next summer but that shouldn't be too difficult. Is there any other questions that you have for me?"

"No, sir, thank you, sir." Standing, Scorpius gave a polite smile and then saw himself out. His mind whirling with the possibilities that had been laid out in front of him.

"No problem. And Mr. Malfoy, I have every faith that you will do splendidly in whichever field you choose.

Rather unfortunately, Albus found his Career Advice chat scheduled during the end of lunch and so he had to depart himself from the table sooner than he would have liked. His mind tossed around ideas of what he could do with his life and wasn't set on anything yet. Happening upon the Slytherin Head of House's office, he noted that the door was already opened, but knocked on the door to be polite.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, wonderful, come on in," Professor Chester invited as he stuffed papers into a filing cabinet and retrieved a folder that Albus could only assume was his. "I do apologize for intruding on your lunch hour but I can only hope we can make this meeting worth it. Eh? Now, any ideas on your future career?"

"Not really. I mean...a friend once told me I would be a good politician but then I've always enjoyed helping others in some way. So I'm not really sure where I would be most content," he replied, his green eyes locking onto his Professors. Silently begging the mans help and guidance but steadfastly refusing to look ruffled or concerned about not knowing what to do.

"Yes, I could see you as a very good politician one day, Mr. Potter. Possibly even Minister of Magic. Yes, but let's see if we can find you something until then," he chuckled and began sifting through papers. "I could envision you in any number of roles. A Professor, an Unspeakable, an Auror, maybe if Minister of Magic is a goal of yours perhaps looking into being a Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic. Do any of these peak your interest?"

Albus was silent for almost five minutes as he thought, not bothering how his Professor began to shift nervously as the silence stretched. Time was a friend of his and so Albus didn't worry about letting things go too long. "Well Professor," he began. "Being Minister of Magic does sound interesting, but I'm not sure if it will be my end goal. However becoming an Unspeakable does or maybe even a Professor."

"Both careers that I could see you excelling wonderfully in," Professor Chester nodded. "Now, let's focus on Unspeakables first. Now, it is a career field shroud in mystery and the workload over the next two years would be extreme. However, it is definitely wise of you to continue working in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. Defense shouldn't be your main focus and based off your grades I feel as though you would be sufficient with your knowledge now. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy would also be important to take. Now I realize you haven't even taken either of the two classes, but Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy have taken both and would be happy to instruct you up to speed if you wished, I have no doubts about that. And I could put in a good recommendation with the Headmistress and Professor Spinnet and Professor Clark. I would also advise taking Alchemy. It is a class only offered to sixth and seventh years and only when there is a high enough demand, but I think I can pull a few strings and we can work something out if it is something you are serious about. Now, also, if you wanted you could look into taking Arithmancy, but again I would suggest seeking outside help in order to catch you up to speed. Again both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are not necessary but they would be a great deal of help to your future aspirations."

Professor Chester paused as if waiting for Albus to object to the stream of information.

"And if I were to pursue teaching?"

"Ah yes, well that would be far easier. You would simply take the course that you would want to teach and then look into internships and teaching assistant positions to help you gain the experience in that subject."

Albus merely nodded, his eyes drifting away from his professor as he processed the information. "Now, if you do choose to pursue being an Unspeakable and you wish to take Ancient Runes and/or Arithmancy then please inform me as soon as possible so I can begin work with the necessary documents and sweet talk the necessary people," he winked good-naturedly.

Grinning, Albus nodded. "Will do Professor, and thank you for your advice and help."

"Anytime, Mr. Potter. It is what I am here for after all. Now, off you go and keep me posted. And good luck to you in whatever you pursue, I know that you will do a fantastic job."

Leaving the office, Albus took a deep breath. It was a lot of information. He was looking forward to meeting with Rose and Scorpius that night to discuss their options.


	35. Talks of Future Careers - Part Two

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

So what do you guys think? Can you picture the trio in the jobs I have thought up for them? And really, this is just more of a fluff part with the students all interacting with each other once again. It had been a while.

* * *

 **Talks of Future Careers - Part Two**

Scorpius reclined onto one of the forest green sofas in front of the blazing fire place. He was the first to arrive in the Room of Requirement where he and his fellow partners were to discuss the Career Advisement talks they had had earlier that day. His mind was still swirling and he was relishing the chance to speak with his best friends and help put his thoughts to rest. The trio had agreed to meet up to discuss what they had been advised before talking to the rest of their friends, as they wanted to all put up a united front and so would figure out their answers and ideas before meeting everyone else, which would be happening later that night in the common room.

Brought out of his thoughts by the door opening, Scorpius glanced up and saw Rose entering. Immediately upon seeing her he felt his heart start to race and his mouth go dry. How did she do that? He wondered briefly before jolting himself out of those thoughts and greeting her. "Hey! How's it going?"

"Decently I suppose, a lot on my mind since meeting with Professor Chester today though."

"Yeah, tell me about. Well...actually you can do just that once Albus arrives," he joked. She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she joined him on the couch. It was a casual movement but it brought her much closer to him and his thoughts began to turn hazy as he tried not to focus on the fact that her shoulder was touching his hand and that her heavenly perfume was causing him to forget how to think.

He still couldn't forget about that night in the Hospital Wing. He had claimed not to remember anything but he remembered Rose's visit vividly and cursed himself for falling asleep just as she seemed to be telling him something important. The two had been flirting! Actually, consciously flirting. Though Rose probably thought that Scorpius was merely hopped up on potions and so was merely appeasing him in her responses. The thought broke his heart, but how could she have been responding in any other way?

Unless….she really did feel something and she had been responding truthfully and not to appease his drugged self.

He supposed there was really only one way to find out and that was to take advantage of them being alone and just ask her straight out if she had meant what she said. Or maybe he should try flirting again and see if she responds? He thought.

"So, Rose," he began after taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Scorpius?" she asked, turning her full gaze upon him. Holding him hostage with her piercing blue eyes, gazing at him expectantly.

His tongue darted out to lick his lips as they had become suddenly very dry. "I...Well I was going to say...that well...I-"

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Albus cried out, interrupting Scorpius's embarrassing stammer.

"No problem at all, Al," he replied with false enthusiasm, in reality he was cursing his friends timing but chalked it up for being for the best.

"Great, now that you are here we can finally talk. So, who wants to go first?" Rose asked as Albus took a seat in the nearby armchair.

"Ladies first," the bespectacled wizard quipped.

"Fine," Rose glowered. "We will go in order of our meetings. Let's just talk about the job options now and deal with the classes afterward. So...well Professor Chester suggested that I look into a job in the Department of International Cooperation. Because it would play to my abilities of working well in diverse groups and my methods of persuasion. He also suggested working in the Department of Magical Education or on the Committee of Charms Experimentation. But the International Cooperation department sounds the most fascinating to me," Rose finished in a rush.

Scorpius grinned. She always tended to speak fast when she was nervous. "I think that sounds like a fantastic fit for you Rose. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't think of you going there before." Albus seconded his statements and Rose beamed. "Well, for me, Chester suggested I work in the Ministry too. But with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He also suggested being a Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures but since Hagrid is still there, I doubt I would get the job anytime soon."

"Oh Scorp that sounds fantastic! And I could definitely see you working as a Professor down the road," Rose agreed.

"Yeah I can see it too. And this way if you wait to go for the Professorship you can gain more experience, making you better suited for the position," Albus chimed in. Scorpius grinned as he basked in his friends supporting words. "It's funny though, Chester suggested me as being a professor too, he just didn't specify a subject. He also suggested being an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, which I think appeals to me more than being a professor."

"Yeah, you would fit in well with the Department of Mysteries, especially in the Thought or Time Rooms I think. Plus that would be a really cool job to have that you can't tell anyone about," Scorpius laughed.

"Oh this sounds wonderful! It looks like we all might wind up in the Ministry!" Rose cried gleefully. "Now, what about classes? What classes does everyone need to take? I'm being recommended to take five but I could take more. And three of them aren't even N.E.W.T levels, just extra classes. He said Charms and Transfiguration as well as Ancient Studies and then two new classes Diplomacy and Law and then foreign languages and he suggested taking like four different ones. Just to help me be more marketable."

"No way! He suggested me taking Diplomacy and Law too. And foreign languages but my languages would be for Mermish and Gobbledegook instead. And then of course taking Care of Magical Creatures on top of Charms and Defense. He said Potions and Transfiguration were options for me too but not necessary. So I guess five classes for me, or six if the languages are split up."

"Great so we would have Diplomacy and Law and then Charms together still. And maybe languages depending on how they were split up," Rose mused.

"Awesome!" Scorpius exclaimed, pleased that he would still have classes with Rose. "What about you Al? What would your class load be like?"

"It would be difficult," Albus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'd be taking six classes but two of which I would be jumping into in the very middle." Scorpius frowned, this didn't sound good. "So, I would still take Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. So we would all have Charms together and Rose you and I would have Transfiguration together. But then he also suggested I take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and I've never had those classes before. So if I did, I would need you two to help tutor me in it to catch me up to speed on two years worth of material so I'll be ready by September. And then Professor Chester still needs to get it all approved by Headmistress McGonagall and the two classes professors. And then the sixth class would be Alchemy and that would be more privately learned unless more students show an interest."

"Of course we will help you, Al! Didn't even have to question that. And we can get you up to speed. You're smart and we are starting early enough," Scorpius assured him.

"Yeah, we'll help. And plus it will help our revisions as we prepare for our O.W.L.s in the subject by tutoring you. It'd be like a refresher. Though I can't help but say I told you you would want to take those classes with us," Rose added smugly before continuing after Albus shot her a dirty look. "But taking Alchemy! That is incredible! You'll have to tell me all about it and teach me a bit too. Oh, I am so jealous of you being able to take that class!" she exclaimed.

Albus brightened and laughed at his cousin, obviously looking relieved at how things were turning out about his classes.

"Great. Thanks guys. So when do you want to start helping me with my tutoring?"

"How about this weekend? We've got Quidditch practice the rest of the week and tonight we are meeting with the others in our Common Room. Plus it will give you a chance to talk to Chester about your plans, and Rose and I can put in a good word for you with the professors as well when we see them in class." Scorpius said.

Relief was flowing through Albus as he accompanied Rose and Scorpius to the Fifth Years Common Room to meet with the rest of their close friends. His next two years would be hard he had no doubts about that but he felt more reassured knowing that Rose and Scorpius were willing to start tutoring him right away. He made a mental note to owl his Head of House that night to set up a meeting to tell him his decision.

As he walked, a few steps behind his best friends, Albus also couldn't help want to see Frederick and tell him the news too and hear what his Ravenclaw friend had to say about his career advice. It was at times like this that it pained him to not have Frederick as part of the trio's immediate friend group. He really needed to speak to Rose and Scorpius about his soft-spoken blonde friend not hating them, but he couldn't find the right time to do so. And timing was important. So instead, Albus just grew excited for the next time he would see the boy, in just a few days time...on the Quidditch pitch for the first flying lesson.

Entering the inter-house Common Room, Albus shook thoughts of the curly blonde-haired and green eyed Ravenclaw out of his mind as he focused on the group members already there: Kathryn, Annabelle, Justin, Susan, Cedric and Ernie. Greeting them all with a cheerful smile, he snagged a seat on the carpet beside Susan as Eloise, Lucas and Laura arrived shortly after.

"Alright, everyone. Spill, who is doing what in the future," Kathryn declared once everyone was situated. Smirking with amusement at the blondes' directness, Albus waited for someone to start speaking.

"Well, I'm hoping to be a magizoologist," Eloise said, speaking up first, her cheeks flushing slightly at being the first to speak. Albus mentally applauded her though and her attempts to break more out of her shell and he gave her a small nod of approval which she returned with a grateful smile.

"I'm going to be on the Wizarding Wireless as a Quidditch Announcer, I think," Justin declared.

"Well, I'm going to be a Professional Quidditch player," Kathryn announced.

"Same here," Annabelle agreed.

"I can put you two in touch with my mom if you want, she still has contacts with the Harpies. And Rose's dad is in touch with the Canons. And that is what James is wanting to do, so I'm sure he would be up for training with you," Albus chimed in.

"That would be great!" the blondes exclaimed happily.

"I'm going to be an Arithmancer and maybe go on to be a professor," Susan contributed. Albus made a mental note of that, making sure to ask her for help as well in teaching himself the subject over the next few months.

"We are going to be Aurors," Cedric said, nodding at Ernie who grinned in agreement.

"I'm thinking of being a Curse Breaker," Lucas announced.

"Well I'm torn between a Healer or a Librarian," Laura stated.

As his classmates professed what they wished to be, Albus had been making a mental list of all the classes that they might need to take and comparing that with the ones he would be in to see who he would be sharing a class with. So far, he figured he would have at least one class with most of them.

"Well, the three of us will be working in the Ministry," Rose said, nodding to Scorpius and himself. "I'll be in the Department of International Cooperation."

"I'll be working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and possibly become a professor later on."

"And then I'll be an Unspeakable, in the Department of Mysteries," Albus finished, allowing himself slight satisfaction at the impressed looks on his friends faces at his job aspirations. Jobs announced, the group settled into deciding what classes everyone would have together and Albus set to speaking with Susan about helping him in Arithmancy which she seemed only to happy to help him with.


	36. Night Flying

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

A little Albus and Frederick for you! Should they be Alrick or Frebus? lol

* * *

 **Night Flying**

The chill January breeze blew past him and Albus shivered against the cold. He had just finished leading his team through a late night practice and while his blood was still warm and pumping his sweat was cooling and the cold air was doing nothing for him. So he followed his team into the locker rooms to change and shower quickly before going back outside with a warming charm placed on him. But at the same time, he couldn't be too fast at getting ready. He was aiming to be the last person in the locker rooms and on the field.

The minutes felt like they dragged on as Albus waited for everyone to finish dressing and leave. He tried to appear calm and indifferent but he was inwardly screaming for everyone to hurry up. He didn't want Frederick to think he had forgotten about their deal. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the last team member left the locker room and Albus was finally alone. Tightening his scarf and placing his beanie back on his head, he grabbed his broom and one of the spare school brooms and left the locker rooms.

The pitch was empty, the rising moon and the stars shone down on the snow covered grounds, making it look magical. Albus paused for a moment to take in the sight and admire the view, breathing deeply and feeling peace creep into his bones. The sound of snow crunching brought his attention back to the present and he turned to spy Frederick a few yards away, bundled up and shivering against the cold.

Grinning widely, Albus strode over. "Glad you could make it!"

"Just don't make me regret it," Frederick shot back, jokingly but he was nervously eyeing the broomsticks nonethless.

"Don't worry. You are in good hands, now come on."

Albus lead Frederick farther out onto the field, their tracks clearly marked against the snow and the moonlight lighting their way. "Alright, so we are just going to focus on mounting and pushing off because really the calling the broom to you isn't necessary. It just looks cool," Albus began, handing the school broom to Frederick, their gloved fingers brushing each other and the Slytherin could have sworn he felt a jolt of electricity as their hands touched but reasoned it away. "Alright, swing your leg over like this and grip it like this," he demonstrated.

Frederick nodded and mimicked the motions. Dismounting, Albus went to check the position and after a few tweaks he felt satisfied. He was finding it very difficult to focus on teaching the boy how to fly with those green eyes full of fear and trust as they gazed at him. Swallowing thickly though, Albus, stared intently at his broom handle, gathering his thoughts.

"Right, so now, we are going to push off, just do it really lightly, you don't have to go high or anything, just a couple feet and then hover."

"O-O-OK...are you..are you sure?"

"Positive. You can do this Frederick. Now, on three. One. Two. Three." Albus pushed off but noticed Frederick frozen to the ground in fear. "Come on. You can do this. There is no one else here. It is just you and me, and I will not laugh at you and I swear to you that I will make sure that you are completely safe. Trust me. Just raise up just a little bit. It's a small jump but I'm right here for you."

Taking a shaky breath, Frederick closed his eyes and nodded and slowly bent his knees and pushed off. The Ravenclaw wobbled as he flew to be level with Albus.

"Frederick you are doing it! Open your eyes!"

Hesitantly, the blonde creaked one eye open and then the other, before looking down at his feet off the ground and beginning to panic. "Albus! Albus! I -I don't know if I can do this. Let me go back down. I can't do this!"

"Frederick! Frederick, look at me. Don't look down, don't look up. Just look directly at me," Albus insisted. He almost wished he hadn't demanded that because he forgot what he was trying to say when those forest green eyes locked on his. "Just look at me…." he breathed. "Don't look anywhere else. Just me. You are doing this Frederick. You can and you are. You are doing so well already. Just take deep breaths, and keep your eyes on me."

Frederick swallowed hard and his hands were clenched tight on the handle; his fear was still evident but he never took his eyes off Albus.

"Great, now lean forward just a little bit and fly towards me. Come closer to me, just lean forward," Albus instructed, his voice barely above a whisper. His heart was beating rapidly and he didn't know why, he wasn't in fear for Fredericks' life, but as the Ravenclaw stared at him he felt unable to speak at a higher volume. This moment was precious, and he didn't understand why. "Just fly closer to me. You can do this," he urged. Unwillingly, thoughts of he and Frederick in incredibly close proximity of each other in a broom closet flashed through his mind and he felt a heat rising in his cheeks as he tried to banish those thoughts from his mind. Luckily, he could blame the redness of his cheeks on the cold weather.

Snapping back into focus, Albus saw that Frederick had in deed flown closer and was so close the tips of their brooms were almost touching. "Alright, Fredrick. You are doing a great job. We are going to go back down now. OK? So angle the broom down slightly, there you go, aim it to the ground. You've got this." Fredericks' eyes were back off of his own now and Albus found himself able to breath again once more and the hotness he was feeling under his collar dissipate.

Taking his eyes off the boy for a moment to calm himself down, Albus instantly regretted it when he heard a shriek. Not even thinking, Albus was already diving towards his friend, who had somehow flipped the broom and was about to crash into the ground upside down. Sweeping in Albus grabbed Frederick by the waist and yanked him off of the school broom. Under the sudden doubled weight though, Albus lost control of his broom and the two sank to the ground with a dull thud.

Arms still around Fredericks' waist, Albus lay face down in the snow while Frederick landed on his back. Spluttering as he raised his head out of the freezing snow, Albus glanced down at Frederick. "Told you I'd protect you and that you were in good hands," he teased. This brought out a laugh from the blonde boy, a laugh that Albus could feel vibrating through his own body due to the connection of his arms around the others waist. Becoming conscious of this fact, he yanked his arms away from the warm body, instantly feeling the cold rush of air replace the warmth that had previously been there.

Flopping onto his back, Albus cast a warming bubble around the two as they continued to lay on their backs on look at the stars and moon.

"Thanks for teaching me how to fly, Al. Even though it still seems that I'm rubbish at it."

"Nonsense, it just means you need more practice. Just watch, I'll make a Quidditch player of you yet."

Frederick snorted at the thought before going silent. The silence stretched on as the boys gazed upwards before it was broken by Frederick once again. "Speaking of Quidditch playing. How did your Career Advisement go?"

"Interestingly," Albus replied thoughtfully. Frederick didn't respond but Albus could picture him quirking an eyebrow, silently questioning him but waiting for him to continue on his own time. "I mentioned possibly becoming a politician, he seemed to agree with you. Even said he could see me as Minister of Magic," he said quietly. It was as he spoke these words that Albus realized he hadn't even mentioned that to Rose and Scorpius.

"Yeah, I could see you being Minister," Frederick agreed with a slight nod. "But you can't jump right into that. So what else was said?"

"Suggested a couple things. The two that stood out were Professor and...and an Unspeakable." Albus held his breath as he waited for a response. He couldn't say why but Fredericks' opinion on the matter was rather important to him.

"I could see you as a Professor, I guess. I mean you certainly helped me a lot with my studies," the other boy mused. "But I think you would be best suited as an Unspeakable. You already come with an air of mystery so you'll fit right in at that Department. Plus, you're too smart to just sit in front of a chalk board all day. The world will need all your discoveries that come with working as an Unspeakable."

Albus didn't say anything, and was glad it was dark so Frederick wouldn't be able to notice the heat rising to his cheeks again at the praise.

"Thank you. And what about you? How did your talk go?"

"Well, first the Professor couldn't stop commenting on how my grades seemed to be improving," Albus could hear the smirk and pride in Fredericks' voice. "Then went on to ask what my thoughts were. And well….I told them what you suggested. It really stuck with me. Being an engineer of some kind. Well...apparently there aren't many in the wizarding world, so I would be paving my own way. Also be hard to find a job at first too…" he sighed.

"So what if it takes awhile to find a job. You'll be doing something you love and making a name for yourself and in the end everyone will be wanting to be a magical engineer. Besides, you could always get a part-time job if you are crunched for money," Albus suggested. "And I'll help you too."

"No! Don't even suggest that Al, I will not have you loaning me money as I make a vagabond existence of myself on my road to discovery."

"Think of it as me investing into your future business. And I'm your friend. I won't have you starving. And then, well you could always get a roommate...We could be roommates….." he added quietly, hardly audible. And Albus immediately began to panic at what he had said. What was he thinking suggesting something like that! It was still two years away!

"Really? You would want to be roommates with me?" Frederick asked just as quietly.

"Sure. I mean if you don't have any other offers by that time or your then girlfriend doesn't want to live with you," he joked lightly. "But yeah, I'll be your back-up."

Frederick was silent for a while. "Thanks. But I don't think we will have to worry about a girlfriend."

Not sure what to say to this statement, Albus didn't address it. "So back-up roommates then?" he asked sticking out his pinky finger.

Chuckling softly, Frederick lifted his own pinky. "Back-up roommates."

The two settled into silence once more, content in their own thoughts for the time being.

"So what kind of classes will you need to take to be an Unspeakable?"

"Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Alchemy," Albus listed off. "Rose and Scorp are going to have to tutor me in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy to make sure I'm up to speed by September. So that is two years of learning I've got to cram into a couple months in two subjects. And then if not enough people take up Alchemy then I'll need to do an independent study of that," Albus sighed. "You?"

"Since my career would be unique the Professor just kind of gave me some half-assed suggestions. But mainly, Charms and Transfiguration. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and Alchemy…."

"What! You need to take Alchemy too!"

"Yeah, figured it could be of use in construction, using the elements and all."

Albus was silent processing this as a huge grin spread across his face. "So you mean to tell me, we are quite possibly going to be in a class all by ourselves. And that I'll be in all of your classes with you?"

"Yeah...it looks that way doesn't it? Sure hope you don't get sick of me."

"Doubt that is possible. It's just too bad you can't take potions too, then it really would be every class."

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Yeah...so when do you next want to go flying?"

"Ugh! Are you serious?" Frederick shifted his face to glance at Albus and Albus gave him his most solemn nod. "Fine, you git. How about in two weeks? I doubt you're going to have much time though due to your extra studying you'll have to do for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"I'll always make time for us," Albus stated firmly. Blushing as he realized what that could sound like, he rushed on. "And I mean, you're in those classes now. So you could probably help me learn too. You can be my tutor now."

"You really want me to help tutor you in those?"

 _You can tutor me in anything you want,_ was the response that Albus's brain thought of. Luckily he didn't say that out loud instead he replied with a simple "Yes. And I'll still help you in the other subjects too. Though we can just focus on Charms and Transfiguration from now on since those are your main subjects."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Frederick murmured.


	37. Another Year

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Another Year**

Rose stretched as she rolled out of bed. Her mother was calling for her and she could already hear her dad chasing her brother around the house, trying to make sure Hugo was all packed up. Luckily Rose had packed everything the night before and so was able to catch a few minutes more of sleep. It was the first day of Sixth Year. She would be going with her family to Platform 9 and ¾ as she did at the time every year. It was bittersweet to think that next year would be her last time doing this.

"Rose! Hurry up!" the sound of her mothers' voice shook her from her depressing train of thought and so she quickly bounded down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Rose grinned to herself as she watched her family, not nearly as loud when it was just the four of them but still loud and rambunctious.

"Ok, now dear, you have everything? You are prepared for your N.E.W.T levels? I have a study sheet made up for you if you think you might want it," Hermione said as she nibbled on some toast.

"Thanks mom, but I should be good. I've been making a study schedule of my own actually."

"Again, I am so glad you inherited your mothers' brains and organization. I mean really seven classes! It's incredible," Ron sighed proudly.

Rose had received her Hogwarts letter a the beginning of August and in it, it had stated that her language classes would be broken up into three classes, one for Spanish and French, one for Chinese, and then one for Russian. So in total she would be taking seven classes though only three were actually N.E.W.T. level. It had taken her a while to persuade her mom that this really was the best course of action for her desired career, and given the fact that her daughter was wanting to work in the ministry and pursue multiple languages, there really wasn't much argument that Hermione Granger-Weasley could put forth.

All of the trio had received Os on all of their O.W.L's. Well, Albus had received an E in Divination but both Ron and Harry had boasted that he had done better than them when they took it all those years ago so they weren't too phased by it. Rose could tell Albus was a little put out about it but she and Scorpius had managed to pull him around. Convincing him that he had been studying for two additional classes as it was, that he wasn't even tested over, and since Divination was a joke subject anyway, he shouldn't look to terribly hard into it.

As it was, all summer long Rose and Scorpius had been tutoring Albus in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and she felt that after all the months of hard work that her cousin would be ready to take on the N.E.W.T level, he may not be the top of his class but he would manage it. Summer, in her opinion had flown by far too fast. If she wasn't studying up on her future classes, then she was tutoring Albus, or the three of them would be relaxing together or playing Quidditch. Quidditch had been a pretty intense topic at the Burrow that summer, with James working hard to be chosen in his final year and then Kathryn and Annabelle coming over almost daily to train with James under Ginny, so that they could be scouted in a year's time as well. And Albus had been running Rose and Scorpius through multiple chaser drills, ones that she had never even heard of before. She had been meaning to ask Albus how he managed to come up with these unique and diverse drills and plays but hadn't had the time too. Because when Albus wasn't being tutored or playing Quidditch or attending a family event or spending his time with Rose and Scorpius in anyway, he was gone and Rose had no idea where he disappeared to but she was going to find out what he was hiding if it killed her that year.

Soon enough, Rose was crammed into her dad's old car and rattling along down the highway towards Kings Cross Station. She had to admit, her father's' driving skills had improved tremendously since her First Year. Climbing out of the car with Hugo catching her as she stumbled out, Rose brushed herself off, tossed her mass of curls over her shoulder and accepted her trunk from her dad.

Hugo was now almost a whole foot and a half taller than her and it was horribly unfair in her opinion. Everyone was taller than she was. And it wasn't like her mother was short, her dad certainly wasn't. Hell no one in her family seemed to have a short bone in their body. So apparently, because of this, Rose just inherited all the short bones. Chasing after her brother as he ran through the portal, Rose embraced the magical scene of the variety of families all gathered around the Hogwarts Express. Her moment of mesmerization was cut short though when she heard Hugo hollering for her to hurry up.

Her brother was starting his Fifth Year, and didn't seem to particularly concerned about the O.W.L.s that would be at the end of his year. He was incredibly smart when he put his mind to it. But he was too absorbed in Quidditch and Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies to focus on any other subjects with much effort. He was sprouting up and gaining quite the reputation as a ladies man, Rose could almost be concerned about her brother but then again she wasn't a stellar example of being a good child either, having had her fair share of broom closet snogging sessions. And at any rate, Hugo was like an angel compared to Lily Potter, who was utilizing her undeniable beauty and fierce wit to have almost all the men in Hogwarts drooling at her fingertips. It drove Albus and James mental when she did this but they couldn't really tell Lily Potter not to do something because that would just drive the girl to do it doubled.

Speaking of the youngest Potter, Rose spotted her younger cousin currently off to the side of the red-headed mass flirting with a rather tall looking man who looked to be older than Rose. And beside her cousin, was her other cousin...her favorite cousin. Albus stood chatting with James, Fred, Louis, Roxanne and Scorpius about Merlin knew what, becuase at the sight of Scorpius Rose couldn't even see her other cousins.

Merlin, she had hardly known how to behave herself over the summer. She had desperately wanted to just grab the pale Slytherins' face and snog the daylights out of him. But she hadn't. It would ruin their entire friendship if she did and she refused to risk that over some senseless hormones. So instead, she admired from afar and acted as though he were still simply her best friend. Of course Dominique and Roxanne had noticed her apparent feelings. She had done a decent job of ignoring those feelings until her cousins had cornered her and forced her to confess, and ever since then Rose hadn't been able to shut off her thoughts in regards to that topic.

"Hey Rose!" Scorpius called out when he saw her. Breath hitching as he jogged over to her, his blonde hair buffeted by the wind, Rose forgot that she was actually supposed to respond in some form until he finished spinning her around in a hug, placing her down and looking at her oddly.

"Hi! I mean...hey Scorp. What's up?" she asked, attempting a winning smile.

Dominique and Roxanne had both assured her that she should be more forward in her feelings, claiming that he obviously felt something for her as well. But Rose just couldn't see it. He was Scorpius. He looked at her like he always had. Like his best friend. Like the girl he has known since he was eleven. He didn't look at her special. However, this didn't stop her two cousins from egging her on in the background to attempt flirting with him though.

So grabbing hold of her Gryffindor genes that she had to have inherited in some degree, Rose tossed her hair, flashed her flirtiest smile and even batted her eyelids a little. Unfortunately this display was all lost on the boy who had become distracted by other new arrivals. So Rose was left feeling utterly ridiculous as she stomped her way over to Roxie and Dom.

"Hey, if he had been paying attention, I bet you ten galleons he would have been drooling at your feet," Roxie assured her.

"Yeah, just keep that up, all year long and you will soon see that we were right. He is crazy about you. Trust us," Dom agreed.

Rose sighed. The problem was, as much as her brain reasoned and logicked her way out of listening to them, her heart had already latched onto that inkling of possibility and was trusting her cousins with all that she had. She wasn't sure how she would manage going through this year with her head and heart so utterly conflicted.

Trying to focus on what was happening around her and not getting caught up in her conflicting thoughts, Rose tuned into the goodbyes and well wishes her parents and uncles and aunts were saying. Then she went and gave all of the adults a hug as well as her second parents, the Malfoys.

Once that was done she boarded the train with Albus and Scorpius and followed them in single file to their compartment, and Rose fully enjoyed her view of her blonde best friends backside with no shame, at least until he turned to face her when they reached the compartment and she quickly averted her eyes, her cheeks flushing that horrendous Weasley red.

"My dear Rose-petal," he quipped with a smirk and mock bow as he held the door open for her.

Chuckling, Rose responded with a curtsey. "Oh my dearest Scorpius, you are far too kind." Flouncing into the compartment in the most princess like way she could manage, she burst into laughter at their antics with Scorpius as he joined her in the compartment. The rest of their friends merely rolled their eyes, used to them by now.

"Why, do you need assistance, Rosie Posie?"

"No but you will if you call me that again," she threatened with narrowed eyes. "However, if you so desire it. I would be delighted to receive your assistance." Chuckling, Scorpius did so in lifting her luggage onto the rack above them.

The compartment was still too small for the large group and so, as was typical of all other years, Rose settled herself onto Scorpius' lap but she couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up at the action, no matter how redundant it was by now. Rose tried not to think about how comfortable she was sitting on his lap and how his breath tickled the back of her neck when he laughed at what Albus and Lucas said. And it didn't help that the train lurched shortly after and Scorpius' arm had snaked around her waist to hold her steady and then proceeded to remain there until it was time to do their Prefects' meeting and rounds.

Towards the end of the train ride, James swung by with Freddie in tow, both being Seventh Years now, and the oldest of the Weasley-Potter clan to be at the school, Rose felt like she would be seeing her cousins more often this year.

"Well, you young'uns ready for Quidditch this year?" Freddie asked leaning casually against the door frame. James mimicked the pose on the other frame but Rose noticed his eyes lingering on her blonde firecracker friend, Kathryn more than was necessary.

"Actually, how about we rephrase. Are you lot ready to be creamed by Gryffindor this year?" James smirked, forcing his eyes around the compartment before landing inconspicuously on the tiny Slytherin again.

It was then that there was a shout down the corridor and both James and Freddie were drawn away from the compartment door. But not to be outdone, Kathryn jumped up and charged out the door, eager for the last word. Being right next to the door, Rose was able to hear what was said but she doubted anyone else in the compartment could.

"Ha! When hell freezes over!" said Slytherin cried out in friendly rivalry. Rose pictured James and Freddie turning around to face her, being drawn away from the thing that drew them away in the first place in favor of some more Quidditch talk. "You guys will never beat Slytherin this year. You are going to be stuck with almost all new players, we have all vets. It's almost a guarantee that we will dominate you."

"We will see about that," Freddie said rolling his eyes. "But with James as Captain this year. I doubt you guys will be able to do much. Don't forget Kat, you gotta go up against Jamie here as Seeker and he is better than you by far. No offense. It's just stats." Rose imagined him giving a small shrug at this statement.

Again, Rose could picture her good friend glaring at her cousin as her cheeks flared up in anger. It was common knowledge that the she was a brilliant Seeker. One of the best the school had seen but even still, she had yet to beat James in a game. Rose heard Freddie chuckle, pleased with his ability to rattle the other team, and then footsteps of him leaving against. James however stayed behind for a few more minutes, not looking at any of the other people in the compartment.

"If it makes you feel better, you've gotten even better over the summer than you were last season. I'll be given a run for my money for sure," he said kindly. It was a tone that Rose had rarely ever heard her rambunctious cousin use. "But...um… you know...practice does make perfect and you know. If you want...we could still continue to practice up at school. You know...like we did over the summer...but at school...and just the two of us. For some Seeker practice. The best against the best and all that. I mean, I wouldn't mind helping you get better and you would be helping me push myself too...so it's mutually beneficial and all. But, yeah, so what do you say Kat?"

Rose had never heard James sound so nervous before. It was almost adorable.

"Really? Like practicing after dinner and stuff? Yeah, I'd like that Jay. I'd really like that. And I appreciate your offer. Just find me when you want to start, eh?" Rose didn't hear James' response but she could imagine a curt nod because soon Kathryn was returning to the compartment.

Rose caught her friends' eyes, only to be met with a shy smile and reddened cheeks on her friends face. Stifling a giggle, she gave her friend a look saying that they would talk about all of that later on.


	38. Meet My Friend

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Well, Rose and Scorpius discover Frederick. Tell me how you like it because I'm not totally sure how I like it but oh well, here it is.

* * *

 **Meet My Friend**

Laughing loudly, Scorpius walked beside Rose as they headed to the library. It was October already and Sixth Year was flying by but it was turning into one of the better years he had had. His classes were fascinating. The Diplomacy and Law classes was something he was easily excelling at and he and Rose were already drafting amendments and bills to add to current legislation and creating new ones from ideas they had for their future departments. It was very entertaining and it was more time he got to spend with Rose since they didn't have many classes together anymore. His language class was interesting as well though he wasn't excelling at it like he did with all his other classes. He found Mermish to be easier than Gobbledegook though.

From what Rose said, she found her language classes to be the most fascinating, preferring her Russian and Chinese over French and Spanish, which he personally didn't understand but that was Rose he supposed. The two were currently on their way to the library to catch up on their Charms homework. He had been hoping Albus would join them but he hadn't seen his best friend since dinner.

"Oh! So, how about for the essay we separate the non-verbal history and the examples. Do you want history or -"

"Shh!" Scorpius whispered harshly before grabbing Rose by the arm and shoving her behind a bookcase. They had been walking through the library trying to find a spare table when Scorpius saw it...or should he say him... _them?_

" _What!"_ Rose hissed sharply, looking cross. Merely holding a finger to his lips, he pointed through the gap in the books at the view on the other side. Tossing a glare his way, Rose did as he asked and gasped. Looking back at him, her eyes wide. Wordlessly, they turned together to spy on the other side of the book case.

Sitting at a small, secluded, round table tucked in the corner of the library, sat Albus and sitting beside him was none other than the member of the trio's nemesis trio. And the two were laughing and whispering and...and Albus looked like he was glowing and beaming….positively smitten is the word Scorpius would have used if it had been any other person. But this was Albus! He couldn't be smitten with…. _him_.

Scorpius remembered Albus mentioning that Frederick would be in his Alchemy class with him, they were the only two in it. But the interactions before him showed a relationship going far past just a month or two. He didn't know what to do and neither did Rose it seemed as they continued to spy on her cousin.

"Ok, ok, ok," Albus laughed. "So what happened then?"

"What do you think happened? It's my mum. So of course she flipped her shit. Said no son of hers would be on the Quidditch team. Dad of course was being himself, you know how he gets. Well, he was listing of facts of Quidditch injuries and what not. So anyway, it takes lil sis to help me-" "There's another point for Team Julia in my book" "-convince them that being on the Reserve team doesn't mean anything really."

"What are you kidding! Being a Reserve is great. You get all the same training, you get to share in the victories, and then when the string team is all weary and tired you can come in all fresh and whoop some ass! You're like a secret weapon. Well, except Slytherins' team of course, because sorry but I don't care about our friendship but Ravenclaw is going down!"

"Ha! We will see about that. I mean I am after all the secret weapon," the curly haired Ravenclaw joked with a small wink. "But you know this means I can't keep helping you with Quidditch drills. It would be like helping the enemy."

 _What the hell!_ Was the main thought swirling through Scorpius's mind. _When did Albus meet this blokes family? He was getting Quidditch plays from him? Was that all those plays and drills Albus had been using all last season and summer? Did that mean Albus and Frederick had been friends for an entire year! When had this happened? How had this happened? How had he not noticed?_

"Oh come on! You gotta keep helping me with the plays. Think of it as payment for the flying lessons."

"I thought showing you my sketchbook was payment for those."

"Yes, well I still haven't gotten to see a single sketch so, I need a more immediate payment."

"Fine, fine, but you know that just means that with me on the team now and sharing plays, Ravenclaw and Slytherin are going to be evenly matched."

"Damn...well...Slytherin is still better. I mean we've got me as Captain," he responded cockily.

"Can't wait till Ravenclaw knocks you off your pedestal, Mr. Conceited Much."

Albus just responded with a confident wink.

 _Flying lessons! Sketch book!_ Scorpius chanced a glance at Rose and she looked just as bewildered and confused as he felt.

"Anyway," Albus sighed, his dorky grin still not fading from his face, "we should probably get back to studying. What subject do you want to start on?"

"Well, we've already done Alchemy and Transfiguration, so why not Charms?"

"Sounds great to me," he agreed, leaning forward and bringing the necessary textbooks closer.

"But not great to me!" Rose cried out, jumping out from behind the bookshelf, dragging Scorpius with her.

Albus jumped so high out of his chair; his face white and panic stricken as though he was seeing a ghost. Scorpius eyed him curiously while also examining Frederick, who looked surprised and extremely nervous at his and Rose's arrival. Rose on the other hand just glared at Albus.

"It does not sound great to me, Albus Potter because we were supposed to be studying Charms together. All three of us! And now you are ditching us... and for him? He and his friends hate us Albus."

"Hey! Whoa. Chill the fuck out for a minute," Albus responded crossly. "One, he has a name and it is Frederick. Second, I was unaware of any predetermine Charms study session, my apologies. Third, he does not hate us, he happens to be a very good and close friend of mine. And fourth, he doesn't like the other two either. Now, lastly, as I said, he is my friend and will remain as such no matter your opinions. However, I would greatly appreciate it if you got the hell over yourselves and actually tried to get to know him."

Rose fell silent and Scorpius continued to watch Albus who looked rightly pissed off, though he was standing defiantly in front of his Ravenclaw friend, who was watching the scene take place through terror filled eyes, and looking up at Albus from behind his back with a look of admiration and gratitude. Scorpius glanced at Rose and saw her finally shrug with a sigh before claiming a seat at the table.

"Well, then, you claimed to be starting on Charms, that is brilliant because that is what we need to do as well," she said pulling out her books. The three men just stared at her as she set up her quill, ink and parchment. Spying the stunned looks on their faces, she huffed. "What? I trust Albus's judgement. If he says Frederick is decent then I'll believe him. And we were going to study Charms anyway, might as well do it in a group. Plus there isn't any other open tables left."

She said it so simply, as if it was all obvious. Scorpius smirked as he claimed the last seat and began pulling out his things as well, as Albus sat down slowly still looking dazed. Scorpius suspected that Albus had been expecting a bigger resistance. Once settled, Scorpius gazed at the two apparent friends.

"So when did this happen?" he finally asked.

"Last year," Albus shrugged, not looking up from his text book. "About around this time. We had detention together a couple times. Got to talking, offered to help him in a couple classes, and we just kind of clicked."

"So, is that where you were disappearing to all summer and all last term?" Rose asked bluntly.

Albus's ears turned pink but it was Frederick who spoke. Aside from hearing him previously laughing with Albus, Scorpius didn't think he had ever really heard the boy speak before… at least not in recent years. His voice was incredibly soft and gentle, it was surprising coming from the bulky build that the boy sported. "Yeah. Last year he was tutoring me and teaching me how to fly, and last semester I was helping him in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy helping him catch up, just like you two were. And then over the summer that just continued and he would stop by my house a couple times….a week…."

Rose and Scorpius exchanged a glance at the same time that Albus and Frederick did. Another awkward silence descended the table.

Clearing his throat, Scorpius took charge of the situation. "Alright, so, Rose was suggesting earlier that we divvy up the research required for this essay on non-verbals into history and examples. Who wants what?"

Frederick looked hesitant and slightly fearful and he cast a nervous glance at Albus who nodded encouragingly with a gentle smile. "Well...while..while those are good sections...and...and they need to be covered...I think they are a little too broad….for...for this essay anyway…"

Rose's eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead and Scorpius quirked an eyebrow. "How do you mean..too broad?" Rose asked through gritted teeth. Scorpius knew how much she hated to be contradicted by strangers.

"Um….well…" again Frederick glanced at Albus who gave him a nod and a nudge with his knee. "Well history at least should be separated by….by noted users...like inventors and casters. And...and then another half of history should be the specific spells that might have stood out by being used non-verbally, which would...would tie into the examples...and well...I think a section on the pros and cons of nonverbal versus verbal should be included as well."

Rose was silent, though Scorpius could tell she was impressed and kicking herself for not having thought of all that previously. "Right, well, that is four sections. So I'll take the examples, Scorpius if you want to jot down a list of pros and cons, we can debate them all after the history part is done. And Al and….and Frederick you two can decide between the casters and inventors if you want," she offered.

Frederick just nodded his head and Albus dragged him off to the books they needed. Albus returned first and Scorpius was still jotting down pros and cons, when he glanced at his friend. "So, when were you going to tell us about your secret little friend over there? The so-called Quidditch drill creator that you've been hiding from us?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am. I wanted to tell you but it never seemed like the right time. And well last year, at least at the beginning of the year you and Rose were a little preoccupied and Frederick was a good friend to me during that time, helped me out a lot. And then during second semester, we were all so focused on O.W.L.s and reuniting that I just didn't see a good moment," his friend admitted with a look of remorse and defeat.

Scorpius sighed. "It's fine, I get it. But we aren't supposed to have secrets remember. And plus the bloke is in a couple of our classes too, now I feel like a right git for treating him coldly because I thought he was still friends with the other two gits. And well, I'm happy that you are happy with your new friend."

Albus winced and turned slightly red at the phrasing of his words but Scorpius didn't dwell on it, slowly becoming more and more focused on his list.

Rose and Frederick joined the table shortly after. Rose was already chattering onto Frederick like they were old friends, clearly over being corrected a short time ago. Frederick, on his part, was trying to pay attention and focus on what she was saying but was looking incredibly overwhelmed. Still, Scorpius had to give him points for trying and he gave him a small smile when he caught the boys eye.

Throughout the study session, Scorpius and Rose warmed up to Frederick completely though he was taking a little longer. Afterwards in the Common Room, Albus assured them not to worry about it, saying it had taken Frederick a while to warm up to him. Nonetheless, since that night Scorpius began seeing a lot more of the blonde Ravenclaw. The boy started joining the inter-house Common Room, sitting with the group at meal times and joining the trio for study sessions. The rest of the group seemed fine with the newcomer as well and it was made clear by Albus that they should all try to accept him because he yes he was shy but he was a great person and a friend.

During this increased exposure, only ever seeing the Ravenclaw in the company of Albus, Scorpius noticed a great deal. The way that the two seemed to hold lingering glances at the other when they thought no one was looking, or how they sometimes got flustered at close, physical contact. How they seemed to rely on each other a great deal for support. Scorpius had never seen Albus take the opinion of someone other than him and Rose so seriously before and Frederick relied on Albus to get him over his shyness around others. It was incredible to watch and it was a development that he doubted Albus even realized yet.


	39. Swiping Some Potions

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Swiping Some Potions**

The Invisibility Cloak did not cover the trio as easily as it had when they were younger, but thankfully due to Roses' lack of height they were able to make it work with her stuffed in the middle of the two boys. They were on a mission. Albus had been telling the Slytherins' in their year about the potions they were currently brewing in the N.E.W.T level in the Slytherin Common Room earlier that afternoon. It just so happened that they had just finished brewing Amortentia and were about to start on Veritaserum.

Well Rose and Scorpius had been saying how they would love to find out what the love potion smelled like to them. So, feeling reckless, Albus had suggested they go sneak into the Potions Classroom and take a whiff.

It was a couple of days until Winter Break and it was freezing under the cloak. Despite the layers he had on, the cold air was still creeping in and lingering on his skin. Scorpius was certain he that any passerby would be able to see his breath puffing out through the front of the cloak.

"Freeze!" Rose whispered harshly. Stuck in the middle she was holding the Map.

"Yeah that about sums it up," Scorpius muttered under his breath but stopped nonetheless. Albus snorted quietly in agreement from the back of the trio and tried to force his teeth to stop chattering.

"Ok, we are good again. Now let's go."

Luckily, the Slytherin Common Room was not far from the Potions Classroom and so it didn't take them too long to get there. Once in, Rose cast some spells to alert them of another person's arrival and then Albus took the cloak off of them and stuffed it into his robe pockets.

Rose wandered around the Potions' classroom, taking it in. It was odd not having been in it all year. She had always rather enjoyed the class but she did not miss the temperature. "Wait a second!" she hissed before drawing her wand and pointing it at herself, casting a warming charm. "We are bloody magic. Why the hell didn't we do this already?" The boys chuckled and mimicked her, casting the warming charm on themselves.

"Merlin, that's better," Scorpius sighed, grinning at Rose. But as had been the case recently every time he looked at her, he forgot what he was doing or saying and his mind just froze, taking in the sight. Even in the dim light, she was beautiful, a shining light in the darkness.

Albus coughed, or did he snicker?... Rose wasn't sure but it jerked out of her dorky gazing at Scorpius. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him it seemed and while she had tried to follow Dom and Roxies advice, he didn't seem to realize the flirting. _Was he just oblivious? Or was he purposefully trying to ignore her attempts because he didn't want to let her down?_

"Right so, this is the pot of Amortentia," he said leading the way to the front of the classroom where a large cauldron sat with a lid on top. Rose and Scorpius gathered around the table. "You ready?" Albus whispered hoarsely. Rose and Scorpius exchanged a look, slightly nervous. Did he really want to know these scents? Scorpius wondered with an edge of panic. _Would this alter his life in anyway? Was he prepared to know these smells?_ No matter his sudden misgivings, Albus was lifting the lid just enough to let a few tendrils of the potions scent to waft out.

Almost involuntarily, Scorpius felt himself taking a deep breath and immediately felt fuzzy and easy and light as air. The cookies his mother always made for him when he returned home from Hogwarts or when he was younger and was feeling slightly upset. In the next breath he was breathing in the smell of an early summer morning watching the sunrise and the smell of the grass lightly covered with dew. And lastly he smelled vanilla. He was puzzled by this last one, he couldn't remember using vanilla often but suddenly it clicked, it was the scent of the perfume Rose had gotten in France and hadn't stopped using since. Odd...he didn't know why Roses' perfume was in his list of smells…. He frowned and took a few steps away from the table that the cauldron rested on.

When Albus lifted the lid, Rose was tempted to just hold her breath and not bother to take a sniff of what she desired most. But her curiosity got the better of her and so she took a deep breath and a smile was immediately upon her face. She didn't realize such a heavenly smell could be contained in just a cauldron. The scent of Earl Grey tea, the one she drank every morning without fail with just a dab of honey mixed in. The smell of old books but not dusty, old books that had been used regularly with the binding starting to crack and the pages getting worn from use. And then finally she breathed in the final scent...it was hard to pinpoint, it was clean and fresh and sharp it reminded her of warmth and safety, like when she felt when she was in Scorpius's arms...what was it... _his cologne?_ The moment that thought entered her mind she flushed red and backed up quickly from the cauldron, her eyes flashing open in surprise.

Startled by his friends reactions, Albus tentatively took a small sniff. The relaxation that crept into his bones was so sudden that he almost dropped the lid onto the cauldron. The smell of his broomstick after he spent hours on it with his broom care kit. Sugar Quills, of course the best sweet of all time, he thought smugly before taking another breath to identify the third scent. It reminded him of the late nights in the library with Frederick but it wasn't the library. It was a soft smell one that made him feel whole and complete...like citrus but tinged with a woody smell...cedar? It reminded him of the oranges that Frederick typically ate in the library during their studying and the faint cedar smell that the boy always seemed to have on him. _Odd_ ….Albus thought.

Slowly he lowered the lid to cover up the scent of the tantalizing cauldron when the intruder charm started beeping, alerting them to cover up quickly. The three jumped into action and Albus whipped out the cloak and within seconds the trio was covered with Rose silencing the charm all just in time. The Potions' Classroom door creaked up slowly, this immediately keyed Albus into thinking that it wasn't a professor. No professor would need to creep into a classroom like that. Holding their breath, the trio waited for the intruder to enter.

"You!" Rose gasped, yanking off the cloak when they saw the two intruders.

"Us! What about you! What the hell do you three think you are doing here?" Freddie hissed.

"We could ask you the same thing," Scorpius pointed out as Albus rolled up the cloak.

"We had some business that we needed to deal with," James defended.

"Like what?" Albus asked.

"Getting us some Truth Serum...planning on having a little Truth and Dare over the holidays," Freddie replied.

"Really?" Scorpius asked, interest evident.

"Yeah, you can join us too, since you will probably be over at the burrow when we do it," James added. "Now anyway, what were you lot doing here?"

"Smelling the Amortentia. Albus said that it was ready and Scorp and I wanted to know what it smelled like to us."

"Wait, there is Amortentia in here?" James asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that cauldron there," Scorpius said pointing to the table the trio had just been around.

"Cool!" Freddie cried as he sauntered over to the table followed by James, yanking off the lid and taking a deep breath. Albus blinked in surprise. He had always been slightly envious of how confident his brother and cousin could be when faced with situations like this.

"Whoa…"James whispered as he backed away. "I knew it," he mumbled under his breath. Curious about what the potion had revealed to his brother, Albus knew it wasn't time to ask yet.

"Anyway," Freddie said, completely indifferent and almost unaffected by what he smelled. "Truth Serum. Yo, Al, where is it?"

Sighing and shaking his head, Albus raised a hand and pointed at the cupboard in the corner of the room. "Top shelf, silver cauldron. Vials in the shelf below it."

"Brilliant," James grinned, obviously over his realization from the love potion. Sauntering over, James grabbed a vial while Freddie readied the potion. Carefully, tipping the cauldron, the trio watched the clear liquid slide into the vial in a perfect stream. Satisfied by the amount they had received, Freddie tipped the cauldron back and James put a stopper in the vial.

"Well, thanks little brother. See you tomorrow," James said with a small salute before he and Freddie snuck back out.

"I guess that is our cue to leave too," Rose sighed. Nodding, Albus brought out the cloak again and threw it over the three of them.


	40. Truths Revealed

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Ok... so I'm back from Basic Training. I am so sorry I wasn't able to finish it like I planned on doing before I left. But no worries, I've got the next couple chapters already written and will be posted soon. I'm going to go ahead and try to finish this as soon as I can because I feel like it has been far too drawn out. So I apologize if the chapters aren't super great I have been gone from the world and writing for over two months now. But here they are. Don't hate me!

But here is Scorose and a bit of realization for Albus.

* * *

 **Truths Revealed**

James and Freddie never did use the Truth Serum over the Holiday Break. But they did bring it out the first night back. The two called all the remaining Potters and Weasleys, plus Scorpius. The group met in the Room of Requirement. It was James, Freddie and Roxanne's last year and so the cousins were all attempting as much "quality time" together as they could. Lily and Hugo were the last to arrive and the two had brought the Scamander twins who were in their year as well. This wasn't a problem because the twins were practically family anyway, their mother was Lily's godmother after all.

In all it was a decent sized group. James, Freddie, Roxanne, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius. "Alright. It's time for some friendly family Truth and Dare. Everyone, pass around this and take a sip each," James said holding up the vial of Veritaserum, still corked and stoppered from when it had been swiped almost a month ago. "Also, no matter the dare you have to do it. But there is also the rule of no bodily harm or risk of expulsion or anything like that. This is friendly, not trying to ruin each others' lives."

No one said anything as they passed around the vial. Albus felt a shiver creep up his spine as the clear, cold liquid brushed past his lips. The effect was immediate. He felt a tug at his gut and his eyes widened. For the first time since they started this game he felt fear trickle through him at what he might be forced to admit.

"Alright. Do me first," Freddie declared.

"Alrighty," Lorcan said leaning forward. His blonde hair was a replica of his mothers' and both he and his brother had inherited her dreamy-eyed look but only Lysander had received her obsession with magical creatures. While Lorcan preferred experimentations with spells. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Freddie scoffed. "What kind of Gryffindor would I be?"

"Alright...I dare you to dye your hair bright green. Not charm it, but actually dye it with muggle dye."

Everyone chuckled at this. "I'll take it." As soon as the words left his mouth a small box of bright green hair dye accompanied by a sink and a table appeared in the corner with a magic only known to the Room of Requirement. Hopping up Freddie walked over and began dying his hair. "Someone else go!" He called out as he began to massage the dye into his hair.

"Oh do me!" Lily cried.

"Hasn't everyone?" Lysander snickered under his breath only to earn a glare from Lily and a swift kick from Lorcan.

"Fine. Truth or Dare?" James asked.

"Hmmm….dare."

"Ok. I dare you to owl mum and dad and tell them about your most recent shag in detail."

Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at her brother before bringing out a sweet pout. "But Jamie, why would you want me to do that?"

"Partly out of laughs by imagining the looks on their faces. And partly just because I'm a horrible person."

"Ugh! Fine," she huffed, tossing her red hair over her shoulder and retrieving a quill and parchment from her bag. "You are horrible. Just you wait for your turn," she threatened as she began scribbling down her recent exploits onto parchment. "But first. Scorpius, truth or dare."

Scorpius jumped at the sudden attention and hesitated. "Truth…" he said slowly, obviously not keen to witness what a pissed off Lily Potter's dare would be.

"Wimp," she muttered. "Fine, who do you fancy?"

"Rose," he said simply before his eyes widened and he glanced nervously at Rose who sat frozen in place. His face flushed a horrible red and he looked like he wanted to disappear right there.

"I knew it!" Roxanne shouted. "Rose! Truth or dare!" The older cousin shouted out in eager excitement. Albus hadn't seen Roxanne that excited in a long time.

"Dare," Rose squeaked, not meeting Scorpius's eye. The blonde Slytherin in question looked mortified and ashamed and staring dejectedly at the floor.

"Snog Scorpius."

Scorpius's head shot up so fast, Albus wondered if the boy would receive whiplash. Rose let out another squeak and was already turning a bright red. The two sat frozen in place but Rose's eyes kept dashing to the blonde Slytherins with a look of nervous trepidation and lustful excitement.

"Well go on," Lily urged grinning madly. There were a few other smirks and knowing looks passed about the group but Albus was busy watching his best friends. Somehow they had ended up sitting on opposite sides of the circle. Lily's voice must have helped Rose unfreeze because shakily she stood up and jerkily walked across the circle to get to Scorpius, her eyes fixed on him and her face turning a heated red.

Her movements were stiff and tension filled and she kept licking her lips out of nerves. Scorpius remained seated as though he were a statue, his eyes wide and hopeful. The stiffness in her jerky movements caused Rose to miscalculate her balance, which caused her to stumble the last few steps. Faster than Albus could blink, Scorpius had jumped up to catch her before she fell.

Scorpius had his arms wound around Roses' waist and her hands were clutching his robes above his chest. They locked eyes and slowly they leaned in towards each other. Albus suddenly felt wrong for being present for this moment, he was intruding and it wasn't right but at the same time he couldn't tear his eyes away. He was riveted.

Faces only a few inches apart, Scorpius hesitated and paused, and pulled back almost imperceptibly. "Wait...Rose...do...is this just the dare….? Or...do you…." he whispered breathlessly, his words coming out in a disjointed tumble before Rose interrupted.

"It's not the dare, it's you Scorpius. It's you," she breathed.

That must have been the reassurance that Scorpius needed because he closed the distance swiftly and locked his lips to Roses'. And just like the first time that they had kissed all those years ago, Albus felt the atmosphere shift and time seemed to freeze. It was as if the universe was responding to this moment and approved.

Scorpius lifted Rose off the ground as they kissed, gripping each other tighter and earning a few wolf whistles as they did.

"Oi! Get a room!" Freddie ended up shouting after a while, causing the people in the room to laugh and Rose and Scorpius to break away with absurdly giddy, breathless looks on their faces.

"Sit down and we can continue playing the game," Hugo quipped with a roll of his eyes and a slightly disgusted look on his face after witnessing his sister snogging a bloke.

The two didn't say anything but wordlessly moved to sit down side by side, sitting incredibly close and hands intertwined.

Albus was beyond happy for them, he could tell it was something that should have happened months ago and had been a long time coming. He just knew that now he would have to deal with their sickening cuteness all the time.

"Alright, next," Hugo said clapping his hands together, taking control of the game once more. "James, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," he said almost to quickly, as though he were afraid of what his truth might reveal.

"I dare you…." Hugo said, squinting his eyes in deep thought. "To ask the girl you fancy out to Hogsmeade."

James shifted nervously and swallowed. "Do I...erghm...do I have to do it now because she is probably asleep and I'm not allowed in the girls dormitory…"

Hugo thought about this, while Albus was just perked up at the admission that there was a girl that his brother fancied. _Who was she? Did he know her? When had this happened?_ He had never seen his brother look so unsure.

"You can do it tomorrow then. But it was to be tomorrow and has to be in front of at least one witness so that there is proof that it happened."

James swallowed again and fiddled with his robes before nodding. "Deal."

"Next, Albus," Lysander said with a dreamy smile, turning his unnerving blue eyes on him. "Truth or Dare."

Albus thought over the possible repercussions of both outcomes. So far the dares had been in regards to making a move towards their special someone, but Albus didn't have a special someone... _did he? No. Not that he knew of..._ an image of Frederick started to form but he quickly brushed that aside before it could become full. On the other hand, the truths had been easy enough...but Lysander was an odd one…

"Albus," Lilly called with a smirk. "You've got to chose."

"Truth," he finally blurted out before he could second guess himself.

"What is your deepest secret," Lysander said without hesitation, in a completely unabashed and casual tone.

The answer was out before Albus could even process the question fully. "Oh, I'm gay." A second later, after his mind had processed the question and then the actual question he felt his eyes widen and his cheeks heat up. _Where had that come from?_ The potion had taken a hold of him and spoken without him realizing it. _What did this mean? Was he really gay?_

The room was silent, and even if there had been reactions, Albus wouldn't have heard, he was so absorbed in his own sudden revelation. "That can't be…." he whispered, a feeling of cold terror swept through him.

"Al, it's not a bad thing," Roxie assured him with a gentle smile. "We all support you," she said nodding to the circle who all nodded or gave him encouraging smiles.

Running his hands through his thick black hair, Albus just nodded faintly in response. The rest of the game continued on but Albus couldn't have paid attention if he had wanted to. _How was everyone else so calm about all this? Maybe because it wasn't affecting them? What would Frederick say?_ For some reason the reaction of the blonde Ravenclaw caused his stomach to clench and twist into knots.

Later that night, Albus just tossed and turned in his bed fretting over how the rest of his family would take this recent development and how Frederick would take the news. It was a downward spiral of thinking that continued to haunt him over the next couple weeks and months.


	41. Hogsmeade Date

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Hogsmeade Date**

Pacing in front of the large doors that lead to the outside, Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and readjusted his shirt once more before glancing at the time for about the tenth time in the last minute. His nerves were electric and he couldn't calm his racing heart. It was Valentine's Day. The day of all days for couples. And for once he had someone to spend it with that he actually cared for and wanted to spend it with. And he was a nervous wreck.

It had been a little over a month since the Truth or Dare night. He and Rose had adjusted well to their new feelings for each other and everything seemed perfect. But today would be their first actual date, besides the occasional picnic by the lake that they had held. What if she laughed at his attempts at being romantic? He had taken it upon himself to plan something really special for her, making the whole day a surprise. But what if she laughed? Snorting at the idea he shook his head, of course she would laugh. This was Rose. His best friend of the last six years, the person who knew him better than anyone and who call him out on any idiocy. She would laugh at his corny attempts but hopefully that would actually work out well for him in the end.

"Mate, stop fidgeting. You know girls, they have to be fashionably late and Kat has to get ready too, so that will double the time," Albus sighed, glancing at his watch too.

James had followed through with his dare and the next day, taking Albus as his wingman, he had tracked down Kat and asked her to go with him to Hogsmeade. After berating him for taking so long to finally ask, the tiny blonde had finally agreed with a giddy squeal. The other Potter in question, looked to be just as nervous as Scorpius felt. The two exchanged an understanding look and nod before glancing away.

"What are you all waiting on?" Frederick asked, descending the stairs from the Ravenclaw tower and seeing the small group of anxious males pacing nervously. The majority of the Hogwarts crowd had already dispersed for a love filled day, making the foyer decently empty.

"Waiting on their dates, acting like a bunch of anxious pansies," Albus joked, but quickly averted his eyes from the Ravenclaw.

Scorpius frowned slightly, his best friend had been acting oddly since his truth serum revelation and he was getting worried. He had tried bringing up the topic again but Albus had always brushed the concern aside. And the odd behavior only intensified around Frederick. He really needed to talk to Albus about the situation and soon, before the boy did something he might regret.

Frederick merely chuckled and exchanged a few pleasantries with James before going to stand beside Albus, who looked elated and miserable. Before Scorpius could ask to speak with his friend quietly for a moment, a noise caught his attention and he promptly swiveled around to face the dungeon stairs.

Rose and Kat both ascended looking beautiful in their own ways but Scorpius only had eyes for his redheaded beauty. Feeling his breath catch, he managed a dumbstruck smile at the sight of her. She wore dark jeans paired with a dark blue cashmere sweater that made her eyes sparkle and her curls had been slightly tamed into ringlets. He felt horribly inadequate in his own light blue long sleeve and dark brown leather jacket.

When she got next to him, he grasped her hand in his and gave her a soft peck, relishing in the warmth that the contact with her gave him. "You look gorgeous, love," he whispered to which she merely beamed at him. Without further words the two walked off out the doors, content in their own bubbles.

Similar exchanges went on between James and Kat and soon those two were on their way as well, leaving Albus and Frederick alone in the Great Hall.

* * *

"So….I actually can't go to Hogsmeade today. I have to catch up on this load of homework and Quidditch plans. I'm really sorry I can't join you today," he apologized.

He wasn't lying. Albus felt overwhelmed by the amount of work he was having to do. But that was only part of the reason. He wasn't sure if he could handle spending an entire day in Hogsmeade alone with Frederick on Valentine's Day. It wouldn't help his current confused state.

Albus was a bundle of nerves. Ever since his realization about his sexuality a month ago he had been torn up in nerves and hadn't been sleeping well. The only thing that seemed to calm him was being with Frederick but that also excited his nerves into an erratic frenzy, it was druglike, is the only feeling he could compare it too.

He had yet to admit his new found secret to his friend yet, unsure of how to start that conversation and unsure of if he wanted an actual response, or what response he would want in regards to that topic. And today had to be Valentines' Day of all days! He cursed the Headmistress' choice in Hogsmeade dates. So, he felt that the best course of action would be to merely avoid the village all together.

"That sounds good. Mind if I stay? I could use some help on the work," Frederick asked, tilting his head nervously at inviting himself over.

"Yeah! I'd like that," Albus chirped before he could stop himself. "I mean, are you sure you want to miss out on Hogsmeade? Nothing you had to do?"

"Not really, I'm good with just spending the day with you," Frederick admitted with a small shrug, the words brought a blush to his cheeks, a blush matched by Albus's own.

"Great...sounds like a plan...umm….so you want to head to the library then?"

"Sure."

Albus could handle the library. It was sacred space for him and Frederick. It would be as though nothing had changed. They would laugh and joke, study and swap stories and Frederick would sketch and refuse to show Albus what he was drawing. He felt confident that could handle a Valentine's Day spent in this form.

And the day was spent in exactly that form. The two boys relished in the nearly empty tower, spending a majority of their time in the library but also wandering around the empty corridors and sneaking into the kitchens for some snacks. It was a perfect day and Albus even managed to push past his nerves and anxiety and simply relax and enjoy himself in Fredericks' presence.

* * *

"So what is first on this surprise date?" Rose asked as they neared the village, walking hand in hand with the Slytherin.

"Depends, how hungry are you?"

"Is that even a question? I'm a Weasley, I'm always hungry," she scoffed.

Grinning Scorpius merely nodded. "Great, then first we go eat." He gently tugged on her hand to lead her in the proper direction.

"Merlin, please tell me we aren't going to Madam Puddifoots," she gasped in horror.

"Hell no, it's supposed to be a pleasurable date one to be remembered with happiness not mortification."

Giggling, Rose contented herself to be led without question. They stopped at the Three Broomsticks and Scorpius promptly dragged her to a secluded corner booth.

"I made reservations a couple weeks ago," he explained as he gestured for her to slide into the booth first. She did, her feet just barely scraping the floor as they dangled off the seat. "I also, requested a special meal. Hope you don't mind."

Eyebrows raised with inquiry, she shook her head. She trusted that he would pick out good foods. It was at this time that one of the barmaids swept by and placed two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, topped with thick whipped cream on the table. Happily cupping her hands around the warm mug, she scooped some whipped cream onto her finger and into her mouth. _Why did that simple movement do so many things to him and his mind?_ "What else do you have planned for the day?"

"That you will just have to wait and see," he teased, dabbing a glob of whipped cream onto her tiny nose, eliciting an indignant shriek. She retaliated by scooping up more of her whipped cream and smearing it across his face.

"No fair! I just did a dab."

"Not my fault you can't best me," she replied smugly.

"Oh really?"

His mischievous gleam was matched by hers and before he realized it they were both coated in whipped cream after magically multiplying the amount in their mugs. By the time the waitress came back around with their meals they were breathless with laughter and almost unrecognizable with cream all over their hair and faces. The woman didn't comment but merely placed the food on the table and left with a small smile on her lips.

Looking at Rose trying to drag her tongue around her mouth to claim some of the sugary goodness that enveloped her face, Scorpius felt a sudden surge of love for the woman. The thought of love didn't even make him cringe or panic as it had in past moments. But still the sudden acceptance of the thought struck him and he knew he should tell her at some point. No not at some point. He needed to tell her today. It was Valentine's Day after all, it was the perfect day for it. He was so filled with the sudden feeling of euphoria that he just had to let it out and tell her, tell the world. _But what if she didn't feel the same?_ The sudden thought intruded into his bubble, bringing his mood crashing down. But he couldn't dwell on that. No. He loved her. He probably had always loved her. And she wouldn't reject him for it. Even if she didn't feel the same, he had to tell her.

But looking at her now, he knew it wasn't that time yet. Because they were covered in whipped cream and in the middle of a crowded pub and while the moment was perfectly them, it wasn't right for telling her how he felt. _Merlin, he was starting to sound like Albus with all these thoughts of timing,_ he thought. Chuckling at her antics, he decided to distract himself from his thought of telling her how he felt, so he leaned forward and captured her lips with his and savored the sweetness that accompanied the kiss as he deepened it with her eager responses.

He would never get over the fact that he was finally able to kiss her. To snog her senseless like he had fantasized so often about over the past year. Each kiss seemed to be better than the last and that just made him want to kiss her more and more.

When they finally broke apart, Rose waved her wand and cleaned them both of the mess they had made and they started eating keeping up a pleasant conversation between the two of them. Their conversation continued to flow easily as they wandered to the next locations he had thought of for their day. The two just happy and content with holding hands and stealing kisses randomly. Though, as the day progressed, Scorpius felt more and more nervous about the proclamation he felt he had to announce.

"So have you looked into internships for the summer?" Rose asked, dragging him from his nerve wracked thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm going to be sending a letter out on Monday requesting an interview for the internship at the Department. And right now I'm just trying to think up references I can give. Obviously Hagrid would be one, I'm thinking Neville too, and my father still has sway up there so that should help. I just feel like I should have another but I can't decide who."

"You could always ask my mom or dad if you wanted, or Uncle Harry. I'm sure they would love to put in a good word for you. Oh, you should ask Aunt Luna, she does work with a lot of magizoologist and so she should have connections with that department. She could probably help."

"That's an idea. I'll write her a letter tomorrow asking if she would be up for it. But yeah, I never thought about her. She is pretty renowned now with all her discoveries. What about you?"

"I'm in the same boat I think. I need the references but I'm not sure who. I can't use my parents or uncles, it just wouldn't feel right. I might ask Professor Vector since he is in Charms, or our Diplomacy and Law professor. My language classes are mostly self-taught, the professor just gives small guidance so I don't feel comfortable asking him."

"Ask my Uncle Blaise. He has become very influential on the international community so I think he has connections and so does my Aunt Daphne, they both love you. And dad could probably put in a word too. Or ask Professor McGonagall, pretty sure you are her favorite student, she'd love to write something up."

"Yeah, that's an idea. I'll write to Blaise and Daphne tomorrow as well and set up a meeting with the Headmistress. Do you really think she would be up for it though?"

"Of course, she adores you. Not that she would actually say that. You are brilliant and have already helped her with inter-house cooperation ideas, which is perfect for international development. She'll do it for you."

"I hope so. It's just I know for the first summer it's just general knowledge but towards the end and next summer we are supposed to start narrowing our focus on specific regions and I'm not sure which region I'd want. Asia sounds fascinating but so does Eastern Europe."

"If I know you, you will work out some way to specialize in both and be overly spectacular in both while you're at it."

Rose blushed at the compliment but didn't argue, causing Scorpius to beam in triumph.

The day was winding to a close and the two slowly started walking back towards the castle. The wind was picking up and Rose shivered against it, gripping her sweater closer around her. Noticing the action, Scorpius slid out of his leather jacket without even thinking and draped it around her petite shoulders.

"Scorp, you didn't have to do that," she protested as she wrapped the jacket tighter around her. The jacket seemed to dwarf her even further and made her look far more adorable than Scorpius deemed fair.

"Nonsense, and yes I did. I can't have my girl cold now can I?"

She blushed at his choice of words but pressed on. "But now you'll get cold."

"Nah, I'm good," he grinned and sent her a wink, though in all reality now that the jacket was off he was realizing just how cold it actually was. "Besides, I'm a wizard, I can just cast a warming charm," he replied as he flourished his wand and did just that.

"I could have done the same," she responded defiantly.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to be romantic in gifting my jacket to you. Plus, I like seeing you in it," he added softly, his cheeks burning slightly at the admission.

"Oh really?" she asked, a flirtatiously coy smile crossing her lips. "Does this mean I can start stealing some of your sweaters too?"

"Possibly, so long as you don't steal everything, leaving me with nothing to wear."

"Aww well that just ruins my plans of getting you naked then," she joked, before she realized her implication and turned a bright red.

"Not that I was wanting that. I was just joking. I mean you look very good shirtless….like unfair good...but that doesn't mean I was implying that I was ready for….for that stuff...I mean maybe in time...we could...but not...not now…." she was floundering with her words, turning redder and redder as she spoke. Scorpius could only stare in bewilderment.

"Rose, calm down. I know you weren't implying anything. I'm not ready for that step either," he assured her. She breathed a sigh of relief but he couldn't let her off the hook that easy. "So you've been picturing me shirtless have you?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Urgh!" she huffed out a scream and whacked him on the shoulder. "Prat."

Catching her fists, he chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm your prat." Leaning down, he gave her another kiss. He felt her embarrassment fading away as she returned the kiss.

They finally reached the castle doors, when he not very subtly pulled her aside for a bit more time of them just together in their uninterrupted bubble of happiness.

"I had a great time with you Rose," he said, feeling a dorky grin spreading across his face. "I mean, not that I thought I wouldn't. But it was nice. A wonderful first real date."

"An amazing first real date," she agreed, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Think you want to accompany me on the next Hogsmeade trip?" he asked, a sudden feeling of nervous worry gripping him as he panicked at the thought of her possibly rejecting the idea.

"I'd love that Scorpius. I really would. I'd love to spend all future Hogsmeade trips with you," she admitted shyly. "Even after Hogwarts is over."

That admission caused a warm feeling spread throughout all his extremities that was stronger than any warming charm and he knew he wouldn't get another opportunity that day and he had to tell her now before he officially chickened out and lost his nerve.

"Really? Great, because I can't imagine spending mine any other way. And I mean it too...because I…..I love you Rose."


	42. An Old Snog

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Had to add a little drama with Albus and Frederick. Can't have it all perfect. But as I think I've said before. I'm not great at writing conflict so just go with it.

* * *

 **An Old Snog**

"Al, you can't keep avoiding him," Rose sighed, glancing at her cousin who was stubbornly staring at the ceiling while lounging on Scorpius's bed. The owner of the bed was currently using her lap as a pillow as she ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair.

"I'm not avoiding him."

"Oh really? So what do you call not going to anywhere but work and our houses?" Scorpius scoffed.

"I've been busy," the bespectacled boy shrugged, his tone guarded and clipped.

"That's a load of bullshit if I ever heard it. You've done nothing but mope around for the past two weeks," Rose snorted.

"Seriously, though. Term starts tomorrow and you have every class but one with him. You are going to have to speak to him eventually," Scorpius pointed out.

Albus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, accidentally knocking his glasses off his face in the process. "I know. I just don't know how to act around him. How to tell him….tell him how I feel. What if he never wants to speak to me again? He made it pretty clear that I was not his favorite person and I just went and buggered it all. I don't even know if he will even look at me now."

"Oh he will," Rose assured him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a girl. We can sense these things." Both boys gave her a reproachful look. "Ok fine, Kat and Annabelle were pointing it out to me, and so have Dom and Roxie. But even I've noticed."

"But how? He probably hates me right now. No, actually I know that he hates my guts."

"He won't hate you. He's just upset and hurt by your idiocy." Scorpius assured him.

"How did you bugger everything up again? You never officially told us what happened," Rose pressed gently.

"It's nothing. Just me being stupid and not thinking and being a right git."

"Well that explains so much," Scorpius said with a roll of his eyes. The response was a pillow to his face. Further conversation though was cut off by Astoria Malfoy calling the trio down for lunch.

* * *

The incident in question had occurred roughly two weeks prior to the trio's conversation in Scorpius's room. Scorpius and Rose had just received notice that they had been made Head Boy and Girl and Albus was again Quidditch Captain. The trio had just finished celebrating and Albus had left to join Frederick for their almost daily late lunch. Given their busy schedules over the summer due to their different internships, the two had made a point of still getting together almost every day if not a couple days a week to have lunch.

Albus never wanted to miss their lunch dates- _no! Not dates. Definitely not dates._ _But meetings? Lunch encounters….?_ He didn't know the right words but it couldn't be called a date. That would only solidify his sudden realized feelings for the boy and he wasn't sure if he could handle that much solidification yet.

The two had met like every other day at the Leaky, but the moment he got there, Albus noticed something was off. There was a tense feeling in the air that he couldn't shake. But he was determined to enjoy his meal with his friend. Merlin how he was beginning to hate that word.

Frederick was already there and looking pointedly at the menu, when Albus slid into the opposite booth, the Ravenclaw barely gave a nodded indication that he noticed his presence.

"Hey," Albus tried. Not much of a response so he pressed on. "Guess what, Rose and Scorp got Head Boy and Girl. No surprise there really, I mean it is Scorp and Rose. And I'm Quidditch Captain again. I'm thinking a third straight cup victory is going to be a great way to establish my legacy in Hogwarts," he joked.

Frederick had given him a wane smile but continued on keeping his eyes trained on the menu. Frowning slightly at the lack of response, Albus picked up his own menu and skimmed over it, though he knew that was pointless because he got the same thing every time. As did Frederick so looking at the menu was just a means of the other boy not acknowledging him. Tossing the menu aside, Albus kept his eyes trained on his friend and tried to determine what was wrong. He hadn't forgotten a birthday, that had been celebrated last month. There hadn't been anything in the papers… _what was wrong? Had something happened at work?_

He remained silent until the waitress came. It was the same one from two Christmas's ago, the one he had snogged at the party. He couldn't remember her name for the life of him but she still knew him, giggling as she gave him a flirtatious smile and wink. Brushing her hand against his as she took the menus.

But she didn't leave immediately. Instead she hung around the table, ignoring Frederick completely. "Hey Al...how have you been?"

"I've been good thanks. And you?" he asked politely, though he was rather annoyed that she was still there.

"Oh I'm great. I actually just got a new apartment a week ago. I'm officially moved in and I'm having a bit of a get together with some friends. I was wondering if you might want to drop by," she asked flashing a sexy smile.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking of how much fun we had at the last party and thought we might be able to pick up where we left off," she said sending him a wink. It was all he could manage to keep the disbelief and shock off his face.

"Oh wow…." he managed a strangled, weak laugh. "Um...that's a nice…um...tempting...offer. But I don't think I'd be able to manage it. I've been pretty busy with my internship lately and school is starting up again, so I have to get ready for that."

"That's right, I heard you're going in as an Unspeakable...that's so mysterious," she said lustily, as she brushed her hand against his shoulder as though she was removing some dust but left her hand lingering.

"Yeah….mysterious...and very strenuous work, so you can see why I can't attend your house welcoming party."

"Well, if you change your mind. You know how to find me," she said sending one last wink in his direction before finally sauntering off.

Still bewildered by the encounter, Albus turned to Frederick in hopes of exchanging a look about the ridiculousness and cracking a few jokes. But Frederick was staring intently at the table, his fingers fiddling furiously with the napkin on the table.

"Frederick?" No response. "Frederick. Could you say something? Look at me at least? What is with you today?" Albus huffed.

The boy finally looked up. His green eyes heavy with irritation and _jealousy?_ that couldn't be the right emotion he was seeing. _Could it? Could Frederick be jealous of the attention he was receiving from the waitress? Did Frederick want attention from the waitress?_ The thought sent a hot wave of jealous rage sweep over him at the thought but brushed it aside.

"Sorry about all that honestly. I don't know where it all came from. Honest, we had one drunk party night together like three years ago. I don't even remember her name," he said in defense of himself, as though he had to justify his actions for some reason.

"Have a lot of those do you?"

The question caught him off guard. "A lot of what?"

"Random girls, random snogs at random parties."

"Yeah I guess. Fourth and Fifth Year are a bit of a blur of parties and girls but I mean, that was normal. I'm sure you have your fair share of snogging sessions with girls in broom closets."

This seemed to infuriate Frederick even further. "No. I wouldn't know much about it. I wasn't the womanizer you were," he hissed.

Albus blinked. He knew he wasn't a saint by any means but he hadn't so much as glanced at a girl in over a year, and especially knowing that he didn't swing that way he barely noticed them. "Where is all this coming from? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"I haven't snogged a girl since the end of Fifth Year. So what's the big deal?"

"Nothing. I said just forget it."

"No I can't forget it. I mean are you jealous or something? Do you want a girlfriend or something?"

"No! I don't want a _girl_ friend!" he spat angrily.

"Than what do you want!"

Frederick opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it and looked away.

"What is it Frederick? Say whatever it is! What is bothering you? Because there was something before whats her face even got here."

"I'm just wondering if I've been wasting my time," he muttered under his breath.

"Wasting your time on what? Your job? You're great at it and you'll make history in it."

"Not my job I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about! What has your wand in a knot?"

"This! Us!"

"What are you saying? What us? We're friends, what else is there?" Albus shrugged and gave a forced chuckle, though the words pained him to say it. He didn't want to be just friends but he couldn't scare Frederick away by saying that. Though the whole conversation was throwing him for a loop.

"Friends. Yeah. You know for someone so observant you can be real thick," Frederick muttered, looking as though he had been slapped.

"What are you talking about Frederick. Please, talk to me, what is wrong?"

"You know what Albus, just don't worry about it. Forget I said anything, forget this whole conversation," Frederick muttered there was silence for a moment, before the man continued. "You know, you should just go accept the waitresses invite to 'pick up where you left off'. Might be more observant with her on your lap, than to the stuff right in front of your face."

Albus frowned. And it was at that moment that the said waitress had returned with their meals in hand. She flashed another smile at Albus, who glanced at her and then back at Frederick who was staring at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. And then with a sudden flash of spiteful rage, Albus's hand flashed out and caught the waitress's hand.

"You know what, on second thought. I think I might manage to make it to your party after all," he said, though his voice wasn't even remotely cheerful and he didn't even look at her as he said it, his eyes locked on Frederick. "Send me an owl with your address. Can't wait to pick up where we left off."

The girl squealed and gushed about how great it would be for him to be there but Albus didn't hear her. His mind was swirling with an intense heat of anger. Fredericks eyes were a mess of emotions. When suddenly the Ravenclaw got up, bumping the table as he did and shutting up the waitresses excited ramble.

"Hope you enjoy your next random session. Don't bother about lunches anymore. I can see that it was a waste after all. Wouldn't want to intrude on something that you would rather observe." With that, Frederick spun around and walked out. Leaving Albus to be crushed by a sudden cold dread filled with regret over his actions. _What had he been thinking? What had he done? What had just happened?_

A few minutes later, Albus regained the use of his limbs and he numbly stood and just walked out of the pub, leaving the food untouched and the waitress still rambling.


	43. Interrupted Sessions

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

A little Scorose fluff because we can't forget them, because admittedly I kind of have because I've been feeling more muse for Albus and Frederick.

Plus this is a pretty short chapter. Hope you don't mind! I'm going to try and do more Scorose fluff, the ending is going to be a lot of that...but yeah...here you go.

* * *

 **Interrupted Sessions**

"Anything we can help you with?" Scorpius asked with a sigh as Rose scooted off his lap, red with embarrassment. The two had been enjoying a private moment in their new Head Dorms before his best friend had stormed in and plopped down on one of the nearby armchairs, obviously not caring about the moment he was intruding on.

As much as he loved his best friend, the bloke couldn't have chosen a worse moment. He sighed as he watched Rose rebutton her blouse, her lips swollen from his kisses and her hair an absolute mess from his fingers but he didn't think that the mass of curls could look any sexier. His own hair was sticking up at all ends, his tie was somewhere on the floor and his own shirt was almost all the way undone but he didn't even bother redoing it all. He was hoping that he and his girlfriend could pick things up again soon. Because bloody hell she was sexy and gorgeous and he really needed to be kissing her again.

"Sorry for interrupting," Al sighed, at least his apologetic look seemed sincere. Plus it was Albus, anyone else and Scorpius would have just sent them away without a second thought. Because with Rose in the room, she was really his only thoughts. But Albus was an exception, he was always an exception because it had always been the three of them. "I just can't be out there. He's out there and he still won't look at me or talk to me. I can't study or play Quidditch or do anything because he is a part of all of that! Fuck me!"

"Dude, you need to talk to him," Scorpius insisted. The trio had been over this multiple times before over the past month but it was all talking in circles by this point. Albus was miserable and he couldn't bring himself to talk to the bloke who had done it.

"And say what? What do I say! There is nothing that I can say that can fix anything."

"Yes there is and you know it. Just tell him how you feel about him and that you're sorry for that day in the Leaky. Just come clean and it will all be fine."

"I can't just tell him that. How do I even start that conversation?"

"I don't know but you can't keep doing this miserableness. This is your Seventh Year and you have to be able to focus on something other than how miserable you feel. And that won't happen until you talk to him. And the sooner the better," Scorpius insisted.

"Do it tonight. Don't think about it. Don't plan it. Don't wait for the perfect moment Albus. Just go up to him and just let it out," Rose advised.

"You're right…" Albus sighed. Scorpius raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Rose. Had they finally gotten through to the guy?

"Where will he be tonight?" Scorpius asked.

"Probably the library…." Albus said trailing off.

"Then go there. Go stake it out if you have to. Don't leave until you have talked to him. Go, now," Rose pressed.

"Yeah, you're right," Albus said, climbing out of the arm chair and turning to leave the room. "Oh and don't think I don't realize that you are just so insistent because you just want to continue your snog session once I leave," he called back with a smirk before he left the room.

"Oh what are we going to do with him?" Scorpius sighed with a chuckle.

"I don't know, but I do hope things work out with them. They would be such a cute couple. And Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry would love him. James and Lily already do."

"Whoa, let them regain their friendship first before shoving them into an actual relationship."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, but it needs to happen. They are perfect for each other. They just don't realize it yet. Well they do, but they won't admit it."

"Yeah, sure. But you know Albus was right about something...and as much as I would love to compare notes on how cute and perfect Albus and his man crush would be together, I would much rather pick up where we were a few minutes ago."

"Oh really?" she asked with a coy smile coming to her lips and her eyes sparkling. "Care to remind me what it was we were doing before we got interrupted?"

"I'd be delighted. But it'd be so much easier to show you," he said leaning forward, so that she leaned back to lay down on the couch. "First, these buttons were not in the way," he said as he began nuzzling her neck with his lips as his hands swiftly re-unbuttoned her blouse. "You know, it'd probably just be best if the whole shirt was just out of the way," he smirked as he tossed the blouse to the floor.

Giggling, she reached her hands up to bring him down closer to her. "You know, I think my memory is starting to come back, but I think we need to be equal before it returns fully." And with that his shirt was tossed on the ground as well. Stealing her lips with a passionate kiss, Scorpius let his hands wander, enjoying her soft moans and her hands tracing over his back and chest.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, he was to absorbed in his girlfriends gorgeous body, - _how the hell had he gotten so lucky?_ \- but suddenly the door was swinging open once more, jolting the two apart with alarming speed. Bloody hell, they needed to change the Heads' password.

Luckily it was just Albus again, who looked elated and breathless and in a state of shock. Which was fortunate because it took the raven-haired man a moment to register the half-dressed state of his best friends.

"Oh fuck!" he cried turning and shielding his eyes when he keyed into what he had interrupted.

"Yeah, not any more!" Scorpius quipped, which earned a laugh from both Rose and Albus. Not that the two had ever gone that far yet, but like with all things the three could still joke about it.

"Alright, so I'll make it quick, so you two can get back to...well...you two," Albus said spinning around again, deciding he didn't care about the fact that Scorpius was just in his boxers and Rose just in her knickers and bra. "I took your advice. I talked to him. I told him exactly how I felt. Told him everything."

"That's great Albus! What did he say? How did he react?"

"I don't know actually. It's all a blur. But I kind of exploded everything on him and then ran away after I kissed him."


	44. Kiss and Run

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

This whole this is Albus and Frederick loveliness. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Kiss and Run**

Spurred by his talk with Rose and Scorpius, Albus knew what he had to do. Actually he was really just running on pure adrenaline. Literally, he was sprinting through the corridors trying to find the Ravenclaw who wouldn't leave his mind. He had no plan and that thought alone terrified him but instead of dwelling on how unprepared he felt he just ran. The library had been the first place he went to but their secluded corner was empty of his Ravenclaw, though the Second Year Hufflepuffs' did give him rather bewildered looks when he ran up to their table.

Now he was running aimlessly, trying to piece together something of what he wanted to say. Suddenly it clicked as to where Frederick might be. Darting down a corridor and hopping the stairs three at a time, he sprinted to the spot. It was a small alcove that the two had spent a few lazy Saturdays with Frederick sketching away. The man claimed it was the best spot in the castle to sketch because it gave the best lighting. Albus hadn't understood it but hadn't questioned it. Plus it gave a decent view of the Quidditch field and was serenely quiet.

Finally reaching the sixth floor, where the alcove was located, he skidded to a halt. Desperate to regain his breath, Albus spotted a muscular figure hunched in the alcove, sketch book in hand. Marching straight up to Frederick, still panting from his exertion of energy, Albus stopped right behind the mans' shoulder.

"Frederick!" he realized he might have shouted that a little louder than he had planned based on the nearly three foot jump that Frederick gave. Whirling around, the Ravenclaw gaped when he saw Albus. Finally standing in front of him, any thoughts on what to say vanished and Albus merely stood there opening and shutting his mouth stupidly, panting all the while. It was embarrassing.

"What do you want?" Frederick asked, recovering first.

"You!" Albus blurted out.

Eyebrows skyrocketing into his hairline, Frederick stared at Albus. Spurred by his sudden ability to form a word, Albus unleashed everything.

"You, Frederick. I want you. I"m fucking gay damn it. Realized I was half a year ago. But even before then you were always on my mind. That's why I haven't had any random snogs, because I was always with you. Plus, I only ever did that because I thought that's what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to snog girls. But it never felt right. Being with you felt right. I can't stop fucking thinking about you all the damn time! And you being mad at me and not being around has messed with my mind and it's ruined me! OK, I'm fucking miserable without you with me. And I'm sorry if this totally freaks you out but I have to tell you how I feel. How I've felt for months now. And I'm sorry I was a git at the Leaky and I'm still not sure what actually started all that and why you were so mad at me in the first place. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please forgive me. I can't stand it any longer. And if you don't feel the same I get that. It will suck. Like majorly suck but I can handle being friend-zoned if it means you are still in my life." Albus gasped. He felt light-headed. _What all had he said?_ It was a blur in all honesty. _Was he about to pass out?_ He felt like it was possible. "So now you know," he finally sighed. Frederick stood frozen, eyes wide and with the most ridiculously adorable look on his face. But no words came in response. "And I really want to kiss you!" Albus cried out, before leaning forward to bring Fredericks head down to his and kissed him full on the mouth.

It was as if fireworks were going off. This was what it meant to kiss someone, he realized suddenly. _Holy shit he was kissing Frederick!_ The thought coursed through him and he promptly let go and back pedaled out of the arms that he hadn't realized Frederick had wrapped around him. Blinking rapidly, trying to shake the fuzz that had clouded his mind, he stared at Frederick with wide eyes. But just as Frederick opened his mouth to respond in some way, Albus let out a small squeak and sped away. _What was he twelve?_ He thought in humiliation. He ran all the way to the Head Dorms where he again interrupted his cousin and best friend but he couldn't care less. He had kissed Frederick and Frederick had kissed him back. It was amazing! And he had run away…..Damn.

* * *

It was two days after his kiss and run and Albus hadn't seen Frederick. In all honesty, he had stayed locked up in his dorm, humiliated and still numb to what he had done, to what had happened. Plus it had been the weekend and so there hadn't been a need to leave really. But his roommates wouldn't let him be anymore, claiming that he needed to eat something or at least see the outside of his four post bed, and eventually dragged him out to have dinner.

Albus moved on autopilot. Reliving the moment of kissing Frederick over and over again, blissfully content in that memory and desperately blocking out all of the humiliating truths he had revealed before then. Absentmindedly chewing on some potatoes, he didn't realize that the very man whom he had just been daydreaming about now stood behind him.

"Albus?" Freezing, Albus spun around quickly and looked intensely at Frederick, his heart pounding and feeling his breath catch as he took in the sight of the man. Chatter had ceased among the friends around him and he could feel everyone, especially Rose and Scorpius, watching intently.

"Frederick, hi."

"Hey...do you think we could talk? After dinner I mean. Just-just the two of us?" the Ravenclaw asked, glancing at the surrounding people.

"Yeah sure. I'm-I'm finished now if you want to go now-to talk I mean," Albus blurted out. What had happened to his ability to form a coherent sentence?

"Yeah, OK," Frederick nodded, backing away so Albus could stand and follow him. The two walked until they had returned to the alcove, the scene of the kiss. Albus felt himself flushing at the mere thought of it. Had Frederick returned them to this spot to tell him how much he despised what Albus had said? Swallowing hard at the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, Albus forced himself to look up into the green eyes he had memorized, the eyes that found their way into his dreams.

"Why have you been avoiding me? I've been trying to find you to talk to you for the past two days now."

"Sorry, I kind of haven't left my room. I was afraid of what you might say," Albus admitted. It was as if he was under Veritaserum again.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Frederick scoffed. "Why would you hide, especially after you claimed to practically be in love with me. You didn't give me a chance to tell you how I felt," he added in a softer tone.

"That's just it. I was afraid to know how you felt. To hear that you didn't feel the same. I was a coward. I wasn't in Gryffindor for a reason you know," Albus pointed out, feeling his ears burning at his admission.

"Albus, you really think I don't feel the same way about you? For Merlin's sake! I've had a crush on you for almost two years now, practically since we started being friends. I'm gay too, always known I was too. That's why I've never had any girlfriends, or ever cared to have one."

"You had a crush on me?" Albus whispered, his eyes widening. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was what he had been dying to hear for months now but now that it was happening he couldn't believe that it was true.

"Yes, you dolt. Here, look at these if you don't believe me," Frederick sighed and withdrew the secret sketch book that Albus had bought him two Christmas's ago from his bag. Receiving it, Albus held it tentatively between his fingers. _What were sketches supposed to prove? Was he actually ready to see what he had been curious about for the past two years now?_ Nervously, Albus glanced at Frederick again who was blushing furiously but gave a nod to go ahead and look anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Albus flipped open the book to the first page. It was a picture of him. It was a portrait, of him sitting across the table, laughing. The next was one of him writing something. Another of him playing the guitar. Another of him asleep with his head on his hand. The next was just him smiling. The one after was him flying. The pictures continued in this fashion until he reached the very last page. It was a sketch of the two of them, embraced in a kiss.

"You can see why I never wanted you to see what I was drawing. I didn't want you to think I was a creep or a stalker or something. But you've been my muse for a while now. That's why I was so upset at the Leaky. Seeing that waitress flirting with you, it just snapped, I figured you were actually straight and really only saw me as a good friend, another Scorpius or something. That you'd never see me as anything more, like I wanted you to."

"You should have said something then! Like you said, I'm observant, but apparently I'm not observant about my own life. It took a truth serum to make me realize that I was gay," he chuckled, still staring at the sketch book. "So you actually like me, like you want to be in a relationship with me?" he asked looking up from the sketches and to stare at the man in front of him.

"Yes. I want to be with you," Frederick said stepping forward shyly. Realizing what was about to happen, Albus felt his mouth go dry. They were about to kiss again and while he had done so already, then he hadn't had a moment to prepare, he had just gone for it. Now he had time to think and feel his mouth go dry and his heart speed up and his palms get clammy.

And then Fredericks' lips were on his and it was gentle and sweet and made the world seem to freeze around him. Throwing himself into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Fredericks' shoulders and entangled his fingers in the curly hair while Fredericks' arms snaked around him, pulling him even closer.


	45. Graduation

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

This is just a little catch up on how everyone is doing and everyone's future plans. Next chapter is the last one. Woo!

* * *

 **Graduation**

Blinking her eyes sleepily, Rose groaned as she twisted to look at her alarm clock. Why had she set it for so early? It took her a moment for her thoughts to form and when she realized the reason she sprang from bed, alive with renewed energy. It was Graduation Day. It was her last day as a Hogwarts student. She couldn't decide if she wanted to grin madly or cry. So she put all those emotions aside for the moment and set about getting ready. She took a longer shower than normal and hoped that Scorpius hadn't planned on getting up early for a shower too.

Thinking of her boyfriend brought a happy smile to her face. They had been together for a little over a year now and it was perfect. He could match her in wits and make her laugh but he was there for the serious moments too. When they cuddled up on the couch in the Head Dorms' lounge to read she fit perfectly with her head on his chest. And if that wasn't a sign then she didn't know what was.

But he made her happy. And now they were going to be starting work at the Ministry in three weeks. It was going to be just enough time for them to settle into their new apartment together. It had taken some convincing of their parents to let them move in together but they had finally whittled down Ron and Draco. It was a quaint little one bedroom apartment above one of the new stores on Diagon Alley. And it was fortunately just a building down from the apartment that Albus and Frederick had gotten themselves. So the four of them would be able to hang out whenever they weren't all working.

Stepping out of the shower, Rose defogged the mirror and set to work on dealing with her hair, she had discussed options with Kat and Annabelle and the three had decided on a half up-do with curls spiraling down on the big day. The two blondes in particular had both been signed on for the Holyhead Harpies and would be renting an apartment with James, who had officially proposed to Kat on their one year anniversary.

It had been a big ordeal at Hogsmeade, he had rearranged his Quidditch schedule with Puddlemere United to surprise Kat on their anniversary and he had popped the question. A ring with a miniature diamond snitch as the jewel. Rose was immensely proud of her cousin, he had matured a lot and Kat had brought out his softer side. It was wonderful seeing the two of them together. Rose had asked Annabelle if she was concerned about being a third wheel with the engaged couple and the blonde had just laughed it off saying that she didn't plan on spending a ton of time at home anyway.

Hair finished, Rose moved on to her makeup. She had to make sure it was perfect for Graduation day. Brushing on her foundation and then applying her eyeliner and mascara, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that she and her friends were all becoming grown ups. Becoming engaged and renting apartments and having jobs. It was all so surreal.

Albus was starting his Unspeakable apprenticeship, she had her job working with both the Eastern Europe and the Asian embassies at the Department of International Cooperation, just as Scorpius had predicted. She was just a junior assistant for them both at the moment but she had every intention of taking the department by storm and rising quickly through the ranks. Scorpius was working with the the Goblin and Mermaid sub departments, though he had mentioned wanting to dabble with the centaurs eventually as well.

Make-up and hair done, Rose walked back into her room and started getting dressed in her ceremonial robes. Instead of the classic school robes, these ones were lightweight and stretched all the way to the floor, even when standing in her heels. Her robes were a deep emerald green with a silver swirled pattern, representing her Slytherin house. The clasp on the robes was the Hogwarts emblem shining brightly, the material of the robes were silk and soft to the touch. She felt wonderful in it and couldn't help but swell with pride when she stood in it looking in the mirror.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she flicked her wand to open the door. Scorpius stepped in, also wearing his ceremonial Slytherin robes, his feathery blonde hair had grown out to just below his ears, which Rose preferred because she could run her fingers through it easier.

"Ready darling? You look beautiful," he said coming closer and pulling her into a kiss. And just like all times when they kissed, Rose felt herself soaring and feeling lightheaded. It was an addicting feeling, which made her want to kiss him all the time.

"I'm ready. You ready?"

"As ready as I really can be I guess. It's our last day. It's hard to picture life without Hogwarts."

"I know what you mean," she sighed, before taking one last glance at herself in the mirror. Satisfied with her look, she grasped her boyfriends hand and led him out of her room and out to the Great Hall where all the graduates were to be meeting.

"Rose! Scorp!" a familiar voice called out when they entered the Hall. Craning her neck to try and find where her cousin was, she cursed her height again because she couldn't see anything over the mass of swirling ceremonial robes. The emerald greens, sapphire blues, ruby reds, and sunshine yellows were blending together in a beautiful mixed array. It made Rose proud to see the integration of the houses and knowing that she and her friends played a part in that didn't help her from practically bursting with pride. But it did no help in her trying to find her cousin.

"Al! Over here!" Scorpius called, using his height to see over the crowd.

"There you two are! You look great Rose. Can you believe it is the last day?" Albus asked breathlessly when he arrived, hand in hand with Frederick who wore his sapphire blue robes.

Albus had only slightly managed to tame his unmanageable hair and his robes looked neatly pressed and precise. He had grown only an inch or two more in the past year and so while Scorpius was still taller, Albus had filled out nicely and lost his awkward lankiness. He was a handsome young wizard, Rose thought proudly. And standing next to Frederick, he just seemed to shine. Frederick himself had definitely come out of his shell since when they first met. He smiled more often though it was still a soft smile. His blonde curls had been brushed through, probably at the insistence of Albus, and his blue robes looked regal on his muscular frame.

Frederick had gotten lucky with his new career field. He had just been contracted to look at redesigning Knockturn Alley to refurbish it for more housing and store venues. He would be starting in two months and he had been bursting ever since he got the news a couple of weeks ago. Today was the first time Rose had seen him not nose deep into a sketchbook for possible routes of design.

"I can't believe it at all. Frederick you still coming over tonight for the after party?" Rose asked. The Burrow was hosting a huge graduation after party for all of the trios' friends and since their plan from the beginning had worked out splendidly it meant that almost the entire graduating class was in attendance. Molly Weasley was in an overexcited tizzy over the fact that they would be having so many people over.

"Wouldn't miss it," he proclaimed.

Further discussion was cut off as the Headmistress ascended the front of the Hall and a quiet hush fell over the crowd of graduates. It was the Headmistress's last year. She had announced earlier that year that she would be retiring after this group of graduates left. Rose felt honored to be the last graduating the woman would see but it was hard to imagine Hogwarts without Headmistress McGonagall in attendance. It just didn't seem right.

"Students! Students, if I could have your attention for just a few moments more. I know that you are rather excited to start the ceremony and see your families. I'd just like to say a few parting words. You new graduates are about to go out into the world, out from the safety that Hogwarts' walls provide. And I have no doubts that you will do wonders. All of you have left an impression on this school. I am proud to have watched all of you grow up into the remarkable young witches and wizards that I see before me. This group in particular gave me hope for the future of our magical community. You came together, despite backgrounds or house colors. You have made me proud and I am honored to graduate you all today."

The woman spoke and the half second of silence following it was broken by an eruption of cheers and whistles and clapping that didn't die down for almost five minutes.

"Now, go on, let us release you into the world," McGonagall said with a watery smile. The doors opened and the graduates all stepped out.

The sun shone brightly, causing Rose to squint momentarily until she adjusted to the influx of light. It was a beautiful June day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the faint breeze played with her hair as it blew by, providing just the right amount of cooling.

Clasping hands with Scorpius and Albus, she held tightly and lead the two off to the side for a moment. Frederick noticed but understandingly gave them their space as he continued on to the boats that the graduates would take back over the lake.

"We did it guys. We are graduating. I guess that means the plan is complete, doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily. Hogwarts was just the first phase. We have the Ministry to take over now. Especially if Al here becomes the Minister of Magic like he rightfully should. Imagine all that we will be able to accomplish."

"We have the whole world at our fingertips. We just have to create the next phase of our plan. Shouldn't be too hard. We took care of Hogwarts easily enough," Albus added with a smirk.

"You really think we can do it?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Please, it's us. What can't we do?" Scorpius smirked.

"But first we have to actually graduate. So come on. We can talk more about the plan tonight or tomorrow after the party," Albus laughed, jogging a head to rejoin the rest of their class. Chuckling Rose and Scorpius jogged after him. Meeting up with Frederick who had saved them the last boat.

Perching on the small boats seats, Rose twisted to watch the castle. She wanted to absorb every last detail of her precious castle. It didn't seem real that she wouldn't be seeing it again, at least not as a student. She had every intention of dropping by every now and then and visiting with Hagrid and next year when Hugo and Lily graduated. But it wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be seeing it with this mindset ever again, unburdened by the stresses of real life.

She swallowed hard as she felt the tears starting to prick her eyes. She couldn't cry yet. They still had to sit through the ceremony. But the castle was shrinking in size the farther they went across the lake and in just one more turn it would be blocked from view. Rose couldn't tear her eyes away. Those towers, the Quidditch pitch, the small windows indicating the many classes she had sat through. The lump in her throat was growing larger and harder to swallow around and then suddenly the boat shifted and the castle was hidden by a large rocky crevice. The same one that had once revealed the magnificent castle which started her journey, was now the same that was covering up that part of her life. Life was ironic that way, she thought as the first of her tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Noticing her tears, Scorpius tossed an arm over her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

"It's OK, I know it's weird but we do have to grow up sometime."

"Yeah, I know," she sniffed, nuzzling her head into his chest and breathing in his scent to help calm her down.

"So what did they say about everything?" she heard Frederick asking Albus. Curious, Rose tilted her head to listen to the conversation.

"They were really supportive. I mean not that it would really matter, they are portraits but they seemed pleased about everything and said they had already been keeping an eye on you."

"What are you talking about Albus?" Rose finally asked.

"Oh, the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape. I occasionally sneak out to go talk to them and well I did the same last night. And I caught them up to speed on our lives and how everything ended up going. And they seemed really supportive of it all."

"I didn't know you still talked to them," Scorpius said surprised.

"Yeah, I ask them for advice sometimes and others just to talk. I want to make them proud. They are my namesakes after all."

"I think it's sweet, Al," Rose said smiling.

The boats soon reached the other end of the lake and as they stepped out they were greeted by the loud cheering of the friends and family who had come out to support the graduates on their big day.

Rose saw her mom and dad, whose face didn't seem big enough to contain the large smile on his face or the happy tears that were leaking from his eyes. Rose felt new tears spring forth at the sight of her parents, and Hugo who stood beside them cheering and hollering loudly. Her parents stood next to the rest of her family, they all stood there taking up the majority of the crowd cheering and calling out her and Al's name. They even cheered for Scorpius and Frederick as well, who they had all accepted with next to no resistance when Al brought him home for Christmas. The Malfoys' stood next to the Weasleys' and Potters and their usually calm, regal demeanor was nonexistent as they stood cheering for their son. Their pride obvious in their eyes as they stood clapping.

The crowd eventually quieted and the graduates took their seats. As Head Boy and Girl, Rose and Scorpius were expected to say a few words. They had rehearsed it over and over for the past few weeks, to the point that all their close friends knew the speech by heart but that didn't matter. Their friends understood and their speech went smoothly. Rose was lucky they had practiced it so much because she couldn't really form proper thoughts as she stood up on the stage, facing her classmates. Her words flowed and blended with Scorpius' but she couldn't hear what exactly they were saying. Her heart was pounding and her mind was already soaring towards her future.

Albus had been right. They had taken care of Hogwarts and now they had the rest of the world at their fingertips and it was going to be great. She could just tell. And so her mind swirled with hopes for the future, hopes for the man beside her, hopes for her cousin and her friends. Rose wasn't sure if her body would be able to contain all of her dreams and thoughts for the future, it was a little overwhelming.

Headmistress McGonagall returned to the stage and repeated much of the same as what she had told the graduates in the Great Hall but added more flourishes to this speech. When she was done and stepped down off the stage, Rose joined her classmates in standing and tossing their wizard hats high in the air. It was a flurry of color as the hats tumbled down back to their respective owners and then the families were upon them and Rose was wrapped into a tight hug from her father and mother.

The rest of the night passed in a blur as the celebrations continued until the next morning. A night filled with dancing and music and laughter. It was one that Rose doubted she would ever forget.


	46. Name

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

The last chapter! Actually if you guys want an epilogue I might do that if you want. But that would just be set like maybe 10 years in the future or so and show how great everyone is. Anyway let me know if that's what you want.

I just want to say thanks for you sticking by me through this journey. This was my very first fanfic ever and while it didn't go in the direction I had originally planned I think it turned out well. Also, I have another that I am starting to write focusing more on James Sirius Potter called The R.J. Lupin House. Scorose will be in the background and I'm going to try and focus on the rest of the family through the eyes of someone not in the family. I think I'll try to post the first chapter or so soon. So yeah, keep an eye out for that.

* * *

 **Names**

"Love, are you ready yet?" Scorpius called as he lounged in the small loveseat in the living room that he and Rose shared together.

"Almost!" was the shouted response and he sighed. They were supposed to be at the Burrow ten minutes ago but Rose had changed outfits five times already.

"You looked beautiful in the first outfits. Honey, this is your big celebration, no one is going to care about what you wear," he said, heaving himself out of the seat and going to their bedroom door.

"Yes but I have too look good. I just got a promotion, I need to look the part."

Scorpius shook his head and smiled to himself. His girlfriend was something else and he couldn't be prouder. It had been three years since they graduated Hogwarts and she had already been promoted from Junior Assistant of two divisions to Senior Ambassador for those same two divisions. It was unheard of and it was all Rose.

So the family and their close friends were holding a celebration at her big news and it was also the day that Scorpius was going to finally ask the question he had been wanting to ask for years now.

"Ok, I'm ready now," she finally called, coming out of their shared bathroom. She looked stunning, her fiery red hair hung loosely, settling just below her shoulders. And she had slipped into his favorite dress, it was a silk blue sundress that clung to her curves perfectly.

"You look amazing," he murmured, bringing her in for a kiss. "And you know what that dress does to me."

"Yes I do, it's one of the reasons why I wore it," she winked back, returning the kiss but pulling away far too soon. "But we are late so that will have to wait for later. Come on," she said grabbing his hand and bringing him toward their fire place.

The two of them had made a nice situation out of themselves. Their one bedroom apartment was quaint and cozy and they had just expanded it to include a balcony. He was heading a committee to bring together the centaurs, mermaids and goblins in collaboration with wizards. He was hoping that by having a committee of representatives from all types of creatures, it would help in determining the legislation affecting all groups. It was a project that he had taken under his wing half a year ago and it had taken some effort to get the approval of the boss to let a Junior Assistant to lead something like this but Scorpius felt good about it and had a feeling that in a year's time that he would be heading that committee fully as its own sub department with him in charge.

Following his girlfriend into the green flames, he soon stumbled out after her when they arrived at the Burrow. The couple were greeted with shouts of praise at Roses' accomplishment and a mass of hugs and pats on the back.

Once the crowd had cleared, Scorpius was able to fully see who all was in attendance. The Weasley matriarch and patriarch were of course present, sitting on their twin recliners that they had received as a Christmas present two years ago, observing their loud brood proudly. All the uncles and aunts and cousins were present. Hugo was regaling the youngest children, Victorie and Teddy's two small children, with stories of his magizoologist exploits. Lily clung closely to Lorcan who had finally convinced her to date him a year ago. Lily was paving a road for herself in the fashion industry while Lorcan was taking after his mother in running the Quibbler, while Lysander accompanied Hugo on magizoologist expeditions.

Kat, Annabelle and James were present as well. Kat was fully pregnant with her and James first child. Though she claimed it wasn't going to stop her Quidditch career. A career that all three of them were excelling in. James took the role of expectant father and doting husband very seriously and on more than one occasion Kat had to shoo him away because he was overcrowding her. Annabelle had moved out of the apartment she had shared with Kat and James a year ago and was now entertaining a bachelorette pad with Eloise, when the girl was home. After spending a year as a magizoologist, Eloise had decided to focus her skills on dragons and was usually in Romania working with Charlie Weasley with the dragons there.

Seeing those three girls standing together, Scorpius saw Rose head over and greet her friends. Scorpius saw James and Freddie chilling next to each other and went over to share a few words with them for a moment or so. Freddie and Roxie had teamed together and were helping expand their fathers' business to not only Hogsmeade, which had happened a few years ago, but to other wizarding towns in Europe. Roxie herself was heading up the development of a shop near Beauxbatons in France.

The fire crackled to life once more and announced the presence of Draco and Astoria. No longer did they stand nervously together and off to the side, obviously out of place, in the shabby home. Now when they arrived they were immediately swallowed up by the clan and they would merrily chatter with the other adults as though they had always been apart of the family. It was definitely a weight off Scorpius' shoulders knowing that his parents felt comfortable and accepted within his second family.

It was just as dinner was about to be served, outside in order to accompany the large group, that Albus and Frederick stepped out of the fireplace. Seeing his best friend, Scorpius quickly made his way over and brought Al into a hug.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Mate, we were just over at your house for dinner two days ago."

"Yeah but that's too much time," Scorpius said dismissively, turning his greeting to Frederick who merely grinned and returned the hug. Frederick still had his curly hair but was starting to grow a beard as well. Scorpius thought it fit the bloke, it went with the gentle giant persona.

"Speaking of time, when are you going to ask her?" Albus asked.

"Tonight. I'm going to try for after dinner. So when you see me give you the signal, try and distract everyone somehow so we can get away."

"I can do that," Albus replied confidently.

"We do actually have some news to announce," Frederick said taking hold of Albus' hand excitedly.

"Anyway how's it going with the business? Did you sign that contract?" Scorpius asked Frederick in hopes of distracting his growing nerves. He had been doing fine until Albus had brought it up and now he wasn't sure if he would even be able to eat dinner when it was served.

"We have the negotiations starting tomorrow and if it all works out I should be able to start the building in about a month."

"That's great!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Apparently once word got around about Frederick being a magical engineer, the only one in the United Kingdom and word spread about his work on Knockturn Alley, people from all over had started calling him to build or renovate their towns or buildings. He had his own business now and was booming.

"And even better, he is about to start taking on interns!" Albus boasted proudly. "I told you that once people learned about magical engineering more would want to do it. And now he has two interns who are starting their last year at Hogwarts so they will be joining him officially in a year."

"Mate that's great!" Scorpius praised sincerely. "And I would ask how work is with you but I know you can't tell me anything," he sighed looking at Albus who merely shrugged with a smug smirk on his lips.

"I can tell you that it is really cool," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Just rub it in," Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

"Dinner!" Molly Weasley hollered. The noise subdued, the group gathered outside. Taking his seat beside Rose and Albus, Scorpius flashed her a smile but inside he was a nervous wreck. The woman beside him was beautiful and smart and funny and he still didn't understand how she had agreed to be with him. And now he was going to ask her to make it permanent.

Once everyone was seated, Ron Weasley stood up holding up his glass to make a toast. "I know everyone is hungry, so I'll make this short. I want to thank everyone for coming to join us in this celebration. Rose you have made me proud with the work you have accomplished and your mother and I are looking forward to see where you will go from here. Well done sweetheart and congratulations. You've earned this promotion. Congratulations Rose."

"Congratulations Rose!" the rest of the group said in unison. Rose sat in her seat blushing furiously but smiling happily despite it all.

"Thank you everyone," she replied. "Now I won't waste to many words on a long drawn out speech because I for one am starving. So I just want to say thank you for all of the support everyone has shown me over the years. I really appreciate it. Now, let's eat." Her last remark was met by a chorus of laughter as everyone dug in.

True to his prediction, Scorpius could barely eat anything. His nerves were proving to much and his stomach was in knots. The small box in his pocket felt like it weighed a ton.

"Scorp, you OK? You've barely eaten anything," Rose asked in concern as dinner was winding down.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Actually, do you mind going for a walk with me. Just the two of us?"

"Of course," she replied, pushing herself away from the table. He followed suit and gave a pointed nudge to Albus, who noted the departure and gave him an encouraging thumbs up before standing up and bringing Frederick up as well.

"Well, today is the day of celebrations and so we felt that this would as good a time as any," Albus began, nervously grabbing hold of Fredericks' hand. "The two of us have decided to have a child. We are about to start the adoption process."

Any notice of Rose and Scorpius' disappearance disappeared as the table erupted into more cheers and congratulations and questions.

While inwardly proud and pleased with his best friend's decision, Scorpius knew he couldn't dwell on that. Instead, he took Roses' hand and lead her down a small trail. The sun was setting and casting soft shadows on the trees and bushes and alighting Rose in a beautiful glow.

"Rose?" he asked, dropping her hand and coming to a halt.

"Hmm?" she asked turning to face him with a question in the tilt of her head.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Ok, shoot. What's up?" A flurry of birds escaping a nearby bush drew her attention away momentarily and Scorpius took that moment of distraction to drop to one knee.

"What's your name?"

"What? Scorpius what kind of -" her questions was broken by her sudden gasp at seeing his kneeling position.

"Yes, I know you by a name. But I hope that isn't the name you want to be known as much longer. You see around this time ten years ago, you found me on the Hogwarts Express and gave me a choice. To make a new name for myself, not a name of my family. Well, it's because of you that I have made that name for myself, it's because of you that I am proud of the man I have become. I can't imagine my life without you. And I'm asking now if you want to continue helping me forge that name for both of us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Rose Weasley. You asked me what my name was ten years ago, and then I was just Scorpius and you were just Rose. And now I'm asking you the same. Will you marry me and become just Rose Malfoy?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Merlin, Yes!" she cried out as the tears streamed down her face. Before he could even put the engagement ring on her finger she had crushed him in a hug and gave him a breathtaking kiss.

Laughing, weak with relief at her answer, he shakily took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. It was a simple but elegant twisting band with a large sparkling emerald with two small diamonds on either side of it. He had found the emerald more fitting than a diamond since it was Slytherin that helped them come together after all and Rose was far too precious to just have a diamond like every other girl.

"Scorpius that was amazing and I love you," Rose whispered when they finally stood up and she began admiring her ring.

"I thought it was fitting that since our first adventure started with us discussing names that our next adventure together should start in the same fashion."


End file.
